The Dance of Two Hearts
by SilverLinedApathy
Summary: What happens when the team has to dance their way through their next mission? And what about when Hiei realizes he has a thing for their dance instructor? Rated for future situations and langauge. HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

"You gotta be kidding me, Koenma!"

For once, Hiei had to agree with the buffoon. This assignment was simply ridiculous.

"I am not kidding," Koenma glared over his pacifier. "You will all be taking dance lessons to compete in a dance competition in two months' time."

"What the hell good is that gonna do us, pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have received some information regarding the notorious demon lord Kazai."

Hiei stiffened slightly at the name and felt Kurama do the same next to him. Yusuke blinked at their reactions before turning his brown eyes back toward the toddler prince in front of them.

"Care to explain the significance, Kurama? Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Kazai is a shadow demon involved in one of the biggest trafficking rings in the Makai."

"Trafficking?" the buffoon asked stupidly.

"Human trafficking," Hiei clarified, barely preventing himself from rolling his crimson eyes.

"Exactly," Kurama continued. "He also deals a lot with assassins and is a participant in the black market. Essentially, Kazai kidnaps humans and sometimes hanyou, sells them on the demon black market, uses his profits to invest in drug trades, and uses those funds to hire assassins to take care of the opposition, as well as to pillage for treasure. He lives luxuriously off the money from the treasure and what is left over from his other ventures."

"Sounds like the normal demon scum. What's got you guys in such a huff?"

Hiei leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "Kazai had once sent assassins after both Kurama and I."

"What?" Kuwabara exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

"Yes, indeed he did. Hiei and I were both bandits at one point in our lives. We posed a threat to those he hired to steal the things he hoped to sell on the black market. We have both had his target on our backs for a while. Although, Hiei's became much bigger than mine," Kurama chuckled.

"Whadja do, shrimp?"

The fire demon glared at the name before snapping, "Cut off his finger as a warning to back off."

Yusuke nodded slowly. He raised his hand to cup his chin, his eyes roaming toward the ceiling. "So what has this got to do with a dance competition?"

"Kazai is hosting a dance competition under the pretense of earning a spot in some human musician's music video. In actuality, we believe he is looking for more humans to add to his slave trade. You must go in undercover to take down Kazai once and for all."

"So we have to be contestants in a dance competition? Couldn't we simply go undercover in his residence?" Kurama inquired, raising a red eyebrow in question.

"You need to be in the competition- actually, you need to win the competition- in order to prevent any humans from falling into the trade and the competition ending prematurely should Kazai find everything he is looking for."

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded their understanding.

"I do not dance," Hiei stated, looking down the bridge of his nose at the Reikai prince.

"Not yet you don't!" Koenma said cheerfully. "In addition to the dance competition, you will be guarding your dance instructor. Boys, I'd like you to meet Mai Takashi!"

Mai rolled her eyes at the dramatic entrance Koenma had given her, and stepped into his office. She flashed a smile at the Spirit Detectives, giving them each a brief once over. First, she spotted Kazuma Kuwabara. He was certainly not a looker, and may not have been the brightest bulb in the box, but she knew he was passionate and an extraordinarily determined individual.

Her green eyes moved to the black haired boy she knew was Yusuke Urameshi. He grinned at her cheekily and she nodded slightly in response. His defiance against authority could become an issue.

Next she turned to Kurama. The first thing she noticed was that he was incredibly handsome. Mai felt no shame in admitting it to herself; it was undeniable that his symmetrical features, the elegant shape of his face, his flaming red hair and deep green eyes all added up to him being a very attractive man. He smiled at her kindly and she had the distinct impression she would be challenged in her efforts to teach him to dance by his manners and gentlemanly conduct.

Lastly, she looked at Hiei. He was only a few inches taller than her, but that wasn't very hard as she stood at a mere four feet, eleven inches. The fire demon was attractive in a way Kurama simply was not; he was more rugged somehow, handsome in a less refined way. What really drew her in were his eyes. Eyes were the window to the soul, that's what everyone said, but Hiei's were no such portal to his inner self. They were shields he had erected to hide who he truly was and what he had seen and done. She wrenched her eyes away from him before her appraisal became too long to be considered acceptable.

"Hey guys," she smiled, giving a small wave of greeting.

"Nice to meet you," Kurama greeted and inclined his head politely.

"Yo," Yusuke said, stretching his arms behind his back casually.

Kuwabara stood up straighter and raised his arm into what he certainly thought was a dignified position before saying, "Hello. I know you may be overcome by my many appealing features, but I am taken. "

"No worries there," Mai replied through a soft, tinkling laugh. "It's my pleasure to be working with you all, though."

Hiei ignored the woman's presence and turned to Koenma again. "You are brave to choose her for this assignment."

"What do ya mean, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, jumping to Mai's defense. "She's probably got all the qualifications for the job!"

"You are a hanyou, correct, Ms. Takashi?" Kurama questioned.

Mai smiled and replied, "Yup! My mom was a demon, dad was a human. I get the best of two worlds."

Unlike some hanyou, Mai was proud of her mixed bloodline. She knew the ways of the Ningenkai and the Makai. She could live and function in either, and the culture blend was often pretty phenomenal. Experiencing the best and worst of both worlds gave her a good perspective on life and she was quite happy about that fact.

"It seems foolish to choose a woman who will easily become a target for Kazai," Hiei pointed out.

Koenma opened his mouth to bark out his reasoning, but Mai interjected. "I am part demon, and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And on the chance I cannot, you all will be there as well. Besides, I challenge you to find another demon who is as talented in ningen dance as I am. You will do well to remember that I am going to be the key to your success in this mission, Hiei Jaganshi."

Hiei frowned at the woman before him, both angered and impressed by her retort. Very few people ever stood up to him, and none had been a female hanyou, especially not one of her incredibly unthreatening demeanor. She was certainly petite, being even shorter than him. The woman had wavy, honey colored hair which fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were green, but not like Kurama's. They were a dark, moss green that seemed to sparkle even in the artificial light of the office. Unlike most of the ningen women he knew, this woman was of a healthy weight. Hiei did not lie to himself; she was an attractive woman. And although he was not fool enough to try to convince himself otherwise, Hiei was determined to ignore that fact, complete the assignment, and move on with his life.

"So," Koenma began when it became apparent that Hiei would not try to kill Mai for her earlier declaration, "You will be spending the next two months with Mai learning to dance for the competition. I have rented you the apartment next door to hers. I expect you to be looking out for her in case any of Kazai's goons catch on to who you really are."

"Hey, pacifier breath," Yusuke spoke up. "If this demon lord knows Kurama and Hiei, won't he catch on as soon as we show up to the competition?"

"Kazai will not be present at the competition until the finals. By then, hopefully it will be too late to do anything about it."

"So… when does training start?" the Spirit Detective looked between Koenma and Mai expectantly.

"Tomorrow morning," Mai answered. "Tonight, we can make better introductions and I will fill you in on what kind of hell you will be faced with for the next couple of months."

She smiled sweetly at the group and almost laughed at their faces of apprehension. They would certainly be out of their comfort zone for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't want to put an author's note on the first chapter purely so as not to distract from the story. Hopefully the first chapter was decent, and I'd like to note that coming chapters will be longer and of a less explanatory nature. Feedback is welcome, and I really hope that this story is well received!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of its terminology or characters.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now?"<p>

Mai turned to look at Yusuke, who was lounging casually on her couch. The black haired boy continued, "We just hanging out or…?"

"Can we at least order a pizza or somethin'?" Kuwabara added.

"I figured we would get to know each other, and I could answer any questions you guys have for me. And as for food, we could order something, or I can cook. Your choice," Mai answered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other out of nerves. She hoped no one noticed her slight anxiety. It wasn't that she was a shy girl; having the Spirit Detectives in her apartment and knowing that she would be spending the next two months with them was just a little intimidating.

"I would be happy to help you if you decide to cook something," Kurama offered.

"Ah, man, Kurama's cooking is the best! That's got my vote," Yusuke declared.

"Yeah, sounds good!"

The honey haired hanyou looked to the window sill where Hiei was perched. He had yet to say a word to her and was glaring at the glass of the window pane as if he wanted to melt a hole in it.

"Hiei?" she asked, her voice not quite as loud as she wanted it to be. "Does it matter to you what we eat?"

"Hn."

Well that was conclusive. Mai looked to Kurama who just smiled at her as if in apology for his friend's rudeness.

"Okay then," Mai said, heaving a small sigh. "If you all wanted to come into the kitchen, we can talk as we prepare the food."

She turned on her heel and made her way to her kitchen. Pulling out pots, pans, utensils and the food she would be making, Mai ignored the boys' quiet chatter amongst themselves. Vaguely, she wondered what they were thinking about the whole mission and about her, but she supposed it didn't really matter much in the end. Although, it would be easier if they all became friends.

Once she and Kurama were each attending a few pots on the stove, Mai turned to the group. Yusuke was leaning against her counter, arms crossed over his chest. Kuwabara was seated in a chair at the table, an arm draped over the back. Hiei stood in the doorway, leaning his left shoulder against the frame and watching her intently. Mai felt suddenly uncomfortable under his crimson gaze and turned back to stirring the contents of the pan she was watching.

"Keiko is gonna laugh her ass off when she hears I'm gonna have to dance," Yusuke complained.

"Yukina will probably think it's cute or something…" Kuwabara said, then grumbled something about wounded masculinity.

"Koenma has really gotta-"

"Onna," Hiei barked, cutting Yusuke off. Mai turned to him, surprised at both his sudden outburst and the derogatory way he addressed her. "What are those?"

Her green eyes followed the direction of his crimson ones and landed on the manila folders on her table. She leveled her gaze with his again, and replied, "I requested all of your files from the Spirit World."

"Why. Would. You. Do. That?" Hiei asked between clenched teeth, clipping each word into its own sentence.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Mai rolled her eyes at the fire demon. "I read about your fighting styles and basic skills; nothing more."

"And I am to believe that?"

"Yes," Mai said. "Yes you are."

"You could seriously know our whole life stories," Yusuke spoke up again. "Kinda weird. I don't even know what's in my file."

"I couldn't really tell you what is in your file, Yusuke. As I said, I didn't read them in their entirety. There are a few things you can trust I will never do." She moved her eyes between each boy as she said, "And one of those things is to pry. So don't worry your pretty little heads that I was granted access to your files."

"What do you know about us, then?" Kurama asked curiously, scooping some onions into his pot.

"Well, I know that Yusuke Urameshi was given a second chance after a selfless act which resulted in his death. That chance culminated into his job as Spirit Detective. He trained under Master Genkai, but originally learned to fight on the streets. As Botan told me, he is in love with Keiko Yukimura and they are an amusing couple to see." At this point she turned to face Yusuke again. "Your strengths include determination, great strength, decent speed and passion for what you do. Your weaknesses are a lack of respect for authority, a tendency for vulgarity, lack of fluidity of motion and a bad habit of making things up as you go along. These things will have to be overcome in order to succeed in this mission."

Turning to Kuwabara, she began flatly, "Kazuma Kuwabara. You learned street fighting as well, and from that you have also developed an honor code which is strictly adhered to. You were the first addition to Yusuke's group. Though human, you have an acute Spirit awareness. Your assets are physical strength, astounding perseverance, and respect for those around you. However, you lack grace, fluidity, speed and your posture leaves a bit to be desired."

"Besides being a buffoon," Hiei muttered.

"Watch it, hamster legs!" exclaimed Kuwabara angrily. "I oughta-!"

"Kurama," Mai continued, effectively ending the argument. "Your human name is Shuichi Minamino. I know the legend of Yoko Kurama and how he ended up in the human world, so I won't bore you with that. I'd just like it to go on record that knowledge is from stories, not your file. You are analytical, incredibly intelligent with a great capacity to learn, you are fast, swift, graceful and precise. However, you are much too polite for the kind of dance you will have to learn for this competition and I believe the rigidity of you posture may also be a hurdle to overcome."

Lastly, green eyes met crimson again. "I know very little about you, Hiei. There are no well-known stories of your past, and it was certainly not necessary information to do my job. All I know is that you are a fire demon who had the Jagan eye implanted in your forehead. You are the wielder of the Darkness Flame and a master with a katana. You-"

"Do not care, so long as that is the extent of your knowledge. I do not need your friendship, onna, nor do I dance. You may want to come to terms with that," Hiei cut her off, smirking smugly.

"That's a shame," Mai shrugged, turning her back to him in order to toss some chicken into a pan. "In theory, you should be the best dancer of the group."

"No way! The shrimp?"

"Well, yeah, Kuwabara. Hiei is the fastest, he is fluid, swift, precise, intelligent and incredibly confident in his own abilities and movements. The only problems are his attitude and lack of respect. If it weren't for that, he would certainly be the best."

Mai smiled to herself when Hiei did not come up with a retort, and triumphantly went back to the dinner sizzling away before her.

"And what about you, Mai?" Kurama asked. "Care to tell us a little about yourself?"

"There really isn't that much to know," the girl answered, shrugging. She added a pinch of salt to a pot before saying, "You already know I am hanyou. I assume you could tell by my scent?"

Kurama nodded and Mai continued, "I grew up mostly in the Ningenkai. I did live in the Makai for a while after my parents split up, though. Now, though, I choose to live here because of dancing. It doesn't really have much value in the Makai."

She laughed, and Hiei noticed against his will that it was soft, almost tinkling like bells. To combat the sickening thought, he snapped, "Imagine that."

The woman went on, pointedly ignoring him, "I took this job for personal reasons. I hope you guys will take this seriously, no matter what your thoughts on dancing are. Kazai and I have a score of our own to settle, but I am not fool enough to think I can get to him alone. We are a team, and I am going to push you all so we can be victorious. He will not win."

For a brief moment, Hiei wondered what score she could have with the demon lord, but disregarded the thought almost immediately. What did it matter to him what some foolish, hanyou woman had at stake in his mission? He would fight no harder and no less based on her personal attachments to the assignment.

"No worries, then," Yusuke grinned. "We'll kick some ass for sure."

"She seems like a very nice woman," Kurama mused.

Hiei glared at his friend from the corner of his eyes. "Hn."

Kurama chuckled and slid his hands in the pockets of his trousers. The fox demon turned emerald eyes skyward as they continued their walk. "She pushes your buttons."

"Perhaps more than the buffoon," Hiei allowed. There was no use lying to Kurama about things he already knew.

"Only because she is both hanyou and a woman," observed Kurama. "Kuwabara is indeed human, but he has at least proven himself to you in battle. She has not, and as a woman, you see her as incapable of doing so."

"I am well aware that there are strong women out there, Kurama," Hiei retorted, thinking of Mukuro.

"You won't let yourself see it in this one."

The silence between them was marginally tense, but only on Hiei's part. Kurama remained calm, knowing the worst that could happen was that the fire demon would flit away for the time being; they would still see each other the next day for their first lesson with Mai.

"Why should I?" Hiei asked finally.

"Because she is strong, I can sense it in her. And even if you do not want to give it, she does deserve some respect. Mai was right; she is the key to our success in this mission."

"I'd rather cut the brute's head off without this foolish competition."

Kurama looked at Hiei for a moment, gauging his mood. Deciding it was safe enough, he said, "It seems like something bothered you about her from the start. What did your telepathy tell you that was so off-putting?"

Hiei cut his eyes toward the ground. The shorter demon was silent for a while. Kurama waited patiently, once again gazing up at the stars.

"She finds me attractive."

Despite himself, Kurama could not help the chuckle that parted his lips. "Is that all?"

Hiei shot the fox another glare and snapped, "I cannot respect such a foolish woman!"

The demon beside him laughed again and shook his head, red locks falling around his face. "I am afraid I do not see how noticing that makes her a fool, Hiei."

"I am a murder; a former thief. I kill low level demons as a stress reliever. How in the world is that attractive?"

"Don't forget that you are short," Kurama added.

Annoyed, Hiei snapped, "And so is she."

"Joking," Kurama raised his hands defensively. "But really, Hiei, I still do not see why you are so affected by her thinking you are attractive. It does not mean she is taken with you or that she has any expectations."

"Hn. I want to keep it that way."

Emerald orbs regarded him more closely for a minute before a sly smile spread across Kurama's lips. "You find her attractive as well."

"Hn."

"That was not a denial," the red head pointed out.

"Nor was it an affirmation."

"Perhaps you should keep an open mind, Hiei," Kurama suggested. "It could all play out for the best in the end."

"I have no need for a woman, much less one like her."

With that, Hiei darted away into the trees, effectively ending the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for those who have already subscribed! I must say, it definitely brightens my day! I hope this chapter came out okay; I usually edit more thoroughly right before posting or submitting anything, but I have a bunch of tests tomorrow which must be studied for. Oh, the joys of procrastination made worse by senioritis. Anyways, I would love feedback and hope that this chapter, too, is at least decent!

* * *

><p>"You boys ready to sweat?"<p>

"Yeah right," Yusuke scoffed. "After the training I went through with the old hag, I doubt a little dancing could be so tough."

Mai smiled sweetly, but her eyes gleamed with annoyance. "We'll see about that. Does that mean you'd like to go first, Yusuke?"

"Sure," the Spirit Detective grinned, stretching his arms above his head. "Let's do this."

He stepped up next to Mai, facing a wall of mirrors. She began giving him instructions, demonstrating each step as she did so. Hiei could not believe that this was where years of fighting had led him- a dance studio, waiting his turn to learn the steps he'd have to perform in a few months' time.

Leaning against the wall opposite the mirrors, Hiei watched as the Detective stumbled through the steps. Mai was right about one thing: Yusuke's lack of fluidity was much more obvious in dancing than in fighting, and it was hindering him greatly. However, watching Yusuke make a fool of himself was only fun for so long, and the fire demon had soon tired of it.

With a slight shrug, he turned his eyes to Mai. What was the harm in looking? He did not need nor want a woman, but instinct dictated he should still at least observe her more closely. Her honey colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail, though a few locks framed her face. She wore a light blue tank top that revealed an inch or so of her stomach. Hiei noted how the fabric was just clingy enough to hint at an hourglass figure. She had wide hips, and Hiei wondered why he had never realized how attractive he found that feature in women. They sloped down into full thighs and calves that were clearly well toned. From beneath her yoga pants poked bare feet, which were constantly pointed as she floated over the floor on her toes. Crimson eyes followed her as she motioned for Yusuke to watch her with an elegant wave of her arm before she swayed her hips to the left, then the right before swiveling them in a circle.

Perhaps there was harm in just looking.

"I believe your behavior is an affirmation," Kurama's voice interrupted Hiei's thoughts.

"Hn. What are you talking about, fox?"

"You find Mai attractive. It is clear in the way you watch her every move, Hiei."

Hiei remained silent, settling with shooting Kurama a glare through the corner of his eyes. The red head chuckled and leaned his back against the wall beside Hiei.

"Do not get any ideas, Kurama," Hiei warned. "I have no interest in the woman. She is merely less sickly looking than other women in this realm."

"Alright," Kurama replied in a voice similar to what one would use with a stubborn child.

"Told you, you'd sweat!" Mai laughed, and the two demons turned to their hanyou companions. Yusuke was bent over, hands braced on his knees, panting.

"Fine," he huffed between breaths. "You win. Is it… Kuwabara's… turn yet?"

"Sure! Come on up, Kuwabara."

As much as Hiei didn't want to, he found himself captured by her smile. Before he could find himself staring more closely, he flitted from the room.

"How are you not out of breath?" Yusuke yelled, glaring at Mai.

She looked at him calmly over her water bottle before removing it from her lips. "Because this is what I do. My body is suited for dancing, yours is suited for fighting."

"But come on! You've danced with me, Kuwabara and Kurama now!"

Mai smiled and shrugged. "I'm just awesome, I guess, Yusuke."

As Yusuke began complaining again, she let her eyes roam around the room. Her smile fell, seeing that Hiei was no longer there. She had no idea when he had left, but it was certainly a problem. After taking another swig from her bottle, Mai sighed. What had she done to the fire apparition to make him hate her so much already? It would be so much easier on them all if Hiei would cooperate. If he could tolerate her enough to learn the dances, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that they would make it to the finals and she could get her revenge.

"Where is Hiei?" she asked, looking to Kurama who was getting his slightly heavy breathing under control.

"Hn. Weakling," a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned to see Hiei glaring down at her as he continued, "You are only a burden if you can't even detect spirit energies."

Mai raised an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "Oh really? Because I can sense Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara just fine. I will admit my senses are nowhere near as good as yours, but something tells me you are disguising your energy just enough that I cannot detect it."

Hiei said nothing, nor did his expression change, but Mai felt in her gut that she had hit the nail on the head. Frustrated, she yanked the tie from her hair and bent over, flipping her hair over in the process. Angrily pulling her fingers through the tangled waves, she took a few deep breaths, trying to control her temper. Once she felt confident that she would not snap at him, she flipped her hair back over, straightening and meeting his crimson gaze again.

"I am assuming you don't know much about ningen dancing, especially not the kinds found in clubs and music videos."

"You assume correctly. I see little value in such knowledge," Hiei sneered.

"I am going to teach you one of the most basic moves in club dancing," Mai said. "Grinding."

She stepped in front of Hiei, her back to him, and only a few inches between them. Looking over her shoulder, she instructed, "Hold my hips."

Hiei placed a hand on each of her hips, holding them firmly, but not too tightly. She could feel callouses through the thin fibers of her pants and the magnitude of the attraction she felt toward him at that moment was surprising to her. Nodding her head, she said, "Good. Okay, the thing about ningen club dancing is that it is very sexual. Grinding, a central move in many music videos, is akin to sex with clothes on."

"And the foolishness surprises even me," Hiei mumbled.

Ignoring his comment, Mai continued, "Angle your hips forward, I pop my butt back a little…"

She swiveled her hips in a circle against Hiei's. His hips were still for a moment, before he reciprocated the motion.

"Okay, now use your hold on my hips to keep us more in synch. I won't have mirrors to look in to see you, so you need to be my guide."

His grip on her hips tightened slightly, pulling her a little closer and coaxed her into speeding up a little. She allowed him to keep testing his new found control in directing her movements as she looked at him in the mirror. He wore his usual black pants and two belts, as well as a sleeveless navy shirt. His arms had just the right amount of muscle on them, and her green eyes lingered at his broad shoulders. His crimson eyes, though still devoid of emotion, were cast downward, watching the result of each miniscule adjustment his hands made.

"Fast learner," Mai observed, ceasing the movement and turning to face him.

"It was not hard."

Mai's lips tugged up in a smile. Perhaps he could tolerate her enough to get the job done.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Mai!" Yusuke called. "I got guard duty tonight, so what're you making me for dinner?"<p>

"Yusuke," Mai sighed. "You have 'had guard duty' for the past three nights now. I get the feeling you just want to come over to eat."

Yusuke smacked a hand to his chest as if offended. "Mai! I am your guard; I am putting my life on the line for you! Some way to repay me!"

"Cut the crap, Yusuke."

Yusuke frowned at his teacher, wondering what had gotten into her. She turned her back on him and walked down the hallway of her apartment before turning into the bathroom. The Spirit Detective noted that she didn't shut the door and followed. Leaning his shoulder against the frame, he watched her run her brush dully through her wet hair. She had apparently gotten out of the shower shortly before his arrival.

"You okay, Mai?"

"Fine."

Yusuke hummed his disbelief but said nothing for a while. His brown eyes were fixed on her slowly pulling her brush through honey locks that surely were not tangled anymore. Finally, he spoke up, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Mai called after him.

Once she heard the door to her apartment shut, Mai sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. The only thing she wanted was to be alone and wallow in her own self-pity. Sad as that was. She didn't normally let things bring her down, but everyone once in a while, she just had to get her crappy mood out and over with.

The whole mess with Kazai was a problem in itself, and it should have been what was bothering her the most, but it wasn't. The boys had been with her for a little under a week and were already beginning to show improvements. She should be happy.

But she wasn't.

How could she be when a certain fire demon had proven her optimism of the first day so terribly wrong? She had thought he could tolerate her, but it was clear he couldn't. He had to hate her. Why else would he shoot down anything she said? Ignore her at all times outside of the studio? Taunt her for her way of life and the one thing that kept her sane in stressful times such as those of late? And worst of all was this look in his eyes whenever their gazes did meet. It was such loathing, such disgust that Mai had never seen someone turn on her before. How was it possible for her to be such a repulsive creature to him?

"Mai?"

The addressed hanyou jumped at the sudden appearance of Kurama, kneeling in front of her. His green orbs were touched with concern and his brows were knit together.

"Oh, hello, Kurama," Mai replied, standing up as if he hadn't just found her in an incredibly pathetic position on her bathroom floor. "Care to join Yusuke and I for dinner?"

"It would be a pleasure," the fox demon answered, but Mai knew it was a polite reflex. He was still staring at her, trying to gauge something.

"Kurama, your analyzing me is making me uncomfortable."

"I apologize."

A few moments passed before Mai pointed out, "Clearly you aren't too sorry if you won't stop."

"I assumed you would take it as a push to elaborate," the red head admitted, grinning slightly.

Nodding, Mai walked out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen. She pulled a few things out of cupboards and began to make dinner for the three of them.

"Is Kuwabara coming, too?" she asked, trying to decide if she was making enough noodles or not.

"No, he's with Yukina," Yusuke answered, leaning back lazily in a chair at the table. "He'll probably be jealous he missed your cooking."

"I'm sure he would rather be with Yukina," Mai smiled, thinking affectionately of the love their orange haired friend harbored for the ice maiden. Even knowing him for only a few days, Mai had already come to admire his devotion to the girl.

"So it is Hiei that is bothering you."

"Kurama, how do ya figure? Mai hasn't said anything about the shrimp."

It made sense now- Yusuke had gone to get Kurama because the fox had a much better chance of figuring out what was bothering her than he himself did. Mai found she was a little peeved with the detective for his plot.

"She didn't bother to ask if she should plan to cook for Hiei as well. She had no intention of doing so, or maybe did not want to take him into consideration."

Mai sighed. She had already discovered that arguing with Kurama when he was right about something was useless. "Yes, I am not exactly happy with Hiei right now."

"What's the shorty done to piss you off?" Yusuke asked. He cracked his knuckles threateningly. "I can beat him for you if you want."

"No," Mai shook her head. "He'd probably hate me even more than he already does."

Both of the boys stared at her for a while. In fact, perhaps it was her imagination, but Mai felt as if a whole minute had passed. She opened her lips to break the uncomfortable silence with a pointless remark about their next lesson when they both began laughing. Her cheeks tinged pink and she wrung her hands nervously.

"What's so funny?"

"I apologize again," Kurama chuckled, raising his hand to stifle a small cough as he regained his composure. "Hiei most certainly does not hate you."

"You piss him off," Yusuke admitted. "But he doesn't hate you."

"He sure acts like he hates me!" Mai insisted.

Kurama sat in the chair next to Yusuke and smiled at her. "Once you have known him for a little while, you will begin to understand Hiei's unique behaviors. If he truly hated you, for one thing you would never, under any circumstances, be allowed to touch him."

"Yeah, he doesn't allow us to unless it's a punch," Yusuke nodded. "And that's more on the basis that we earned it by getting past his guard.

"And," Kurama continued, "He would not take directions from you."

"Yeah, Hiei doesn't listen to anyone. Even Kurama can't give him suggestions he'll follow. Honestly, I am amazed he listens to you at all, even though he does bitch about it."

"So what're you guys saying?" Mai blinked.

"He does not hate you in the slightest, Mai, so do not worry about it."

"So… he is tolerant of me?"

"I dunno, I think he may even kinda like you," Yusuke guessed, placing a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Kurama?"

Kurama gave a shrug and a smile, not committing to an answer either way.

"So you guys gotta help me play this prank on Kuwabara," Yusuke changed the subject.

Mai turned back to the stove, smiling as her friends argued lightly over whether Kurama would indeed be part of Yusuke's master plan or not. Her earlier negative feelings were greatly soothed. It was such a relief that Hiei probably didn't hate her.

"Come on, Kurama! Just imagine the look on his face!"

_Although, _she mused, _Maybe it wouldn't matter too much. I have two great friends right here._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad this story is getting off to a good start! Currently, I have through chapter 11 written and saved on my computer, but I am having doubts about the speed at which I am moving the plot along. I am posting tonight on a request to update soon, but I am not entirely sure when I will be updating next. It won't be a horribly long time or anything, I just want to reread everything I have so far and decide if it needs any changing. Again, I enjoy reviews, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p>"I could get used to watching the buffoon prance around like an imbecile," Hiei smirked.<p>

He sat on the floor in his usual spot across from the wall of mirrors. Kurama stood next to him, also watching Kuwabara and Mai. Yusuke was standing by the open window, undoubtedly trying to catch a cool breeze to relieve his body, warm from his own practice.

Hiei was in a good mood; he couldn't really explain why. He lounged leisurely against the wall, one leg stretched outward, the other bent at the knee with an arm draped over it. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt, a slight break from his usual black and navy. Although his face didn't betray his better than normal disposition, a small smirk kept trying to fight its way to his lips as he watched Mai trying to position the buffoon's arms.

"You had her worried, you know," Kurama said suddenly.

"Hn. What are you talking about, fox?"

"Mai," Kurama explained, casting his green eyes down toward his friend. "She was convinced you hate her. It had her a bit upset, actually."

"Why should I care?" he snapped immediately.

"Because you do not hate her."

Hiei laughed humorlessly. "I do not like her, either."

"Hiei."

The fire demon rolled his eyes. "Do not chastise me, Kurama."

"I will if you continue to make her worry."

"You are much too soft," Hiei closed his crimson eyes, leaning his head back to rest against the wall as well. "You are already attached to her."

"I am," the red head admitted. "She is a good friend. She could be to you, too, if you gave her the chance."

"Friends are for the weak," Hiei rattled off his normal response.

"Yet look at how many you have."

Crimson eyes snapped open again before narrowing into a glare. "Watch it, Kurama."

The fox demon met his glare calmly, unaffected by it. "At least try to be a tad more civil."

"I already dance for her," Hiei grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "That should be more than sufficient."

"Let's go somewhere to eat so Mai doesn't end up cooking for us all again," Kuwabara suggested as the group was leaving the dance studio.

"I don't mind," Mai waved the suggestion off.

"Well we gotta do something fun!" Yusuke insisted. "I'm goin' stir-crazy!"

"You get out every day," Kurama pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah to go to dance," the detective pouted.

"Well, what're we gonna do?"

The trio lapsed into thoughtful silence. Mai turned her eyes toward the ground, watching her feet as she walked. She really liked having the guys around, and was looking forward to meeting the rest of the gang eventually. They tried their hardest to make her feel included, and she had to admit they were quickly becoming the best friends she'd ever had.

Minus Hiei, anyways.

"Ningenkai to Mai!"

She blinked her eyes a few times, bringing Yusuke's hand, which was being waved furiously in front of her face, into view. Blushing sheepishly, she muttered, "Sorry."

"How's about a beach day this weekend?"

"But we would lose a da-"

"Hey, we have been making loads of progress!" Kuwabara interrupted. "C'mon it would be fun!"

Of their own accord, her green orbs shifted to Hiei who was walking on the end of their line, as far away from her as he could manage. She couldn't picture the fire demon enjoying himself on the beach, though it was admittedly a very tempting idea. But, seeing as how she wouldn't want to exclude him or piss him off, she frowned. Plus, she had a check-in to go to…

"Well… you guys can certainly take the day off. I suppose I can't worry too much about one day of missed practices."

"That defeats the point," Yusuke pointed out sternly. "You need a day out, too."

They had reached the apartment building and the group began the trek up the stairs. Mai sighed, and it echoed in the stairwell.

"Seriously, guys, go have fun! I have some things I need to do as well, and a day off would be the perfect opportunity. Go hang out with your friends. I am sure Keiko and Yukina have been missing you. And Kurama, don't you normally visit your mother at least once a week? You should go see her as well."

They couldn't argue with that. Each boy had been neglecting those close to him for the sake of the mission. Finally, Yusuke nodded.

"Okay," he consented. "We will enjoy our day off, and you enjoy yours."

"What do you plan to do, Hiei?" Kurama asked, a sly smile on his lips.

Hiei turned to glare at the fox, incredibly annoyed that the attention had been shifted to him.

"Hn."

"That wasn't an answer, shrimp," Kuwabara stated.

"See? Even Kuwabara can see that," Yusuke joked then dodged a punch from his orange haired friend.

"You haven't visited Yukina in a while, either, have you?" Kurama asked as Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to try to pummel each other into the ground.

"No. And I am not going when the oaf is around."

"So what else will you do?" Kurama asked, smiling wider. "You cannot travel to the Makai…"

"Train," Hiei said simply.

"Oh," Yusuke froze with his fist an inch from Kuwabara's nose. "If we're all gone, won't Hiei have to be on guard duty?"

"I will be fine," Mai piped up. "You guys really shouldn't worry so much. Half demon, remember? I-"

She winced as something sliced her upper arm. From behind the group she felt the sudden appearance of a demonic presence. Stopping mid-step, the group turned around to see a green snake demon on the landing below them. His tail flicked back and forth, his scaly green skin gleaming in the artificial light. Slanted yellow eyes gazed up at them, and a mouth of sharp fangs was open as the creature hissed. In one hand was a throwing star; the other had presumably held the weapon that had cut into Mai's arm.

_Well,_ she smirked, _Why have them take my word that I can defend myself when I can show them?_

The demon lurched forward, a cobra ready to strike. The group jumped out of the way in one motion, leaving the creature looking around wildly for who would land first. Mai saw Hiei reach behind his back and pull out his katana. The blade gleamed dangerously, held forward in an offensive stance. Kurama reached into his thick red hair, pulling out a rose.

"Rose whip!"

Only a second later, Kuwabara held out his hand shouting, "Spirit… Sword!"

The demon turned to the three who had already drawn their weapons. He lunged at Kuwabara who deflected the attack with his sword. Catching him off guard, though, was the quick swish of the beast's tail, knocking the human's legs from beneath him. Mai outstretched a hand, casting her power out and lifting her falling friend back up on a pocket of air. The demon- and Kuwabara, for that matter- looked confused and the rest of the group sprang to action. Hiei slashed at the beast with his sword, slicing its skin, but being deflected from causing much serious damage. The fire demon looked down at his katana, wondering why it was so ineffectual.

Kurama flicked his rose whip, causing it to surge toward the enemy. Like Hiei's sword, the whip caused damage, but it was only superficial. It was as if there was a force field beneath the demon's skin that their weapons could not penetrate.

Kuwabara tried swinging at the snake with his own sword, but none of the attacks had an effect. Stepping forward, Yusuke charged his fists with Spirit energy before assaulting the demon with a barrage of punches.

The demon flew backward, hitting the wall. After only a moment, it stood, back on its feet. His tail lashed out violently and nearly clipped Kurama in the leg.

Stepping forward, Mai held her hands out in front of her. Hiei watched as her palms began to glow a soft silver color with her Spirit energy. He vaguely wondered what she was doing, but could never really articulate the thought as the girl leaped forward at the demon.

"Sonic Wave!"

Streaks of silver flashed from her hands, tearing the snake demon to shreds. At first, the cuts were merely on the surface, but they began to grow deeper. The onslaught of silver energy somehow managed to get beneath his skin, and blood started spurting from the creature. In a last ditch effort, it swung its tail again. Mai rolled out of the way, but refused to break the wave of energy she had directed at the enemy. The pointed tail cut into her arm, just above where her first cut was. This wound was a bit deeper, and it stung, but Mai was not too concerned.

The silver energy fading, the snake was twitching on its feet, trying to remain conscious. Yusuke stepped up next to Mai, arm raised and fingertip glowing with energy.

"Spirit Gun!"

With a flash of blue light, the snake demon was no more.

"Where in the hell did that snake thing come from?" Kuwabara yelled, flopping down on Mai's sofa.

"The Makai," Hiei replied facetiously, smirking at the orange haired man.

"No shit," Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I think the better question is did he know who we are? If so, then how did he find us, and why?" Kurama paced back and forth a few times as he spoke before turning his emerald eyes upward toward the group.

"Kazai," Mai answered simply.

"How are we sure it's him?" Yusuke asked.

"Any better suggestions?"

"She could be right," Kurama defended. "If any word has gotten out that someone has gone into the competition undercover…"

"But how would they know it was us?" Hiei pointed out. He hated posing questions to the group, but if they had been found out, it clearly meant danger for them all.

No one had an answer. Mai let out a sigh and excused herself to change out of the clothes she had worn to dance in.

"She was impressive," Kurama pointed out once the sound of her bedroom door closing had reached his ears.

"Yeah, who knew she could fight?" Yusuke chuckled.

"What was that power she used against the snake thing?" asked Kuwabara, scratching the back of his head idly.

"Who knows?" Yusuke replied. "It was pretty badass, though."

Kuwabara added, "Maybe she will be alright Saturday without a guard?"

"Or maybe the onna got lucky and, with enemies attacking, should be more closely watched," Hiei shot down the suggestion.

"Hiei, she was the only one who did any real damage to that thing!" Yusuke said indignantly.

"Hn."

The fire demon had little confidence in a woman who spent her time dancing when it came to battle. They had seen her in a brief fight only; they had no idea of her stamina, the amount of Spirit energy she had to expend, her defensive maneuvers or any of her other offensive tactics.

"Are we over-stepping the parameters of the mission by accompanying her all day, every day?" Kurama inquired of his teammates.

"She needs some privacy," Yusuke pointed out.

"So we are sacrificing one of the main objectives of the mission for her comforts?" snarled the fire apparition.

"We haven't decided anything yet!" Kuwabara snapped back.

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest and turned his eyes toward the ceiling. "I say increase our guard, but if she asks to do something alone, we respect it. We may be over-stepping the bounds of the mission, but she is a friend now, and our teacher. We can't let anything happen to her, or suffocate her."

Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Sound good, Urameshi."

"Hn."

They had just come to their decision when Mai walked back into the room, clad in jeans and a deep red sweatshirt. She sat in the armchair at the side of the room, crossing her legs beneath her.

"Hey, Mai?"

The hanyou turned her eyes to Yusuke.

"What kind of demon was your mom?"

"A wind demoness."

"Really?" Kurama asked, surprised.

"Yeah, one of the last ones. My grandparents nearly died when they discovered she was marrying a human. They said it was watering down rare blood," Mai shrugged. "Naturally, I am their greatest embarrassment."

"In the Makai, blood is everything," Hiei stated. His crimson eyes turned to the side of the room where the window was. Beneath it was a built-in window seat, complete with a forest green cushion and gold colored pillow. It was by far the most appealing window perch he had ever seen, minus the fact that it would bring him in close proximity to Mai.

_I won't let the onna stop me from doing as I please._

With that thought in mind, Hiei crossed the room and sat himself on the window seat. He stretch one leg out and let the other dangle over the side, resting his back against the window frame.

"I am well aware of the importance of blood amongst demons. Dancing is not the only reason I returned to the Ningenkai."

"I really haven't met that many demons who look down on me for being hanyou," Yusuke said.

"You have proven your strength to them," the blonde explained. "I'm just a half-demon woman. Two strikes against me in the Makai."

"Quit whining and deal with the repercussions of your parents' mistake," Hiei snapped, losing his temper. He knew full well that there were other things one could be that were just as bad, if not worse, than hanyou.

Mai shot him a glare before wordlessly standing up and leaving the room. A moment later, they heard the door to the apartment shut with a snap.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you guys for the couple of reviews I got! I do enjoy them quite a bit, and would welcome any others! I decided that although I feel the pacing of this story is a little too fast, I am going to stick with it. Otherwise, taking the other route I was considering, I think it would be much too slow. Hopefully this is a better decision! Please review, and hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mai fell to the floor as the last beats of music died from the air. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling in pace with her quick breaths. Sweat dripped down her face and she wished she had grabbed a bottle of water before leaving her apartment. Lying back so she was flat on the floor, Mai closed her eyes. Usually, a hard dance session was all she needed to clear her head or cool down her temper. Today, however, she couldn't shake her anger.<p>

It wasn't that she was only mad at Hiei, although he was being impossibly rude to her. She should hate him as much as he clearly hated her. But she didn't. A part of her still desperately wanted him to like her, although she had no idea why. He pushed all of her most sensitive buttons, namely pointing out the imperfections of her birth and ridiculing her dancing. She knew that being a half-blood was a curse; she had suffered for what she was her entire life, and the fact that she still wanted someone who threw that in her face to like her was maddening.

She sensed Kurama outside the room and heard him enter the now silent studio. He stepped forward and sat down next to her. Opening her moss colored eyes, Mai found emerald ones staring back.

"I believe you were wrong, Kurama," she said.

"About what?"

"He does hate me."

Kurama hesitated for a moment before saying, "I have to stick with what I said before; Hiei does not hate you."

"I don't know about you," she sighed, "but I don't typically like things I consider to be mistakes."

"Hiei lacks tact and consideration in social situations," Kurama explained. "He never really needed them before joining the team."

"Well, whatever his social skills are, it doesn't change the fact that I truly do not believe he can stand me. Kurama, should I just… back off and keep our interactions strictly to dancing?"

The redhead thought it over for a moment. "Let him make the next move. Hiei may be incredibly hot-headed and rash in conversation, but he has changed a lot since we joined Yusuke and Kuwabara. He does care deeply for his friends and is an honorable man. He just has his own honor code and handles things in his own ways."

"If you say so."

"You don't believe me," the redhead observed.

"Not really."

The fox demon chuckled. "He may surprise you, Mai."

"Sure, Kurama, whatever you say," Mai smiled at her friend, nudging his arm playfully with hers.

Hiei stared at the door of Mai's apartment, hesitating in a very uncharacteristic way. What was he supposed to do when just the day before he had made one of the biggest social blunders he'd made in a long, long while? He still did not particularly care what most thought of him, but over the years, he had grown to care a little about what his comrades thought. If he was to spend extensive amounts of time with the hanyou onna, and since she would be competing alongside him, that made her his comrade.

He had no idea what had possessed him to call her birth a mistake. The very base, feral part of him appreciated her existence greatly. Perhaps the sudden feelings of attraction were what had him on edge. Regardless, the fire apparition had no doubt offended the onna, and he hoped it didn't go much farther than that. He was not good at apologies and did not want to have to try making one.

Shaking his head, Hiei suddenly wondered when he had begun basing his actions on the feelings of others. With his resolve hardened, the fire demon strolled into the apartment without knocking. Silently, he walked down the hall and turned into the living room where he could sense the hanyou's presence.

Mai looked up at him briefly, though she didn't seem surprised. Vaguely, Hiei thought she must have been improving on sensing demonic presences, but he was distracted. Mai was curled up on her couch in a cocoon of blankets. There was a black fleece one, a green throw blanket and a thick, blue Sherpa blanket piled atop her. His sharp crimson eyes found that despite the layers, her body still trembled slightly.

Ignoring her obvious discomfort, Hiei made himself at home and perched on the cushioned window seat. "You're going to be guarded more carefully from now on."

"Kurama told me."

They sat in silence, the noise of the television creating a soft background noise. Hiei stretched out on the window seat, trying to loosen the tightness of his muscles. They were accustomed to the movements of fighting, and dancing was pulling them in completely different ways. Finally, Hiei asked, "Did you mean what you said about my dancing?"

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked. Hiei noted that her voice was strained, if not a bit cold.

"That I could be the best dancer of us four."

"Yes, I was serious when I said it. And after what we have done so far in the studio, I am sure that I was right. You have some seriously good chances of going all the way in the competition."

"Hn."

The rest of the evening passed by in silence until Mai stood and gathered her blankets in her arms. She made her way down the hall, turning into her room. Hiei followed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Mai raised an eyebrow as he entered her bedroom behind her. He paid her no mind, crimson eyes scanning around the room.

The walls were painted a pale lilac color and all of the fabrics, such as her bedspread and pillows, were black and white. There were only a few personal touches here and there. Hiei was surprised at the lack of pictures in her room; he assumed that a woman with a broken family would have reminders of them and happier days hanging around. He was also surprised that here, too, there was a built in window seat. Next to the black pillow was a book, and he suddenly realized that he was not the only one that enjoyed the feeling of looking out at the world.

Mai dumped her load of blankets onto her bed before striding into the adjoined bathroom. She closed the door behind her, ignoring Hiei's continued presence in her home. She slowly stripped off her clothes and got in the shower, wanting to prolong the time she was allowed to be separated from the fire demon. Although she knew of the powers of telepathy granted to him by the Jagan eye, she somehow knew he wouldn't use them on her, and her mind began to wander.

Her check-in was coming up on Saturday, and she had no idea what to expect of it. Dealing with Kazai was never a fun ordeal, but she didn't know what this coming encounter would entail. She hated being trapped in such a situation, literally trapped where she was and doing as he wished. Green eyes found the tattoo on her hip- Kazai's crest. It shimmered slightly with the demonic energy that was laced in the ink. Her nose crinkled at the ugly thing; it was a snake, curled around to bite its own tail. She wondered if it would disappear if she could ever win her freedom.

But more immediate was the concern surrounding the competition. If the boys didn't win, she didn't know what would happen. More than once, Mai had considered asking Yusuke and Kurama to train her in fighting, but she didn't want to raise suspicions or concerns. She would go with what she knew and hope that the Spirit Detectives could clench a win.

For that, though, she truly felt she needed Hiei. The fire demon was the key to their success. He had the vast potential and skills she needed in a pupil to win. It wasn't easy to learn how to dance well enough to win such a competition in years, let alone in two months. But she truly believed Hiei could do it. If he could open his mind to both her and dancing.

_But that seems incredibly unlikely,_ she mused as she stepped out of the shower. She put on her red pajama pants and black sweatshirt quickly, realizing she had left Hiei alone in her bedroom for longer than he probably deemed necessary.

When she walked back into her room, she turned her eyes to the window seat, expecting to see the fire demon perched there. It seemed to be a favorite of his, and she was surprised when he was not there.

"Here, onna."

Mai jumped when the voice came from behind her. She turned and saw him leaning against the wall, off to the side of where the bathroom door was.

"Here I thought you were getting better at sensing demonic presence." It wasn't said bitingly, merely as an observation.

"I could defend myself, but I have a feeling it will do me no good."

"How did that power of yours inflict damage when my katana could not?"

Mai regarded the fire demon with interest. He seemed curious more than irritated, and he was actually making conversation. Thinking back to the fight with the snake demon, she said, "I can only guess it was because force fields do not prevent the flow of air. It would be a little silly to block oxygen from entering, after all."

Hiei inclined his head slightly, presumably in agreement. He was silent for a moment before stating, "You enjoy sitting by windows."

"As do you."

"Hn," he allowed.

Mai backed toward the window seat and sat on it, turning her eyes to the night sky. "Mostly, I love to breathe the fresh air and… and to feel it. I think air feels different for me, like how I imagine fire feels differently to you."

"Fire cannot burn me," Hiei said, but gave no further indication of its effect on him.

The blonde looked at him again, and began weighing a few options in her head. Hiei evidently sensed this, as he remained in silence, staring back at her from his position against the wall. Finally, Mai decided to just go for it, and asked, "Hiei, will you please train me?"

"What do you mean, onna?"

"To fight. I can hold my own in most situations, but who knows what sort of demons work under Kazai?"

"Why not ask the fox or the detective?"

"They will go too easy on me; I won't progress as I would with you."

The fire demon could not argue that point. He hated to admit it, but he admired the fact that the onna was voluntarily entering a position that would in no way be pleasant for her, and would doubtless be painful. However, he didn't know if he could handle much more time around her. He blamed it solely on his being a demon, but the pull he felt toward her was powerful. His crimson eyes couldn't seem to drink their fill of her, and he noticed recently that he disliked seeing her dance with the other members of his team. It was completely irrational, considering Yusuke had a woman, the buffoon was, unfortunately, in love with Yukina and because Kurama seemed to know that Hiei was attracted to Mai. They were not going to make any advances on her, and Hiei himself was not sure that he would, yet he detested the sight of another man's hands on her. The more time he spent with her, the more the instinctual jealously and possessiveness grew, and the more he wanted her body to himself.

Yet, in the back of his mind, Hiei knew it wasn't just that Mai was physically very appealing to him. She was not like most women he had met. She was quiet, but assertive when she had to be. She was passive and easy-going, but had a temper. She was smart and analytical, and let logic rule when it was most needed and instinct otherwise. She did not push conversation, happy with silence, but could carry on a conversation that did not make him loathe communication. She answered his questions and accepted the answers to hers, no matter how vague. All in all, he found Mai… incredibly likeable.

"You do know we will do anything, without limitations, to keep you safe? It is our mission, and we do not fail."

Her face fell at that and she looked down thoughtfully. He was sorely tempted to read her mind and see what had gotten to her, but he didn't feel right invading her mind like he did all others. Yet another thing he could not explain, even to himself.

"I do know it is your mission," the blonde answered finally. "However, I… I need to get even with Kazai. I want to be prepared to do so, should the opportunity arise."

Hiei thought of asking her what her score was with the demon lord, but thought better of it.

"I know you and Kurama also have unfinished business with him," Mai added quickly. "But on the slim chance that I could settle my own, I would like to have the capabilities to do it."

The fire demon let a deep breath out of his nose before closing his eyes.

"Please, Hiei."

That broke his resolve in an instant and his crimson eyes flew open, regarding her own pleading green ones. "Fine."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I will not go easy on you," he stressed.

"That's the point." Her smiled widened.

Maybe, just maybe, he could really like this woman.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So here is another chapter! Thank you for the couple of reviews I got. I would really enjoy some more! Not that I am hinting or anything. But anyways, I am glad that the pacing doesn't seem to be as big of a problem as I thought it would be and I hope that remains true. Please let me know, along with any other feedback you may have! Hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

><p>"Get up, onna."<p>

Mai glared at the fire demon standing above her. She raised herself back to her feet, rubbing her backside both to rid it of blades of grass and to ease the soreness her latest fall had created.

"An enemy will not give you time for such foolishness," Hiei reminded, before disappearing in a flash.

Mai's muscles tensed and she raised her arms in the defensive stance Hiei had shown her. It kept her better guarded than her old one had, and allowed for easy movement to block areas other than vitals. Moss green eyes roved slowly around the clearing, searching for any sign of the fire apparition. She knew he wouldn't give her one, and stretched her senses to feel his presence. Her senses would never be enough to detect his demonic presence if he didn't want to be found, but his physical presence could be detected in other ways. She focused on the surrounding air, feeling each particle as its own. As soon as he moved, the air would shift and she would at least know what to brace herself for, even if she wasn't fast enough to counter his attack.

Suddenly, from above her to the left, she felt a shift. Mai leaned to her left, just in time to see a fist aimed for her. She met Hiei's hand with her forearm. Almost imperceptibly, his body shifted and Mai reacted by avoiding the knee aimed for her stomach. Vaguely, she was thankful for the flexibility granted to her by dancing as she swung her leg to connect with his side. Hiei let out a soft grunt, but Mai had no time to feel satisfied, as his hand clamped on her knee and the other gathered her wrists in a tight hold. Pushing his weight forward, the dark haired demon pushed her back to the ground, pinning her legs beneath his knees and holding her wrists above her head in a bruising grip. His left hand was free and at her throat, and the blonde knew that she had lost yet again.

"You let your guard down."

"Clearly."

"Do not be snarky."

Hiei glared at the woman pinned beneath him. The anger in her eyes died as he watched, replaced by a look of defeat.

"I am not getting any better," she stated.

The fire demon did not correct her, waiting to see where she was going with her statement.

Looking off to side and avoiding eye contact, the blonde continued, "You need not continue wasting your time."

"It has been a week, onna." Hiei sighed, his own anger melting away in spite of himself. "You cannot expect major results in a week."

"I'd like to see something. After a week, you were a much better dancer."

"I was going easy on you the first day," Hiei admitted.

Mai turned her green eyes back to his own red ones. "What?"

"Did I stutter?" he snapped. "I went easy on you the first day and have been going harder on you in increments. The fact that you continue to be able to last at all each time is a testament to your progress."

"Oh," she said, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"For?" he drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Whining, I suppose."

Hiei scoffed. "Hn. Do not make a habit of that."

He noticed that the woman still seemed deflated and sighed again, something he seemed to do a lot around her. "You are doing better, onna. Don't expect to be able to hold your own against me after only a week."

"Fine," she muttered and was silent for a moment. Then her eyes moved up to his once more and her lips turned downward into a more pronounced frown. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are really hurting my wrists."

Hiei blinked once, then became aware that he still had her pinned beneath him. His hand was indeed clenched tightly around both of her wrists, probably crushing them together as well. He dropped them from his hold and noticed that they were already ringed with a light blue. Turning to look at the ground, the fire demon shifted backwards until he sat on the grass in front of Mai.

"I did not realize you bruised so easily," he mentioned awkwardly.

Mai recognized that in his own way, the fire apparition was trying to apologize, just like he had tried to apologize for offending her with one of their first civil conversations a few nights prior. She pushed herself into a sitting position as well and smiled warmly at him. He had cut his crimson eyes toward her, still facing the ground but waiting for her reaction to his words. Clearly, a smile was not what he was expecting to receive, and he quickly returned his gaze to the grass beside his hand.

"Kurama and Yusuke, probably Kuwabara even, would never have discovered that," Mai said, still smiling at the man before her. "So thank you for being true to your word and not letting me off easy. Even if you haven't been fighting at your best, you have been fighting me, and I am glad I asked you to train me."

Hiei felt heat rise in his face and fought back against the flush of his cheeks. Standing abruptly and turning away from her so as to hide any color that may have won its way to the surface of his pale skin, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We should go back to your apartment before Yusuke has a fit about not being fed."

He began walking without waiting for her, but when her tinkling laugh sounded from right behind him, he knew she was up and following.

"That boy sure does like his food," Mai conceded. "I am not really sure where he puts it all."

"His stomach?" Hiei suggested, looking back at the blonde and wondering if she was denser than he thought.

She blinked her green eyes at him, and Hiei had just decided that she was, indeed, a bit moronic, when she said, "It's just an expression, Hiei."

"Hn." He muttered something about foolish ningen sayings before falling silent once more.

Mai sped up slightly so she was next to the fire demon. They had been getting along much better since she had asked him to train her, and supposed he must have somehow gained some respect for her since she had asked. Or perhaps he just thoroughly enjoyed kicking her butt and it made him tolerate her the rest of the time. Either way, she enjoyed the time she spent with him and had begun feeling more comfortable in his presence.

However, she hoped he would not insist on guarding her the next day. They had not ended up taking their day off the previous weekend, and had pushed it ahead a week. Yusuke had said something about how Keiko was mad at him and he didn't want to be slapped, and Kuwabara could not go see Yukina because she would be with Keiko for a girls' day. Kurama had insisted that his mother would understand if he did not visit that week, and they had all agreed to reschedule their time off. She'd had to scramble to pull some stings to move her check-in back as well, and Kazai was doubtless going to be angry with her.

She couldn't stand being afraid of the demon lord, but she was. There was nothing she could do to free herself, and even if she felt confident enough to fight him, he would have guards on her in a moment. Alone, she didn't stand a chance. But she had to be alone for the next day's meeting, or who knew what would come of the other girls in the competition? The entire thing was a mess of threats, and even if the mark on her hip didn't keep her at least somewhat in line, Mai would have to play by Kazai's rules for her own safety, the safety of her new friends, and of the other dancers.

The weight of the situation suddenly felt devastatingly heavy upon her shoulders and the hanyou shuddered involuntarily.

Hiei looked at her, his face its usual mask of apathy, but was concerned by her sudden movement. "Did you sense something?"

"No, no, everything is fine," she replied, just a little too quickly.

The fire demon shrugged and continued the walk to Mai's apartment. His mind returned to a dilemma that had been rolling around his head for several days. Mai had requested that she be able to go out and get some errands done on her day off, and to go alone. She said she needed a little time to herself and that she didn't want to bore him with her mundane tasks. He didn't doubt that she had things to do, but he sometimes got the impression that she was hiding something. Instinct told him she was not a traitor and her secrets were not conspiracy against him or his team, but if they were relying on her to complete the mission, he expected a full explanation of details.

But as soon as his suspicions were aroused, her behavior returned to normal and he thought nothing of it any longer. So questions of what her errands entailed weren't the chief ones on his list of reasons why he should accompany her against her will. It remained that they were to guard her, and having an enemy wound her once already had put him on high alert. The fire demon could not see why the others did not take the attack as seriously as he did; if a demon had found them and attacked them, there must be a leak of information, or at least someone smuggling demons through portals. Whatever or whoever was behind the attack could not have kind intentions, and until the woman was out of their charge or a bit better equipped to defend herself, it was the job of the team to keep any more harm from befalling her.

If he was being honest with himself, another reason why he wanted to keep guard of her despite her request was that he had come to enjoy the time he spent with her. He would not say it was like the time he spent with Kurama or Yukina, when he did not have to be so guarded and tense, but he felt more at ease with her than with most others. She liked to chatter a little bit about this or that, and sometimes asked him questions about things in the Makai, but never pushed for conversation. He often found himself giving her more detailed answers to questions than he normally would have, or asking her trivial things just so she would keep talking. Her voice was as pleasing to listen to as her body was to look at, and the fire demon had to admit to himself the desire for her he had been harboring since the beginning.

He couldn't give in to any of it, though. It was just instinct, he was just a male demon and she was just a pretty half-demon. There was no reason to act upon instinct, and Hiei was determined not to. He was not going to risk letting his attractions toward her deepen to the point where he wanted her to be his mate. Never before had he wanted a mate, and he didn't see a need to change that. Especially not for some hanyou dancer, no matter how delightfully attractive she was.

That's what he told himself at least.

"Onna, I do not think you should go unguarded tomorrow."

"I really think it would be okay!" she insisted quickly, turning pleading green eyes on him. Hiei knew she was not looking at him like that with intent to persuade him to agree, but because she truly did want her request to be granted. "And you should get a day off like everyone else!"

"I do not need a day off. I will follow through on my mission until it has been completed."

"Then you could train like you said, or practice for the competition. I really doubt you are going to gain anything on the mission by coming with me to do some errands!"

"I gain knowing you didn't get killed," Hiei shot back, and in order to crush any ideas of his worry, he added, "And that my ass is safe from Koenma's punishments."

"Hiei…" she mumbled, but that seemed to be all, as she looked downward, her face troubled and lined with worry.

The fire demon felt his resolve crumble, looking at her distressed features. "Onna you are quite troublesome," he finally said. "You can have an hour to yourself if that will stop your foolish pouting."

"That is all I need," she assured, snapping her head up to smile at him. "Thank you."

"Hn."

"I am not pleased at your delay."

Mai kept her head in a bowed position, not daring to look up at the undoubtedly angry face of Lord Kazai.

"You shall not keep me waiting in the future."

"Yes, my lord," came her obedient reply.

"Straighten."

The hanyou immediately stretched out of her bow and stood as erect as possible. The mark on her hip burned slightly in the presence of its creator and she found it hard not to scramble to perform his every will.

The implications of that frightened her, so she took a moment to regard the demon before her. He had long, straight silver hair and eyes like pools of ink. They were intimidating eyes that seemed to take in everything, but allowed no one to see into them. Currently, they were roaming her body, and Mai had no idea what he was searching for. Moving her eyes downward, she saw his wide shoulders and the muscle that banded his thick arms and torso. Even clothed in his navy robe, Mai could see the sinewy tissue, taught and threatening. She gulped slightly, waiting for him to speak again.

"I am displeased," he said finally. "I cannot allow clients to see you looking as you do now."

"What is wrong, my lord?" Mai asked, almost gagging over the formality.

"Your weight. I promise my clients beautiful women, not grossly unattractive ones. What size are you currently?"

"A six sometimes, usually a four."

"Make it a zero. By competition time. I will not stand for my clients seeing anything larger than a two, and the competition will be no exception."

"Yes, my lord."

"Also," the demon sneered, "Do something about your breasts. You are on the smaller end of the spectrum we are showing at this event."

Mai nodded, not daring to speak much more.

"You are dismissed. And I expect full compliance with my orders by the beginning of the competition."

"Your word is law, my lord," Mai said, and backed through the portal behind her.

The blonde glanced at the time on her watch and noticed that she had a little while before her hour was up and Hiei would be at her apartment to accompany her to do her errands. She made her way into her room, feeling incredibly distraught. Facing the mirror, she surveyed herself intently.

She had always been proud of her curvaceous figure. Her body was lean and flat, in shape from dancing. Yet she supposed her thighs were rather full and she could probably tighten her stomach further. Never had she thought of herself as fat, until it had been suggested to her. The hanyou had also always been happy with her breast size; slightly on the larger end of a C cup, just shy of a D, Mai had always felt she had enough to be proud of and little enough to avoid being too much of a nuisance. But now her mind wandered to pictures in magazines and advertisements. All the beautiful women she saw in ads did have large busts, and looking down at her own, she realized how insignificant it really was.

The mark on her hip glowed, but Mai didn't care to consider what it meant. Tears sprang forth in her moss eyes and in a moment she was sobbing. It was vain and it was base of her, but the sudden onslaught of insecurities and realizations hit her powerfully, another set of worries on top of the ones she had already been struggling to remain in control of. She sank to her knees and hugged herself tightly, hoping she could keep things from falling apart even more than they already had.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I figured I would get an update out tonight, since I have a busy week ahead of me. Work more nights during the week than usual, a wake... Fun stuff. Anyways, Thanks for the one review I got (Yay for AbyssTales!), I really appreciate the comments and am glad that I have done a good job keeping Hiei in character. I think it gets harder as the story goes on, especially since there isn't really much indication of how he would behave in a relationship. Also, I really don't want to be that person who won't update unless they receive a certain amount of reviews, but it has crossed my mind. I like reviews... So yeah. It's been on my mind. But here is the next chapter. I'm hoping this one is enough to get some feedback, since this is probably one of my favorites that I have written for this story so far. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hiei frowned at the sounds he heard coming through Mai's open window. The woman was definitely crying, and he felt a slight pang in his chest at the realization. Whatever happened had upset her a great deal; it sounded like she had the world resting on her shoulders.<p>

Quickly, he jumped up and perched on the sill of her open window. She was not in her bedroom, but the sound of her sobs was close by. His eyes moved to her bathroom door and his frown became more pronounced. Did he stroll into her bathroom and make sure she was alright? Did he pretend he had never been there and come back later, hopefully when she was less teary? Or did he wait in her bedroom for her to come out and let her take it from there?

He had not yet decided when he legs sprang into action, jumping off the window sill and carrying him toward the closed door. The fire demon reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open, revealing a bathroom tiled and painted in various shades of blue. In front of the full length mirror hung on the wall knelt Mai, face in her hands. She did not seem to notice that he was there, or else she chose to ignore him. Slowly, the demon stepped forward and stopped beside her. His hand reached out, but paused nervously over her head, unsure of what to do. Finally, he rested it on her shoulder, earning him a watery gasp of reply.

Mai turned her head around to gaze up at him with eyes that were ringed with red. He sank to his knees beside her, leveling them. Her eyelashes looked heavy and dark, with moisture clinging to the ends. Her face was flushed and appeared a bit clammy. She seemed surprised to see him, although Hiei had to admit he was surprised at himself for coming to comfort her.

"H-Hiei?" she stuttered. Her voice was slightly hoarse and her throat sounded dry.

Offering a small nod in response, he increased the pressure of his hand on her shoulder. The way he looked at her was not with contempt for her weakness or pity or any other emotion she could have expected from someone who just found her crying on the floor of her bathroom. It was steady, calculating, caring even. He did not ask questions, and in fact remained perfectly still as if waiting for her to make the next move.

She sniffed and felt the pressure behind her eyes that meant more tears were about to burst forth. All she wanted in that moment was to know that she wasn't alone, stuck with the burden of threats, of being controlled and of the lives which were balancing on her actions. She wanted to be assured that Kazai's words were wrong, that she should feel nothing less than what she had when she had woken up that morning. But she didn't want to ask Hiei to validate any of those things to her, and settled for taking comfort in not being alone at that moment, a pathetic mess cowering in her bathroom.

Hiei was startled when the blonde threw her arms around his neck, pitching forward to lean against his chest. She made no sound, but he could feel her body shaking against his with the force of her tears. The fire demon had not the faintest inkling of what had shaken her so much, nor what he should do. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a vanity behind him. Slowly, he sat back on the floor and leaned against the oak front of the vanity, pulling Mai along with him. Letting his body just move instead of thinking, he eased her forward until she was curled sideways in his lap. Her hand curled around a fistful of his shirt in a tight grip, but still she said nothing.

Aside from the crying, Hiei found he liked the position he was in. Mai's small body fit against him perfectly so that she could perch in his lap and lean against his chest, the top of her head tucked beneath his chin. His body wrapped around her, arms holding her there securely, protecting her from anything that could hurt her. His need to protect and defend was heightened, and, he realized, so was his sense of possession. That could only spell trouble, but for the time, the fire apparition ignored the implications of his feelings and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how much time had passed before Mai's tears had begun to subside. It must have been a while, because his back was beginning to feel stiff. At some point, his hand had found its way into her soft honey locks and was resting at the base of her neck. His black shirt was soaked through, and her body trembled against his as if she had no energy left in her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured finally.

"For what?"

"Being weak."

"It's okay, onna."

Mai felt a few more tears squeeze between her tightly closed eyelids at the acceptance and lack of anger in his response. She should have felt vulnerable, horrified at what had transpired. True, she felt embarrassed, but it was somehow alright. Hiei had been there for her and sat, comforting her still, not judging her for her frailties.

Realizing how much he had given her that afternoon, she sighed, "Thank you."

She didn't know what pushed her to do it – it was impulsive, and perhaps a terrible idea – but she tilted her chin up and pressed her lips to his.

Hiei's mind went blank almost as soon as their lips touched. He felt suddenly feral, animalistic. His lips moved roughly against hers, marking them as his to ravage. His hand at the back of her neck pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss. She let him do it, giving in to the force of his movements and the feeling of being wanted.

She felt his tongue flick across her bottom lip and was surprised that he was asking for entrance, not just taking it. Her lips parted in acquiescence and his tongue pushed between them. He explored her mouth and raised his free hand to cup her face. A thumb beneath her chin guided her to an angle better suited for the navigation of his surprisingly lithe appendage. It was as if he wanted to feel every inch of her, like it was imperative for him to do so.

The soft, almost inaudible moan that escaped Mai's throat brought Hiei back down from the high he had been riding since the first brush of their lips. He was doing everything he told himself he would not do. He was growing closer to the woman, succumbing in to his desires and his instincts, and dammit he thought he was starting to feel something more than that.

Mai's eyes flew open when Hiei pulled away suddenly. She had just barely registered that he had stood up when he was gone, leaving her alone, dazed and even lonelier than before.

"Kurama."

The addressed redhead looked up from his seat on the couch, reading a book. He was in the apartment that Koenma had provided the boys and had been lost in his reading when the bark of Hiei's voice brought him back. His emerald eyes surveyed the fire demon carefully, noting that the shorter man seemed incredibly irate and disoriented.

"What is it, Hiei?"

Hiei walked toward him but did not take a seat in the arm chair near the couch, opting to pace in front of Kurama. He did not say anything for a long while. Kurama watched him, perching his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers together into a net for his chin to rest on.

"How is it possible for me to have been so fucking moronic?"

The fox demon watched as, finally, Hiei sunk into the arm chair and turned weary crimson eyes to his friend.

"Did something happen with Mai?"

"You better not laugh, you damned fox," Hiei snarled in warning.

All seriousness, Kurama replied, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"We kissed."

The red head leaned back into the couch and raised a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "And what is the problem with that?"

"I do not want a woman."

"True, you do not want a woman, Hiei," Kurama began sagely. "You want this woman. The one which you probably just ran away from."

The other demon growled in anger, "No, Kurama, I do not want a woman. Any woman. No matter how fucking attractive she is."

"Oh?"

The dark haired demon bit back a retort and looked down at the carpet in thought. "I don't know anymore."

His honesty surprised Kurama, though he quickly recovered. "Maybe you need to figure that out."

"I need to get away," Hiei muttered. He needed to think, and his ability to do so decreased greatly around Mai.

The red head was silent for a minute, contemplative. "Do what you must, Hiei, but remember the competition and definitely mind Mai's feelings."

Hiei gave no indication that he had heard before flitting away.

Hiei had not shown up for practice in three days. In fact, Mai had not seen the fire demon since he had left her alone in her bathroom. She wondered if she had stepped a boundary that should never have been crossed. Had she undone all the progress they had made and ended up somewhere even worse than they had been after their first meeting? At the time, he had seemed to be into it. How else could he have kissed her like that? How could he have made her feel everything she had felt?

Mai knew from the very beginning that she was attracted to the fire demon, but what she hadn't counted on was developing feelings for him. She had no idea how it could have happened or when over the few weeks they had known each other, but without him around, it became incredibly obvious. She missed him, wondered if he was safe, and worried that he wouldn't come back. Her mind often strayed to the kiss they had shared and she thought about the emotions he had evoked in her. Mai had feelings for the fire demon, no matter if she was aware of their development or not, and now she worried that they had put everything in jeopardy.

The other boys were doing very well in their dancing and had begun to learn the first one that would actually be performing at the competition.

"Okay, so round one is going to literally be at a club. That means club music, club style all the way," the blonde explained, pushing Hiei from her mind. "Kurama, have you been feeling any more comfortable with club etiquette?"

The red head chuckled and admitted, "I don't think I will ever fully accept it, but I believe I have been getting better at faking it."

"Good," she replied, smiling.

With that, she began going through the choreography of each boys'dance individually, and as they practiced, the others would give input on what they felt would look better or what was working well. The camaraderie that had developed was great and was almost enough to drive Mai's other troubles completely from her mind. However, each issue festered in some deep corner of her brain, rising to conscious thought every so often. From the concerned looks she sometimes received from her friends, she knew it must have been affecting her behavior, but she didn't know if she could talk to them about it or if she even should. Somehow, she didn't think Hiei would want everyone to know that she had kissed him.

"Yo, Mai, what's been eating you?" Yusuke asked around a mouthful of noodles and chicken.

"Nothing," she replied, but the Spirit Detective knew it was a lie. She was terrible at telling those.

"C'mon, dancing queen, there's gotta be somethin' wrong. You haven't been yourself lately and you aren't eating anything," Yusuke pointed out. When he earned no reply, he asked, "Has it gotta do with Hiei's vanishing act?"

Mai looked at him, surprised. It occurred to her suddenly that no one had even mentioned the fact the Hiei hadn't been around; they all acted like everything was normal, like it was something they were used to. She figured they probably were, and wondered vaguely why she hadn't noticed before.

"So it is the shrimp that's got you down?" Yusuke continued.

"Yes, among other things," Mai answered truthfully. As an after-thought, she added, "But I suppose mostly Hiei."

"What's up?"

Mai looked at the young man across the table from her with calculating eyes. Kuwabara was a good friend, fun to hang out with and to have around in tense situations. Kurama was a good friend to really talk to, to converse about anything academic, philosophical or troubling. He was a friend to confide in and to go to when you needed to be leveled, to see more clearly and to think things through logically. But Yusuke, he was a friend she felt she could tell mostly anything to and he wouldn't pass judgment. He wouldn't tell her what to do and would let her feel the way she felt without trying to alter her way of thinking on the matter. He listened and consoled and would protect her if push came to shove from any threat, physical or emotional. Sort of like she imagined a big brother would be.

"When he came over to guard me a few nights ago," she began slowly, "He found me in my bathroom, crying."

"You cry?" Yusuke interrupted and got a swift kick to the shin beneath the table. "Okay, okay, go on!"

"I was surprised that he didn't leave or at least tell me to get over myself. Then I was even more surprised when he… he tried to comfort me."

"Woah, the shrimp tried to console someone? What the hell did he say?"

"Nothing, he just… held me and let me cry." Her cheeks heated up spectacularly at the admission and Yusuke's jaw dropped in shock.

"He initiated physical contact?"

"Prolonged physical contact," she nodded. "And then, when I was feeling a bit better, I… Oh, I don't know what got into me, Yusuke, but I- I kissed him!"

Her hands flew to her face in embarrassment, so she did not see her friend's reaction, only heard his incredulous splutter. Continuing from behind her fingers she whispered, "And he kissed back."

They fell into silence. It felt like hours to Mai. Eventually, her face cooled down a bit and she lowered her hands to her lap. She watched them tremble for a few minutes until she heard Yusuke speak up, "How was it?"

"By far the best kiss of my life," she mumbled.

"So, let me guess," Yusuke began, leaning back in his chair. His arms were crossed behind his head, his bowl of noodles sitting forgotten in front of him. "Hiei realized what he was doing and ran the hell off and you haven't seen him since?"

"Exactly. I… I don't know what I did. If someone had given me that situation as a hypothetical, I'd have laughed and called them crazy because that would never fly with Hiei, but on some freak chance it did, then yeah, he would run away as fast as he could. But when it was happening, I just felt… he made me feel-" she stopped, unsure of whether she should continue. Yusuke waved her on lazily, but his eyes told her he cared a lot about what she was trying to say. "He made me feel like I wasn't alone, like I mattered. Hiei made me feel wanted and… and safe."

"You like him," the Spirit Detective stated after a moment.

"Yes," she blushed again.

"And since you like him, that's why you've been wigging out about the whole thing?"

"Yeah, I mean, was he really not impressed with the kiss? Does he think it was a mistake? Did he leave because he never wants to risk something so terrible happening again? Did I ruin the beginnings of a friendship we had finally managed? Will he ever come back?" She paused before continuing, "Besides concerns over what we will do if he doesn't come back to dance in the competition."

"Well, Mai," Yusuke responded slowly, picking his chopsticks back up, "I have no idea what Hiei is thinking right now, but I have never known him to show any interest in a woman before. If he kissed you like that… I wouldn't lose all hope in him. As for the competition, if he is too stupid to come back, even for an awesome girl like you, then I guess the rest of us will just work harder and sweep the floor with those other lame ass dancers."

Mai laughed at that and felt that maybe, just maybe, Yusuke was right. Maybe there was hope.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: First off, HUGE thanks to middlekertz for that amazing review! Wow, I am seriously so happy about it. So happy, in fact, that here is the update you requested! I am really glad that I have been so successful both at keeping Hiei in character and at creating a character with some dynamics. I hope this chapter fulfills most of what you were looking for! And for other readers out there, please review! They make my day! This is probably going to be my update for the week, so enjoy, despite the shorter than normal length! I felt like this was a good cut-off point.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you do not want any more tea, Hiei?"<p>

The fire demon shook his head, looking down at the table he sat at. Slowly, his eyes moved up to the smiling face of his sister. She was pouring herself some more of the aforementioned bitter liquid. Gently setting down the pot, she settled back on her knees at the traditional style table. Her crimson eyes, so like his own, regarded him with subtle interest.

"It has been a while since you have visited," Yukina observed. "I am glad you came today."

"Hn."

The ice maiden frowned at him, and Hiei wondered if she saw through him already.

Indeed she had, as she said, "Are you alright?"

"I am not quite sure," he answered with a shrug.

"You are not hurt, are you?" she asked quickly, reaching over to grab his wrist. "I can heal you if you are."

"No, I am not injured."

Her worries quelled, Yukina sank back to her former position. "Then what is the matter?"

For a moment, Hiei regretted visiting her with his troubles. She was too innocent to hear about them, too sweet to see how he was struggling to deal with his urges and sort them out from feelings he had never thought he could have.

But then he realized, with a shudder of disgust, that she was actually more well versed in relationships and romantic feelings than he was. He knew she felt deeply for Kuwabara, despite his being a buffoon. And although it repulsed and angered him to think about, he knew they had shared their due amount of physical contact. She would be able to relate to him, a demon who had never considered the possibility of courting or finding a mate, or even of feeling attraction for anyone.

"I am confused," he admitted finally. It would be an embarrassing admission to anyone other than his sister.

"About what, Hiei?" she asked, concerned.

"A woman that we have been guarding."

"Mai?"

The fire demon nodded his affirmation.

"Kazuma told me about her. She sounds lovely," Yukina smiled warmly. "What has you confused about her?"

"I hope you don't think less of me for this…" Hiei trailed off, waiting for Yukina to say something.

Her hand found his wrist again and two pairs of crimson eyes met. "Nothing could make me think less of you, Hiei. You are a wonderful person."

_That's because you don't know the whole truth,_ he thought, but reminded himself that that was an entirely different matter.

"I don't know if what I feel for her is only sexually based or something deeper," he sighed. "I don't know if your demon instincts are as intense as mine, since they suppress such things in the Ice Domain, but the way I want her is incredibly strong. I have to use a great deal of self-restraint just to keep from doing something I may regret and which she may not want."

Yukina nodded, showing her understanding. Ignoring how much her knowledge had grown since meeting the oaf, Hiei continued, "But sometimes I think maybe I could feel for her beyond that. I even thought briefly once about the idea of courting her. But then I wonder if it is all just instinct, just a beautiful woman throwing me off."

"Well, list some of the qualities she has that appeal to you, physical and otherwise," Yukina suggested.

"Physical?"

"Trust me, Hiei," Yukina insisted. "I can handle it. You forget that Kazuma and Yusuke do not change the way they speak around women. And if Kazuma hadn't explained some of Yusuke's weird actions towards Keiko…"

Hiei groaned slightly at the idea of further corruption of his younger sister. He composed himself, however and began, "Physically, she is very attractive. She has eyes that are a very pleasant green, like moss. She is petite but by no means too thin. Mai… she is of a more healthy size and has the curves to prove it."

"What are you favorite physical characteristics in her?"

"Her hips," Hiei said immediately, then added with a touch of color to his cheeks, "As well as her legs and her breasts."

Just thinking about her made Hiei yearn for her. He wanted to go back to the place where he had been holding her, kissing her, touching her.

"And what about other traits?"

"She is smart and determined. She does not need to fill all silence. She likes sitting in windows." He didn't know what made him add that, but he felt it was important. "Mai can defend herself and is stronger than she thinks. She puts up with me and the others like a friggin' saint. Never has she lost her patience. She can think things through logically. Her voice is calming and her laugh is like bells chiming."

"Can you think of anything else?"

Hiei nodded, but felt no need to continue blubbering like an idiot.

Yukina smiled. "What don't you like about her? Physically and otherwise?"

"Physically…" Hiei thought for a moment. "There isn't really anything I would change. I like her body the way it is."

"And otherwise?"

He had to think for a moment again before answering, "She doesn't always believe in herself, and she keeps everything that is bothering her locked away until she doesn't know what to do with herself."

"Anything else?" When Hiei was silent for a while before shaking his head, Yukina smiled widely. "Well look at what just happened, Hiei. Clearly, your feelings do have a sexual nature about them. You like the way she looks and your demonic instincts only increase that. But you also like her for her, and subconsciously, it seems you wish she could see all the lovely qualities you see in her."

Hiei pondered that for a moment, and felt that perhaps Yukina was right. However, there were other problems with the situation. "What if she expects more than I could ever give her?"

"Such as what?"

Here, the fire demon almost couldn't bring himself to answer. The thought had been eating him since he had left to clear his head. It was what ultimately had driven him to come to his sister for help and advice. Deep down, he knew there had to be something more than just sexual longing, though he was not fully convinced what that something was. Finally, he managed, "I don't think I can love her."

"Why not?" Yukina blinked in surprise and confusion.

"We are demons, Yukina. Demons mate because of attraction, because of instinct and to reproduce. It's what we do. I think it very possible to care for others, perhaps farther than friends, but to love…"

"I think you are wrong," she said, trailing a delicate finger along the rim of her teacup. "I know I love Kazuma. It's a hard feeling to describe, but I do not know anything else it could be but love. And although it is not the same kind of love, Kurama loves his mother dearly. Yusuke loves Keiko-"

"But perhaps it is the human in Yusuke which allows him to love her," Hiei persisted. "I do not know why Mai would ever come to love me, but I know she at least has the capability to. I worry that I do not."

"Why wouldn't she love you?"

"She doesn't know me. Not all the details that would probably disgust her, turn her away from me forever. She doesn't know what I am, what I have done, and what I am capable of doing."

"I think you weigh those things much too heavily. Our past shapes us, but it does not define us. It is what we do with that past and what we make of our future that does. She can look beyond those things and see all the great qualities you are too stubborn to see in yourself, just as you see in her."

"Are you suggesting I take the chance?"

"I suggest you do what will make you happy," Yukina stated, before a shouted order from Genkai had her rushing to the older woman's aid.

Mai snuggled into her mass of blankets piled atop her thick fleece sheets with relish. She was thankful for the warmth they provided. She relaxed each muscle one by one, imagining knots coming unwound as she did so. Soon, she was fully comfortable and relatively unstressed. Her talk with Yusuke had eased her worries a bit, and she figured she would just have to deal. There was too much riding on her to get caught up in what-ifs and what-could-be's.

Letting her eyes flutter closed, she breathed deeply and pulled her blankets in closer around her. No sooner had the black edges of sleep crept up on her when she felt a hand slide over her mouth, swallowing the ensuing scream.

"Shh, onna, it's just me."

Hiei's hand fell from her mouth as she sat up in her bed. She held a hand over her pounding heart and took several quick breaths to try to calm herself from the scare. Finally, she had gathered her wits and her hand dropped to the thick layer of blankets in her lap.

"We need to talk," Hiei stated.

Mai merely nodded. She scooted back on her mattress, allowing him to sit down in front of her.

"Are you angry with me?" he questioned, keeping her gaze on his.

"A little," she admitted.

"For leaving."

Mai hummed her confirmation and said, "It was a fairly inopportune time to bolt. Though I am practical enough to know I have no right to hold expectations of you."

Hiei regarded her closely for a moment before saying, "Why did you kiss me?"

The question caught her off guard, and the blonde blurted, "Because I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because you made me feel like I wasn't alone," she muttered, her cheeks tinted with red. Hiei noticed the blush spread down her neck, presumably to her chest which was hidden beneath a blue hoodie. "Why did you kiss back?"

"Because I am attracted to you."

His words seemed to surprise her even more than his question had, for Mai remained silent.

"I already know you find me attractive."

"How?" she asked quietly.

He lightly tapped the bandana on his head, indicating that he had used his Jagan eye. "The first day we met."

Slowly, Mai nodded and made a mental note to stop acting like a bobble head.

"What do you propose we do about our mutual attractions?" the fire apparition asked, a small smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"I suppose that would depend," the hanyou answered carefully.

"On?"

"Whether they are merely physical attractions or not."

"Are they on your part?"

"I- well…" she stuttered nervously, unable to be so forthright.

Hiei reach out and curled his hand around one of hers. "Mine are not."

Mai cleared her throat and forced out, "Nor are mine."

"So in this case, what is your proposal, onna?"

Mai wondered for a moment when 'onna' had stopped being an insult and had become a term of endearment reserved for her. Because it was clear that that is exactly what it was. "It seems logical in this situation to court an individual who one shares mutual attractions with."

"Courting?" the fire demon repeated, surprised. "Not dating?"

Mai shrugged and said, "They have the same meaning, just on different planes if you think about it. Demons court whom they see as a potential mate, humans date whom they see as a potential spouse."

"Hn. So courting. Is that what you want?"

Blushing once more, Mai nodded, "So long as it's with you."

The smirk finally won its way to Hiei's face as he said, "Trust me, onna, I don't think I could let it be anyone else."

Mai broke eye contact with him out of embarrassment, but smiled down at their hands clasped together.

"There are some rules," Hiei spoke up again. "Rules that are for your own good."

Mai turned her moss colored eyes upon him and he continued, "My instincts are stronger than yours. If you don't want things to progress farther than you may be comfortable, there can be no surprises. No sudden kisses like the one the other day. And do not push me farther than I say is acceptable. I do not know my limits in this particular field and I do not want to test them, whatever they may be."

Mai nodded her head once in understanding. Hiei shifted his gaze down to their hands. He rubbed slow circles into her palm with his thumb, taking a moment to wonder at the fact that he, Hiei Jaganshi, was courting a woman. His life was certainly changing in ways he had never expected.

"I don't know if I will be able to stop myself if my limits are surpassed. If I mark you before you are ready…"

"We will be careful," Mai cut him off, her voice confident for the first time that evening. She lifted her hand, the one cradled in his, and held it to the top of her chest. Faintly, Hiei could feel her heart pumping beneath her skin. "I promise."

Seeing no more need for words, Hiei leaned his head down and captured her lips with his. This kiss was much more chaste than their first, sealing the deal with soft movements. After a moment, he pulled away and said, "Sleep, onna."

She hesitated, but finally dropped his hand.

"I will be back in the morning," he promised, and she smiled faintly at him.

"Night, then, Hiei."

"Hn. Night, onna."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the couple of reviews I got! More are always welcome! Anyways, some things I had to do this week were cancelled, so I managed to write another chapter and was far enough ahead of my updates that I decided to post another chapter tonight. I should be writing a scholarship essay but, hey, I have another week to get it done. I like parts of this chapter a lot, but I feel like there is a certain filler quality to it. I dunno. Let me know what you guys think, though not necessarily just on that. Characters, conflicts, writing style... all up for grabs! I just want reviews =)

* * *

><p>"Hey, man, the shrimp's back!"<p>

"Shut it, fool."

"Yo, Hiei! How ya been?"

"You better have a good reason for bein' gone so long!"

Mai groaned and shifted slightly, squeezing her eyes together tighter. There were too many voices, and two of them were much too loud. She pulled her blankets in tighter around her, willing the noise to stop.

"Hey, shrimp, where ya goin'?"

The hanyou did not hear anything for a moment, and nuzzled her face into her pillow contentedly. She felt something beside her, weighing her mattress down slightly. Opening one eye halfway, she saw Hiei sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyes flew open and she inhaled sharply.

"Morning, onna," Hiei surpressed a chuckle.

Mai blushed and mumbled, "Morning."

She self-consciously combed her fingers through her hair, hoping it wasn't too out of control. Thoughts of wearing no make-up and of potential imprints on her face from her pillowcase crossed her mind, too, and her blush deepened as she sat up.

"Your neighbors are obnoxious," Hiei stated.

"What, Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Mai laughed, subtly trying to loosen a knot in her honey locks.

Hiei nodded and added, "Quite nosy, too."

"Well, what're you gonna do?" she asked, shrugging lightly.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, "Want an answer to that?"

"No, I suppose not," she admitted. "At least you have one roommate who isn't incredibly annoying?"

"The fox?" Once Mai had nodded, it was Hiei's turn to shrug. "He is annoying in his own ways."

"Oh?"

"He has a nasty habit of being right about everything."

"Oh," she repeated, feeling a bit stupid.

Hiei turned his eyes to her then, and frowned slightly. He reached forward and grabbed the hand that was buried in her hair. Tugging her fingers from her hair, he replaced them with his own. With a gentleness that surprised her, the fire demon worked out the knot before letting the soft honey tendrils slide between his fingers.

"Will you stop that now?" he asked.

Mai blinked at him in surprise and did not answer.

"Your hair is fine. And even if it wasn't, you just woke up. What does it matter what it looks like?"

The blonde gave him a slight glare and threw her blankets off of her. Crossing the room, she stated, "I am going to take a shower. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

Hiei watched the door shut behind her and sighed. This would take some getting used to. After all, he didn't particularly want her to be angry with him all the time.

Mai was surprised at how quickly Hiei caught on to the steps of their new dance. He had been several days behind the others, but after only three days being back, he was already at their level of mastery. They all needed some work before they even had a chance at making it to the second round of the competition, but her hopes were high.

For Kuwabara, he needed to remember the steps and be able to do them as a fluid motion, not as a sequence. Yusuke's problem was his tendency to add his own "flare" as he called it, which made the following steps imprecise. Kurama was a little too stiff, probably because it was still strange for him to be dancing, especially in such a provocative manner.

Hiei's problem, however, had very little to do with dancing.

"No, no you need to really get into the role," Mai reminded, stopping mid step.

Hiei turned a ruby glare on her, and asked, "What the hell role am I supposed to be playing?"

"I am just some girl you saw at the club," Mai explained. "You want her, she knows how to turn you on, but you know it won't be anything permanent. She is a girl who likes to have fun and that's it."

"And how do I act like that?" Hiei snapped.

Mai hummed her irritation and reached out her hands to the fire demon's face. She ran her index fingers over his brows and trailed them down to do the same to his jaw line, applying pressure. "Tenseness here." Her thumbs swept gently over his cheeks. "Softer here. Look at me like you want me, something almost fierce, but with acceptance and no expectation."

Briefly, Hiei closed his eyes. When he opened them, Mai smile and said, "Exactly. Now from the beginning."

"So like here?" Yusuke asked.

Crimson eyes darkened in anger, watching the detective's hand slide lower on Mai's hips.

"Almost, just adjust your grasp and little. There, good. Okay, then we step, step, grab my shoulder and pull away, run your fingers down my arm… Good. Ok and grab my hand, spin and- oof!"

"Aw, crap! Sorry, Mai!"

Hiei heard a snarl fly from his lips before he could help it. Mai had been turning on her heel and Yusuke was supposed to pull her in front of him, but had misjudged the angle, elbowing her in the chest. Mai held a hand over the sore spot and gave a small smile, meaning it was alright. But Hiei was far from accepting of it. Firstly, because she was probably bruised by it, and he did not want any harm to befall the onna he was courting. Secondly, because Yusuke had made it to a region of her body before the fire demon himself had.

Gods, he hated dancing.

"After dance today, we are going to Genkai's temple," Kuwabara declared.

"Why?" asked Yusuke. "I dunno if I can deal with the old lady tonight."

"Keiko can come," the orange haired man persuaded. "And you know how she and Yukina get along…"

"Fine," Yusuke sighed.

"I would like to go spend time with my human family, then, if that is alright. As much as I enjoy going to Genkai's, I do feel I have neglected my family quite a lot lately," Kurama said.

"No big deal," Kuwabara shrugged it off. "You comin' with us and Mai then, shrimp?"

"Me?" Mai asked, startled.

"Well yeah," Yusuke answered. "The girls wanna meet you."

"Oh," she blushed, flattered.

"So you comin', Hiei?"

"Hn. Fine."

"Surprising decision, Hiei,"Kurama smiled triumphantly.

"Watch it, fox."

Mai glanced nervously in the mirror, wondering if she should dress up more, or dress down. Or perhaps she should dress more traditionally. It was a temple, right? Should she put her hair up? Was makeup too much for the occasion? Again, her green eyes swept her reflection up and down. She wore a fairly short grey skirt and a green off the shoulder blouse. It was cute, somewhat casual, but she added a pair of gold flats to make it a little nicer. She worried that perhaps it wasn't the most flattering and tried to convince herself that it was Kazai's words making her paranoid, but she didn't really believe it.

Hiei entered Mai's bedroom as she stood, contemplating herself in the mirror. She turned to the side and stuck her lower lip out in a thoughtful pout. As she flattened her hand against her stomach, Hiei frowned. It was a sign of insecurity he didn't expect from her, especially considering how attractive she clearly was. He stepped closer and Mai's eye moved to look at him in the mirror.

"Is this appropriate?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered vaguely, lost in staring at her. Her legs looked deliciously long and shapely in a skirt that fell to her mid-thigh and the way her hair tumbled over her bare shoulders was elegant and attractive. Her eyes were faintly outlined and her lips shone slightly. She looked gorgeous, and he didn't know why she seemed so unsure of that.

Mai breathed out heavily through her nose, smoothing her hands over her stomach again, then down to her thighs. Her lip stuck out again and she turned to look at her open closet. Hiei noticed that clothes were piled on the floor like she had tried on several outfits already.

"Do not worry so much, onna."

"I'm not worrying," she laughed, though it was lacking any real mirth.

The fire demon walked up behind the hanyou and placed his hands firmly on her hips. He sank his nose into the locks falling over her shoulder, breathing in her unique scent, and nuzzled the side of her neck in an almost animalistic way. She smelled like sugar and vanilla, with her own scent mixed in. Stopping to rest his chin on her shoulder, he moved his eyes to her reflection in the mirror. She was watching him, looking surprised. Swiftly , he spun her around and into his arms, pulling her into his chest and gazing down at her. Mai looked up at him, her moss green eyes shining with the light reflected in them.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Perhaps that hadn't been what she was expecting; it probably wasn't considering the huge display of affection he had just shown. Well, huge as far as his standards went. To make up for it a little, as well as to satisfy the small flare of desire he felt in such close proximity to her, he captured her lips in a kiss. She leaned into him a little in response, and the fire apparition tightened his hold on her hips.

They separated a moment later, and Mai rested her head beneath his chin. In a slightly breathless voice, she said, "Yusuke and Kuwabara are waiting."

"Hn," Hiei responded, not quite ready to let go yet. But Mai pulled away and he followed her from the room, covertly watching the sway of her hips as she walked.

Perhaps letting go did have some perks.

"Wow, that was good," Yusuke sighed, leaning back and rubbing his hands on his stomach. Dirty dishes were stacked in front of him as he had just feasted on Yukina's cooking.

Kuwabara sat in a similar position and state of being surrounded by empty bowls next to the pretty ice maiden. Mai sat across from the turquoise haired demoness, next to Yusuke. At the head of the table, was Master Genkai. She was a biting, sarcastic old woman, but Mai could feel that she was strong and incredibly wise. On her left at the other end of the table was Hiei. Even he had eaten a bit, something Mai had realized she didn't see him do very often. As for herself, she regretted not being able to eat more and hoped that her one bowl did not offend the ice maiden.

"That's my Yukina!" Kuwabara gushed, laughing like a huge dork.

Mai felt rather than saw Hiei stiffen beside her. She turned her eyes to him, but he was glaring at their orange haired friend. She felt a pang of hurt for a moment. Looking between the fire demon and the woman across from her, Mai noticed a shocking similarity. They had the same crimson eyes. Albeit, Yukina's were much less guarded, but there they were, the same shape, same size, same exact shade of crimson, almost ruby red. They were also almost the same height, Hiei being just a touch taller than her. Their faces were also of a very similar shape. The blonde wondered at how she didn't notice any of this at first. Once she discovered their similar eyes, however, her own kept picking up more and more shared features. Her mind raced with explanations, and she settled upon wondering if they were siblings. It would explain Hiei's behavior, and in a much more acceptable way to the hanyou.

"Gosh, you two, way to devour everything in sight!" Keiko said from Yusuke's right, beside Genkai.

"Yeah, yeah, Keiko, no need to lecture us on manners or nothing," Yusuke waved a hand in her direction.

"Yusuke!" the brunette bristled and shot her boyfriend a glare.

The Spirit Detective merely slung an arm around Mai's shoulders and said, "Don't get mad at me in front of a guest, Keiko. She may think you're crazy."

"Oh, I bet she knows what a pain you can be."

Mai could not completely stifle her laugh at that, and received a kind smile from Keiko in return.

"Oh, Mai, I was wondering if you would like to see the grounds? They are truly amazing, even more beautiful than the temple, I think. If you would like, I'd love to go on a walk with you," Yukina spoke up, smiling warmly at the blonde.

Hiei remained as stoic as ever, but inside he was panicking a little. Was it a good idea to let his sister and the woman he was courting go off alone together? What did women talk about when they were by themselves? And since Yukina knew the depths of his feelings for Mai, would she let anything slip or drop any hints?

"That would be lovely! Thank you, Yukina," Mai answered before Hiei could come up with a reason why they should not go. "Shall I help you clean up first?"

The three women rose as one and began clearing the table. As they disappeared into the kitchen, Keiko muttered something that made all three laugh, and then they were out of earshot.

"Do they need a guard?" Hiei asked in a would-be careless way.

"No, there are enough protections around this temple and its grounds that they will be perfectly fine," Genkai answered in her raspy old voice.

Shit.

"Oh, wow."

Mai looked out over the surface of the lake on Genkai's grounds. Night had begun to fall, and the last pink rays of light were reflected on the water's surface. A cool breeze floated off the water, playfully lifting Mai's hair off her shoulders. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting the infinitely comforting sensation wash over her. Stretching out her arms just slightly to increase the amount of skin the wind could caress, she exhaled deeply.

"You are part wind demoness, right?"

"Yes," Mai muttered. She was not trying to be rude, but was almost lost in how clean and fresh the air around her was.

"I can tell." Just from the tone of her voice, Mai knew Yukina was smiling at her.

Forcing her eyes open, she said, "It feels like home out here for me. The air is so pure."

The ice maiden nodded in understanding. "I feel the same when it snows. It is so comforting, like you are exactly where you belong."

Mai smiled at the girl she had very quickly come to like. "Exactly."

"I feel that way when I am with Kazuma, too. I think that's how I knew demons can care more than just on the level of mating." She turned familiar crimson eyes on the blonde. "Tell me, are you courting Hiei?"

"What?" Mai asked, taken aback.

"I figured you must be. He watches you nearly all the time, mostly when you are not looking. And when Yusuke put his arm around you… Well, he is lucky that looks cannot kill, as they say."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And you look at him often as well. For direction sometimes, and to see his reaction to certain things. It is a little like how Yusuke and Keiko used to act, but more often," the ice maiden explained. "You are serious in courting him, right?"

Mai could detect the defensiveness in her companion's sweet voice. "Yes. I'm by no means ready to mate with anyone, but I don't want to explore that option with anyone else. I can't explain it to you, especially because I realized I had feelings for him so suddenly it even surprised me, but I am serious. Hiei has his own way about him, but it's fascinating. He is so strong, and smart, and confident. I feel like he could easily be my rock, and would do so if I wanted him to."

The hanyou shook her head to stop herself from rambling. "I am serious, and I am ready to see where we can go," she continued.

"Good," Yukina smiled. "I think you would be good for him."

Before Mai could ask what her friend meant, Yukina changed the subject, saying, "We should go look out over the cliff; the view is truly amazing from that position!"

"Are you going to bed, onna?"

"No, not yet. I am still sort of wound up from my walk with Yukina," Mai answered. "The air at Genkai's is incredible."

With a dreamy look on her face, Mai gathered up some clothes and nearly skipped into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on a few moments later, and sighed. It was bothering him, not knowing what she and his sister had talked about. If there was anyone he would not use his telepathy on, however, it was his sister and his onna.

Having showered in almost record time, Mai came out of her bathroom and made to grab a sweatshirt from the pile at the foot of her bed when Hiei grabbed her wrist. He pulled her with him to the window seat and sat down. The dark haired demon tugged at her arm until she sat next to him, then used his hold on her arm to draw her into his lap. He rested his back against the side of the built-in, and Mai lay cradled against him. She enjoyed the steady rise and fall of his chest beneath her, and took comfort in the rhythm.

They didn't say anything, but Hiei reached over and pushed the window open from the top. The cool night breeze played over Mai's face, and she smiled. Her eyes closed and she let all of the tension and stress flow out of her body, letting the wind carry it away for her. She snuggled closer into Hiei's warmth, discovering that his body temperature was above average.

_Must be a fire demon thing,_ she thought, stretching her legs out on the cushion seat before curling them up against her torso once again.

"You and Yukina seem to get along well," Hiei stated.

"I like her very much," Mai answered. She considered bringing up her questions on how they could look so similar, but she decided not to. Why ruin such a comfortable position with questions?

They sat in silence, his arms around her torso and her hands over his, listening to the sounds of the night whispering their way in through the window. Finally, Mai's breathing had slowed and her chest rose and fell slowly, signifying sleep. Hiei placed a kiss on the top of her head before leaning back against the wall once more and slowly gave into sleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! I was honestly pretty disappointed that I go no reviews on the last chapter. I hope that wasn't an indication that it wasn't very good. Regardless, I'm posting this today in hopes of getting at least TWO reviews before I post again. Please take a minute to write a quick review! It means a lot! Hopefully this chapter is good; I had fun writing it! Also, I realized that this whole time FanFiction had been undoing my breaks between scenes, so I suppose I will just use their silly lines now. :/

* * *

><p>"So how's about another day off this weekend, Mai?"<p>

The blonde turned huge moss eyes on her hanyou friend. Yusuke was lounging against the wall of mirrors. She had just pulled her hand out of Hiei's, their dance complete, when he had voiced the question.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

She stumbled backwards in shock, to the point where Hiei placed a firm hand on her back to steady her, when Yusuke replied, "Uh… no. I'm serious."

"What do you mean you're serious?" Mai almost yelled, throwing her hands up.

"That I wasn't joking?"

"Yusuke, the first round of the competition is next Friday night! We need all the time we can to practice!"

"Could we do extra practices the next day or somethin'?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Yusuke shouted back.

"Because we will already be doing extra practicing!" The blonde nearly punched the black haired boy in the face, she was so peeved. "Why do you want Saturday off so badly, anyways?"

"It's Keiko's birthday, and I kinda wanted to freaking be there!"

Mai's jaw snapped closed as she bit back her next scathing remark. In a quieter voice, she said, "Yusuke, I don't know if-"

"Come on, Mai! What the hell can I do to make you say yes? Keiko is gonna kill me if I'm not there, and dammit, I wanna fucking go for her!"

The blonde shrank back slightly at her friend's tone and word choice, and opened her mouth to say something, when Hiei spoke up.

"Do not yell at her," he said slowly, a threat hanging on each word.

Yusuke shot the fire demon a glare, but did not reply. Apparently, Hiei's bad moods were much more intimidating than Mai's.

"You can leave early on Saturday," Mai said finally. "But you can't have the whole day. I know that Keiko is very important to you, but this mission has so many lives hanging on it. You don't quite know the scope of it yet."

She was met with a questioning look, but ignored it. With a sigh, she added, "We're done for today. Same time in the morning, please."

Mai pulled away from Hiei's light touch on her back and walked out into the hall of the dance studio. She was thankful that no one followed her, and slowly made her way to the women's locker room. Her body ached and felt deflated. She was honestly exhausted. It had been several weeks since her check-in with Kazai. Since then, the hanyou had been eating as little as possible. She knew it was damaging her health, but how else could she lose the necessary amount of weight in such a short time? She already worked out for a significant portion of her day, so the food element was the only thing she could think to change.

It was working, as she was already nearing where Kazai had ordered her to be. If she continued, by the actual first round, she should be just about a size two. She hoped that would be good enough, especially since she didn't know how long she could keep it all up. Her headaches were nearly constant, she quite honestly didn't have the energy for all of the dancing she had to do and her moods had a tendency to be less than happy. She worried that it would push Hiei away, and tried to keep her snappiness under control, but slip-ups were both embarrassing and frustrating. In short, she was a mess and it had to pay off in the end.

* * *

><p>"What're you going to do now, onna?" Hiei asked, shutting the door to Mai's apartment behind him.<p>

"Put a sweatshirt on," she answered vaguely, heading off in the direction of her bedroom. Hiei could hear the exhaustion in her voice and frowned.

He followed her into her room and watched her rummage slowly through a pile of clothes on the floor at the foot of her bed. She sighed, picked the whole pile up in her arms and exited the room once more. Crimson eyes stared after her before he followed her again, though this time into the laundry room. She shoved her armful of clothes into the washer, added detergent, and shut the top before turning the dial to start the machine. Apparently unaware of his presence, she slumped over on top of the softly vibrating washer and rested her head against her forearms.

"Your head is hurting you again," Hiei observed.

Mai hummed her affirmation, but made no other move to respond. He noticed for what felt like the millionth time over the past weeks how thin she had come to look. Her clothes were baggy and her collarbone and wrist bones were more pronounced than they had been. The curves he had first noticed she had were still there, but were admittedly less magnificent than they once were; there was simply not enough there to support them. The fire apparition assumed the stress of the competition was getting to her. Understandable considering that ultimately, as their teacher, their performances and overall success in the mission rested on her shoulders.

"Come on, onna," he said cocking his head in the direction of the door.

She straightened and it was her turn to follow him. They left the apartment once more and she followed half a step behind him. His hands in his pockets, the fire demon turned his head up to the sky. It was pinkening as the sun dipped lower toward the horizon. There was a warm breeze blowing, for which he was thankful.

Feeling Mai lagging behind, Hiei stopped and turned to her. She was stopped, eyes closed and head tilted up slightly. Her hair danced gracefully in the wind and her body seemed less tense than it had been in the laundry room. In an uncharacteristic move, he curled his hand around hers and pulled her along. She followed a little faster now, and they had soon reached his destination – the park. He pulled her down a path he had walked more times than he could count before stopping below his favorite tree. It was the highest in the park, and the leaves were thick and heavy.

"What're we doing?" Mai asked him quietly.

Hiei didn't answer her. Instead, he wrapped an arm securely around her waist and jumped quickly to the top. In under a second, he had settled down on his favorite branch, one of the highest. Turning his crimson eyes to Mai, he found her clinging to him, her knuckles white and her face paled.

"I forget how shocking my speed can be," he said awkwardly. It was as close to an apology as he could bring himself to, but was more than he gave most.

"A warning, in the future?" she asked, her voice a little higher than normal.

"Hn," he consented.

Slowly, Mai pulled her face from his chest and he nudged her, pushing her to look over the edge of the branch at the sunset. She shifted slightly in his lap, leaning her back against his front and watched as the sun slowly sank past the skyline. The sky remained a beautiful medley of pinks and purples, and the air began to cool down.

It was her favorite time of day. The subtle shift in the air was refreshing. It calmed her like almost nothing else could. Warmth turning cool, a wind losing its force and becoming lazy at the end of the day – it made her feel new, too. Her green eyes closed and she arched her back slightly in a stretch.

Hiei let out a hiss in her ear and his hands flew to her hip in a harsh grip.

"Hiei?" Mai tried to turn and see what was bothering him, but his hands tightened even more on her hips.

"Don't move for a minute," he ordered through a growl.

She sat frozen for what was definitely more than just a minute before Hiei let out a breath he had clearly been holding. He loosened his hold on her, moving his hands up to curl his arms around her waist and to pull her back into his chest. He rested his chin atop her head and breathed out once more.

"Hiei?" she repeated.

"That was a much more sensual movement than you could have possibly thought," he explained. "I didn't think you'd appreciate my ruining the break this was supposed to be for you."

"I am not sure that what you had in mind would have been unwanted," Mai said flirtatiously. Her lack of true intention was given away by the fact that only a few minutes later, she had fallen into a light sleep, curled up against him. The breeze blew across her face, picking up any stray locks of hair.

Hiei thoroughly enjoyed the times when she fell asleep in his arms. His body curled around her and he breathed in the sweet smell of her hair. Her trust in him was something he was still getting used to. It had surprised him that anyone could trust him when he and his comrades had been stuck in Maze Castle, but since he had come to accept that in a world of violence, you had to trust those on your side. But her trust in him was something new, but something he found he took pride in. He knew he could prove her trust well placed, because he would protect his onna.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Yusuke, you can go now," Mai sighed, seeing that the hanyou's mind was clearly not on his steps anymore.<p>

The Spirit Detective let out a whoop and jabbed his fist into the air in excitement before running toward the door. As he was disappearing through the doorway, he called over his shoulder, "Later!" And then he was gone.

"Anythin' else you want me for tonight, Mai?" Kuwabara asked. He was determined to finish the lesson, but the blonde knew he was itching to join the others for Keiko's birthday celebration. Namely Yukina, actually.

"No," she sighed. "Go ahead, Kuwabara."

Her green eyes moved to Kurama who stood patiently by the window. Hiei was gone for the moment, stating he needed to do something and would be back in time to go over his dance again. The fox demon watched her sink to the floor and sigh for the umpteenth time that evening. He walked closer to her before sinking down next to his friend.

"This isn't quite the practice you had in mind, I suppose," he said lightly.

"It's like they don't get it," she snapped. "Like they don't understand how much rides on this competition. I know you are all fighters, not dancers, but this is serious!"

"They know that," Kurama stated. "We all do."

"They need to act like they know it," grumbled the blonde.

"That's just how they are. But they always pull through in the end," the red head said.

They sat in silence for a while before Mai said, "There is somewhere else you'd rather be as well."

"I have to admit that you are correct," Kurama gave her a soft smile.

Mai regarded him with sharp green eyes. "With a woman?"

"You truly seem to see right through me."

Mai laughed as the faintest flush could be seen on his pale skin. She nudged him with her elbow and said, "That's nothing to be embarrassed of, Kurama!"

"I am not… used to this sort of thing," he admitted.

Her face turned more serious; she had never seen the red head grasp for words before. "You mean the feelings?"

He nodded and added, "And how to act. Do I call her for some impromptu, thrown together date? We have mostly just been catching each other on the fly lately, and I am beginning to fear that she thinks I do not have any true intentions."

"Well, you do, don't you?"

"Yes. Though I wonder if I should."

"Why is that?" Mai raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You are a great guy, Kurama. You deserve to be happy."

"She is human."

Sobered once more, Mai thought about the revelation for several minutes. Finally, she said. "You are smart, Kurama. You would not pick a woman who could not handle the truth about your demonic side. Even if it is subconsciously, I know you picked a good one for you."

Kurama paused before responding. "Thank you. That was helpful."

"Anytime, my friend," she smiled and shifted her weight back, stretching to lie on the studio floor. Her shirt rose a few inches, and Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

"Mai, what happened?" he asked.

She tugged her shirt back down, but the damage was done.

"Did Hiei do that to you?" Kurama referred to the deep purple bruises on her hips, shaped distinctly like hand prints.

"Uh- well- he-"

"Did he get angry?" Shifting ideas suddenly, he asked, "Did he force you into sex?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" she waved her hands emphatically in front of her. "It was sort of my fault, but accidently…"

"Please make that a little clearer so I can decide how hard my punch should be next time I see him," Kurama's emerald eyes narrowed.

"I inadvertently tested a limit. He just stopped me from pushing him."

"A bit too forcefully."

Mai bit her bottom lip. "I think he forgets how much stronger than me he is. And how easily I bruise."

"He shouldn't."

"Kurama, it's not-"

"The fox is right. I should be much more careful with you. More conscious of what I'm doing."

Mai sat up and found Hiei's crimson eyes burning a hole in her bruises. She pulled her shirt down again and stood up.

"Guess we haven't been as careful as I thought," he continued, pulling his hands from his pockets and moving closer to the pair. "The evidence is in your bruised skin and the fact that the fox knows."

"I am also a tad more analytical than most," Kurama pointed out good-naturedly.

"Hn," Hiei allowed. He turned crimson eyes to his friend, looking at him pointedly.

"I think I will take you up on your advice, Mai. If you do not mind," said the redhead.

Mai shook her head, her blonde waves bouncing over her shoulders. "Not at all. And, Kurama?"

He stood still, waiting for her to continue. She smiled at him and said, "Don't be afraid to be just a little less than gentlemanly."

The fox demon actually blushed at that, and muttered a word of parting before hastening from the room. Hiei and Mai stood in silence for a long while. Finally, he turned and left the studio. Mai blinked a few times in mild surprise at his abruptness before following after him.

For the walk back to her apartment, the hanyou walked behind Hiei, wondering what was going through his head. Was he upset with her for some reason? With himself? Was he rethinking courting her?

Her heart was beating faster at the nerve-wracking thoughts. She was sure Hiei's superior demonic hearing could hear it. He gave no indication that he could, never looking back at her as they continued back to her home.

They finally arrived and Mai unlocked the door, stepping in front of Hiei into the apartment. She walked slowly down the hall and turned into her living room. Suddenly, she felt Hiei's hands on her hips, light and gentle. He turned her around and pulled her into his chest. One hand strayed from her hip up her back, following the gentle curve of her spine to rest at the nape of her neck.

"So it's acceptable to be a bit less than gentlemanly?" he breathed, his warm breath fanning over her face and leaving a blush in its wake.

Mai nodded numbly, wondering green eyes locked on fiery crimson.

"Since being careful isn't working, want to try and find out where our limits are?" the fire apparition asked. "I must admit I have been missing the kind of kiss you surprised me with those few weeks ago."

"Then I suppose we have some testing to do."

Hiei took that as the most direct invitation he would get and leaned down, brushing his lips over Mai's soft ones. She lifted herself on her toes slightly, pushing their lips together more forcefully. The kiss was slow and soft, chaste and warm. He felt her slowly coil her arms around his neck and drew his hand back down to her hip. Slowly, he backed her over to the couch. The blonde sat down and he moved to hover over her, easing her to lean against the arm of the couch.

Their lips moved faster, each wanting more. Hiei flicked his tongue over her full bottom lip. She parted her lips for him and he took his in. Probing her mouth, the fire demon allowed his tongue to memorize as much of her sweet cavern as possible. He ran the appendage over her own, and a small moan filled the space between them. He swallowed it in another kiss before the need for air broke them apart. He filled his lungs once more before tracing the elegant bow of her lip with the tip of his tongue. She moved a hand to cup his face, her fingers trailing lightly over warmed skin.

They continued in this way for a time neither of them could really pinpoint, lost as they were in kisses, tongues and light touches, before finally Hiei pulled away.

"I think that is about as far as I can handle tonight."

"Alright," Mai replied, sitting up and combing her fingers through tousled hair. Her lips were red from the attention he had paid them, and he felt pride in having the effects of his care show.

"I will see you tomorrow for more practice," he said, standing up. Mai nodded and he focused his darkened red gaze on her. "And I am sorry for your bruises, onna. It will not happen again."

Before Mai could reply, he had disappeared, though a light breeze blew in from her now open window.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! I appreciate them a lot! Here is a long chapter for you all. Hope you enjoiy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lyrics or artists mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Her heart was pumping so fast she was seriously worried it might explode. Already, sweat was beginning to bud at her hairline and there was a slight waver to her vision. Slowly, Mai lowered herself into a seat near the back of the club. Lowering her aching head to the cool surface of the tabletop, the blonde tried to calm down. Her boys were ready for this; they knew their dances, knew the roles they had to play, and could do it well. They were as prepared as she could have made them, and she was proud of how much each had progressed.<p>

She felt Hiei slide into the seat beside her. Ignoring his presence, she closed her eyes tighter, willing her body to calm down. Focus was what she needed - focus and the strength to deliver tonight. It was on her dancing, too, more than the boys even knew. Gods, she needed-

"Onna," Hiei's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She didn't move, and Hiei frowned. He was growing more and more concerned for the hanyou. He had noticed that her headaches had been getting worse and lasting longer, that she was always tired and that her appetite seemed completely gone. Hesitantly, he reached out his hand, almost snatching it back before strengthening his resolve and placing a hand on her thigh.

"Onna, are you okay?"

"Yes," came her response, muffled by the table.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I'll be fine," she said. "Thank you, Hiei."

The fire apparition was in no way convinced, but he knew she wouldn't admit that there was something bothering her. He just hoped it was nothing too serious. She lifted her head from the table and stood. He followed suit and took the opportunity to sweep his eyes over her a few times.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a side ponytail, the soft waves falling over her shoulder and draping past her collarbone. She wore a red off the shoulder shirt which hung away from her body. It emphasized her bosom a little, but was overall loose-fitting and comfortable looking. Clinging to her legs was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and his sharp eyes found how much thinner her legs had become. On her feet were silver heels; simple but still, he wondered how she could dance on such unstable footwear. A small sweeping of glitter on her eyelids and beneath her eyes, some eyeliner and a fair amount of glossy pink on her lips completed the look. She looked good, but he had to admit that this new, too thin Mai was worrying him a great deal.

So lost was the fire demon in his thoughts that he did not notice moss eyes moving over his form as well. He was so attractive it couldn't be possible that he had chosen to court her of all people. He wore black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black vest over that. A set of dog tags, which were actually some new Spirit device or another Botan had given them to try out, hung from his neck. Hiei's stance, straight backed minus the slight backwards tilt of his shoulder, one hand shoved into the pocket of his jeans, and his crimson eyes probing slowly around the room all made him the epitome of nonchalant badass. She had never thought she'd be the girl who was into that kind of guy, but here she was, wanting little more than to jump his bones right there on the dance floor.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Yusuke's shout pulled her from her ogling, and she flashed him a brief smile.

"We got this in the bag!" Kuwabara declared arrogantly.

"No getting overconfident, boys," warned the hanyou sternly. This wasn't a game, and they were all going to put everything into that night.

"Do not worry too much, Mai," Kurama advised, stepping up to join the group.

"Me? Worried?" she smiled at their shared joke. She was always worried it seemed, and they all knew it.

"I must have forgotten who I was speaking to," Kurama played along.

Yusuke grinned cheekily and jerked his thumb in Mai's direction. "This girl worries about nothing. Cool as a cucumber."

They shared a laugh, even Hiei letting out a barely discernible chuckle, before the DJ began to speak through his microphone, "How y'all doin' tonight?"

A roar of approval met his ears and he continued, "We gonna have a competition up in here tonight! We got dancers from all around who are here to dance their hearts out!"

Another wave of sound erupted from the clubbers before the DJ began to explain. "Alright, y'all, we gonna draw the order randomly. Each contestant's name has been entered into my computer. After each song, it will shuffle the names and randomly select the next to perform. Now, if we can all put our hands together for our judges, we got Senji Takani!"

A spotlight whirled to a table off to the side of the dance floor and stopped on an auburn haired man who had a small smile on his face. He wore a dark green suit jacket over a white button-up, but had left the first few buttons undone. Perched halfway down the bridge of his nose was a pair of wire-framed glasses. The man gave a tiny wave to the crowd and turned to look down at the sheaf of papers in front of him.

"We got the lovely Miss Kiriko Yamata in the building!"

The light moved down the table, illuminating a beautiful woman with hair the color of corn silk. She had ocean blue eyes which were thickly outline in black, her lips bright red and glossy. A sapphire colored dress with a sweetheart neckline covered her torso, also calling attention to her plumped up breasts. Beyond her heavily endowed chest was a tiny waist which disappeared behind the table. Mai felt a surge of jealousy; this woman was the definition of gorgeous. She had been virtually starving herself for a little over a month, and was nowhere near her level. Her green eyes flashed to Hiei for a moment, looking for his reaction to the beauty beneath the spotlight. His face was blank, except for his trademark glare, which comforted her slightly.

"And we got Masao Funji!"

The light moved once more and fell on a man with a huge grin on his face. He had sandy brown hair that fell in front of dark brown eyes. He swept them to the side, still smiling at the audience. His jaw was strong and square, giving off an undeniable alpha male vibe. His shoulders were broad and sturdy looking, giving way to an expanse of chest covered in a tight green button-up. He too left the first few buttons open, revealing a thick Adam's apple and the hollow at the base of his throat. Hiei felt the hairs at the back of his neck prick up slightly, and realized he felt slightly threatened. But he knew he could take this guy; he was a freaking fire demon and had a nearly impeccable record of wins. Then what was it? His eyes slid down to the tiny blonde beside him. Her eyes were focused on the DJ, waiting for him to go on and get the competition started. That was it, then. He was afraid that the other man could be competition with the woman he was courting.

"Ok, so now we gonna get this party started! Let's see who's up first," The spotlight rotated back to the DJ as he smacked a button on his computer with the wave of a hand. Behind him, a screen came to life, a series of names flashing across it so fast that the words were impossible to read. Finally, one name shone frozen on the screen in lime green letters: Yusuke Urameshi.

"Nice, looks like we get to set the bar high from the start, eh, Mai?" Yusuke chuckled.

"Guess so," Mai replied vaguely.

Everyone left the dance floor, save Mai and Yusuke. They stood side to side, and Hiei almost chuckled at the sight they must have been to everyone else. Tiny, four-foot-eleven Mai, next to five-foot-ten Yusuke. The noise of the crowd died down to a murmur, then the first beats of "Shots" by LMFAO began to boom through the speakers.

Mai was only slightly surprised when Yusuke fell easily into the practiced movements. He was fluid, and was clearly having fun with it. There was no improvisation, just the steps she had choreographed for him.

As the song moved into the chorus, the two moved back into their positions standing side by side, fist-pumping energetically to the pulsing beat.

"The ladies love us, when we pour shots, they need an excuse, to suck our cocks," the song continued, as Mai and Yusuke took to grinding on the dance floor.

"We came to get crunk, how 'bout you? Bottoms up, let's go round two!" The pair's feet flew across the floor around each other, hips rocking and shoulders rolling, before falling back into a series of wild fist pumps.

Their energy was incredible to watch. It was infectious, Hiei decided, seeing the crowd dancing and fist pumping along with them. He turned his eyes to the judges' table, and saw the two men give a small nod at each other. That had to be a good sign, right?

The song was winding down, and Mai and Yusuke's steps were faster, shoes sliding across the floor along to the beat until finally, they each rolled their shoulder to the side, Mai touching her left shoulder to Yusuke's arm to lean against him. They crossed their arms and flashed the crowd a smile as the last note died in the air. The crowd cheered and Yusuke and Mai made their way back to the rest of the group as names began flashing across the screen once more.

"Okay, everyone, next up is…!" The flashing names came to a halt, and Kuwabara grinned in anticipation.

"Alright. We got this. Let's do it, Mai," he declared and strolled confidently to the center of the dance floor.

Mai followed, but stopped several feet away from her human friend. From the speakers began to play "Where Them Girls At," by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj. Kurama chuckled at the perfect song choice for their friend, and shifted his weight to be more comfortable as he and his comrades watched their friends begin their dance.

"So many girls in here, where do I begin? I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in, Then she said, 'I'm here with my friends, She got me thinking and that's when I said…"

Kuwabara sent a look around the crowd before walking forward to Mai's side. She gave him a flirtatious smile and looked up at him through her eyelashes before they began their steps. Hiei hated watching their interactions in this dance. The looks she gave the oaf were so blatantly sexual. He wanted to punch the fool in the face then turn to his onna so she could look at him like that.

Their dance consisted largely of swaying hips, linking arms, rolling shoulders and miming along to the song. It was not a technically advanced dance, but it was a good display of role playing, energy and fun moves. The crowd seemed to enjoy it, and hopefully the judges would agree.

Mai blinked a few times to clear the blurriness from her vision once the song had ended. Kuwabara slapped her a high five and gestured for her to follow him back to his team. She followed slowly, thankful for the reprieve she was about to get. Her green eyes found Hiei, and she wanted so badly to cuddle into his arms. She needed to feel his strength, and craved the comfort he gave her.

He frowned and turned his eyes to her. "You may want to save yourself the effort and stay right there, onna."

Mai raised a questioning eyebrow before following his gaze to the screen behind the DJ. Kurama's name was staring back. A small noise of despair fell from her lips before she could help it. She needed a few minutes to recover, not to immediately go back out there and perform! Slapping a smile on her face so as not to let any of the boys catch on, Mai linked her arm through Kurama's offered one and headed back out to the dance floor.

Their song, "Blackout" by Breathe Carolina, was a funky one with a definite techno flare. Hiei didn't watch their moves too closely as they slid their feet across the floor, jerked their shoulders in different directions and used their bent knees to allow for greater swinging of hips. He watched Mai carefully, finding that her smiling face was simply a mask. It looked convincing to others who didn't know her, but the fire demon easily saw that the smile didn't reach her mossy eyes, nor did her lips curve up at quite the right angle. Conjectures on what was affecting her so much had not concretely formed in his mind when anger wiped all thought from his head. This part of the dance was even worse than those damned looks she gave Kuwabara.

Mai rolled her hips against Kurama's groin, the pair grinding into the next few lines of the song. Kurama's hands on her hips made him want to show the fox exactly what his katana could do. At least when Yusuke had to perform such a move with his onna, he didn't have his hands on her as well. In some part of Hiei's mind, he knew that Kurama would never try to get between him and Mai, but that part was very, very small, and the fire demon had to use all of his resolve to not go out on the dance floor and pull the redhead away from Mai.

"What's up your ass, Hiei?" Yusuke asked, bringing the shorter demon back to reality, away from plots to keep Kurama away from Mai.

"Hn," he gave his signature noncommittal response. He crossed his arms and ignored the smug look on the Spirit Detective's face.

The song ended as Mai froze against Kurama's chest, one of his hands at the small of her back and both of her arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled at her in relief that they had performed well. She returned it with a relieved grin of her own, but hers was due to the fact that she could lean against him and catch her breath for a few seconds. Her heart was pounding as if it was trying to beat right out of her skin. The bottom layer of her hair was wet with sweat and she felt shaky all over. Therefore, she was even more relieved when he led her back to Hiei on his arm.

As she stood next to the fire demon, she wanted so badly to lean into him. Her eyes kept fluttering shut, as if her eyelids were weighted down. She saw him glance down at her, the barest sliver of concern visible in his ruby orbs. That was enough for her, though, and quickly muttered, "I need to go fix my hair. I'll be right back."

She hurried from her friends and those crimson eyes trying to hide their worry for her, slipping away to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she pulled her hair from her ponytail and fluffed it in hopes of drying the damp layers. It tumbled over her shoulders in slightly frizzy waves, almost like she had teased it. Giving it a slight nod, Mai leaned heavily against the sink. The night was over halfway done; she could do this.

"Ready, onna?"

Mai nodded, staring at Hiei's name spelled out on the screen. They made their way onto the dance floor, and Mai took a deep breath. She fell easily into this role; it wasn't even completely acting on her part. She looked up at him with a flirty smile, letting the physical desire she felt for the fire demon bleed into her eyes. Puffing out her chest and arching her back to stick out her butt further, she tried to exude as much sexiness as possible.

He stood in front of her, looking down with a slightly hardened face, determination and a hint of the male instinct to dominate in his eyes.

"Enrique, Usher, This is for the dirty girls, All around the world, Here we go!" the first lines of "Dirty Dancer" filled the club.

They approached each other slowly at first before he took her hands in his, pulling her close. Their bodies rocked back and forth to the beat, their dance a series of small touches, slight but provocative movements of the hips.

"She don't wanna love, she just wanna touch, she's a greedy girl to never get enough, she don't wanna love, she don't wanna touch, got all the moves that make you get it up…"

The blonde narrowed her eyes seductively at the fire demon, stepping backwards then extending her hand to lay her palm on his chest. She dragged her hand across the broad expanse of his chest, then shoulder blade as she slowly circled around him. He spun around, grabbing onto her hips and pulling her into him.

"She's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancer, never ever lonely, she's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancer, she'll never be your only…"

They grinded their way through the chorus before melding back into their former, more subtly sensual movements. As the song began to wind down, the chorus was repeated twice. Hiei used his anchor on Mai's hand to spin her so her back was to him and he ground his hips into her bottom. She rolled her hips back as he splayed his hand possessively over her stomach. Reaching back, the blonde laced her hands behind his neck, burying her fingers in the tuft of hair there. She arched her back, pushing out her chest and allowing for a more impressive angle between her body and his.

"The girl don't stop, dirty dancer, the girl don't stop," the song repeated itself several times. Mai quickly turned on her heel, swinging her right leg up and around Hiei's waist and using her new hold on him to pull their bodies flush together as they continued the rotation of their hips. It was all the fire apparition could do to prevent a physical response from the closeness of her warmth.

As the last notes of the song faded, they ceased their movements, frozen in an embrace. Mai ran her fingertips down the side of his face before they too halted their slow procession. The crowd gave a loud response, perhaps louder than many other dances that night. Mai couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling their dance had been received quite well.

"Woo, is it just me, or is it getting' hot in here, y'all?" the DJ called from behind his turntables.

Mai smiled at Hiei, allowing her leg to slide back down to the floor. His face swam before her own and she nearly stumbled as they walked back off the dance floor. Hiei must have seen her falter, for his hand darted out to wrap around her elbow. He guided her back to their friends before dropping his hold on her. She was thankful for the fact that he remained close, taking comfort from his presence as she fought the blackness at the edge of her vision.

"Alright, y'all, that's it for all our guys tonight!" the DJ announced.

"Nice, let's get outta-" Kuwabara began, but stopped at what the DJ said next.

"Now let's get our girls out here! Who's the lucky lady who's up first?"

Mai felt guilty, looking at the surprised expressions on the boys' faces, their eyes locked on the screen once again flashing through names. As the sound of the shuffling from the screen ceased, each pair of eyes flew back to her. The blonde groaned slightly, knowing it meant that she was up once again. She forced a smile at them, hoping that it was convincing and that she'd be able to pull off what she had to do. With false confidence, she spun on her heel, shutting her eyes tightly against the wave of dizziness the movement caused.

_Ignore it, _she ordered herself, striding onto the dance floor once more. She quickly threw her hair into its side ponytail again and pulled her shirt farther down past her shoulders. Then "Fire Burning" began and Mai gave herself over to the pleasure of dancing.

Hiei watched as Mai began rolling her hips to the right, her shoulders to the leftt and then the opposite. Side to side she swayed, before hooking a thumb in her belt loop and raising a hand in the air, bouncing to the beat as it quickened its pace. As the beginnings of the chorus approached, her moves became more advanced than anything he had seen her do yet.

"She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake, Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away, Now take my red, black card and my jewelry, Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire, Somebody call 911, Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa, I gotta cool her down, She wan' bring the roof to ground, On the dance floor, whoa, She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor, That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor…" The hanyous moves turned into jerky yet fluid steps. Her knees slightly bent, her right foot pivoted forward, to the side, behind her left leg and back to the front with the beat before she slid to the side. Her arms bent elegantly into different angles along with the steps.

"That body is a masterpiece, The order is one in every hundred years, But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home, home!" Catcalls could be hears above the music as Mai swung her hips around, her hands crawling down her own torso and thighs in a clearly provocative manner. Hiei's eye twitched, both out of complete rage that other men were looking, and because the sight was almost too sexy to handle, especially since his instincts were already heightened from their own dance just minutes before.

The blonde repeated some of her earlier fast-paced steps through the next few verses, before she sunk to the floor, clearly going all out for the last repetition of the chorus. She spun on her hip, her bottom, lifted herself on her forearms, crossed and uncrossed her legs – the series of movements was so circular and fast that Hiei had to concentrate to consciously perceive each move. He had no idea she could – what was the ningen word? – breakdance, nor that she would be so good at it. The crowd let out several murmurs of amazement, before their cheering increased greatly in volume.

Mai straightened, pumping one fist in the air and thrusting her hips forward and back a few times, before pitching forward into a brief handstand. Using her hold on the ground to push off of, she spun on her head several times, earning more cheers and even a nod of approval from the judges. As the song wound down, hitting its final notes, she fell out of the spin and into a resting position on the ground. Her elbow was propped up, face on her raised hand. She lay on her side, on leg bent and her free hand resting idly on top of it. She smiled at the judges, letting them know she knew she had just killed her performance.

"Well, that is gonna be hard to beat!" announced the DJ. "That little shawty _is_ fire on the dance floor!"

Mai stood and gave him an appreciative wave before turning back towards her friends. Yusuke and Kuwabara were cheering right along with the crowd, and Kurama was clapping for her. Hiei was stationary, but there was a small smile on his face- a smile! She realized she had never seen a true smile on the fire demon's face until then, and although it was a small one, it made her heart flutter that she had gotten such a reaction from him.

The giddiness was short-lived as she took a step forward; her legs felt like overcooked noodles and the darkness creeping in on the edges of her vision was back, pushing toward her central vision with full force. She made it back to her friends in a haze.

"Holy shit, Mai! You were fucking amazing out there!" Yusuke congratulated.

"Hiei…" she managed, trying to push back the coming darkness.

"Hey, I compliment you and all you care about is the shrimp?" Yusuke said, jokingly sounding affronted.

The blonde woman ignored him, adding, "Please catch me," before everything was black.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you guys for the couple of reviews I received. Please, please keep them coming! To answer your question, wolvesrain17, no, I can't dance at all. It's a challenge I have made for myself in writing this story. I hope I am meeting it well! I hope this chapter answers some of the question that have been building up throughout the story. Let me know what you all think!

* * *

><p>"Please catch me."<p>

The words had barely registered when Hiei's arms flew out as Mai's eyes slid out of focus and her body fell forward. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama stepped closer, and a growl rumbled in his throat. He pulled Mai's limp body to him before picking her up in his arms. Some of the surrounding clubbers were looking on curiously, but most had already turned to the next girl dancing out on the floor. The fire demon dimly noted that Mai had been much better before flitting away.

* * *

><p>Mai felt sort of like she was floating. There was nothing around her, just darkness and a tiny little pinprick of light far above her. As soon as her green eyes found that light, though, she seemed to fly toward it at an incredible speed, until she was thrown right through it. Her eyes opened before hastily squeezing shut again at the irritating light shining down from who knows what, wherever in the hell she was.<p>

From behind her eyelids, she saw the light diminish and she cautiously opened them again. She was in her bedroom, lying on her bed. Hiei came to sit next to her, clearly having just shut the lights, and regarded her with poorly masked concern in his eyes.

"Hi," she croaked, her throat incredibly dry.

"What happened, onna?"

"I have no idea."

"You're lying."

Crimson eyes narrowed at her. "You didn't pass out without reason, onna. And you have not been yourself lately. Headaches all the time, no energy, no appetite-"

Mai winced as he cut himself off, lips parting as he took in a small breath of realization.

"You haven't been eating. That's why you passed out."

She said nothing, her eyes moving guiltily downwards towards her hands. They were shaking uncontrollably, and she realized her whole body was quivering. She had been found out, and she was freezing. The combination sent her teeth clinking together painfully.

"Look at me." His voice left her with no doubts that it was not a question, but it wasn't quite a demand either.

Her eyes moved back up to his, peering at him from beneath her eyelashes in such a scared, innocent way. The fire demon took a deep breath before noticing how badly Mai was shaking. He placed a hand on top of one of hers and frowned at how cold it was. Letting go of her hand once more, he reached behind her and pulled her pillows into a position propped up against the wall behind her bed. His arm snaked around her tiny waist, pulling her into him before he leaned them sideways against the pillows. Carefully, he tugged one of her many blankets up and around their shoulders, trapping the heat his body always radiated beneath the fleecy cover. Her trembling subsided a little, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"What has been bothering you lately?"

She closed her eyes as if in pain. "Hiei, I… I can't."

"Can't what, onna?"

"I can't tell you!" she exclaimed. "You aren't supposed to know! Koenma gave me orders of my own, and there are more on top of those. You will be in danger, and it will be because of me. Hiei, I-"

He silenced her with his lips, wondering at what in the world she could be hiding and how it was linked to what had happened after her final dance.

Pulling away slightly, so that his lips still brushed hers as he spoke, he said, "I can handle myself, onna. Screw Koenma, it is more important for me to know. You do realize I could help you with whatever it is you are doing?"

"But you can't, Hiei," she muttered, leaning her forehead against his chest now. Whether it was because she was still tired, to hide her face, or a combination of the two, he did not know.

"Then give me the peace of mind, knowing what you are doing."

"It is going to make you worry more."

Hiei frowned. "We are getting nowhere with this."

"I cannot say I'm sorry about that."

"Onna, you do know the end goal of courting, right?"

Mai looked up at him again, her eyebrows knit together with confusion at the new topic.

"To mate," she answered, a pink blush gracing her cheeks.

"Right. How can that ever happen if there isn't trust?" Hiei wrinkled his nose at the words coming from his own mouth. It sounded so disgustingly sappy and unlike him, but he meant it. He wanted the woman in his arms to be able to come to him for anything; he wanted her to want his protection.

"I trust you, Hiei, so much," she said softly. "And it's not because I don't trust you that I don't want to tell you. I am… I am scared and I am ashamed."

Her green eyes grew wet and she tried desperately to prevent tears from splashing their way past her eyelids.

"You don't need to feel afraid or ashamed with me," the fire demon lowered his lips to her ear. "I am ashamed enough for the both of us. And I will protect you from anything you may be afraid of."

A small sob separated her lips and she began crying. Hiei tucked her beneath his chin, running his hand over her back slowly.

"If I tell you, I need to tell everyone. It will change everything."

"Hn. So be it."

* * *

><p>"I know this is a bit abrupt, but I have called this meeting to discuss something very important with all of you." Mai tried to forget that fact that her hair was probably a tangled mess, her cheeks were still damp with fallen tears and that her eyes were most likely a brilliant red. "I am not supposed to say any of this, but I think after what happened earlier tonight, it's probably going to be best if we are all on the same page."<p>

"Is it Koenma who ordered your secrecy?" Kurama asked, perceptive as always.

"Yes," Mai answered. Then, taking a deep breath, "And Lord Kazai."

There was silence as Mai waited for the outbursts she knew were coming.

"The fuck?" Yusuke asked, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Whatdya mean, Mai?"

Kurama sat in silence, his mouth tugged down in a frown. Hiei's lips were parted slightly in a silent snarl.

"I haven't been completely honest with you guys, and I am sorry that that's the way it had to be."

"What is your involvement with Kazai?"

Mai sighed, "He is my Master."

There was a blur of black and Hiei was sitting beside her on the window seat. "What do you mean, your master?"

The blonde looked into his eyes, darkened with rage. "I am a part of his trafficking ring."

Hiei shut his eyes and took several deep breaths through his nose to calm himself. Finally, he managed, "How?"

"I was attacked one night about five years ago coming home from my father's house. He is one of the biggest reasons I came back to live in Ningenkai. I couldn't take living with my mother in the Makai. He has been shaken by the divorce since it was filed for. He needs taking care of sometimes. My mother is… Well, I was not paying attention, because I was thinking about how fucked up it all was and how much my dad doesn't deserve what my mother put him through, and one of Kazai's hired help saw me, recognized me as hanyou, and attacked. I wasn't really versed at all in fighting back then, and I suppose it probably wasn't hard to knock me out at all.

When I woke up, I was alone in this dark room. My hip hurt like a bitch, and I had no idea what had happened to me. Then Kazai just… came out of the shadows. He explained that I was essentially a slave, that he had left his mark." Mai tugged her shirt up slightly, and pushed the top of her jeans down over the curve of her hip to reveal the odd snake tattooed on her skin. It glowed slightly with his Spirit energy, and she knew the boys could feel its hidden power. Kuwabara shivered, his awareness making him sensitive to the darkness of the energy. "I cannot disobey his direct orders. I don't understand how, I just… he says be quiet and my jaw would snap down on my own tongue. He says he is hungry, I'd trip over my own feet to go get him food."

"I am sure there were… other orders given to you?" Kurama asked, his green eyes shifting nervously to the fire demon who had remained silent beside her.

"Yes. Admittedly, those he traffics are not around for mundane tasks."

"You better not be telling me he let some horny bastards rape you," Yusuke growled, his hand curling into a tight fist.

"Nope. Let's just say that I cut them off somewhere," Mai hinted.

The innuendo escaped Kuwabara, who looked at the involuntary flinches of his comrades in confusion. "I don't follow."

Mai help up her index and middle fingers, moving them in a scissoring motion. "I cut them off."

The boy's mouth opened in an 'o' and he mumbled, "Ah, well that's… effective…"

"Then what happened before that point?" Hiei growled, bringing them back to her story.

Mai could not meet his eyes. "I really never did too many deeply sexual favors. A few hand jobs here and there, but mostly I was to look at and t-to touch. Sort of a s-stripper…"

"I am going to fucking murder that son of a bitch," Hiei snarled, barely preventing himself from jumping out the window and going after Kazai that instant.

"It was never rape, and like I said, I didn't let them get too far. I have more control over myself than many of the other girls, being hanyou. But I… I want my freedom. I hate looking at this tattoo and knowing I have to answer to him and that he could order me to…"

She closed her eyes and swallowed heavily, unable to voice her fear that she would eventually have to go further with her clients. "I have not had a… a customer in a few months because of this competition."

"Well, that's good at least, right?" Yusuke asked, trying to be optimistic despite the anger that his friend had been violated and wronged in such a disgusting way.

"It is because the girl who wins is the real prize."

"That's sick," Kuwabara said after another long and tense stretch of silence.

"What part of this is not sick?" Hiei snapped.

"That is why Koenma assigned you guys this mission. The guy who wins is winning the girl. This whole thing is some sick game for Kazai, all while showing his merchandise. His clients can see what their money can get them, and one lucky buyer doesn't have to spend money at all. Plus, the female dancers not already part of his ring will fall victim to it as well. Koenma needed you guys to be in the competition so that whichever girl wins is not helpless at the hands of some horndog demon. But he also needed to make sure I was in it, because if I win, and my chances are good to win, even if one of you doesn't, I have a better chance against any of those demons than all the human girls."

"So you are saying that Koenma's back-up plan is to have you at the mercy of some perverted male demon and to hope you can continue to fight off that seal?" The fire apparition had lost the small amount of faith he had in the Spirit World prince.

"Yes. But I am okay with all of these risks in a way, because that means I can get my freedom. I can't beat Kazai on my own; I need your help, guys. We need to take down Kazai. I need to be free again," her voice held so much desperation, Hiei felt a pang of emotion in his chest.

"You will get your freedom. Kazai will find out first-hand what happens when anyone messes with my onna."

"Woah, what do ya mean, calling possession over Mai, shrimp?"

"I mean she is mine, fool."

The orange haired man looked puzzled for a moment before exclaiming, "You guys are together? When did that happen?"

Yusuke burst out laughing. "Man, you are the densest guy I know, Kuwabara."

Kurama chuckled, lifting a hand to try to stifle it.

"Hn. None of your concern," Hiei stated moodily.

"But really, Mai," Yusuke said, sobered. "We will fight with all we have to keep the other girls safe and to get you the hell out of there."

"Thank you," Mai breathed, feeling tears stings the back of her eyes once more.

* * *

><p>"You never explained what caused you to faint," the fire demon mentioned suddenly.<p>

The others had left a few minutes before, since they had talked well into the night. Hiei and Mai were curled together on her couch. Mai was watching the news, and Hiei was watching the blonde curled against him.

"Why haven't you been eating?"

"Orders," she answered vaguely.

"What do you mean?"

"Kazai does not showcase merchandise of my previous size." The dejection in her voice disgusted him- not with her, but with the worthless piece of trash that had caused her to feel so lowly.

"And you have been starving yourself, haven't you? To meet his requirements?"

The blonde nodded, shutting her eyes and curling into herself. The fire demon slid an arm beneath the joint of her knees and the other around her shoulders before standing up. Green eyes popped open in surprise at the movement and turned to him in confusion as he began walking toward her bedroom. He didn't stop there, making his way to her bathroom. Gently setting her down in front of the full length mirror, Hiei placed his hands on her hips.

"Onna, tell me what you see."

"Hiei, this-"

"I can use the Jagan."

Her eyes narrowed in slight annoyance at his coercion before she slumped over slightly in defeat. She inhaled shakily, then turned her eyes to her reflection. Hiei saw her flinch before saying, "I see a girl… a girl who has dull hair, a plain face. Her boobs are too small. Her stomach is not flat enough. She has big hips and huge thighs. No butt to speak of. A body that could so easily be overlooked or even looked on in distaste."

Her eyes brimmed with tears once more and she turned to look at him. "Oh, Hiei, why would you ask me to do this?" She sniffled and added, "I only think every day about what in the world you could possibly be doing with me."

Hiei spun her around to face the mirror again. "Because of what I see. Not because of what Kazai has planted in your mind to control your thoughts as he controls your actions. Do you know what I saw the first time we met?"

Mai shook her head, indicating she did not.

"I saw a beautiful woman – not a girl. Her hair was so soft and feminine, her eyes a unique green. Her lips looked so inviting. She had a well-endowed chest; I wanted so badly to uncover what I imagine were soft, perfectly round breasts. Her curves were beautiful. A deep hourglass that hands could get lost travelling along. But what really struck me were her hips. Wide, curved, deliciously feminine. They gave way to full, but toned, thighs and legs. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on – the first I felt any attraction to in my entire life. Do you know what I see now?"

"What?" she asked, her voice soft and tired sounding.

"I see that same woman, but now she is sad and she is destroying her beautiful body. The body I can barely keep from claiming as mine at times. The body I want so badly to kiss and touch all over."

A blush rose to her cheeks again, and she tilted her face upwards to gaze into his eyes, searching their crimson depths.

"Do you mean it?"

Hiei leaned forward and enveloped her lips with his in a soft kiss. Pulling apart slowly, their eyes met and did not waver.

"Yes, onna," he breathed. "I meant every word."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the couple of reviews! Please, please review some more! And I would just like to preface this chapter by saying something pretty significant happens here. I'm curious to see if anyone notices! Enjoy and review please!

* * *

><p>Mai closed her eyes, feeling the air around her. She waited patiently, her body only slightly tensed. The wind rustled the leaves overhead, and the blonde had to remind herself not to lose any focus.<p>

There it was – the almost imperceptible shift of air. Her eyes flew open and she ducked into a squat, swinging her leg out and bringing it around. Hiei avoided her attempt to trip him up, jumping to the side. Mai straightened back to her feet, raising her arms back into a defensive position. She was always on defense, probably because Hiei's fighting style seemed to be based on offense, offense, offense. She blocked several fast punches with her forearms before back-flipping out of his reach. He flitted away, she noted the afterimage where he had been, and felt a disturbance in the air behind her. She whirled around and barely dodged the kick aimed at her side.

Quickly making a decision to shift into her own offense, Mai aimed a fist at the fire demon. He caught the punch, and she pulled back her left hand. Hiei caught that one too, and Mai fought the smile that tried to surface on her lips. She slipped her hands upwards to wrap around his wrists and before he could figure out what she was doing, she pushed her weight forward and wrapped her legs around his hips. She rapidly shifted her weight farther forward, sending him tumbling backwards to the ground.

The fire demon left her no time to feel triumphant, rocking his weight back to give him the leverage to throw her off of him. She rolled a couple of time across the ground before digging the heels of her hands into the ground and skidding to a stop. He appeared in her peripheral vision and she swung her leg out in time to push him back onto defense for a moment. It was a brief lapse of defense, but long enough for Mai to get back on her feet.

Hiei disappeared once more, increasing Mai's frustration. She again threw her awareness out into the surrounding area, searching for his movements. Her head snapped back suddenly as she felt him coming at her from above. It took her a fraction of a second too long to decide her move, and his fist made contact with her shoulder. Pain shot down her arm and seemed to vibrate in her collarbone, but she ignored it, latching on to his wrist again. She pulled him toward her, hooking her foot around his ankle. With a flick of her own ankle, she had him teetering off balance and pushed him back to the ground. His arm grabbed onto her side, pulling her down with him. Just before his back made contact with the ground, the fire apparition threw his weight to the side, pulling Mai beneath him and effectively pinning her to the ground. His hand was at her throat only a second later, and the blonde sighed.

"That was much better, onna." His hand moved from her throat to brace himself on the ground, holding his weight off of her. "I think you would be a good match for any of Kazai's henchmen."

"But not against Kazai," she said perceptively.

Hiei sighed but met her gaze. "No. Not yet."

The hanyou nodded. "I need to use my power more, and not rely on just hand to hand combat."

"Hn," Hiei agreed. "You can't be afraid to use your element."

Mai nodded, and rested her head back in the grass. She looked up, which, from her position on the ground, meant that her eyes found the roots of a large tree. Hiei noted that with her eyes turned upward and from his position hovering over her torso, it looked as if her eyes had rolled in the back of her head. The implications made him shift uncomfortably and he tried to ignore the thoughts flying through his head.

Her fingers slowly gliding down the side of his face brought him back to the woman beneath him. She smiled at him and he got the feeling she wanted to say something.

"What is it, onna?"

"I was just thinking," she replied. "About a few things."

Hiei hummed, signaling she should elaborate.

"I like being alone with you. You know, somewhere that isn't my apartment."

"Want to come to ours some time?" The serious way in which he asked made it so that Mai almost missed that he was joking.

"No, I like it out here," the blonde clarified. She paused, and color rose to her cheeks. "There's no one around… no one can interrupt or be loud next door…"

Hiei smirked at her not-so-subtle hints.

"No, you're right," he nodded, smirking.

"I mean, we dance all day and when we aren't dancing it seems like Yusuke and Kuwabara keep me busy enough since they're completely helpless and all…"

"Fools," Hiei agreed, dragging out the conversation and enjoying the uncomfortable squirming of his onna.

"Sort of sucks sometimes…" She chewed her lip, peering up at him from beneath her thick lashes.

Hiei almost chuckled at her increasingly pathetic attempts at making him act. "Anything I can do about that?"

Her face colored once more and she looked everywhere but at him before rolling her eyes in defeat and settling her green orbs on his crimson ones. "You could kiss me."

"Hn," he nodded slowly. "I think I can do that."

He flashed her a quick smirk before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. They were soft and full against his, something so deliciously feminine which he hadn't fully appreciated before. Their lips moved slowly, softly against each other. Hiei scraped his teeth over her lower lip before nibbling at it gently, drawing the plump, pink flesh into his mouth. Her hand found its way to the back of his neck. Idly, she buried her fingers in the tuft of hair at his nape, reveling in the surprisingly soft texture. The fire apparition relinquished his hold on her lip, pulling away to take a breath.

Mai did not allow the reprieve to last long, using her hold at the back of his neck to pull him down to her again. Hiei slipped his tongue over her already wet lip before pressing between the seam of her lips. His tongue slid past hers, roaming around like a wanderer trying to acquaint himself with new surroundings. The movements were slow, deliberate and curious. She skimmed her tongue across his, surprising him a bit. They fought for dominance, neither willing to give in. Finally, they separated once more for air, each panting slightly.

Hiei placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth before moving down her jaw and throat, settling at the base of her neck. He dipped his tongue into the shallow hollow there, causing her to shiver slightly. A smirk stretched across his lips and he moved to the side of her neck, placing tiny kisses here and there. Crimson eyes peered up at her, watching her face for a reaction. His mouth moved to a spot near the joint of her neck and shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment.

_There._

The fire demon's smirk grew and he nibbled at the sensitive flesh he had found. His tongue flicked out to ease any pain he may have cause before sucking lightly. Mai squirmed slightly, but made no move to pull away. She gasped softly as he bit down a little harder, then ran the flat of his tongue over the well-attended to patch of skin. His hand moved from its hold on the ground to the curve of her hip. He gently ran it up and down, then let it travel to her stomach. The blonde's breath hitched slightly out of nerves, and she wrapped her arms around his neck fully. She lifted her torso off the ground slightly, and her chest brushed against his.

All at once, the thoughts that had risen in his head after having her pinned beneath him, eyes rolled back, returned. He pulled his mouth from her sweet spot and breathed heavily, closing his eyes. Mai watched his tense face as he forced his breath to slow down. He was trying so hard to stay in control, which she appreciated greatly. Hiei was so good to her, and she only hoped it was worth it for him.

"What are you thinking, onna?"

"It's nothing," she smiled. She licked her lips, feeling that they were a little puffy. Her eyes found Hiei's mouth, and she frowned, seeing that they were only a shade darker than their normal color. Her efforts should be asserted more the next time, she decided.

The fire demon moved from his position hovering over her to lie on the ground next to her, looking up at the sky through the leafy treetops.

"You're senses are getting better," he mentioned.

"I haven't really been using my senses," she replied. At his look of confusion, she added, "Well, not to sense your Spirit energy or anything."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, filling her lungs as much as possible. Hiei propped his head up on his elbow and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. He wondered if she would, she looked so peaceful. It was amazing the difference in her when she could spend some time outside instead of in a building all day.

"I feel the air for you. If the air is moved, I know where you are."

Slowly, the dark haired demon nodded, though she couldn't see it with her eyes still closed. They were silent for a while, and Hiei settled back down in the grass.

"What is your favorite color?" Mai asked suddenly.

"Hn. I don't have one."

"C'mon. You must have a preference," the hanyou pressed.

"I don't."

"Hiei…"

"Onna."

"You have to have one…"

"Are you really getting upset because I do not have a favorite color?"

"No," she defended. "I am just annoyed you won't tell me what it is. You must have one."

"I don't," he insisted.

"Red?"

"No."

"Navy?"

"No."

"Black?"

Hiei sighed. "No, onna."

"Green?"

He opened his mouth to deny it, but he paused, seeing the vivid, mossy green color of her eyes. They were dark and earthy in tone, with an almost imperceptible ring of gold around her pupils.

"I do like green," he said finally.

The blonde smiled, apparently satisfied. The couple lay in the clearing for a long time afterward, content in their silence; being together was enough.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is the pizza guy?" Kuwabara complained, his jaw jutting out in a pout.<p>

"I am sure he is on his way," Yukina smiled kindly, placing a tiny hand on his forearm. Mai noted how Hiei stiffened and glared daggers at his human comrade.

"Yeah, you're probably right Yukina," Kuwabara chortled.

The ice maiden smiled up at him again from her seat next to him on the couch and Kuwabara swung an arm around her shoulders. Mai's green eyes found Hiei's hand clenching tightly on his lap - so tightly it was shaking. He refused to look at the couple now, and Mai shifted away from him slightly on their shared love seat. The fire demon didn't notice, seemingly too busy trying to burn a hole in the wall with his glare alone. The blonde stood up and made her way into the boys' kitchen, trying not to be noticed.

She busied herself rummaging through the cupboards to find the things needed to make tea. As she prepared the bitter liquid, she tried to clear her thoughts of everything, namely her anger with Hiei. She had suspected that he and Yukina were siblings, but who really knew?

_That's something he would tell me, isn't it? Wouldn't he want me to know his sister?_

She wondered what else they could be. Did he secretly have feelings for her? Were they just close friends? Had they had a failed courtship in the past? Did he regret that it had failed?

She sensed the fire demon slip into the room behind her. Mai ignored him, setting about adding a touch of sugar to the tea. His hands slipped around her waist and she stepped away from him under the pretense of gathering tea cups.

Hiei frowned at the blonde, wondering what could have brought on her mood. She had clearly stepped out of his hold deliberately, especially since the tea wasn't even done yet to need teacups. He racked his brain for something that could have upset her. They were having a fairly normal night, hanging out with their friends – he almost cringed at the thought that such a thing had become normal – and waiting on pizza to be delivered so the girls wouldn't have to cook again. Which, of course, the fool would complain about. Then he had to get all cozy with-

_Ah._

"Onna, you are upset with me."

The hanyou tried to shrug it off, but did so half-heartedly since he already knew his statement to be true.

"Want to tell me why?"

The blonde bit back a snappy answer to reply, "Not particularly."

"And I thought I'd be the one who was bad at communication."

The taunt got under her skin and her shoulders scrunched up to her ears as she clenched her hands tightly. "I have a feeling you already have ideas."

"Hn."

That was the best she would get, she knew. Turning around, she leveled him with a glare. "What is Yukina to you?"

A small smirk formed on his lips and his eyes left her to gaze, unfocused, at a point over her shoulder. "So I was right. It is about her."

"I am not a fool, Hiei," Mai said, angrily tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I am well aware of that, onna. Would you like to take a walk?"

With a huff of impatience, the petite woman moved the teapot to a cool burner on the stove and shut the hot one. Hiei stood by the open window, waiting for her. He offered her his hand, but Mai slipped past him and jumped out herself. Her power seeped out of her slowly, combining with the air around her as she fell. With a sweep of her arm and a graceful backflip, Mai created a pocket of air beneath her to cushion her impact. Hiei appeared next to her not a second later, and they set off.

They walked without any contact, and no noise for a while. Finally, Hiei let out a breath and said, "I should have known you would catch on about Yukina."

Mai felt a powerful pang in her chest; it clenched painfully, constricting her airways. With that one sentence, her mind jumped back to the worst scenarios she had come up with. "Just spit it out already, Hiei. Answer my question. Don't keep playing me if-"

"I assure you, I have not been playing you." The fire demon took a deep breath. "Yukina is by no means a female I hold romantic feelings for, as you probably think. She is my twin sister."

A relieved breath flew from Mai's lips and she briefly closed her eyes. "I thought at first, but then… I thought, why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I haven't told anyone. Kurama and the Detective know because Koenma told them. Yukina herself does not know."

"Why is that?"

"She is happier not knowing," he answered, turning his crimson eyes skyward.

Mai was silent for a moment, chewing her lip in thought. "Does she know she has a brother, though?"

"Yes."

"Then I can't imagine she is happier not knowing that it's you." Before Hiei could protest, she continued, "To know you have a brother but to not know who he is, what he looks like, where he could be or if he knows about you… I imagine I wouldn't feel very complete."

"She is better off this way," the fire demon persisted. "She does not need to know of our gross history in the Ice Domain, nor that her brother is a thieving, murdering fighter."

"The Ice Domain?"

Hiei could have smacked himself for letting that slip. Of course, from the look of realization on her face, she had put the pieces together anyways.

"You are a fire demon, but your twin is an Ice Maiden… and the Ice Domain… eyes… oh!" the hanyou gasped.

Fantastic. She figured it out much sooner than he had hoped it would come out. He almost felt like the end of their courtship was near; after all, who could accept the truth that was his own birth?

"I am a Forbidden Child," he said, deciding to get it over with. If she would not want to be with him, then he wanted to get it over with. He kept the truth from Yukina to protect her and to make sure she would not shy away from him. The hopes had been the same for Mai, but it was out there now, and she would make of it what she would, and he would have to accept it.

"Well so what?" she asked, propping a hand on her hip.

"So my birth is one giant disgrace," he said, spelling it out and wondering why she couldn't see the problem. They had come to a nearby park and had halted by a swing set. Mai leaned against one of the poles which made up the frame and rolled her eyes at him.

"So is mine. One of the last of the regal wind demonesses dirties her dying bloodline by mating a human… that baby is as good as trash. So, so what if you are a Forbidden Child? Makes us two peas in one fucked up pod," she smiled cheerfully at him.

Hiei shook his head. "Hanyou is still several steps above Forbidden Child. You do know the Ice Domain is afloat? They threw me off."

Mai's expression faltered for a moment before she pushed off of the pole and approached him. Her hands rested on each of his shoulders and she leaned into him. Tilting her head up slightly to meet his gaze, she whispered, "Do you want this to turn me away? Do you want me to care about what your birth has labeled you?"

"I want you to understand." His eyes closed painfully for a moment. "You think life is bad as a hanyou… wait until you are the mate of the Forbidden One."

"I do understand. I understand that I don't give a shit about bloodlines and birthrights. All I care about is you, Hiei, and who you are. I am sure Yukina would feel the same, because then she would know who her brother is. And I am happy because I know who could very well be my mate one day. If you will still have me when I am ready."

Her cheeks flushed under his gaze. Words failed him. For the first time in – gods, he didn't even know how long – the fire demon felt truly touched. Luckily, Mai recovered from her slight embarrassment quickly, and pushed gently against his shoulders, silently commanding him to sit. He did so, sinking into one of the swings, still amazed at her complete and utter acceptance. She perched herself lightly on his lap and nuzzled her face into his chest.

Numbly, Hiei placed a hand on the back of her head, slowly running his fingers through her hair. He wrapped his other arm tightly around her midsection before lightly kicking off the ground. The swing rocked back and forth at a leisurely pace as they remained in silence. Finally, as the sun was beginning to dip lower below the horizon, the fire demon pressed his heels into the dirt, stopping the swing. Mai looked up at him, searching his face for something he could only guess at.

"Of course I will still have you, Mai."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews! I love 'em! Please keep them coming! I sort of like this chapter more than usual. It's a little darker and is definitely one of the chapters that kicked up the rating of this story for things other than strong language. I hope this is well received, please let me know how it came out!

* * *

><p>"I wish you would just eat."<p>

Mai turned her eyes to the moody fire demon. He glared at her from his seat across the kitchen table, arms crossed. His eyebrow was twitching slightly in annoyance.

"We both know I can't."

"Onna, this is bullshit."

Green eyes rolled in exasperation and Mai folded her own arms, resting them across her rib cage. "We have two options: I can get disqualified from the competition, leaving you and the others to try and win with some new partner, or I can keep this up for a little while longer and we can dance our way to Kazai."

"You are going to destroy your body."

"What good is a healthy body if I can't do what I want with it?" she countered.

Hiei shut his eyes in immense frustration. She had him there; he had once been willing to do anything to get off his parole, and that had at least still granted him the run of the whole city. The only thing he couldn't do was harm a human. But Mai… she was as good as a puppet on Kazai's strings. If he told her to do something, she had to do it. If she was to be an object for his clients, she had to let them get their fill.

"I am going to make that bastard wish he had never seen you, let alone put his seal on you."

Mai said nothing, her eyes unfocused. She was clearly lost in her own thoughts. After a moment, she mumbled something about a headache and pressed her forehead against the tabletop.

"He is as good as dead, onna. I will see to it," he assured. Clenching his hands, he added, "You will be nobody's property ever again."

"I am so tired of this," she said, almost in a whimper.

The fire apparition didn't know what else to say, and settled for resting what he hoped was a comforting hand on her forearm.

"Is it…" the hanyou stopped, took a shaky breath, and tried again. "Is it too much to ask for you to stay with me tonight?"

"I have stayed with you before," Hiei reminded.

Mai nodded against the table. He had a feeling that she wasn't satisfied with the conversation, but didn't want to press it.

Deciding to push for details for once, Hiei asked, "What did you mean by staying with you?"

"I don't want to fall asleep on the couch together, or for you to sleep on the window seat in my room," she replied, lifting her head off her arms to look at him.

"You want to stay together in your bed," Hiei concluded perceptively.

The blonde nodded, a light pink tint rising to stain her cheeks. Hiei leaned back in his chair for a moment, thinking on the request. He supposed it wouldn't be so much different than sleeping on the couch or in his tree. It was a mental thing, more than physical closeness. As long as he kept in mind that they weren't going to be doing anything other than sleeping, he figured it could be alright.

"Fine, onna. Let me go get different pants to wear, and it will be okay, I think."

He stood up and began to leave the room, but stopped when she spoke up again.

"Thank you, Hiei."

The fire demon turned away from her, a faint tint of color and a small smile on his face. "You're welcome, onna."

* * *

><p>Mai curled up in her bed beneath her usual layers of blankets. She rolled to her side, facing the wall. Her body shook with cold, but she barely noticed, lost in her thoughts. It was obvious that Hiei was incredibly angry about her situation. She knew male demons were possessive, but she had never seen it first-hand before. If that was even the root of his anger.<p>

The blonde didn't want to think about it. She wished she had telepathy so she could just know what Hiei was thinking, and be done with it. Reading him was like reading another language sometimes. But it didn't change the effect he had on her. The effect she craved so badly at that moment.

"Onna, are you really that cold?"

She jumped, surprised at the reappearance of the very demon she had been thinking about. Rolling back over, she saw that he had changed into black sweat pants and a dark grey t-shirt that stretched magnificently across his broad chest. For a moment, Mai was jealous that he could look so attractive even as he was about to go to bed, but she quickly wiped the thought from her mind, turning her thoughts instead to his question.

"Yes, I am cold," she said, curling in tighter on herself.

Hiei pulled the blankets back and slid into the bed next to her. He readjusted the covers before sliding his arms around the petite blonde's waist and pulling her into his chest. She pressed her face against him. He actually shivered slightly as her freezing nose brushed his exposed collarbone.

"How in the world do you get this cold at night?" he asked, concentrating on bringing more heat to the surface of his skin.

"By nighttime, I'm too tired to keep away the air," she muttered, already feeling sleepiness fogging her brain.

"What do you mean?"

"Air, it's attracted to me, and tries to blow around me all day. Gets pretty cold…" She yawned before continuing, "I usually just keep it at bay all day, but by night, my energy is kinda low, so I just let it do as it will. Throw some blankets on and hope it'll be warm enough."

The fire apparition kicked it up a few more degrees, noting that he did feel just the barest hint of cool air fanning across Mai's skin. It was so slight he had to actively feel for it, but he could imagine how cold it would be to have even that slight breeze blowing around him all the time, especially without a blanket shielding the majority of it.

"Onna?"

She hummed an indication that she was listening and idly moved an arm to wrap around his shoulder, pulling them closer together.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. "Now? What changed?"

"Now I have you with me. I feel… safe."

"Then sleep. I'll be right here."

* * *

><p>She hated dancing. It was vile and disgusting.<p>

Well, this kind of dancing.

Mai rolled her hips once more before hooking her leg around the cool metal pole. Gripping it tightly in her hand, she spun on the thin heel of her shoe, using her anchor on the pole to spin in a wide circle. Once she reached her start point, she swung the other leg up, flipping herself upside down on the pole. Clenching on with both hands, the hanyou did a split in midair, allowing herself to slide down a few inches. Twisting her body in the air, she swapped the way she was facing, no longer facing the crowd, but the pole itself. Her legs wrapped around metal, then she bucked her hips up against it a few times. A few groans surfaced from the crowd.

The blonde slid down several more inches before moving off the pole in a cartwheel-like motion. She caught a glimpse of herself in one of the many mirrors on the wall; she wore tight booty shorts, torn fishnets and a tightly bound corset. She felt like garbage, noting the hungry looks of the men in the crowd.

As her green eyes roamed over the crowd, she found Kazai in the corner and her heart skipped a beat. He was glaring at her with his dark, terrifying eyes. Slowly, he gave her a hand motion. The familiar flame of pain burst from the seal on her hip and her hand flew to the ties on her shorts. Undoing them, she sensually shimmied out of the fabric, flicking them off the stage into the hands of one of the audience members. She was left in her tiny G-string, and if it hadn't been for the lack of lighting in the room, everyone would have seen the deep blush on her face.

She was such trash.

Her eyes found Kazai's once more and he motioned for her to take her turn working the crowd so the next girl could come on stage and perform. She obligingly strutted down the steps and began weaving through the tables. She nearly yelped as someone reached out, pulled at her G-string and slipped a dollar bill beneath it. More hands followed, pulling at the tiny article of lingerie and stuffing the money inside, taking care to brush any skin they could get to. Her stomach churned in disgust.

A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to the man. He looked to be in his late thirties, with thick brown hair and blue eyes. He was looking at her with a tense, stony expression. He lifted his free hand and between his middle and index fingers was a fifty dollar bill. She felt her heart drop, knowing what it meant she had to do. The man placed the bill on the table beside his booth as Mai moved to stand in front of him. She began dancing along with the music, running her hands over her chest, stomach and between her thighs. The guy watched, drinking in her movements until his mouth twitched down in impatience. Mai took it as her hint to get a move on and stood with one leg on either side of his chair. She slowly dropped down into his lap, circling her hips provocatively. Grinding into his lap, she felt him twitch slightly in his pants. It brought on another wave of nausea.

Slowly, Mai reached behind her and undid the bindings on her corset. Her hand paused before her seal burned excruciatingly and her wrist, of its own accord, flicked the garment off to the side, leaving her torso bare for the man to see. His eyes locked on her breasts and she continued to grind against his groin. Her hands moved to his wrists, bringing his hands up and pressing them to her breasts. He groped them roughly, squeezing and pulling at the flesh and sending pain shooting through her. His fingers moved to grasp at her nipples, pinching them tightly and twisting them.

Tears were threatening to spring to her eyes, but she fought against the pain and the shame. He tugged at her nipples harshly before his hands moved to grip her backside in a tight hold. His finger slid over the string of her thong and she felt his arousal begin to poke her thigh. The finger suddenly dipped farther up and into the tiny article of clothing, reaching for her womanhood. She pulled away and stood up. Her knees almost buckled from the pain that erupted from the seal. Her vision turned foggy and it took every ounce of willpower she had to slip away from the customer and out of the room.

She walked down the hall, the pain increasing with each step. Her hands ran blindly across the wall, searching for a door – for anything. She found a door knob and all but fell inside what turned out to be a closet. The blonde sank to the floor, gasping for breath as the pain burned through her veins. She walked away from a client and forgot his money on the table, two strikes against her, and the seal would not let her forget it. A particularly powerful wave of punishment burst from her hip, setting her skin aflame…

"Onna! Onna! Goddammit, Mai, wake up!"

Green eyes flew open. Her chest rose and fell with her quick breaths, desperately trying to fill her lungs with air. Her eyes cleared and she found Hiei hovering above her, a hand braced on the mattress on each side of her.

His crimson eyes searched hers, watching as they began to blink back tears. He cupped her face in his hand, gently running his thumb over her cheek.

Mai opened her eyes again, and found that it wasn't just the normal ruby orbs gazing at her, but his Jagan as well.

"You saw what I was dreaming," she stated. She didn't need to ask, she knew from the third eye focusing down on her.

"Are you mad?" he asked, then added, "You wouldn't wake up. I had to know."

"I'm not mad." There was a pause. "Are you?"

"For what, onna?" The fire demon leaned down and nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck.

"What you saw."

"None of that was your fault. You fought through all the pain so nothing else would happen. You are strong, Mai. The only person I'm mad at is Kazai. He will suffer dearly for doing such things to you."

"Hiei… I don't deserve you," she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. The action caused a few tears to leak from her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"That's nonsense," he replied shortly.

"It's true. I am… I am trash."

The dark haired demon shook his head. "No. Don't ever think that again. You had no choice. Those men that…" he had to force himself to say it, "touched you, they are the ones who are trash."

Mai shook her head in disbelief.

Hiei growled, vowing to make Kazai feel as much pain as possible in his death. He swallowed a lump in his throat and forced out the words he was thinking. "You deserve… your body should be cherished, and you should be loved. If anything… I don't deserve you."

"What are you saying, Hiei?" whispered the blonde, her body tensing.

"I don't know if I can love you like you should be," he replied softly.

Another drop of moisture accumulated in the corner of her eye, dropping down the curve of her cheekbone and into her hair. Hiei watched the tear, regretful that he was its cause. It surprised him when he felt her hand on his cheek.

"I know you are capable of more than just a demonic sex drive, Hiei. If that's all it was… you'd have taken me by now."

"Don't think so highly of me. It's something on my mind more often than-"

"Hiei, stop."

He looked down on her in surprise again.

"You need to stop doubting things, especially right now. I'm scared, and now you know the kind of power the seal has over me. I hate remembering that things like that have made up the past five years of my life and that even worse could be to come. Whether you think I do or not, all I want right now is you; I need you to be with me."

"Okay," he whispered, surprised at her openness. "You have me, then."

They settled back down beneath the blanket, Hiei holding onto her tighter than before. He placed a kiss on her temple before tucking her under his chin. After a while, Mai had fallen back asleep, but Hiei lay awake for a long time, turning her words over in his mind.

Could he love her?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! It seems I have some loyal reviewers! I'm seriously so thankful to you guys! Please keep them coming! This chapter was kinda fun to write. I chuckled to myself a few times, not gonna lie. It's heavy on the sexual themes again, but with this plotline, it's going to happen. Please let me know what you all think, as well as to guess the significant thing to happen in the last chapter! No guesses at all yet! =(

* * *

><p>"I have to go see Kazai today."<p>

Her statement was met with angry silence. Mai looked up from slipping on her favorite gold colored flats. Hiei was leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom, arms crossed and eyes closed. He was taking deep breaths, quietly so as not to worry her, but she could see the rise and fall of his chest and knew he was trying to reign in his anger.

"How do you know? Has he contacted you?"

"In a way," she replied. Standing from her position sitting at the edge of her bed, she crossed the room. Hiei opened his eyes as she stopped in front of him, and waited for her to elaborate. The blonde pulled her pale pink blouse up her side with one hand, wiggling the edge of her black jeans down over her now very prominent hip bone. The snake shaped seal had turned from black to silver and Hiei could sense the spirit energy within it.

"This is his summons?" he asked.

Mai nodded, moving to replace her shirt. Hiei's hand caught hers, his eyes still fixed on the mark. His upper lip pulled back ever so slightly, angered and disgusted that another male's mark was on her. Every part of him wanted to mark her then and there to leave no question as to whose she really was. His fingers brushed over the soft skin, tracing the circular shape and learning the energy it held. Crimson eyes finally broke away from the seal and moved up to meet green ones.

"When do you have to go?"

The blonde looked over her shoulder at the clock on her nightstand. "I only have about an hour. But I… I am nervous."

"Do you think he will hurt you?"

"Only if he feels I have not followed his orders well enough in altering my appearance."

Hiei glared at her much slimmed down figure. "If he says you need to lose more weight I will say screw Koenma's orders and go kill the bastard myself."

"I know I have about reached the size he wants, but it was not his only criticism."

She walked back over to her bed and sat down. Hiei pushed his shoulders off the door frame and moved to stand in front of her this time.

"What in the world could he have criticized?"

Mai looked up at him, her face deeply flushed. "The size of my chest."

"What the hell is wrong with your chest?"

"It's… they're not… large enough," she mumbled, looking down at the mentioned area of her body.

"This guy is fucking blind," Hiei snapped.

Mai's eyes widened slightly and she asked, "W-what do you mean?"

"You had the most attractive curves I have ever seen in a woman before he told you to lose weight, and your chest is perfectly appealing just the way it is. Is he trying to ruin a perfectly beautiful woman?" Hiei ranted.

"He is trying to impro-"

"That is a lie, Mai. He is not making improvements at all. Take it from a demon who wanted to fuck your brains out just by having you stretch against him a certain way."

The blonde blushed deeper, remembering their time watching the sunset in Hiei's favorite tree.

Turning away, the fire demon muttered something along the lines of, "Would've taken you on the freaking branch, splinters be damned…"

"Regardless, Hiei, I have to comply with his orders. And I… I wanted to know if you could help?"

"With what?"

"Letting me know when bigger is big enough," she said so quietly that he knew he wouldn't have heard her without his demonic senses.

"Fine, onna, but remember that your breasts are plenty big already," the fire demon grumbled.

Mai stood once again and crossed her bedroom to her bathroom, grabbing something out of the top drawer of her bureau as she went. Hiei sat in her vacated spot, trying to remind himself that he could not just go kill Kazai and also to disassociate himself from his instincts. He was, after all, just asked to look at the woman he was courting's chest in detail.

The bathroom door opened again, and immediately Hiei identified what had been snagged from her bureau. The push-up bra was evident in the now extremely perky quality of her breasts and the inch or two of cleavage peaking above the scoop of her neckline. She turned back to her bureau and pulled out a few more objects. Looking closer, the fire apparition found that they were clear inserts which seemed to be filled with some sort of gel-like substance.

Mai pulled at her blouse and bra with one hand, slipping an insert into each cup. Hiei had to look away from the action; he was starting to feel a bit warm and had no doubts as to why.

"Better?"

His eyes shifted toward her once again and found she had moved to stand in front of him once more. He looked up at her and gave a simple nod before looking away once more. It wasn't that he wanted her to have a chest that was even more well-endowed than it already was; looking so closely was not good on his self-restraint. His hands curled into fists, trying to take the edge off, but still he felt a slight twitch in his nether region. Her close proximity, her gorgeous figure, and – gods, why didn't he notice this more often? – her intoxicating smell were putting him to the test. She smelled of vanilla and something distinctly her. It was sweet and subtle, but put his senses on high alert.

"Onna, can you take a couple steps back?" he managed through gritted teeth.

She complied, but asked, "What is it?"

"I'm starting to feel rather like that night in the tree."

She was silent and stared down at her gold flats for a moment. Finally, she stole a look up at the fire demon, who still looked incredibly tense.

"I have a question," he stated, despite clearly being on edge still. "Why does Kazai suddenly have issues with your body?"

"I don't follow," she replied slowly.

"In your dream last night, he appeared to have no issues with your appearance. He had you perform like some common whore. Men with their hands…" the dark-haired demon shuddered and continued, "You were of an adequate size then, and your breasts certainly seemed to be large enough to bring in a money flow. What has changed that now he is not satisfied?"

Mai was silent. The thought had never occurred to her. She guessed, "A different client base?"

"Men are men, onna."

"But… but maybe the end service will be different, thus different qualifications are needed?"

It took Hiei a moment to figure out what she was suggesting. "You think that he wants your appearance to be, according to him, more perfect because if you win the competition, the winning male will be having sex with you?"

"It is very possible," she sighed. Hiei supposed she was quickly desensitizing herself from the situation to make it easier to handle. "I have been in his service for five years and have yet to start bringing in the larger sums of a true sex slave. It's probably a monetary let-down. I mean, I made him good money doing other things, but the real money comes from-"

"Don't, onna," Hiei warned. "Trust me when I say you do not want me thinking about anyone doing that to you."

The blonde gave a very slight nod of her head. "No matter what it is, I need to meet his standards and keep the mission alive. And to do that, I have to go. You sure they're big enough?"

The fire demon merely nodded. He watched her cross the room, presumably to leave and go to whichever portal the shadow demon had opened for her. As she reached the door, he spoke up again, "Be careful."

Mai turned to look at him. Her lips turned up in a small smile. She moved back to him and leaned down, leveling her face with his before pressing their lips together. He kissed back softly before pulling away, letting his lips linger ever so lightly against hers.

"If you aren't back in an hour, I will come find him and kill him; screw the mission," he informed her quietly.

The hanyou giggled before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Rise."<p>

Mai straightened and stood at attention, facing the shadow demon she served. Dark eyes bore into her, making her feel like she was under a microscope.

"Better."

"I live to serve, my lord."

"And serve you shall," Kazai sneered. "After hearing what my judges had to say from the first round of the competition, I believe it may be you who is victorious out of the females. You shall be prepared for your role as the winner."

"I will, my lord."

Mai's stomach churned with the onslaught of implications. Her fears were justified in that one sentence.

"It will be a different kind of service, and I expect you will perform well. Take directions, be responsive. Do not indicate any pain. I will find out if the experience is not a pleasant one, and you will pay dearly."

_Hide the pain?_

"Understood, my lord."

The shadow demon paused for a moment, appraising her once more with a few slow sweeps of his eyes. "If you perform well… I may reward you with a spot on my personal staff."

"It would be a higher honor than I could ever dream of, my lord," Mai bowed.

"Take your leave."

Still bowing, the blonde backed into the portal behind her.

* * *

><p>"Hiei?"<p>

"Hn?"

Mai pulled her knees tighter to her chest, her gaze still turned upward at the sky. The grass beneath her was crisp and cool. In the distance, the last laughs of the children playing in the park were growing fainter as the sun dipped closer toward the horizon. The blonde closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the breeze fan across her face and neck. It calmed her a bit, as did Hiei's presence sitting beside her.

"When this is all over, I'd like to go back to Genkai's temple sometime. Or somewhere up in the mountains."

"Why?"

"The air is so much cleaner. It's pure… untainted."

Perceptively, the fire demon asked, "What happened at your meeting with Kazai?"

"I was right in my earlier assumptions. The next plan he has for me is to sell my body for sex. And if I perform well at my task, he is going to add me to his personal set of slaves. If I am not good, then the consequences will be dire."

Hiei clenched his fists in the grass, uprooting chunks of the green blades.

"But how could I possibly perform well?" she continued, letting out a sigh. "I have no idea what to do, the first time always hurts, and it will only be made worse by how badly I do not want to do it."

"You're not going to have to worry about any of that, onna. The worst you may have to worry about is unseeing Kazai's dead body, because there are no guarantees what I will do once I finally see the bastard again," Hiei snarled, a low, visceral noise from deep in his chest.

Mai said nothing, but laid back on the grass. Hiei turned on his side, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at the hanyou.

"You trust me to protect you, don't you?"

Sad green eyes turned to him before she said, "Of course I do. But I trust myself to keep you out of harm's way as well. My feelings about this are not good, Hiei."

"We will be fine. Even Kazai will be no match for my Dragon if it comes down to it."

Mai sat up slightly, "You think?"

"If you ever see the Dragon, you will know that no one can stand up to it. You are safe with me, onna."

The fire apparition wrapped an arm around Mai's shoulders and they laid back on the grass. Mai curled against him, his bicep a pillow beneath her head. She enjoyed the warmth he gave off while simultaneously taking in deep breaths of the night air.

They were silent for a while before Hiei spoke up. "Are you still worried?"

"A little," the hanyou replied honestly. "But I feel safe with you."

"Hn. Good. Besides," the demon nuzzled his nose against the top of her head before pressing a small kiss there. She felt his lips form a smirk as he said, "If anyone is taking your innocence, it will be me."

Her face flushed a deep red and she shifted uncomfortably in his hold.

Hiei chuckled, "I didn't mean this moment, onna. Some day."

"Some day when I am free," Mai agreed. "But not before then."

"I am not arguing, but I am curious as to why."

Mai tilted her head up to look into his face. "Under his seal, I am trash. I take my clothes off for men, I let them touch me, I touch them. I will not mate with you, or even just have sex, until I am no longer stuck in this vile existence."

"You are not trash."

"Agree to disagree," she replied, shrugging.

The fire apparition smirked again. He nudged her gently with his nose, letting her know he was kidding and said, "Better get that seal off you as soon as possible then."

"In a hurry, are we?" she giggled.

"When a demon is courting a very attractive woman, why wouldn't he be in a hurry?"

"Still, no need to want it so bad," she smiled.

Hiei rolled his crimson eyes. "I take it I am the pervert in this courtship?"

"You kind of have to be," Mai shrugged again. "At least for the time being."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong – you are really freaking attractive, Hiei. But I won't really want to have sex with you until the seal is off. It pretty much kills my demonic sex drive. That's why I keep my cool better than you can, I think."

"Why would Kazai want to turn off your sexual instinct?"

Mai stuck out her lower lip, chewing it in thought. "To keep me from developing interests outside of clients?"

"Didn't work too well." He pulled her closer to him and placed a possessive kiss on her lips. She raised her hand and pressed it to his chest, her fingers splaying across the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

A giggle bubbled to her lips again and she kissed the tip of his nose, whispering, "No it didn't. And some day, I'll have my demoness instincts back."

She winked at him suggestively, earning a low rumble from his throat. "Don't tease me, onna."

"Fine, fine."

"Are you going to go back to eating normally once Kazai is out of the picture?"

The blonde bit her lip again. Hiei saw the hesitance in the action. "Remember what I said about the first time we met?"

She nodded, the blush that rose to her cheeks indication enough that she remembered it vividly.

"Onna, I am being honest when I say that if you lose too much weight – you know, to the I can count all the bones in your body type of thin? – it is not going to be attractive. And you are beautiful now, but I miss your body from before. You were…" The fire demon searched for the words. "You were the epitome of a woman."

"But Keiko and Botan, even Yukina-"

"Keiko and Botan have nothing on you. Forgive me for not taking Yukina into consideration but…"

Mai nodded slightly, showing she understood and closed her eyes. "I still don't understand what you saw in me before. Or now."

Hiei groaned in exasperation. His hands moved to Mai's hips, determined to pull her tight into him and show her why, but was distracted by the surge of heat beneath his palm.

"Onna, what is that?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him in confusion. The dark haired male tugged her shirt up her stomach and pushed her jeans down a couple inches. The snake shaped seal on her hip was pulsing with a faint light.

He looked up and found moss eyes staring into his in surprise.

"What is it doing?"

"I don't know!" Mai breathed.

She felt his calloused thumb brush over the seal again. The fire demon could feel the energy in the seal flare in time with the pulsations. He wondered, "Can his powers influence your thinking?"

"Are you implying that he has me brainwashed?"

"No," Hiei replied shorty. "But he may be influencing negative or self-deprecating thoughts."

Green eyes glared at him and she snapped, "I am well aware of where my thoughts are coming from."

"Fine, onna, then you developed some serious self-esteem issues in an unhealthily short amount of time."

Mai wiggled from his hold, and Hiei grabbed her back. He was careful not to be too harsh, but he left no room for her to pull away.

"Don't do that," he whispered harshly. "Think about it, Mai; did you feel this way before Kazai told you that you needed to change yourself?"

The mark glowed slightly again and she muttered, "I don't know… I can't remember."

"It's the seal."

"Stop it, Hiei!" she pressed her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut tight. Her body shook violently, and he was sure she would start crying any second.

His hands moved up to grip her shoulders. "What, onna?"

"Stop," she repeated. "I can't bear the thought that he is controlling my body and my mind, Hiei, I can't!"

The fire demon gathered her in his strong arms, for which she was thankful. It was there she could pretend nothing was happening to her, that nothing had happened to her. She could forget about Kazai, forget about stripping, forget about the sexual favors, and the risk of being raped she always ran. She could forget about the lives hanging on the competition, forget the responsibility on her shoulders, the self-consciousness, her weaknesses. She was safe, she was wanted, she was not alone.

And that was the best thing she could ask for.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you again for the reviews! I love 'em and hope they continue! I'd like to preface this chapter by saying I do not own any of the songs mentioned or quoted. Also, Hiei was really fun to write in this chapter and I had a lot of fun with it. I hope he is as fun to read as he was to write! The dancing isn't described as well this time around, but I think it's for the better in this chapter. Anyways, let me know what you guys think!

* * *

><p>Hiei shifted uncomfortably in his spot at the edge of the dance floor. He was torn between enjoying the view for himself and rushing out on the floor and throwing his jacket over Mai. She wore khaki colored cargo pants which hung loosely around her hips. They were baggy, as was characteristic of the style hip hop dancers wore. Her midsection was left mostly bare, a black midriff-bearing tank top being the only thing covering her upper half. A tiny string of silver beads hung below each breast, joining at the junction between them. They caught the light every now and again as they flashed across the room, drawing attention to her plumped up assets.<p>

Crimson eyes traveled the graceful curve of her spine. She still had her hourglass shape, he noted, and took a moment to make a mental note to feel out her curves a little the next time he got the chance. Her hair was thrown up in a ponytail, but stuck out from under a black hat. It was almost square in shape and she had it set slightly off to the side. Her eyes were again outlined heavily and tonight her lips shone in a nude shade of lip gloss.

All in all, the hanyou was looking really good.

The first beats to "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO began to fill the room, and Mai and Kuwabara began to dance. The moves were blatantly sexual with some comedic moves worked in. It fit the song well, and Hiei noted that it showed off Mai's body, too. Especially in the verse that was comprised essentially of the word "wiggle" coupled with hip gyrations. The beads on her shirt flew forward with each thrust of her hips, then fell back against her rib cage. It brought attention to the right places and emphasized the movements wonderfully, and the fire demon had to appreciate the thought his onna clearly put into each and every detail of their performances.

Several other dancers performed, then Mai stepped back out on the floor with Yusuke. Their performance was set to "Like a G6" by the Far East Movement. It was high energy, just as their last dance had been. Their feet seemed to almost never touch the floor at some points. The most entertaining part to watch, though, was to the lyrics, "Hell Yeaa, Drink it up, drink-drink it up, When sober girls around me, they be actin' like they drunk, They be actin' like they drunk, actin'-actin' like they drunk, When sober girls around me actin'-actin' like they drunk." Mai stood in front of the taller hanyou, crouched down slightly. Yusuke would roll his torso to the right as she angled hers to the left, peering over her right shoulder to look at the Detective. Every few words they'd switch, smiling and almost laughing, clearly having fun with it. As the last "drunk" was stretched out, Mai jerked into a deeper squat with each added syllable. As the next verse began, she popped back up, sensually running her hands over her thighs. The pair was fun to watch, and the fire demon watched the judges carefully, gauging their reactions.

The female seemed to be pleased; she smiled and nodded her head at the end as the crowd began to vocalize their approval. The man with the glasses remained stoic-faced, but Hiei probed his mind and found that he was, indeed, impressed. The last man, however, had eyes only for the petite blonde. His eyes swept over her form continuously, never locking on one feature for more than a few seconds. Using his Jagan, the fire demon actually took a step forward in anger.

_I hope Kazai will let me have a go-around with that one…_

"Hiei," Kurama hissed a warning in the shorter demon's ear, latching on to his arm and holding him back.

"That pathetic ningen wants my woman, Kurama, I am not going to let-"

"You have to."

"Let go, you damned fox, if it was your woman-"

"I'd be equally as angry," the redhead replied. "But you must control yourself. Mai hasn't worked this hard for the entire mission to be blown because of some man's thoughts."

"Hn."

The blonde in question practically ran to his side at that moment, a huge smile on her face. She looped her arms around one of his hugging it against her tightly. Pushing closer into him, she asked, "That was good right? Even better than any of the practices?"

"Hn. Yes, onna," replied Hiei, pulling his arm from her grasp to wind it around her shoulders. He pulled her into his side possessively, though when he turned his blazing glare toward the third judge, the man was not looking in their direction.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it," he said distractedly. His eyes were still locked on the man who posed a threat to his onna, ready to pick up anymore thoughts that would need to be beaten from his head…

Mai frowned at the dark haired demon, wondering what had gotten into him. She couldn't follow where his gaze landed, but knew he was watching something intently. Her left arm coiled itself around his waist and she rested her head against his shoulder. It felt good to openly show affection for him. His hold on her was not so much sweet as it was threatening to any male within a five mile radius, but still.

They watched a few more couples dance before it was Kurama's turn. Mai placed a quick peck on Hiei's cheek, letting him know where her true feelings were before she turned to go perform a dance that he disliked very much. She knew it upset the fire apparition to see her so close to another man, but she had to prove to the judges that Kurama could be just as sexual and provocative in his dancing as every other contestant. "Cyclone" by Baby Bash was the perfect opportunity to do just that, and they would make good on that endeavor.

Throughout each verse comparing the body's movement to that of a cyclone, Mai raised her hands above her head, interlacing her fingers. She twisted her torso around in the fluid, provocative way she had learned was most effective in her stripping dances, swiveling her hips around in exaggerated circles. The noises from the crowd almost brought her back to the strip clubs she had been forced to perform at, which she took to be a good thing. Her body writhed against the fox demon's, her butt popping out now and again to brush against his groin.

The hanyou arched her back at one point, as Kurama raised his hands and began miming a fanning motion. Her body responded by wiggling in a way that made it look like waves were passing down her body. She spun around, straightened and splayed her hands across Kurama's chest, silently thanking the heels she had changed into. Grinding against him slightly, the girl noted that the song was winding down. The blonde turned so her back was to the redhead's front and she leaned forward, dragging her bottom over his groin, before straightening slowly as the song ended.

"Awesome job," the hanyou grinned as the crowd burst into cheers.

Her partner flushed slightly, and replied, "I hope to never have to violate you like that again."

"Kurama it was just dancing!" Mai laughed as they headed back to their friends.

"Regardless, I think if it became a habit, Hiei would have my head."

The blonde silently agreed, seeing her moody fire demon looking even moodier than usual, arms crossed and glaring at everything in his line of vision.

Kissing him again, though this time gently on his lips, Mai took her position cuddled into his side. His arm swung around her once again, pressing her there tightly.

"How do you feel?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Fine," she answered truthfully. "I did eat a little today to avoid what happened last time."

Hiei gave a slight nod but fell silent once more. Evidently, demon possessiveness was every bit as intense as she had heard it was. His grip on her hip wasn't bruising, but it was tight and full of dominance. It was like he didn't want her to leave his side again. The blonde silently vowed to prove to him that he had nothing to worry about.

Crimson eyes flicked in her direction, a bemused expression on the fire demon's face. Mai flushed, looking up at him and wondering, _Did you just read my mind?_

_ Unintentionally, but yes._ She could hear the chuckle even in his thoughts. _I was just trying to catch some of the judges' thoughts, but yours are admittedly much more pleasing._

Mai bit her lip and tried to pull away in embarrassment, but Hiei pulled her back.

_I want to hear all about how you're going to prove that later, but we're up now._

The blonde hanyou grumbled, "Stay out of my head; you can embarrass me too easily."

Hiei flashed her a smirk and pulled his arm from around her as they walked to the center of the dance floor. Their song of the night was "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert. It started out with some synchronized foot work, clean and precise. As the beat picked up, it turned into dancing akin to what may be seen at a rave. It was wild, pumped up, exciting, and they stayed close together.

Mai let her body move, not consciously running through the movements. She lost herself in the music, lost herself in the feel of Hiei's hands on her hips, on her sides, his fingers laced with hers. He was all she needed, all she wanted and the song only magnified the emotions she felt. Her body twisted and moved against his in a wave-like motion similar to what she had done with Kurama. However, the fire apparition kept his hand spread over her lower stomach, a dominant and sensual effect. Her arms lifted above her head, fists pumping the air as the moves turned more erratic again.

As the song began to wind down, Mai took a fistful of Hiei's shirt in her hand and pulled him down toward her. Their eyes met, lips parted slightly, and they froze as the last words died in the air, "If I had you…"

Again, the crowd voiced its approval. Mai's lips turned up in a smile. Hiei glanced over his shoulder at the judges, pausing a moment. With a smirk, he turned back around and began to walk back toward his comrades. The blonde followed beside him and he mentioned, "We'll be back in a few weeks."

* * *

><p>A slight movement in his arms brought Hiei out of the blissful world of sleep. He cracked one eye open, looking down at the petite blonde waking up as well. Her eyes squeezed shut tight as she stretched slightly before moss eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision.<p>

"Morning," she greeted, rolling over to face him.

"Hn," the fire apparition leaned down, nuzzling his face in the side of her neck. Her blonde hair tickled his nose and he smiled, though the gesture was hidden in her soft locks.

"We did so good last night," she giggled, and he placed a gentle kiss at the hollow in her throat, a sign of his agreement.

"Maybe everything will work out in the end."

"They will, onna."

The pair stayed in silence for a while, both unwilling to move. Finally, Mai pulled back slightly and announced that she was going to take a shower. Hiei nodded and allowed her to slip from his arms and climb out of the bed. Crimson eyes watched her retreating back – more so her retreating hips – before settling back on her pillow. He closed his eyes once more, relaxing as he took in her sweet, vanilla scent. It tickled his senses, and he suddenly remembered Mai's thoughts from the night before.

Today would be an excellent day.

* * *

><p>Mai finished blow drying her hair and took one last look in the mirror. She nodded slightly at her reflection. Her outfit consisted of a pair of short jean shorts and a navy blue spaghetti strap tank top underneath a matching floral lace shirt. A good amount of skin was visible between the lace flowers, but the tank top hid what needed to be hidden. It was subtly sexy, and Mai had to smile a little at how it looked on her. She gasped slightly upon realizing that she was pretty happy with her appearance that day, and her smile grew.<p>

When the hanyou stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes found Hiei still lounging on her bed. His eyes were darker than normal and they had been watching the door for her to come back out. He smirked when he saw her, and she could only assume that her outfit had won his approval.

The fire demon stood up and strode over to her, pulling her to him by her hips. He trailed his hand up her sides before letting them fall back down.

"Showing some leg, onna?" he teased, quirking an eyebrow.

"Little bit," she answered.

His hands suddenly swooped around to cup her bottom and he smirked triumphantly at her small squeal of surprise. He actually laughed aloud at the intensity of her blush as he gave her a light squeeze.

"What, you don't like my hands there, onna?" he chuckled.

"They're fine," she managed. Her hands found his shoulders and she met his gaze once more. "I'm just surprised is all."

"Well, you know…" the fire demon got a mischievous look in his eyes. "You never did prove to me that I have nothing to worry about."

"Wha-? Oh!"

"Watch out, that blush may become permanent."

"Shut it!" she commanded, smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

"I know a way you can make me shut it," he answered suggestively, his voice low and velvety.

"I think I know what it is," she answered, tilting her head upward before attacking his lips with her own. Her right hand lost its way in his dark hair, the left clenching onto his shoulder as the blonde kissed him fiercely.

Hiei noted that she was quickly taking control. He let her, finding he liked the careful attention being paid. Her full lips easily covered his own thinner ones, and the aggressive way she moved them was doubtless leaving behind redness. Surprising him, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, not bothering with the niceties of asking permission. She explored him, tasting him hungrily. The lithe muscle flicked over his before sliding alongside it. A growl rumbled from the fire apparition's throat, and he had to resist the urge to take the dominant role. Mai pulled away, and Hiei realized he desperately needed a breath. He took it, only for it to fly from his lungs once more as the hanyou stood on her toes and drew his earlobe between her lips. She nibbled the flesh softly, nipping at it every so often. Her tongue slipped out once more, curling around the shell of his ear. Hiei groaned, his hands going automatically to her hips and pulling her closer.

Suddenly, Mai pulled away, expression serious and eyes toward her bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, on alert as well.

"I thought I sensed…" she began, her eyebrows knotting together in confusion. Sounding slightly unsure of herself, she said, "Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yes. C'mon, I think we should continue this on the couch where it's more comfortable."

She gave him a smile, a provocative challenge shining in her green orbs before she turned and began making her way to the living room. Hiei followed, not very far behind. They sank as one to the couch, their lips moving back together as if they were magnets.

He felt her hands pushing at his chest and permitted her to push him until he was lying on his back. Mai repositioned herself so she was straddling him, a leg on either side of his hips. Her hands braced themselves on the couch as she leaned forward, deepening the kiss. Her inner thighs against his sides were driving the dark haired male crazy, his body beginning to act on its own. His hands found her hips briefly before moving up her sides, almost reaching her breasts. They were so close, the demon knew, so naturally, they were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Mai pulled away and groaned. Her lips were a darker pink than normal, her hair slightly disheveled. Hiei didn't even remember running his fingers through the blonde waves, but apparently he had. She patted it back into place before exiting the room and walking down the hall to the door.

A moment later, Hiei heard a gasp quickly followed by a feral snarl which clearly came from Mai's demoness blood. In an instance, he was at her side, using his speed to its full advantage. He had pulled her behind him before he had even assessed the threat fully.

A woman with dark hair stood in the doorway. She looked a bit older, though not like an old woman. Mid-life, perhaps. She had angry olive green eyes which were glaring down a long, pointed nose. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her hip was cocked to the side. Overall, her body language oozed an air of arrogance and superiority.

"Hiei," Mai said from behind him. "This is my mother."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey everyone! I am trying to keep on top of updating, and since I have been very lazy and have two papers and two projects to do before in the next two and a half weeks, I am being proactive and updating tonight. Thank you for the couple of reviews I got. The milestone thing I have been trying to get guesses for which happened in chapter thirteen was that Hiei calls Mai by name for the first time. Teehee I am just so sneaky =) Anyways, this is one of my favorite chapters thus far. It was fun to write, and I feel like I have developed Mai a bit more. Please give me some feedback! Reviews!

* * *

><p>"This is my mother."<p>

The words tasted disgusting on her tongue. She wanted to spit out the foul flavor of it. Mai's nose even wrinkled somewhat at the utterance.

Hiei turned his head slightly so he was speaking to her but could still keep an eye on the demoness in the doorway. "Your mother, onna?"

"Haven't we established that?" snapped the dark haired woman.

The fire demon turned back to the newcomer, a snarl flying from his lips. Mai's hand landed on his arm, pulling him back slightly. She leaned around him, and asked, "Why are you here?"

"What manners you have, child. Must be from your father."

"Don't talk about dad like that," Mai's eyes darkened and narrowed in a glare. Her upper lip pulled back ever so slightly, but Hiei noticed it and was surprised at the amount of her demonic nature that was coming out.

"Fine. We won't talk about that useless man," her mother replied.

Mai had to pause for a few seconds, pulling in the reins on her temper. Finally, between clenched teeth, she managed, "Come in, mother."

Hiei followed the blonde back into the living room where they took seats on her couch. Mai's mother settled in an arm chair, crossing her legs and looking around with a less than happy look on her face.

"Your home is… lovely," she spoke up, thought the disgust showed through the nicety.

Mai said nothing, crossing her arms and waiting expectantly for her mother to state her business there.

"And who might you be?" the wind demoness inquired, directing her gaze at Hiei.

"I should like to know your name first," the fire demon answered coolly.

"Emiko Uzani, of the royal family of the wind. Now, your name, please."

"Hn. Hiei."

The distaste at the overall lack of information was clear on Emiko's face, Hiei noted. He smirked slightly in triumph, leaning farther back into the couch.

"So, I take it you are courting, child?"

Mai crossed her leg, bristling at the fact that her mother wouldn't even address her by name. "Why do you ask, mother?"

"Have either of you looked in a mirror lately?" The woman raised a thin dark eyebrow.

Mai cut her eyes to the side, and saw that Hiei's lips were a bit red from the attention she'd given them and that she had left a small mark below his ear.

"Yes, mother, I am courting," she admitted, before adding, "However, I do not think that is why you are here."

"No, that is not why I have come. It is simply… an interesting discovery."

Mai growled slightly in response. Hiei fought back an appreciative smile; he liked this Mai who was in touch with her feral side. He swung an arm around her shoulders to keep her from lashing out at her mother and waited for the dark haired demoness to continue.

"I have heard through the rest of the remaining elders that you are currently in employment for Lord Kazai."

The blonde paled slightly. "How would the elders know that?"

"Does it matter?" her mother snapped. "How could you soil our clan's reputation even more than you already have?"

The woman stood up and took a step forward. Mai shrugged out from under Hiei's arm and stood face to face with Emiko. She threw her arm out to the side when Hiei moved to stand as well. He took it as a signal to stay out of it, and frowned at the hanyou. He understood that she needed to deal with it alone, but he hated not being able to take care of it for her.

"It is none of the clan's business, unless they have a way to solve my problems with it," she stated heatedly.

"Problems? Problems?" her mother nearly screamed. "What problems? You are the one causing problems by whoring yourself around! We are royalty, not prostitutes!"

"You think I chose this?" Mai yelled, advancing even closer to the woman she could not even bear to call her mother. "You think that it was my decision to have spent the last five years letting Kazai profit off of my body?"

"I do not care in the slightest why you are doing what you are doing, only that you have done nothing to prevent it! Can you not understand that you are the biggest disgrace in the history of our royal -"

"Yeah, yeah, we are fucking royalty. And I fucked the whole thing up, didn't I, mother?" Mai's face had flushed bright red and her voice rose to an even higher volume. "It is all my fault that Kazai's men captured me one night. It is my fault I have become a slave to one of the biggest trafficking rings in the three realms. It is my fault that I bring in profit by touching men and letting them touch me. And it is all my fault that I was fucking born, a filthy hanyou in the royal family!"

Her mother reached out a hand and slapped the blonde across the face. Mai's mouth opened into an 'o' of surprise, and Hiei stood again, unable to hold himself back any longer. He pulled the hanyou behind him, shielding her from any more harm.

"Do _not_ touch her," he growled dangerously. "Ever. Again."

"Why would you protect that filth?" Emiko snarled, baring her teeth at the fire demon. "Unless the slut is giving it up for free now, too."

Suddenly, the air in the room began to shift. It whirled around the trio, quickly picking up speed. Hiei felt Mai's power spike; turning around, he saw that her body was outlined in silver, her spirit energy leaking into the air. It swirled around her, whipping her honey colored hair about. Lifting her head, he was surprised to see that her eyes, too, glowed silver. More surprisingly, what seemed to be a silver tattoo had emerged across her forehead- a simple head band which swirled into an oval, dipping down between her brows. Her hair and nails elongated, and her ears had become pointed.

_So this is her demoness form._ Hiei marveled at the new side of her.

"You can tell the elders that it is none of their damned business what is going on in my life. I was as good as disowned the last time I checked, anyways. Now, I suggest you leave before I escort you out."

"Just remember you are still a reflection of the bloodline," her mother scorned. "Little bitch."

She turned on her heel just as Hiei caught Mai around her midsection as she jumped at the dark haired demoness. They heard the door shut once more and felt her presence fade. Still, Mai struggled in his arms for several minutes. The fire demon eventually swung her around, threw her down on the couch and pinned her beneath him. He straddled her hips and took hold of each of her wrists, immobilizing them against the cushions.

Slowly, her eyes began to turn back to normal, the markings on her forehead began to fade and the other subtle changes began to go back to normal as well. Her eyes closed tightly, and a tiny whimper escaped her lips.

"I hate that woman," she whispered.

"I can see why, onna."

"Hiei, it was never a choice, none of it. And I will never just give it up."

"I know," he answered quietly.

She nodded, eyes still closed.

"My mother is no longer living," the fire demon confided. He had no idea why he was volunteering such information, but the blonde opened her eyes in interest. The mossy color he had come to like so much spurred him to continue. "It was her friend, Ree, who threw me from the Ice Domain. My mother, Hina, thought I had died. She became depressed and eventually committed suicide. I never met her."

He expected Mai to express some sort of sympathy, but she remained silent. Tilting her head up, she captured his lips once more. She kissed him softly, slowly, every movement with a sort of tenderness the fire demon had never thought he'd experience. Finally, she pulled away, her lips lingering ever so slightly.

"If the sight of what her friend did affected her so much, she must have loved you a great deal."

Crimson eyes widened almost imperceptibly, taken aback. He had never thought of it like that.

"Hn. You never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you," she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Onna."<p>

Nothing.

"Onna."

Nothing.

"Mai."

A slight grumble.

The fire apparition sighed. He looked down at the petite blonde, curled in a ball in her bed. Her face was flushed and she was perspiring slightly. His initial thought had been that she was having another nightmare, but his Jagan told him otherwise. She groaned before burrowing further into her blankets. A sniffle and a small cough later, Hiei had no hope of her waking up anytime soon. He exited the room and walked down the hall into the living room where Yusuke was sprawled on the couch, watching TV.

"What happened to her?" he growled, glaring at the Spirit Detective.

"Wha-? Oh, Mai?"

"No, your mother," the fire apparition replied sarcastically. "Yes, Mai. I left for a single day, and now there is something wrong with her. Explain, detective."

"She said she wasn't feelin' so great. Gosh, Hiei, it's probably just a cold or something."

The shorter male snarled something about incompetent fools and not leaving his onna under such care again before flitting from the room. Yusuke shrugged, unaffected by the insults.

After all, Hiei was protective of what was his.

* * *

><p>Mai felt suddenly quite warm. She took in a deep breath, and the scent of smoldering pine met her nose.<p>

"Hiei," she breathed.

His nose nuzzling into her neck was his confirmation.

"Too hot," she muttered weakly.

The fire demon's lips parted marginally in surprise. "Do… do you want me to leave?"

"No…"

He frowned, though he felt relieved. Throwing the blankets off of them, he asked, "Better?"

"A little."

They were silent for a moment before Mai spoke up again. "Can you please help me take some of these layers off?"

Thankful that her eyes were closed to his flushed cheeks, the dark haired demon sat up and gently helped the blonde ease her hoodie off and over her head. He unzipped the sweatshirt beneath it and pulled the sleeves down her arms. Tossing it to the side, he noticed that she was still deeply flushed.

"Still too hot, onna?"

She gave a single nod of her head, before her eyes closed tighter in discomfort. "More."

"Onna, all that's left is your-"

"I know. Please, Hiei."

He hesitated before asking, "Are you sure you don't just want me to leave?"

Mai cracked one eye open. Mossy green was clouded by fever, and Hiei felt a slight pang at her obvious state of sickliness.

"Please," she repeated, her voice raspy.

He paused a moment before giving her a slight nod. She closed her eyes again as he moved to pull off her remaining long sleeved shirt. Her torso remained covered in only a tight cami. A few inches of her stomach were now visible as well as an inch or so of cleavage. He swallowed heavily before averting his eyes to remove her sweatpants. A pair of scarlet boyshorts remained, and the color against her skin was an intoxicating sight. They clung to her like a second skin, tight around her hips and revealing an expanse of long, shapely leg.

"Mm, onna," he managed, trying with all his might to keep in control. "This wasn't a good idea."

"I trust you," she said, before snuggling in closer to him.

His skin was nearly aflame with desire for her. He had to consciously keep his body temperature in check and to validate her trust.

_She's sick! She can't defend herself! She probably doesn't even know what she asked!_

The fire demon berated himself, but nonetheless, his thumb worked a gentle circuit around her navel. He reveled in the soft creaminess of her skin, and began to wonder what the rest of her skin felt like. His mind began to wander to what was hidden beneath what clothing remained on her. He groaned as his body began to respond to his thoughts, and made to move away from the hanyou. She opened her eyes in a lazy glare before gathering what must have been most of her strength to pitch herself on top of him, arms coiled around his neck.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she felt him, slightly hard against her thigh. He blushed beneath her gaze, embarrassed beyond what he had probably ever been before.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled before rolling off of him. She moved to get out of bed, standing briefly before her legs collapsed beneath her. Hiei darted forward, catching her before she hit the floor.

"Careful," he chided before asking, "Why are you sorry?"

"I pushed you," she answered, her eyes still cloudy as they turned up to look at him again. "I broke your rules."

The fire demon sank to the floor, pulled her into his lap, ignoring the fact that she would feel the slight indication of his earlier arousal. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and muttered, "Don't be sorry."

She tilted her head upwards and nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder and elbow. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and placed a kiss on her shoulder before leaning back against the side of her bed.

After only a few minutes, Mai's breathing had deepened, indicating sleep. Crimson eyes roved over her pale face, watching for any more signs of discomfort.

He was disgusted with himself. His onna needed him and still all he could do was think about sex with her. How would she ever let him be her mate if he could only express care for her body?

And what did it mean for the idea that he was capable of loving her?

* * *

><p>Hiei's stomach gave a slight lurch as Mai stirred in his arms. She rolled over so they lay torso to torso and she smiled up at him.<p>

"Morning," she greeted cheerfully.

"Feel better?"

"Much!" she answered enthusiastically. He looked at her face carefully, noticing that the color had come back to her skin and she no longer appeared clammy. The hanyou continued, "It must have just been a weird twenty-four hour bug."

His right hand traveled to the back of her head, pressing her beneath his chin. He placed a kiss atop her head before resting his chin in the same spot.

"How is Yukina?" Mai asked, remembering that his absence had been due to wanting to visit the Ice Maiden.

"Well," he answered simply. After a slight pause, he asked, "Do you not remember what happened when I came home yesterday?"

"Sort of. It's a little fuzzy, but I think I remember most of it."

"And you aren't… upset with me?"

Mai leaned back in his arms to lock her eyes with his. "Is that why you're all cuddly this morning? Not that I'm complaining, but you don't have to be, because I am not mad. I don't know why I would be angry with you."

"Because I cannot fight my goddamned instincts!" he said harshly.

"I don't care, Hiei."

"You will when I finally lose it and-"

He stopped, caught off guard when the blonde somehow maneuvered them so he was lying on his back and she was sitting on his hips. Her hands were braced on his shoulders and she glared down her nose at him.

"You aren't going to lose it. You won't do anything until we are both ready. And how in the world is it your fault if your body reacts to mine? Unless you consciously were like, 'Yeah, let's get this up,' you are not at fault. Stop blaming yourself, stop beating yourself up whenever something like this happens. It's freaking ridiculous."

"Onna," the fire demon growled in warning.

"And!" she cut him off. "Just so you know, human boys go through the same thing. It's not because you are a demon with crazy strong instincts that last night happened, it's because you are male and unlike women, it is much harder to hide things like that. So shut up, already."

Hiei scowled, not liking that he was being put in his place by a small hanyou woman. He reminded himself that it was Mai, which calmed him down slightly, lessening the blow to his ego.

"I do not enjoy things like this," he stated.

"What, being wrong?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Or me being on top?"

"Oh, you can stay there," he smirked, his hands planting themselves firmly on her bottom.

"Don't make me fight back," she replied, her green orbs sparkling with a flirtatious challenge.

It was the fire apparition's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And how would you fight back?"

"There are many options, really," she stated lowly, leaning down closer to him. "There's this…"

She placed a kiss right below his Adam's apple before slowly trailing her lips up his throat.

"Or this." The blonde kissed behind his ear, right behind his earlobe, drawing a groan from him. Her hands moved over his shoulders to splay across his chest. She rotated them in wide circles, pressing down on the muscles he hadn't realized were so tense. The blonde moved her hands further downward, her fingers creating a tantalizing pattern over his abdomen.

Mai leaned forward again, her lips brushing his ear, and whispered, "And don't get me started on what I can do with my hips."

Hiei grabbed them, his smirk growing. "I look forward to seeing what those hips can do to me some day."

Mai flushed, drawing a rare laugh from the fire demon. She smiled through her embarrassment, happy to have brightened his mood.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the longer than normal gap between updates. I am running low on already written chapters and honestly this week was so busy it was disgusting. However, I finally got around to editing this one, and I forgot how much I like parts of it. It's sort of filler-ish, but there are some definite new developments. Well, it's more of a catalyst chapter than a filler. Anyways, thank you for the reviews I got on the last one, and please, please, please continue to review! I love 'em!

* * *

><p>"So, Kurama," Mai began, sitting down next to her redheaded friend on the couch. She was hanging around the boys' apartment for the day. Dance practice was over, and it seemed everyone had other things to do. Yusuke had gone to see Keiko, Kuwabara went to help his sister with something or another, and Hiei had gone to the Makai to assist Mukuro with something on the border. He had insisted that it was nothing serious, that his presence was more of a precaution than something that was completely necessary, but Mai was worried. What if it was something serious? What if there was a battle? What if he got hurt? Add that to the whispers she had heard from other demons that Hiei had once been involved with Mukuro, and the blonde would have been a mess if she didn't have her fox demon friend as a distraction.<p>

Kurama looked up from his book and turned to her. "Yes, Mai?"

"How's your lady friend doing?" the hanyou grinned wickedly, seeing the redhead's face flush to match his hair.

"Reika? She is doing well, thank you."

"You should bring her around sometime." Mai stretched lazily before leaning back against the arm of the couch, legs pulled up beneath her. "After all this Kazai business is sorted out, I mean."

"I uh…"

"C'mon, Kurama! What, you afraid we'll scare her off with the sheer amount of awesomeness our group exudes?"

The fox demon chuckled before stating, "You have been spending too much time with Yusuke."

"Nah, not enough, really. He's like a big brother, and you can't have too much time with your bro!" Her face turning more serious she said, "And no trying to distract me. I wanna meet this girl to make sure she is good enough for you."

"Believe me, she is," he smiled. "If anything, I am not good enough for her."

"You sound like Hiei."

And with that, her worries were all back. She frowned, her stomach churning with anxiety. Her knees drew up closer to her chest, and she rested her chin on top of them.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, noticing the way she deflated.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Yes, yes I am." She smiled again. "I'll tell you if you promise me I get to meet Reika."

"Mai-"

"Kurama," she mocked.

A small smile graced the redhead's lips, "Fine. Someday you may meet Reika. Now, what's wrong?"

"I am worried about Hiei," she admitted, frowning once more.

"You will have to get used to the fact that he is a fighter, Mai. This mission is an anomaly in that he hasn't had to fight. There may never be another like it. Besides, he did have an agreement with Mukuro to help protect the border. He will always honor that agreement."

"I understand, but I am still worried. He won't always have such a flawless record in fighting. And…" she stopped herself and bit her lip, hoping that Kurama had not noticed.

"And what?" he asked, proving that no verbal blunder went unnoticed by the clever fox.

"Kurama…" Mai said slowly, "Did Hiei… did he ever have anything with Mukuro?"

The fox demon hesitated before replying, "He gave her the tear stone given to him at birth by his mother. I do not know his reasoning for doing so. You would have to ask him. I know of nothing romantic that actually passed between them, other than that, if you consider that romantic."

Mai's heart had dropped to her stomach. What if Hiei did once have feelings for Mukuro and being with her rekindled anything? What if he realized that he deserved better than spoiled goods like her? That better things were easily available to him?

"Thank you for your honesty, Kurama," she replied, slowly getting to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. I am going to go back home and do some laundry. Good night."

Kurama watched the hanyou exit the apartment and felt her energy move next door. A little while later, he felt her leave the building altogether. He bit his lip, hesitant over what to do next. He assumed she would just go for a walk and get some air. Hiei seemed to take her on walks whenever she was anxious, and the fox demon could only assume that it was therapeutic for her.

Hoping he had come to the correct conclusion, Kurama turned back to his book.

* * *

><p>"So, how is your woman back in the Ningenkai?"<p>

Hiei turned to look at Mukuro. Her short orange hair was blowing in the breeze as she stood, leaning forward on the brick parapets of the wall they were stationed on. Her eyes were trained over the edge, vigilantly probing the area for the supposed demon who would be trying to cross over to the other realms.

"Hn. You know of her?"

"Yes, but then, do not forget who I am, Hiei," she said, showing a slight indication that she did, indeed, have a sense of humor. "It is not known throughout the Makai, so worry not."

"She is as well as she can be."

"You always pick the broken ones, don't you?" the woman beside him asked. It was not said with malice, but with an air of profoundness.

"She is the only one I have picked," he said flatly. "And she is not entirely broken."

"Are you sure about that?" Mukuro shifted her gaze briefly to meet his crimson orbs. "The things Kazai has put her through can break anyone."

The fire apparition knew his comrade was speaking from personal experience similar to Mai's own. He filed the statement away, but replied, "I believe she can be whole again."

"Perhaps," she answered. "But it will be an endeavor to fix her."

"I don't care." Hiei paused, looking down over the edge of the wall once more and breathing in the warm Makai air. "And even if she is never quite alright, it doesn't matter. I will have her as my mate, as long as she wants me to be hers."

"Already thinking about being her mate?" A touch of surprise was laced into her words. "Isn't that a little early?"

"I have been considering it for a while."

"That seems rash."

Hiei chuckled lightly. "You will understand some day, Mukuro."

"Look at you, suddenly a master in the realm of love."

"I don't pretend to be."

The pair fell into silence for a while. Eventually, Mukuro asked, "So you really think you'll mate with her, huh?"

"Hn."

Mukuro nodded, mirroring his affirmation. "Does she know about your past? The Dark Tournament? Us?"

"My past, yes, somewhat. I have no idea about the Tournament, but I don't see that it matters very much. And there was no 'us.'"

"We considered the possibility of there being an 'us.'"

Hiei glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "We both know why we acted in the ways we did."

"I do," the woman agreed. "And that does not compare for your desire for her? To fix her and become her mate?"

"It does not."

Mukuro's lips twitched upward slightly. "You are always straight to the point."

"I am not going to beat around the bush for the benefit of anyone."

"You probably should get used to tiptoeing around things and editing yourself in conversation."

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Women are emotional creatures. We get offended by things, we are sensitive about the things that are said to us… You wouldn't want to offend her or anything." The orange haired woman paused again. "You haven't already run into that problem, have you?"

Hiei did not reply, but thought back on times when that very thing had happened. They always cleared things up in the end, though, so why should he worry?

"I will say what I want, and she can do the same."

"If you think that is best."

Hiei cut his eyes toward her again. "I feel as if you are trying to plant doubt in me, Mukuro."

"Perhaps I am," she replied. "Perhaps I don't see what a hanyou woman who allows herself to be used without putting up a fight has that has attracted you to her more than I ever could."

The fire demon let out a deep growl, stepping closer to Mukuro warningly. "Do not speak of her like that. You have no understanding of the situation. She cannot fight back completely, though she tries with all she has. I need not justify my feelings for her."

"Will you fix her then move on to your next project, too?"

Hiei's anger faded. He regarded her with blank, crimson eyes for several minutes. "You were never a project, Mukuro. I helped you break free from your past; I wanted you to be able to live your life."

"Why would you have gone to such lengths to make that possible, to make me happy, if you never intended to become something?" Her voice held resentment and her eyes shone with confusion.

"I saw myself in you," he answered. "Your past was a burden that-"

From below them, there was suddenly a spike in demonic energy. Their conversation ended as they each pitched themselves over the wall. As he fell through the air, bracing himself for the fight below, Hiei knew he would have to return to the conversation eventually.

* * *

><p>Yusuke heard the almost imperceptible tap of shoes on the windowsill which indicated Hiei's return. He looked over his shoulder as the fire demon slipped in through the window and straightened once more. His eyes moved around the living room almost hopefully, before they fell on the Spirit Detective. Yusuke was almost positive he saw a flash of disappointment in the fire demon's eyes before they quickly became as blank as usual.<p>

"Yo, Hiei."

"Detective," the fire demon greeted curtly.

"How did things go on the border?"

"We apprehended the demon we were tipped off about," he replied simply.

Yusuke sniffed slightly, and picked up on the metallic scent of blood. "You were injured."

"It's fine."

The taller male looked at him quizzically. The fire demon appeared fine, other than a very slight slouch.

"Why didn't you go see Yukina before you came home?"

"She doesn't need to worry about me," the fire apparition answered, annoyed at Yusuke's nosiness.

Kurama walked in at that moment, his nose instantly scrunching up in mild disgust.

"You are injured, Hiei."

Hiei rolled his crimson eyes. "Luckily I have you two to tell me; I was unaware."

"My apologies," the fox replied, though Hiei knew he did not mean it. "How severe was the damage done?"

"Nothing I cannot handle."

"Why don't you go see Yukina? I am sure she would not mind healing you."

The fire demon raised an eyebrow at his comrades. "I was just telling the detective that I do not want her to worry."

"I am sure she will be glad to help you."

Hiei sank into an arm chair, trying to look annoyed despite the twinge of pain in his arm and shoulder. Kurama and Yusuke took seats on the couch and began inquiring about his trip to the border and the reasons why the demon they had apprehended had wanted to cross over in the first place.

The fire demon answered the questions automatically, his mind not really on the conversation. He wanted to get the information exchange over with and be on his way; there were better things to be doing with his time.

"Yo, shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted, entering the living room as well.

"Hn. Fool."

"Man, you just got back and you're already in a pissy mood?"

"Hiei was injured at the border," Kurama informed. "It hasn't done much to improve his disposition."

"Why don't you go ask Yukina to heal you, hamster legs? I'm sure she would even heal a moody shrimp like you."

"Hn."

His eyes roved between the three before him. He saw a subtle exchange of glances, and his suspicion was peaked instantly.

"You three are up to something."

"You are paranoid, Hiei," Yusuke brushed the accusation off.

Kuwabara sat down on another armchair and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, man, lighten up. We were just makin' suggestions."

"How were you injured anyway?" Kurama asked, crossing his leg over the other and lifting a finger to his chin in interest.

Hiei saw through the gesture and said, "It was carelessness."

"Man, you better go get it checked out," Yusuke advised once again.

"I already told you fools I do not wish to inconvenience or worry Yukina. Besides," he couldn't help but look around once more before admitting, "I wanted to see Mai."

He was met with silence, so he pressed, "Where is she? I can't sense her in her apartment."

"She left last night and hasn't been back."

At those words, Hiei experienced something he had never experienced before. His heart skipped a beat.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Not going to lie, pretty disappointed in the number of reviews this time around. Hopefully, this chapter is better received than the previous one seemed to be. I sort of like this chapter; it's a lot of dialogue as opposed to detail, but I worked a nice, detailed scene in there as well. Please, please let me know what you think! I want to know how my writing style is and also if I have been continuing to keep everyone in character. Feedback is definitely wanted! Please! Enjoy this new chapter! =)

* * *

><p>Of all the fights he had been in, in all of the situations that could have –and some which should have – ended in his death, Hiei had never once felt his heart skip a beat in fear. But in that moment, knowing his onna was gone and that no one knew where she went, he was afraid.<p>

He jumped to his feet and barked, "Who the hell let her go?"

The slight downward slant of Kurama's eyes sent Hiei over to the redhead, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him down closer to his eye level.

"If anything has happened to her – if she was taken, hurt or assaulted in any way – you will have me to answer to," he hissed through tightly grit teeth.

Kurama met his gaze evenly and explained, "She was upset last night, and I assumed she went out for a walk."

Hiei wanted to ask why no one had thought to go with her, but there was no time to waste. He flitted from the room and began darting through the trees, thankful more than ever for his great speed.

First, he checked the park and his favorite tree. Standing on his preferred branch, the fire demon stretched his senses as far as possible. He couldn't feel her anywhere, and began moving back toward the city. Darting from rooftop to rooftop faster than any ningen eye could follow, he sensed for her everywhere. In minutes, he had flitted through a majority of the city and the fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach began to rise up into his chest, urging his heart to beat even faster.

Spurred on by the feeling, Hiei kicked off the rooftop he was standing on and jumped up to one of the tallest buildings in the city. His hand reached up and pulled the white bandana off his head. The familiar sensation of the Jagan eye opening comforted him somewhat, knowing that answers were near. Closing his natural crimson eyes, he saw with his third eye, searching for his onna just as he had searched for the Ice Domain and his twin sister. In a few moments, he saw her, and on a very familiar street.

Opening his eyes once more, he set off as fast as he could, wondering, _Where have you been?_

* * *

><p>Mai's eyes went wide as she was grabbed around the waist from behind. She saw Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke's faces disappear as she was spun around. Only black met her vision and she blinked, still surprised, until she smelled the familiar scent of smoldering pine. The tight arms around her belonged to Hiei and he had her pressed tightly into his chest, currently covered in his black cloak. His grip on her was tight, almost crushing, but she didn't have a moment to point that out before his lips crashed down on hers. They moved roughly, every movement exuding desperation.<p>

Hiei didn't even care that there were three other people in the room as he kissed Mai fiercely. He pulled her in as close as he could, his hands scrabbling over her shoulder blades to bury themselves in her hair and at the nape of her neck. Emotions were flowing off of him, reflected in the fast, frantic kiss he was adorning the blonde's lips with.

"I'd say I was happy you're home, Mai, but I don't think it compares to how Hiei feels about it."

Yusuke's voice prompted the fire apparition to pull away from the woman in his arms, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "Do not push it, detective."

He turned his crimson eyes to the hanyou still clutched to his chest. "Are you alright? Where have you been?"

Mai turned her eyes up to the fire demon, silently surprised that he was being so open in front of the others. "I am fine, nothing happened. I went to visit my dad."

Hiei breathed a sigh of relief, and briefly shut his eyes. They opened again, taken aback by the feeling of Mai's index finger lightly tracing the outline if his Jagan. He could have smacked himself for not replacing his bandana over the third eye.

"I'm sorry you were so worried," she muttered softly.

"Hn."

The fire demon glanced at his comrades before wordlessly pulling her out of the room. He led her to her apartment where they settled on the couch, Mai sitting in his lap, her legs locked around his waist. She laced her hands together behind his neck and kissed him gently once more. Hiei nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck before placing a kiss at the joint of her neck and shoulder.

Finally, he pulled away and reached into his pocket, withdrawing the bandana he had previously removed. "Sorry, I know it can be disconcerting."

He moved to replace the white cloth over his third eye, but Mai caught his wrist. She flipped his hand over and brought his palm to her lips. Smiling, she said, "I don't mind it."

"Hn," his hand fell down to the couch cushions. "Why were you upset the other night?"

"Who said I was upset?"

"The fox," Hiei answered, watching her face carefully. "He said that was why you left."

Mai tilted her head slightly to the side. "I was upset, yes. Though please do not be angry with Kurama; I hadn't intended on staying with my dad, it just sort of happened. I've missed him."

"Why were you upset?" he repeated, his patience dwindling.

Mai bit her bottom lip nervously. The fire apparition responded by smoothing his thumb over the full, pink flesh.

"Mai," he prompted.

"I was upset about you and Mukuro."

A black eyebrow lifted in surprise. He had not expected that as her answer. "Why would you be upset by that?"

She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to voice what her concerns had been. But then she thought about what Hiei had said about the end goal of courting. If the demon before her was to be her mate, he would have to take whatever she had to say to him. And for her part, she needed to tell him what was bothering her.

Hiei saw her green eyes harden with resolve before she answered, "I was already concerned due to whispers amongst demons that you were involved with her, but then I was informed that you gave her your tear stone."

"You spoke with the fox, then," Hiei stated, making a mental note to punch him as hard as possible the next time he saw the redhead.

"It doesn't matter who I spoke with, does it?" the blonde asked rhetorically. "Is it true?"

"Yes, I gave Mukuro my tear stone some years ago."

The hanyou withdrew her arms from around his neck, frowning. She moved to get off his lap, but he caught her around the waist. He pulled her torso against his, keeping their faces level. His nose brushed hers due to their close proximity, but it ensured that she could not look away. He wanted her to know he was speaking the truth as he explained, "I have never entered a courtship with another woman, let alone with Mukuro. I did help her, and will not lie about it. She had an incredibly difficult past that seemed permanently shackled to her. It affected everything; it hung over her like a dark cloud."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you aren't the type to help people with their personal issues."

"True," the fire demon agreed. "But Mukuro was different; I saw myself in her. I can't explain exactly the draw and the empathy behind it… I barely understood it myself. But we were alike, and I wanted her to forget who she was and who she had been forced to become. I wanted her to be free to live and be whatever she wanted to be, not to become what her past forced her into."

Mai's eyes searched his for several minutes. He knew his normal guard was not up; he was too tired, his shoulder flared with pain, and he didn't want to hide from her. She would find what he could not vocalize. He had said much more than he thought he was capable of already.

"You wanted her to do what you have never been able to," she said quietly.

He said nothing, but she nodded slightly, knowing she had inferred correctly. Her arms made their way around his shoulders and she kissed him gently. "You can break away from your past, too, Hiei."

"Hn. This isn't about me. This is about sorting things out about Mukuro."

"Ok," she allowed. "Why did you give her your tear stone?"

Hiei didn't miss the slight flash of jealousy in her eyes and the envious hitch to her voice. It was not strong, just enough to catch in her response. He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Slowly, he brought the back of her hand to his lips.

"It was not premeditated. It just… happened. It was a way to get rid of some of my past, and to give her something to hang on to as she forged her future. There was no romantic intent behind it," he explained, his lips brushing her soft flesh.

Mai sighed, looking away from his gaze. She seemed marginally deflated and slowly said, "I don't mean to seem so insecure."

"I can see the reason for concern after the fox opened his mouth. He does have a tendency to spew information." He paused for a moment, milling over his thoughts before admitting, "And you are sort of right to wonder. I was surprised to find out that Mukuro read into things more than I had thought."

"She thinks you had interest for her?" The blonde's eyes narrowed.

The fire demon inclined his head slightly in affirmation. "I think she knows the real intentions I had, but is not admitting them to herself."

"I don't… I…" Mai broke off into an animalistic growl, her lips pulling back to show some of her teeth. Almost immediately, she pulled back slightly, her cheeks tinting pink.

Hiei chuckled, reaching a hand up to stroke her cheek. Mai's embarrassment faded, seeing him flinch as he raised his left arm.

"You're hurt," she stated, worry evident in her voice.

The fire apparition didn't reply, but avoided her gaze, which was indication enough. He felt gentle fingers at his wrists, pulling at the sleeves of his cloak. With her aid, he shed himself of the black fabric. Green eyes found his bare torso beneath the garment, though it made sense; too many layers would be cumbersome in battle.

Shaking her head to clear her head of irrelevant thoughts, she swept her eyes over the dark haired male's skin. His torso was completely unscathed. His right arm was wrapped in its normal bandages, which just looked a little worn from being through a fight. His left arm, however, was streaked with a layer of dry blood. The crimson liquid was still slowly dripping its way down his skin, the origin unseen to her eyes still. Carefully placing a hand at his side and the other behind his right shoulder, Mai helped him sit forward and twist to the side.

A gash about five inches in length had been opened in his shoulder and down his shoulder blade. Blood creeped down his back, following the lines of toned muscle. The wound was incredibly angry looking, definitely in need of attention.

The hanyou stood up and hurried to her bathroom. She pulled out some bandages and disinfectant from her vanity. After dampening a few towels with water, she scurried back to Hiei. Sitting beside him on the couch, she lifted one of the towels to the wound.

Her touch was feather light; he almost couldn't feel it. With one hand, she worked the towel over the deep cut, moving out towards the surrounding area. The other hand rested on his good shoulder, her index finger tracing light, distracting patterns over his skin. He felt the towel dip farther downward, clearing the blood from his back, before moving back up and doing the same to his arm. Then it disappeared to be replaced with another, though this one covered in a liquid that burned. He hissed, pulling away from her out of instinct. She gripped his good shoulder tighter, keeping him better in place as she made quick work of disinfecting the injury.

After she had firmly bandaged the wound, the fire demon moved to turn to face her once more, but her gentle hands on his back stopped him. His eyes widened in surprise as her small hands curled into fists, kneading her knuckles into his back. They moved up, carefully avoiding the afflicted area. Her fingers smoothed over the tense muscles, coaxing them into relaxation. Mai moved her hands up the line of his spine and rested them on each side of his neck. Gently, yet firmly, she worked her palms over the area where his neck curved down into his shoulders.

The fire demon let out a small noise of appreciation, his eyes closing. He breathed in slowly, the feeling of her hands unknotting muscles he didn't even know had become tight lulling him into a feeling of immense indolence. He floated on a cloud of hazy feelings, just lost in her touch and in the sense of being with her. It was intoxicating, but not as much in the way he was normally enraptured by her. His instincts were not flaring up, and he did not feel the need to take her then and there. He was just a man, she just a woman, and she was making him feel good.

Her hands snaked down his arms, her fingers curling around his biceps. She pulled back, letting her fingers feather over his skin. He shivered slightly and she smiled; perhaps her fire demon was a little bit ticklish. Making a mental note to find out later, she returned to roaming his back, searching out points of stiffness.

When she could find no more and Hiei sat completely relaxed in front of her, Mai resumed her position in his lap. She curled her legs around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was careful to avoid where the bandages lay, but craved the closeness the movement allowed.

She studied his face and almost laughed at what her eyes found. His normally alert eyes were slightly droopy, his expression touched with fatigue. His jaw was still strong, but much less tense than normal. He wearily rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, allowing his eyes to close.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

She replied with a kiss before commanding, "Sleep."

Her hands flattened against his chest, coaxing him to lie back on the couch. He didn't argue, admitting that he was, indeed, quite tired. Once he had found a comfortable position – which wasn't entirely difficult, considering his state of immense relaxedness – Mai moved to get up. Hiei caught her wrist and pulled her back down next to him.

Eyes still closed, he mumbled, "Stay."

"Hiei, I-"

"Stay," he repeated more forcefully.

She giggled and replied, "I was just going to say hold on so I could go get a blanket."

"Hn," the sleepy fire demon huffed. "You don't need one."

Only a few minutes later, his breathing had slowed, indicating sleep. Mai studied his face, finding he looked peaceful in slumber. The innocence in his expression was new to her, and she smiled. Closing her own eyes, she nuzzled her face into the hollow of his throat, breathing in the comforting smell of smoldering pine.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait for an update. My teachers decided that the last week and a half of senior year would be an excellent time to assign millions of projects and papers. Then I was busy with work and college stuff. But here it is finally! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, as well! I appreciate the honesty about Hiei's OOC-ness. I don't really know how I can fix that... I dunno, I'll just keep telling myself it's fine. Haha, anyhoo, this chapter is sort of a filler containing a plot twist, so it's eh, okay I guess. Not my favorite chapter, but necessary. Reviews are still wanted though! Please keep them coming!

* * *

><p>Hiei opened his eyes to quickly close them once more. The light streaming in through the window was bright, obnoxiously so. He reached out his hand, intending to pull Mai's body against his, but found nothing but air. It took him several moments to remember that they had fallen asleep on the couch, and if she was there with him, he wouldn't have to stretch to feel her.<p>

His fear peaking immediately, the fire demon sat bolt upright. He felt her presence in the kitchen and flitted in that direction. A sigh of relief made its way past his lips, seeing the hanyou standing at the stove, her back to him. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Morning, Hiei," she greeted. "I am making breakfast, if you'd like some."

"You scared me," he stated, moving farther into the room.

"How?" she asked, startled. Mai turned around to face him, spatula in hand.

"You were gone when I woke up."

Mai walked up to him, latching her arms around his neck. She held the spatula carefully away from him and said, "I'm sorry. I just…" She blushed sheepishly. "I had been awake for a while and was hungry."

"So you will be eating this morning?"

"I planned to, yes. I haven't really eaten in-"

"You haven't eaten a real meal in three days."

Mai nodded. "Yes."

"I have been keeping track," he mentioned, his voice not masking his displeasure.

Turning back to the stove Mai said, "I didn't know what you liked for human breakfast foods, so I made a few different things."

Ignoring her blatant change of subject, he turned crimson eyes on the stovetop for the first time. He was surprised at the array of foods she was working on. Scrambled eggs sizzled in one pan, bacon in another. In another skillet were diced potatoes covered in various seasonings and what smelled like butter. On the final burner was something that smelled sort of like salty meat, but was mushy looking and had small chunks of potato in it. Off to the side on the counter was a round metal thing with a bright red light on it. A slightly sweet smell was coming from it, and he arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

She waved the spatula at each pan, naming the foods within them. "I made eggs, bacon, home fries and corned beef hash. Then I am also making waffles, and in the dish over there," she indicated a covered dish that the fire apparition had not seen before, "I made pancakes, too."

"You outdid yourself, onna."

"I… I didn't know what you like," she said slowly, her eyebrows knitting together. Hiei saw the mixture of frustration and disappointment in her eyes.

"What do you call this, onna?" He waved at the circular thing she had said was making waffles.

"A waffle iron."

"That does not look like an iron," he pointed out.

She smiled and said, "It is quite different from a normal iron. This one is much better."

It wasn't long before all of the food was done. The pair sat at the table and Mai forked a bit of everything onto his plate. He began with the eggs and bacon, knowing he at least liked those a bit. His mouth turned down slightly in a frown of apprehension. Mai had cooked enough that he knew she was good at it, but he was not keen on trying new things.

"Here," she said, tipping a bottle of thick brown liquid over his pancake and waffle. He sniffed at it cautiously, and felt a little better when he smelled the sugar in it. Slowly, he pulled a chunk of pancake off of the whole with the edge of his fork. Sopping it with a bit more of what, according to the bottle, was maple syrup, he lifted the bite to his lips and slid it into his mouth.

"It's good," he said once he had swallowed. "I like the sweet syrup."

"Next time I will put chocolate chips in the batter as well, if you like sweet things."

Moving on to the waffle, the fire demon nodded his approval. He wondered how much of it was the syrup he really liked, but decided Mai probably wouldn't approve of him using it without an acceptable amount of waffle or pancake.

He speared a potato on his fork, lifting it to his nose to sniff at it. His eyes snapped up when Mai began to giggle. With a snap, he asked, "What?"

"I forget how animalistic demons are when I have not been to the Makai in a while," she explained.

"Your demon side has the same qualities," Hiei declared. "You have growled in anger before."

"I try not to," she said quickly.

"Hn. I like it."

"My demon side?"

Hiei nodded, putting the home fry in his mouth. It was pretty decent – something he would probably eat again, but which did not compare to the syrupy pancakes. "It is quite…" He searched for the human phrase for a moment before saying, "It is quite a turn on."

"What does your demon form look like?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders and said, "Probably nothing that you'd like to see. And I really don't use it; the last time I did was in my first fight with the Detective."

"Oh." She sounded slightly disappointed.

Hiei sighed and said, "My skin turns green and Jagan eyes open all over my body. It is nothing you would find very attractive." He paused. "Your demon form is interesting."

"I forgot you saw that," she said, blushing faintly. "I don't know what had come over me; my mother just makes me so… so…"

"Angry?" the fire demon supplied.

"Mhm," she hummed, nodding. She stabbed at a potato moodily.

The fire demon frowned, regretful that he had dampened her mood. He scooped a small amount of the corned beef hash onto his fork and returned to cautiously sniffing at the new food.

"That's the best," Mai informed him, tucking a lock of honey colored hair behind her ear.

"Onna, I am not really-"

"Shush and try it."

He raised an eyebrow at the command before complying. Mai watched his other eyebrow rise to meet its twin. His chewing did not cease, so she assumed it had met his approval at least to some extent. After swallowing, he took another bite.

"Good?" she questioned.

He nodded, but she noted that his eyes strayed to the bottle of maple syrup sitting between them on the table. She smiled briefly before saying, "It isn't bad with syrup, either."

Wasting no time, his hand shot out and grabbed the bottle, turning it over and dousing the contents of his plate with the sweet liquid. Mai laughed, prompting Hiei to glare at her once more.

"What?" he snapped. She was unable to answer through her giggles, so he muttered, "I like sweet things."

"Good to know," she managed through her subsiding laughter.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I was thinkin'…"<p>

"A first, surely," Hiei interjected from his spot on the window seat. He adjusted Mai in his arms, settling her more comfortably against his chest.

"Shut it, hamster legs," Kuwabara snapped back angrily. "You little-"

"What were you saying before, Kuwabara?" Kurama effectively ended the argument before it escalated.

"Oh, right," he turned his eyes back around the group. "I was thinkin' the other night, and I dunno why, but I was thinkin' about that snake demon that attacked us. And I was just thinkin', why would Kazai have sent a snake demon after someone in his ring? He wouldn't want to…" The wielder of the Spirit Sword hesitated before looking at Mai apologetically and saying, "He wouldn't wanna damage his goods, would he?"

Hiei gave a low growl at the fool's choice of words, but bit back any comments when Mai tilted her head up and brushed her lips over his jawline. She nestled beneath his chin once more before replying, "That is a good point, Kuwabara. I didn't think about it at the time… I had just assumed that it was Kazai's doing since he is really my only enemy. I can think of no one else that would send someone after me."

She turned her mossy orbs over her friends, silently asking them if they had any ideas.

"The four of us have plenty of enemies, but none that are snake demons," Yusuke said.

Kurama pushed his red hair behind his ear, adding, "And that still leaves questions as to why the demon would have come to your apartment building. Either we are all being closely watched and our unknown foe knew this is where we are now living, or else it is truly Mai they were after."

"Either way, there haven't been any attacks since, which is questionable in itself," Mai pointed out, honey brows scrunching together. Kuwabara had a point, albeit a concerning one, but one that they should have thought of long ago.

"We are not being watched by someone close to us in physical proximity," Hiei stated. "There is no way none of us would sense them, especially after this much time. Furthermore, I have used my Jagan eye to assess the surroundings on more than one occasion and have never seen another demonic presence."

"Then there must be another way we are being watched," Yusuke raised a hand to his chin.

"If we are, indeed, being watched at all."

Kuwabara looked to the fox demon, asking, "Are you saying maybe it was a freak accident, Kurama?"

"I am not ruling out the possibility," the redhead replied. "With the barrier between worlds down, demons have passed from the Makai to the Ningenkai more so than they did in the past. However, careful watch over the border has kept the realms in safe conditions. It is always possible, though, for a violent demon to have come to this realm."

"Mukuro's forces are strong, and the work on the border is done almost perfectly," Hiei informed, tightening his hold on Mai to silently reassure her that the reference to Mukuro held no deeper meaning. She placed a hand over his, a signal that she understood the platonic quality to his declaration.

"Are you saying it's not possible for a demon to slip by Mukuro's forces?"

"I am saying it is highly unlikely for a demon of that one's strength to have slipped by on his own."

The implications of Hiei's statement brought about a tense silence. Mai was thankful for her position in the fire demon's arms; the safe warmth was helping to keep her stress under control. Whether it was conscious or not, he seemed to know that, and pressed her firmly into him, even adjusting their position so she wasn't sitting beside him, leaning into his front, but was perched in his lap. She turned her head to the side, reaching to place a kiss on his shoulder. Turning back to her other friends, she found them all exchanging looks between bouts of solo contemplation.

Hating that she was out of her comfort zone in such conversations, she forced herself to ask, "So what do we do?"

"We wait, onna," Hiei answered. He absently ran his fingers through her hair before letting the soft wavy locks fall from between his fingers.

"We wait and stay on high alert," Kurama elaborated.

"We will continue to train as well," the fire demon added, looking down at the hanyou.

"The next round of the competition is coming up as well," Mai began, biting her lip nervously.

Yusuke leaned back in his seat on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head. He grinned cheekily and laughed, "We got our dances down! And we are damn good this time!"

"You are," Mai nodded and added hesitantly, "And now that you have that down, we can prepare for part two."

"Part two?" came the collective response.

The blonde nodded. "I am not supposed to tell you this, as per Kazai-"

She broke off, flinching at the surge of pain from the seal on her hip. Her hand moved to press over it, hoping the pressure would ease the pain. It didn't, but she continued, "After the dance competition, the club will remain open for partying. It is actually a test to see who is really in it and truly committed to dancing. Those that leave will be cut immediately."

Her green eyes closed in pain and sweat began to bead at her hairline. The flame in her hip had kicked up in intensity and she had to pause in her explanation. Hiei looked at her, barely masking his worry. He stroked a hand up and down her arm, wishing he could comfort her more.

"Mai, are you-?" Yusuke was silenced by a wave of the blonde's hand.

"Those who stay will then be judged further. The judges want to see – ugh! – who can dance well without a choreography memorized."

"Mai," Hiei said harshly. "Stop talking."

The blonde muttered, "That's all I had to say."

Her body slumped slightly against him, spent from the effort of disobeying the order of silence. The fire was slightly duller in her veins, more of an idle burn passing up and down her body. Hiei continued to rub her arm, seeming at a loss of what else to do.

"Do you want some water or anything, Mai?" Kurama asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No, I will be fine," she said, though her voice was a tad drier than normal.

"Was that just from the seal?"

Hiei turned his eyes to the dark haired Spirit Detective. With a slight nod, he confirmed, "Hn."

"Damn."

"You're telling me," Mai replied, earning a small chuckle from Yusuke.

"Is there any way to keep that from happenin'?" Kuwabara spoke up.

Mai shrugged. "None that I've found."

"I can look into methods of controlling it," offered the fox demon.

The blonde shook her head, saying, "No, we should just concentrate on the competition. If it goes according to plan, we won't have to worry about ways of controlling it."

The boys nodded in agreement, each of their faces hardening with determination.

Yusuke stood up, bringing four pairs of eyes to look at him. "Let's go practice."

* * *

><p>"What new information do you have for us?"<p>

She looked up at the wizened faces peering down at her from the elevated platform. Standing even straighter, she replied, "I do not see a change in the near future."

"So her situation is likely going to be even more prolonged?"

"That is the conclusion I have come to," the dark haired woman replied. She asked, "Shall I send another surprise?"

"We have no demons at our disposal which will be a match for the Spirit Detective and his team. We don't even have one which could hold their own against the fire demon."

"Then let us wait it out and send one when he is not around," she grinned wickedly.

"That could be effective enough." The man paused. "You do know what that means, correct?"

She nodded, her eyes narrowing in a glare. "I do. And it is what is best."

There was silence before, "Alright. Then we shall find our strongest demon and give orders to wait it out for the perfect moment."

"Excellent."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the couple of reviews I got! More are always, always wanted! I know I have been updating less frequently, but I have finally graduated high school and have the whole summer ahead of me! Woo! That means more time to write! I have almost completely depleted my reserve of chapters, which is another reason for the longer wait between chapters. Anyways, I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but I do hope to get some chuckles for the final scene. Please let me know what you all think! I love reviews! =D

* * *

><p>"We are going to have some guests with us today."<p>

Mai's announcement was met with four confused looks. She smiled wider, loving that she was consistently able to throw the boys for a loop. She placed a hand on her hip, popping it out to the side slightly.

"What do ya mean?" Kuwabara finally asked.

"Well, after the competition, I told you that we had to party at the club, right?" She didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "Well, you can't all dance it up with me, can you?"

Eyebrows rose higher as their confusion increased. The hanyou giggled, before practically skipping over to the door and opening it. "C'mon in, ladies!"

"Keiko?"

"Yukina?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged glances at their simultaneous outbursts before rushing forth to meet their girlfriends. Kurama stood, emerald eyes wide and lips slightly parted. His eyes were locked on the pretty brunette who had walked in behind Yukina.

"How did you…?" the fox demon trailed off, still staring at the woman standing awkwardly next to Mai. She had the same long, straight brown hair as the last time he saw her, the same slate blue eyes…

"I have my ways," Mai smiled and winked.

Reika laughed her soft, breathy laugh and Kurama flushed slightly. "Actually, we ran into each other at the grocery store. Literally, neither of us was paying attention and the next thing we knew – Bam! – and we were on the floor!"

"My butt still hurts," joked the blonde. She rubbed her bottom for show, biting back a laugh.

"Then we got to talking and she told me you needed a partner for the next part of your competition, Shuichi!" Reika continued, smiling.

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to!" the brunette replied quickly. "You're good enough to help out your friends when they had a member drop out of the group, so why shouldn't I help you out, too?"

Kurama caught Mai's eyes and she smiled at him from behind Reika. Something in her eyes clearly said, "See? Took care of everything."

He returned the smile with a small, grateful one of his own before replying, "Well, thank you, I appreciate it very much."

"So," Mai said, clapping her hands together. "We're just going to dance to get a feel of dancing with someone who isn't me. And if you all are too shy to dance with your ladies, or if you ladies are too shy to just get up and dance, I will probably be prancing around like a fool, so just look over at me and you will probably be much emboldened."

She made a series of leaps over to the boom box, twirling around and then bending into an elegant dip to press the play button with a flourish. The girls laughed along with her before turning to their respective partners. Mai watched the three pairs begin to dance, albeit awkwardly at first, before the boys began to give some direction. She smiled proudly at the accomplishments she had made in them, placing her hands on her hips.

"So I assume you shall still be my partner, onna?"

The hanyou turned to the fire demon leaning against the wall next to the boom box. He was smirking at her and had his arms crossed over his chest. She took a spot with her right shoulder against the wall next to him so she was still facing the dark haired male.

Smiling, she said, "Yes, you are stuck with me."

"Good."

He reached out and pulled her to him, idly running his fingers through her honey locks.

"We should dance, too," she mentioned.

"Hn."

The fire apparition made no move to push away from the wall. He simply stood there toying with her hair. Mai swayed gently on the spot, remaining within the bounds of his hold. Her arms came up to wrap loosely around his midsection. Tilting her head up, her eyes swept over his face. She admired his strong, angular jaw, the somewhat sharp hook of his nose. His brows were turned downward slightly, a thin line of tension between them. His crimson eyes were unfocused, glazed over slightly as if he was lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

His eyes roved down to meet hers and he answered, "Nothing, onna."

"You're lying."

"I want this to be over," he stated.

Mai nodded slightly. "You and me both. Don't worry about it while we're dancing. It'll show."

"Hn."

"Plus you should be enjoying yourself."

"While I dance?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes!" she answered indignantly. "Because you are dancing with me!"

Hiei chuckled lightly and smirked. He closed his eyes briefly then placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You have a point, onna."

* * *

><p>"So Reika is pretty cool," Mai mentioned casually, plopping down on the couch next to Kurama.<p>

He opened his eyes and removed his hand from its position of pinching the bridge of his nose. Giving her a small smile, he said, "I must say I agree."

"She reminds me of someone I used to be friends with."

"Oh?"

Mai hummed her affirmation before sinking back into the couch. "I haven't spoken to her in years, though. But anyways, I like her. You picked well."

"You do know that we are just dating?" Kurama chuckled lightly. "It's not as if I've proposed."

"I have a feeling about her though. You two. It's a good feeling."

The fox demon was quiet for a moment before turning towards Mai. "Thank you for covering up this mission. I hadn't really told her what was occupying so much of my time and I am glad that I am now covered and will still able to work some time with her into the mission."

"It's no big deal, Kurama," the blonde waved him off. "She didn't find it hard to believe that you were embarrassed to tell her you were in a dance contest. And you do know you could go out with her on nights we aren't practicing, right?"

"But the mission-"

"The whole guarding me thing?"

The red head nodded.

Mai laughed and replied, "I think Hiei has that covered."

Kurama smiled and tilted his head slightly to the side, "Yes, I believe you are right on that. But if anything were to happen, he should have backup."

"Yusuke and Kuwabara are here, too, though. Plus, I'm not totally incompetent! You guys can just coordinate the nights you go out so Hiei still has a decent backup system, if that's your concern. Keiko, Yukina and Reika all deserve to see you guys more than they do."

"It will all be over soon, at least," the fox smiled once more.

"I certainly hope so…"

Kurama opened his mouth, presumably to ask what she meant, but never got to what he was going to say due to the interruption of Hiei's voice.

"Fox, you have had quite enough time with my woman, don't you think?"

"Hiei!" Mai snapped, eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance.

The fire apparition ignored her, walking forward briskly. In one fluid move, he lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder, ignoring her gasp and protesting.

"You'll see her tomorrow and you may continue your inconsequential chatter then."

"Put me down, Hiei!"

Again, the fire apparition ignored her, instead striding across the room towards to door. Kurama stood and glared at the fire demon.

"Hiei, what is your favorite ningen food?"

"It's really me, fox. No need for a security question."

"Answer it."

"Hn," Hiei rolled his eyes. "Sweet snow."

Kurama nodded and sat down, saying, "Can you blame me? It seemed a little rash of you to throw her over your shoulder."

"I appreciate the steps taken to make sure my onna was in safe hands," the shorter demon conceded.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Mai ordered, temper rising. "And put me the hell down!"

"I will once we have reached our destination."

Mai huffed and muttered darkly about how he better not be getting any ideas. He smirked at her weak attempt at giving him attitude and flitted from the room. Securely holding Mai over his shoulder, he ran to his favorite tree in the park and jumped up near the top to the usual branch.

He shifted Mai from over his shoulder, setting her in his lap. She met his gaze with a burning glare.

"What?"

"Remember what we talked about, about warnings?" she snarled. "And what the hell was that about, carrying me around like a friggin' sack of potatoes?"

"I was in a hurry," he answered simply.

"Oh gosh, sorry I would have slowed you down!"

The fire apparition frowned, staring at the blonde in silence for a while. Her forehead was slightly lined with tension, her thin brows knit together. Moss orbs were hardened with anger. Her full lower lip stuck out slightly, not quite in a pout. He reached out a hand to cup her cheek, but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"I didn't intend to upset you."

"Next time I want something, how 'bout I just haul you over my shoulder, ignore what you are saying and what you are doing, and then freak you out by zooming off to who knows where, then we'll see how you react."

Hiei sighed. "I did not think you'd react so negatively."

"Well, sorry I'm acting like a bitch, Hiei."

Biting back a comeback, he asked, "Will it help if I tell you why I brought you to our tree?"

"I doubt-" Mai froze, the words sinking in. The venom completely gone from her voice, she asked, "Our tree?"

Hiei hadn't realized that he had said that, nor that he even felt the shared ownership. But, he realized, he did. He didn't think he'd come back without the hanyou, or at least without her in his life.

"Yes, our tree. Now do you want to know why we are here?"

She nodded, shifting in his lap so her legs hung over the sides of the branch and she was facing him.

"I wanted to speak with you about something."

"What is it?"

"You are hanyou, Mai."

"I didn't think that was an issue." Her voice was laced with worry and question.

"It's not," he confirmed. Leaning back into the trunk, he continued, "But I forget that your situation is fairly unique. You know and have lived the ways of demon and of humans."

"I don't see where you are going with this."

"I have been treating this courtship more like a demon courtship than human dating. With a hanyou, it should be a balance somewhere between the two."

"It is like human dating," Mai disagreed, looking confused. "I didn't think demons took to making out on couches."

"There are some physical aspects to courting," he shrugged. "And the amount of time we spend together, and how I act around you is much more demonic."

"You're a demon, Hiei, so why wouldn't you court like one?"

"Because I am courting a hanyou."

"So what are you saying?"

He gave her a small chuckle at her impatience and took her hand in his. Lacing their fingers together, he lifted the back of her hand to his lips.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Like… like a date?"

"Hn."

"You don't have-"

"Are you rejecting me?" The fire apparition smirked at her, mischief in his eyes.

The blonde frowned and said, "No I'm not rejecting you, I-"

"Good, then how about Saturday evening?"

Mai gaped at him, blinking her eyes a few times. "Hiei, you don't have to do ningen things; I am perfectly happy with hanging out as we do now."

"Onna, a few dates are not going to kill me," he insisted. "The fox wants us to go with him and his woman as well. If you would like, I can ask him about Saturday."

She sighed, giving in. "Go for it."

"Don't sound so excited."

"Are you going to have fun?"

"Sure, onna."

"I'm not going if you are only doing it to please me."

Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed and he leaned forward slightly. He raised his free hand and pressed it against her cheek. His thumb brushed back and forth over her soft skin. She remained unmoving, her eyes focused in his. Her mouth was set in a firm line, the muscles in her jaw tense. She wasn't going to give in, and he had a feeling she didn't believe he asked her of his own volition.

"Onna, I asked you because the ningenkai has been a large part of your life. I would never, never, take that from you." He paused and added, "And anyways, it is not likely that I will be displeased if I am with you."

She continued to glare at him for a moment, but decided his words were sincere. Smiling, she agreed, "Then yes, Saturday would be great."

"Hn. This is the part where I think a ningen would do this."

He smirked and pulled her into a kiss. It was warm and chaste, slow and soft. He felt her hand, soft and light cupping his face. Her fingers brushed gently down his cheek, the digits feather light against his skin.

The blonde pulled away slightly, keeping her lips mere millimeters from his. She slowly opened her eyes, and he found that they had a glint of mischief in them.

"Let's get down from this branch," she suggested softly.

"Don't like it up here, onna?" he asked, knowing that was not it at all.

"No," she shook her head slightly and added, "But I think it'd be a tad safer on the ground."

"Here's you warning then," Hiei smirked and pulled the hanyou into him before flitting to the ground beneath the tree. He set her down on the grass, leaning over her, a hand braced beside each shoulder. She smiled and wound her arms around his neck, pulling his lips back down to hers.

Their tongues engaged in their normal battle, twisting and dancing together without a real rhythm. It was simply movement, exploration, comfort. Mai's hands traveled over Hiei's shoulders then his arms. She felt the muscle contracting beneath his skin and shivered. Her hands moved back up and over his shoulder blades, her fingertips tracing the lines and smoothing over the flat planes. They roamed a bit more before splaying over his chest, loving the feeling of the pure, hard, strength he held.

The fire apparition pulled away briefly, taking in a breath of air. As his lips reconnected with hers, his hands began some wandering of their own. He traced her collar bone, feathering over the hollow at the base of her throat. They moved to her sides, followed the dips and rises of her curves. Her hips were braced for a moment between his fingers, almost as if to ascertain that they were still there and still as deliciously wide as ever. His fingers danced over her stomach then his right hand rested on her rib cage. Mai pulled away when she felt his hand twitch then resettle against her.

"What's wrong?"

"I may be losing some of my control."

"Remember the whole, dating like a ningen thing?"

"Hn,"Hiei raised a questioning eyebrow.

Mai smirked and said, "Ningen couples have bases, and they usually take some time to check 'em all out."

Hiei racked his brain for a meaning to the references to bases; he was sure the detective and the oaf had mentioned them before…

"Ah," he replied finally. "So you knew my intent?"

"Yes, and next time… just go for it," she winked and kissed him lightly.

"Next time?" Hiei asked, crimson eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Not this time?"

"This little conversation has ruined your chances this time. It'll be weird since I just verbally gave you permission to cop a feel."

The fire apparition frowned, clearly disappointed.

_Well,_ he thought, _At least there's next time._


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I know I just updated the other day, but since I have been so bad about it lately, here is another chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews! Please keep them coming! They make me so happy! Anyways, I love this chapter. Hopefully that isn't a bad thing to admit about something I wrote, but if it is… oh well, because it's true. I hope you all love it as much as I do! It's even a long one for ya! I think I kept Hiei pretty much in character here, and in some scenes he acts how I imagine he would act considering his relationship with Mai. Oh, also, pourqouibella, I know you mentioned that FF has been deleting stories that are sexually explicit, and that is a concern I have. I had always planned on there being two lemons in this fic, though I am trying to think of how I can get around it ;) Anyways, everyone please enjoy this new chapter and please REVIEW it since it is one of my favorites I've written!

* * *

><p>"Hurry, onna, or we'll be late," Hiei nagged impatiently, glaring daggers at Mai's bathroom door.<p>

"I'm almost done," her voice replied, slightly muffled by the wall between them. "I'm finishing my hair and hoping that you won't judge me too harshly for my current attire."

The fire demon hummed his disbelief, then clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You are just like a child, sometimes," he heard Mai sigh in exasperation. "One second."

He watched the doorknob turn and the door open, revealing the hanyou behind it. She had a curling iron clamped over a lock of hair, taming the honey wave. Her eyes were outlined in chocolate eyeliner, flaring out ever so slightly to the sides, making her lashes appear even fuller than normal. There was a slight shimmer upon her eyelids and a matching sheen to her lips from a coat of ruby lip gloss. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a tight but full bun, curls falling out in strategic places. She was working on the last few locks falling to frame her face, it would seem.

Crimson eyes moved downward and froze. He nearly lost it, tore the clothes from her body and took her right then and there on the bathroom floor. The dress she wore was seriously akin to a second skin. The tight black fabric clung to her every curve. It emphasized her thinness, which, although it wasn't particularly to Hiei's liking, worked well by making her breasts appear even fuller than they really were. A sweetheart neckline framed the gently sloping globes of flesh, revealing several inches of cleavage. The black fabric was slightly synched the entire way down, making the plain black number a tad less dull. Not that it could have been ordinary on her. Beyond doing wonders for her chest, it showed off the dramatic hourglass she had, as well as her still wide hips. The dress fell quite high on her thighs and as the blonde turned to return to her position in front of the mirror of her vanity, he noted that it fell no more than four inches from the bottom of her now deliciously highlighted bottom. And, oh gods, the fire demon actually swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw that the dress was backless, lending a view of pale, soft skin. The distinctly feminine curve of her spine and the beginnings of the swoop to her bottom were so lovely and tantalizing it seemed to be the drop of water that broke the dam on Hiei's control.

He grabbed her hips, yanking her against him roughly. His lips swooped down on hers with crushing force. A small noise of surprise emerged from between their connected lips, but he ignored it, his hands roaming every bit of her he could get to. They smoothed over her bottom, up her bare back and then over her shoulders. Fingers danced down her arms before going to the hanyou's sides. They traced over her hourglass, flattened on her stomach and roamed up and down over her sides. His mind was blissfully fogged, very few thoughts being processed.

Until the smell of something burning reached his nose.

Mai pulled away with a squeak, hastening to pull the curling iron from her hair. She waved away the heat rolling off the slightly burnt locks, frantically looking around for something to remedy the issue. Her eyes found a hairclip with a small black bow on it and clipped up the burnt honey lock, carefully placing the bow over the most visibly burnt section. Smiling with satisfaction, she moved on to the next section of hair.

Hiei stared at her in disbelief; his heart was still pounding and his breaths were still coming in gasps and yet there she stood, calmly finishing her hair. He wasn't mad per say, but it irked him that she was so unaffected by his kiss. Crimson orbs followed her fingers as they took more hair between them and wrapped it around the hot styling tool.

"Onna, what do you feel for me?"

Mai's eyes widened in surprise and she froze for a moment. Hiei asked the question calmly, almost curiously, but with an off-handed air. She finished the last curl and set the iron down, turning it off. Finally, she turned to him and saw that he was waiting patiently, leaning against the doorframe casually.

"I don't know why you need to ask that," she admitted honestly.

"I just want to hear it," he answered, briefly closing his eyes.

They flew back open, however, when she said, "I am falling for you, Hiei."

For several minutes, there was silence.

"Falling for me?"

Mai nodded her head, brushing past the fire demon to fish through her closet for the shoes she would be wearing that night.

"What do you mean, falling for me?"

"Generally, that means that the potential for being in love with a person is increasing, or that they are in the process of coming to love someone," she answered matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, Hiei wished he hadn't asked. Mai seemed to sense this because she added, "Don't think about that too much, especially not now. We need to focus on the competition."

"I… do want to think about it," the fire apparition replied slowly.

He watched Mai tense and straighten, shoes clutched in her right hand. Striding over to her, he spun her around to look into her face. It was the face of a beautiful woman- that much he had known for a while. But it was also the face of a woman who brought feelings to him he had never experienced. She made his blood turn to fire, made him feel fear in regards for her safety, made him want to protect her with everything he had. He knew he would die for her if it meant she would be safe. There was nothing he would not endure for her. That surely went beyond the feelings one would experience from sexual ties, wasn't it?

Mai felt him pull her into a tight hug. His right hand rubbed slowly up and down her back, his left cradling the back of her head, pressing her against his chest. She could hear his slightly quickened heart rate and from the way he angled her against him so that she could not see his face, she assumed he was blushing.

"I think…" he paused, took a breath, then pressed on, "Perhaps I do have deeper feelings than what I thought before. Maybe I am capable of falling for you, too."

* * *

><p>Hiei's words had left Mai on a happy high. She couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face. The blonde hung onto his arm as they and their friends walked to the club the next round of the competition would be held at. The fire apparition nearly smiled himself at her shift in mood.<p>

"Onna, you are quite easy to please," he stated, smirking down at her. She squeezed the arm trapped between both of hers harder and he chuckled lightly. He grasped her hand, the one laying lower down on his arm, and held it comfortingly. He even leaned over and pressed a kiss atop her head, thankful that the rest of the group was walking in pairs ahead of them.

She made no reaction. In fact, only a moment later, she froze entirely and Hiei had to stop walking next to her.

"Onna?"

Her eyes were wide and glazed over, and as he watched, her pretty moss orbs turned ink black. He sensed the power, the one he recognized as being hidden in the seal, flare up. The feeling of it was almost palpable in the air, causing his three friends to freeze and turn around, alarmed. Yukina also sensed the power, tightening her hold on Kuwabara's hand out of apprehension. Keiko looked back, scared as well. She had no way of knowing what was going on, but by the change in the group, she knew it was nothing good. Kurama stepped into Reika's line of vision, desperately trying to hide the change in Mai's eye color from her as well as to ready himself to protect her from whatever danger may be coming.

Almost as quickly as it had happened, Mai reverted back to normal, shaking her head as if to clear whatever had come over her. She swayed slightly on her feet, and Hiei quickly held onto both of her shoulders to steady her.

"S-sorry, everyone," she said. Though she forced her voice to be loud, she knew it came out dry and shaky. Slowly, she raised her eyes to Reika, who was peering at her from beside Kurama. The red head looked incredibly tense, his lips slightly parted as if hoping the right words would just begin coming out of them. Addressing Reika, she explained, "I have a bit of an anxiety disorder. They should all be used to the slight episodes I have by this point."

Catching on and jumping to her aid, Yusuke laughed and teased, "You think we were worried, Mai? No way! We just didn't want Hiei to shit himself panicking about you. We all know he'll never get used to your 'slight episodes.'"

He made air quotes around the word and laughed once more, Kuwabara joining in for good measure. Keiko placed her hands on her hips, putting on her best angry face. She scolded, "Yusuke!"

"That was not very nice of you," Yukina added, her soft voice turning stern.

"Are you alright, now, Mai?" Reika asked, her brows still scrunched together in concern.

The blonde gave her a small smile, and answered, "Yes, I am just fine! It just takes a few minutes to get over it."

She saw the visible deflation of the fox demon's shoulders into relaxation. He even linked his arm with Reika's and smiled, saying, "Mai is a tough one, no matter what Hiei's overprotective behavior indicates."

The brunette laughed along with the others as Hiei sent them all glares. His eyes quickly moved back to Mai, who was actually shaking beneath his hands. He spoke up, with an edge of importance he knew the rest of his team would catch, saying, "You should go sign us all in. We will catch up once she is well enough to be around crowds."

"Good plan," Yusuke declared. Kuwabara and Kurama nodded and the group began walking once more.

Once their voices had faded from earshot, Hiei adjusted his arms so they were around her torso, helping to hold her on her feet.

"Kazai contacted me," she stated, her voice much softer now that she didn't have to act strong to hide what had truly happened from Reika. "He decided last minute that Kuwabara did not make the cut."

"Why would he have decided that?" the fire demon questioned. "Wouldn't he want you to dance as much as possible in order to… show you off, since you are his favorite to win?"

"I think he discovered that Kuwabara is the only human of my partners. If he catches wind that Yusuke is hanyou, I am willing to bet he will cut Yusuke as well. Dealing with demons is much easier and yields higher profits."

Hiei shifted Mai so she was tightly held against his chest. Her arms came around his torso and she held on just as tightly as he was. "I will alert the others and they will come up with how to cover this."

They were silent for a few minutes as the fire apparition telepathically explained the new development to his comrades. He stuck around in their minds for another few moments as they came up with a story that there were still enough competitors that they would have to go into a second night of the competition. They even began wondering aloud if any of them would not have to compete that evening. Satisfied with the cover they had come up with, Hiei pulled himself back to the hanyou in his arms.

"Are you okay, onna?"

She nodded slightly, and said, "It takes up a good amount of my energy. It's coming back now; I should be fine in a few minutes. But I am angry."

Hiei said nothing, which she appreciated. After a moment of silence, she elaborated, "That is one less chance I have at freedom."

"We will still succeed. There are three of us still in the competition, and Kuwabara will still be on hand to fight. If we need to make an alternative plan, we will. But for now, we don't. It is simply a slightly blow to our forces."

Mai did not reply that time, instead holding onto Hiei tighter, trying to ground herself and prevent her worries and her anger from getting in the way of what she had to do that night.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's do it, Mai!" Yusuke declared, pumping a fist in the air, eyes on his name glowing from the screen behind the DJ.<p>

They strode out into the middle of the dance floor and stood side by side. Both hanyou hung their heads, gaze directed at their feet. As the first beats to "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO began to play, their heads snapped up and immediately they began to do the signature shufflin' that went along with the song. Hiei was impressed that Mai could move so quickly and so constantly in the dress she wore, truth be told. Their feet flew across the floor, sliding, kicking, and shuffling around the dance floor. Throughout the whole song, they were shufflin' along with tasteful and well placed arm movements. At the couple of points where the music stopped, they timed their movements to perfectly freeze along with the beat, only to begin shuffling as soon as the song picked back up. They shuffled from side to side, front to back, facing each other and circling each other, their feet never falling out of synch.

The song began to wind down, and it was time for the surprising finale Mai had come up with. As she continued to shuffle, her feet moving even faster in a series of steps and kicks, her arms held out to the sides, Yusuke began to break dance in the center of the floor. He spun and did moves similar to what Mai had done in her first dance. Then, lifting himself into a sort of half handstand, he pushed off the ground, getting enough height to execute a helicopter kick and land back on his feet. The crowd went crazy, completely impressed by the moves some dancer they had never before heard of or seen had pulled off. The pair continued to shuffle until the last notes, and ended in their signature, shoulder to shoulder pose.

Yusuke's breaths came in sharp and fast, but he smiled cheekily at the crowd. Yeah, he had become a good dancer and had just proven it. He slapped Mai a high five as they turned to go back to their group of friends. She gave him a smile, but it seemed a tad forced. The Spirit Detective figured she was still mad about Kuwabara's last minute cut, but hell, so was he.

"At least we killed it out there," he said optimistically. The blonde nodded and gave him a one armed hug, a silent thanks for trying to cheer her up. She then moved away from him, her steps quickening slightly as she moved to settle in Hiei's waiting arms. Well, as waiting as Hiei's would ever be, considering that the only indication he was waiting at all was the fact that his hands were not tucked into his pockets. Nevertheless, Yusuke smiled at them, noting how well the two went together.

"They make a good couple," Keiko commented, hooking her arm into Yusuke's and moving her gaze to where his was. "As weird as it is to say that about Hiei."

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised they ended up getting together. It was obvious they had feelings for each other, but I don't think we really got why. He wasn't the nicest to her, and well, I don't think any of us really thought shorty was capable of having feelings."

Hiei shot him a glare, indicating that he could hear them, so Yusuke quickly added, "He acts like such a hardass all the time, it was easy to forget he could feel more than anger."

Apparently satisfied, the fire apparition's eyes moved back to the blonde tucked beneath his right arm. Keiko, unaware that Hiei had overheard, just smiled. "Yes, it was easy to forget. I like this Hiei, though. I think, although he may not show it… I think he is happy."

Yusuke was quiet a moment, turning over her words in his head. Finally, he conceded, "Yeah, I think you're right."

"Just you wait and see this, Reika," Mai laughed, seeing Kurama's name flashing on the screen. Thankfully, they'd had the foresight to enter him under his human name. "This sophisticated little red head has got some sick moves."

"Then break a leg, Shuichi!" the brunette cheered him on enthusiastically.

He smiled softly at her before he and Mai walked out onto the dance floor. The song "Whine Up" by Kat De Luna began to play. As always, Mai set out to impress. He gave her a sidelong glance and marveled at how she could move her hips so; they extended farther than he would have thought possible while still being graceful, clean movements. They did a series of synchronized stomps, steps and spins, all the while her hips moving side to side. He grabbed her right hand and pulled her closer, bringing their writhing bodies into closer proximity. She then pulled away, stepping in front of him and ducking to the ground in a squat. She extended her legs and arms out one at a time in turn, as he did the same from his higher vantage point. Mai stood and twirled to face him, planting a hand firmly on his chest and shaking her bottom furiously along with her hips, matching the fast paced tempo of the song.

Then came the most impressive part of their routine. The blonde stood in front of him once more before ducking down so she was low to the ground at his side. He knelt down on one knee, his arms and shoulders matching the pace of her swaying hips and stomping feet. She straightened as he did, but she swung a leg over his shoulder as they moved so as he continued to stand, she was balanced on his shoulders. Just as he was almost at his full height once more, Mai shifted her weight, propelling herself in an almost cartwheel-like motion off his shoulders and back to her feet. How she managed it in her tight dress the fox demon could only guess at. They grinded a little and ended their dance in a repetition of their earlier steps, and as the song ended, they were awarded with cheers and applause from the watching crowd.

"Excellent, Shuichi!" Mai praised, smiling up at him.

As they walked over to rejoin their group, he whispered, "Thank you for all of the covering you have been doing for me. I will tell Reika the truth eventually, but until then, I am grateful beyond words for your aid in keeping my secrets."

"That's what friends are for!" the hanyou brushed it off, punching him playfully on the shoulder for good measure before letting him get back to his pretty brunette who was doubtless dying to gush about how she never knew he had it in him to dance like that. Reika seemed excited that she would be able to dance with him in the unofficial part of the competition that night, for which Mai was glad.

"Just us now, onna," Hiei said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Then we can part-aaay!" Mai said brightly, dragging out the word. She shimmied her hips for emphasis, earning a chuckle from the fire apparition.

"I take it you are excited?"

"Yes, I am," she nodded. "A night of just dancing, not having to have everything memorized and practiced down to a tee? That is what I love."

* * *

><p>Mai and Hiei took their places on opposite sides of the dance floor. The music started up slowly, and both stood, swaying slightly from side to side in their spots. Slowly, the music began to pick up, and with it, Hiei made his way to where Mai was. His feet brushed over the floor and he kicked one out, sort of like Yusuke's shufflin' moves, but it was in the singular, halfway across the distance between them. As the music picked up to the beat it would carry for the majority of the song, he came up behind Mai, his hand coming around to splay firmly across her lower stomach. She moved her hips against his, but not in a grinding motion. It was a fast sway from one side to the other, back and forth in time with the changing notes. Her legs were spread far enough apart to lend a view to a lot of shapely leg lined with muscle from years of dancing. Her torso stretched and twisted to accommodate for the distance her hips travelled, creating a simultaneously elegant and sexy shaped for her body. Hiei's hips followed, half as fast as hers so that they were always on the same side, but not moving at the same pace. They spun out and away from each other, so that they stood side by side briefly before turning to face each other. Mai grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, smiling provocatively at the dark haired male. She then spun so she stood in front of him once more and their hips moved in synch for a moment before she threw her head back and rolled her neck and shoulders to the side.<p>

The couple separated once more, Mai moving off to the side a little and grinding up and down in midair. Hiei dropped to one knee, quickly shifting to the other, before pushing up into a helicopter spin. He landed on his feet, never once stopping the momentum of the spin and continued to turn in circles as his shoes skimmed across the floor. On pointed toes, he moved around Mai, circling her in a sort of moon walk type of step. He stopped once he was at her side and they both rose to their toes. They knocked their knees together and apart repeatedly as they slid to the side, arms raised and pointing in the direction of their steps. They clapped along to the beat before reversing directions and repeating the same movements. As Mai continued this reversing repetition of steps, Hiei spun on his heel, before sinking to his knee again. He slid to the side, swiftly shifting his weight so he landed in a laying position on his back. Rocking back for leverage, he jumped up, much like he would throw an enemy off of him in a fight. He almost smirked at the connection before his mind went back to the steps.

They continued to move together, side to side, throwing a kick in every once and a while, before the fire apparition pitched forward into a hand stand, spinning 180 degrees before crossing and uncrossing his legs at the knee in signature hip hop dance style. He righted himself, moving straight into the steps Mai was doing. Their feet moved out and back in, crossed in front of the other then behind, they spun and repeated it once, completing the series of steps twice in only seconds. The words died down for a moment and they jumped in synch, fist pumping to the beat. The crowd reacted with cheering, with some jumping about on their own; it seemed their energy was fast becoming infectious.

Both began their fast paced steps as the lyrics began again, keeping their knees, elbows and shoulders as square as possible as they moved. It was tight and it was clean, and the effect did not go unnoticed as the cheering bubbled up before simmering down a bit to continue watching. Mai spun around to walk to his other side, twisting her hips and spreading her knees apart then back to together as she went. Hiei answered with continuing the move with his own knees, his shoulders leaning back a bit more with each pounding note. Mai grabbed onto his collar once more, pulling him up as she spun so her back was to him. His hands went to her hips which she dipped down and up to the sides with the music. Her arms reached back and up over her head as she tilted her neck back. This continued as the song began to come to a close. The blonde spun around once more, gripping onto his left shoulder as she continued to shake her hips and pull him closer. They moved into a near embrace, hips still moving against each other's, though their pace was slowing. As the last notes rang from the speakers, their noses were almost touching, lips slightly parted, and their hips finally came to a rest.

The audience exploded with noise, and Hiei watched Mai's eye close with relief as she laughed. Green orbs opened once more, and the fire demon found a sparkle of happiness in them. They were both breathing on the heavier side, and he had to admit that his muscles had that slightly tingly sensation of exertion.

"That was really good, onna," he stated, wrapping his arm around her waist as they left the dance floor.

Even as they rejoined their friends, the audience was still roaring its approval at the high energy, technically amazing dance they had just witnessed.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you for the lovely reviews! Please keep them coming! This chapter is not exactly my favorite, but I also know what is going to happen in the next one, which I am wicked excited to post, so I suppose that makes me a bit biased. I hope that the angles I have chosen to play up in Mai and Hiei's relationship are good ones. I really think that the sexual side of their relationship would be complicated, both by Mai's position in Kazai's ring and because of Hiei's demonic instincts and, let's face it, probably a bit of pent up frustrations. Am I making this dynamic enough though? I dunno. I think I'm tired and should just stop rambling and go ponder my writing whilst you read… Yes, good plan. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"All right, now that the competition is done for tonight, let's open up the dance floor for a paaaart-aaaaay!"<p>

Predictably, some of the crowd began making their way to the door, filing out and talking about how their performances had gone. Mai shook her head slightly, knowing that a walk through that door meant immediate disqualification. Once it seemed like the remaining crowd was there to stay, the DJ swiped his hands over some sliders and the volume began to rise. The music pounded through the air, and Mai could feel the vibrations reverberating in her chest.

Everyone broke off to dance with their respective partners, doing a lot of grinding, hip swaying and fist pumping. Time seemed to fly; Mai was truly enjoying herself. Throwing her head back as she grinded against Hiei, she sang along to "Blow" by Ke$ha. She pulled her hands through her hair, causing the honey locks to tumble from the tie which held them back. They danced along to a bunch of songs, including: "In the Dark" by Dev, "International Love" by Pitbull and "I Like It" by Enrique Iglesias.

Finally getting slightly winded, Mai grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged him over to the bar. She perched herself on a stool, swinging back and forth slightly as she waited for the bartender. Hiei stood behind her, arms draped over her shoulders in a would-be-casual way, but the tension in his posture and the lines of tightened muscle flexing in his exposed forearms indicated clear possessiveness.

"What kin I getcha?" the bartender asked, stepping in front of Mai.

"A rum and coke, please," she replied. Directing her gaze up over her shoulder she asked, "Are you going to have anything?"

The fire demon shook his head, deciding to stay completely sober since he didn't know how Mai and alcohol interacted. Moving away to fill the order, the bartender disappeared from sight. Hiei moved so his chin rested atop Mai's shoulder before turning slightly to place a light kiss on her cheek.

"Are you getting bored?" Mai asked.

Hiei shrugged, indicating indifference. "Where would you like to go with the fox and his woman Saturday?"

"I don't care, you can all pick something."

"You are quite submissive sometimes," the dark haired male stated, giving her a smirk.

She winked and replied, "Not always."

The bartender came back with the rum and coke, setting it before the blonde on the bar top. She smile and said, "Thank you. How much do-?"

"Nothing, hun, it's on the owner."

"How kind." Hiei raised an eyebrow at the blonde, detecting the lack of true gratitude in her voice.

The bartender moved away to another customer and Hiei asked, "What was that, onna?"

"Kazai is the owner. It just doesn't sit well with me if he has decided on having an open bar. Drunk girls in this place…"

"This will all be over soon."

Mai hummed over the rim of her glass as she tipped back some of the contents. She licked her lips as they turned upwards in a smile. The blonde pursed her lips thoughtfully before saying, "I love rum."

Hiei chuckled and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do. What girl needs flowers or jewelry when she could have rum?"

The fire demon placed a kiss atop her head to hide the smile on his face. He understood the reference to ningen dating clichés and appreciated her light-hearted mood. It was much more like her than she had been of late. Plus, he had never seen her so… He searched for what the change in her was. Wrapping his arms around the blonde once more, he watched her take another sip from her glass and smile. Her moss green eyes roamed around the room, moving slowly around the dance floor to fall on all the different couples. She was swaying slightly in his arms, moving along to the beat.

That was it then. For one of the first times, Mai truly seemed alive.

She was glowing, moving without calculations, joking, and relaxing. The hanyou was being herself and enjoying it. Hiei craned his neck around to kiss the corner of her mouth, which prompted her to turn slightly into a fuller kiss.

"I like this song," she said when they separated.

Hiei glanced over his shoulder and looked pointedly at her. Mai smiled at the signal and downed the rest of her drink before standing up and grabbing Hiei's wrist. They moved back out onto the dance floor and Mai's smile grew. "Starships" by Nicki Minaj was playing and Mai was loving every second of it.

"I'm on the floor, floor, I love to dance, So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand, Get on the floor, floor, Like it's your last chance, If you want more, more, Then here I am!" The blonde rocked her hips from side to side, tossing her head back and letting her blonde waves do as they pleased. She smiled and sang along, fist pumping to the beat.

As the song moved into a more techno beat, Hiei watched Mai twist her body in graceful waves of movement. He saw each subtle jerk of her hips stretch her torso out in different ways, each slight backwards jerk of her bottom. It was amazing, really, the instincts behind the moves she was making. It fit the song well, was clearly casual and spontaneous, but also did a lot to emphasize both her body and the inflections of syllables and notes in the song.

"But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like, That's our life, there's no end in sight!" Mai sang and winked at the fire demon, settling her hands on his shoulders and moving closer to grind her hips against him. She swung her hips in a low arch, and Hiei's hands suddenly found her sides, pulling her in closer. He smirked down at her, grinding back for a moment before turning her around to rotate his hips against her bottom.

"Starships were meant to fly, Hands up and touch the sky, Can't stop 'cause we're so high, Let's do this one more time!" The smile on Mai's face was huge and she seemed close to laughing with happiness. She grabbed Hiei's wrists and guided his hands to cup her bottom as she swiveled her hips around in circles, also moving them from side to side. He did not remove his hands from the position she left them in, though a nagging voice in the back of his mind warned him that he was asking for trouble. That voice was soon lost, however, as his attention was soon focused on her hands, instead of his own. The petite blonde in his arms was running her fingers down his chest to his abdomen, her fingertips skimming dangerously close to the top of his black jeans. The combination of her teasing, whether it was intentional or not, and his hands still holding her swaying bottom was driving him crazy.

Thankfully, as the song ended, the DJ's voice over the speaker system announced that the club was closed for the evening. The rest of the group gathered together from their various spots on the dance floor, all smiling and laughing at the surprising amount of fun they'd had. Hiei did not join in the light-hearted conversation as the group left the building and walked to their apartment building where they would all be staying that night. Reika and Yukina would be taking Hiei's unoccupied room, much to the fire demon's relief when it came to his twin. However, even that wasn't on the forefront of his mind at any point on the way home.

Mai was also unusually quiet beside him. He felt her hand brush his, her pinky finger curling around a few of his own fingers. Taking the hint, Hiei shifted his own hand to wrap around hers. Their arms swung back and forth slightly, neither really caring about the discussion going on between their friends. He had no idea where Mai's head was, but he knew his was in the gutter. Hormones were pumping like crazy through his body or something, because he was incredibly turned on. He hoped the blonde was not intending to go straight to bed when they got home, because he needed to satiate his desire for her at least a little bit.

It seemed to take forever, but the group had finally reached their adjacent apartments. They all bid their goodbyes, and Mai turned into her apartment, Hiei close behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, hoping his mind was on the same track as hers. Grabbing him by the wrist, the blonde led him to her bedroom. Stopping beside her bed, the hanyou turned to face the fire demon, peering up at him from beneath her lashes. She felt his index finger beneath her chin, gently tilting her face upwards to meet his smoldering crimson eyes. His dark brows were angled down slightly with the intensity of his gaze, his eyes searching her own. She stood still, breathing shallowly between slightly parted lips. Finally, he lowered his mouth to hers, giving into his craving for her and giving into her desires, too.

Their lips moved together roughly. Mai's hands moved so that one was lacing itself into the tuft of hair at the nape of his neck, the other balled into a fist against his chest. Hiei held her hip with one hand, the other finding its now familiar perch on her rear. His tongue slid over her full bottom lip, then finished its circuit with a pass over the elegant bow of her top lip. She opened up to him, and he pressed a brief kiss to the corner of her mouth before slipping between her slightly parted lips. Tongues danced, and fingers tightened their hold. Lost in touches, movements and mind-numbing pleasure, neither was entirely aware that they had sunk to Mai's bed until they shifted so Hiei was settled hovering over her.

The pair separated for air, and in moments, the fire demon had refocused his attack on her neck. He ran the flat of his tongue the entire way up the side of her neck, enjoying the way she shivered. Going to the spot he had discovered at the joint of her neck and shoulder, he suckled the skin there. Crimson eyes peered up at the blonde's face as he worked, watching for her reaction. Her eyes had fluttered closed, her lips parted slightly. Every once in a while, when he scraped his teeth over the spot on her neck, she inhaled audibly and her arms would squirm a little. Smirking to himself, the dark haired male paused in his ministrations to pin her arms to the mattress firmly beneath his hands. She opened her eyes to look at him curiously, but there was no question of his intentions when he immediately went back to the small bites that drove her crazy. His hold prevented her from moving away from his mouth which was quickly becoming an expert on everything that really got her going. It also prevented her from reciprocating the action.

"Hiei," she breathed.

The fire demon stopped once more, lifting his head to meet her gaze. Mai smiled at him, a flicker of mischief in her moss green eyes. Before he could question her, she had leaned up to press a kiss to his Adam's apple. She moved to the base of his neck, kissing the hollow there as well. As her lips moved over the side of his neck, she grasped each of his biceps, ready to feel him tense up when she found a good spot. Pausing in her search, she brushed a kiss over his jaw line and his eyes closed at the soft contact. The blonde moved back to his neck, finally finding that the spot right behind his ear was the most sensitive.

Her teeth marked the spot, her tongue and the pressure of her sucking lips breaking up the tiny twinges of pain brought on by her canines. Crimson eyes flew open in surprise as she pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the length of his neck, starting at the spot she had been focused on behind his ear. A low rumble resonated in his throat, almost a purr of contentment. The fire apparition realized dimly that they had reversed positions; now Mai was straddling him on the bed.

With only a shadow of a thought, his hand moved from her hip to slide down over her thigh, which he was surprised to feel was bare. When Mai pulled away from his neck for a moment to take a breath, he looked down to see that her dress had risen considerably, leaving her long, creamy legs exposed to his touch. His fingers skimmed over the soft skin, tracing circles and nonsense patterns there.

Dipping his hand down to her inner thigh, Hiei felt himself beginning to slip into a place where he wasn't sure how much control he really had. His instincts were almost as heightened as if he were in heat. He felt a slight twinge in his nether region, but ignored it. Angling his head downward, he captured Mai's lips before they could resume their attention to his neck. He kissed her fiercely, roughly. Biting down on her lip, he coaxed her into open up to him once more before his tongue set about to conquer as much territory as possible. His hand moved from her leg up her dress, briefly brushing over her flat stomach before settling on her left breast. He cupped her through the fabric of her bra, brushing his thumb over the spot over her nipple. Swallowing her ensuing gasp, Hiei maneuvered his hand beneath her bra, letting the weight of her rest in his palm for a moment. She filled his grasp well, he noted, giving her a light squeeze of appreciation. He took her pert bud between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it gently.

"Hiei," Mai spoke up, pulling away from their kiss. He froze, unsure if he had crossed a boundary before she was ready to. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips red and swollen. Moss green eyes focused on his before flicking downward quickly before meeting his again. The slight waver in her gaze was enough to bring to his attention the growing stiffness which was beginning to press against her thigh. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was fast approaching the point of no return, but pushed the thought aside and angled his head upwards, searching for her lips again. She gave them, and his fingers began moving once more. A few moments later, she pulled away again, eyes closed regretfully.

"Hiei, I don't want to go any farther tonight," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

He swallowed and had to use every ounce of his will power to disentangle himself from her. The dark haired male moved to the other end of her bed, breathing heavily for a few moments before standing up and crossing to her bathroom without uttering a word. Mai heard the water turn on in the shower and sank guiltily back into her pillows, wishing she could have allowed him to go through with what their bodies both wanted.

* * *

><p>Mai awoke after a restless night before the sun's rays had even made their way into her room. She frowned at the empty space beside her, once again reminded of the previous night's events. Standing up and gathering some of her laundry, she couldn't help but hate herself for it all over again.<p>

The hanyou made her way to the laundry room, throwing the clothes bundled in her arms into the washing machine. She busied herself adding the correct amount of laundry detergent and selecting the desired cycle, wanting to rid the picture of Hiei's face from her mind for at least a moment. He looked like he was in such pain, like it was a struggle to stop and obey her wishes. The desire was still alive in his eyes, and she had to crush any hope of satiating it.

Sniffling, she turned around and nearly jumped backwards in surprise. Hiei stood in the doorway, arms folded over his chest. His posture softened, seeing her wetter than normal eyes. He crossed to her and stood there for a moment. Neither said a word, and it took a moment for Mai to even lift her eyes to meet his. Slowly, the fire apparition raised a hand to cup her cheek, swiping his thumb over her soft skin.

"Cheer up, onna, before we go out tonight."

Her eyes widened at his words. "We're still going out?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why wouldn't we be?"

The blonde cast her moss eyes downward, color coming to her cheeks. She muttered, "I didn't even know if you would still like to continue courting. Not after last night."

Hiei frowned before leaning forward and pressing his shoulder into her stomach before straightening once more, effectively scooping her up before she could react. With her slung over his shoulder, he made his way to the living room before throwing her down on the couch. He pinned each wrist down beneath a firm hand and hovered over her, using his shins to pin her legs down. Mai looked up at him, her eyes seemingly stuck in the deer in headlights position.

"I promised you I would not take you before you wanted me to. I will stand by my word, onna." He did not loosen his grip on her as he continued, "You are not at fault for last night. I knew I was losing it and continued against my better judgment. It will not happen again."

To his surprise, the blonde's mood did not better at all. In fact, her eyes grew wetter, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Hiei, I don't want to have to set limits on you. You should be able to do as you want, when you want. You shouldn't have to suppress your instincts because of my discomfort or my fears!"

"What are you afraid of?" He asked sharply, not missing her rushed words.

She chewed her lip for a moment before replying, "I am afraid that it will drive you away."

"Why would sex drive me away from you?"

"Because either way, I can't imagine a different result! You will see what my time working for Kazai has taught me, and it will disgust you. And if the opposite happens, then I can only see myself being a horribly awkward, terrified, inexperienced partner!"

Hiei hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "Onna, I have been very clear by this point that I have never been with another woman. Meaning, I have never _been_ with a woman before. So if you think that I am going to be some sort of sex god, then I suppose it's I who will be entirely embarrassed."

Mai did not miss the flush on his face that surfaced throughout his admission. He pretended that no such embarrassment existed, however, and asked, "So does that quell your worries? Or are you afraid that you will be giving your innocence up too soon or to the wrong taker?"

"I do not worry that it will be you," she said firmly. "I cannot fathom giving it to anyone else. And as for the youngness of our relationship… it has been nearly four months, which admittedly is not a horribly long time. However, I don't think it matters. But I do stand by what I said that night at the park. You will not mate with me so long as Kazai owns me. As long as I still have to play the part of a whore…"

The dark haired male nuzzled his nose behind her ear and said, "You are not a whore."

"Hiei, we don't have to… to stray away from things like last night, do we?"

"We'll probably have to see how it goes another night, onna," he smirked.

The hanyou smiled and leaned up to give the fire demon a quick peck. He removed his hands from her wrists and pulled her into his lap. They sat there for a moment, content in their cuddling position, until Mai thought of something.

"So where are we going tonight with Kurama and Reika?"

Hiei smirked once more, unable to keep the pride at his plan out of his voice as he answered, "Hiking. That's all you need to know for now."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the last chapter… definitely not a favorite it would seem from the lack of reviews. I think I had two? Thanks for those, though, they are always appreciated! This may be weird, but I always read them a few times. Anyways, I love this chapter. It certainly will make up for the last one. Please, please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Hiei, just tell me!"<p>

The fire demon closed his eyes, took a few breaths, and tried to reign in his temper. Glancing over his shoulder, he mentioned, "I didn't think it was possible for you to get on my nerves as much as the oaf, but it would seem I stand corrected."

Mai shot him a glare and crossed her arms indignantly. "If you would just tell me what the hell it is we're doing-!"

"Not going to happen," he cut her off. "You will find out as we go."

The hanyou grumbled unintelligibly for a while, though continued to follow him to the base of the small mountain they were going to meet their companions at. He ignored her, making a mental note that she did not take well to surprises. That could prove to be useful information in the future.

"Hiei," she spoke up again.

"Hn," he grunted a response.

Mai paused for a moment before asking, "Are you sure that you really want to be my mate someday?"

Her question must have really caught him off guard, because the fire apparition froze and spun around to face her, crimson eyes widened slightly. She shrunk away, color flaming up on her cheeks under his surprised gaze.

"Why else would I be in this courtship?"

"I… I just wonder if you have really thought about it," she said, unsure of how to explain her thoughts.

His eyes lost all touch of surprise, narrowing into a glare. "Do not insult my intelligence, onna. I have thought a great deal about this, considering it is something I never before wanted or ever envisioned myself wanting."

She frowned, a little hurt by his statement. Disregarding it, she pushed on, "But think about it, Hiei! You can't even stand it if another guy looks at me; do you really think that you could one day go through with having sex with me and mating me? Don't you… don't you think it will be quite the hindering factor that I know how to do some of those things? That your eyes are not the only ones to have seen me? That your hands are not the only ones to know me?"

Hiei turned and continued walking. She followed, her confusion growing. As the dark haired male adjusted the strap of the bag he was carrying over his shoulder, he replied, "I shouldn't have snapped, because you are right; I hadn't really thought about it in those terms before."

Mai chanced a glance at him and saw that he was watching her reaction. He continued, "It may be something I think of, when the time comes, but I don't think it is something that will make me want to not go through with it. If anything, it'll spur me on to continue. As it is, sometimes when we are – what did you call it? – turning the bases, all I can think about it how badly I want to mark you so no man may dare lay a finger on you again. There is a lot of possession that goes with a mating mark, onna."

"I suppose I hadn't thought about it like that, either," she said slowly, turning his answer over in her head. "So you don't think it will matter?"

Hiei shook his head. "No, I think it is too late now to try to discourage me from becoming your mate. Honestly, onna, I think I am only waiting on you."

Color rushed back to her face, and she stumbled in surprise. She spluttered, "Just- just on me?"

"Probably. I don't consciously know of anything else holding me back. And you are just barely successful at preventing me from doing it, as far as that goes."

"Oh," she said, feeling suddenly a bit overwhelmed.

He looked over at her and noticed her expression. Smirking slightly at her self-imposed anxiety, he said, "I am not trying to rush you. Take as much time as you need, and make sure all of your conditions are fulfilled. I am not an old man, wasting away, onna; I have plenty of time." She looked up at him with a smile, and he corrected, "We have plenty of time."

The blonde nodded, her face relaxing as she became more at ease. Looking up at the position of the sun, Hiei said, "Though we are running on limited time to meet the fox and his woman, so we should probably hurry up."

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow! I never would have known this was up here!"<p>

Mai looked around, unable to help the huge grin spreading across her face. They had followed Hiei, hiking for about an hour until they came upon a place where they strayed from the path. In only ten minutes, they came to a place where the ground began to level off and the trees thinned. Emerging from the forest, they found a clearing that one would think belonged only in novels and movies. It was picturesque, surrounded almost entirely by forest. Wildflowers grew in clusters along the edges, and the grass was lush and green. Along the back edge of the clearing was a lake, the dark blue waters shimmering in the sunlight, its tiny waves catching glints of light as they crested. A small wall of rock separated the lake from the edge of a drop, which Mai could only presume hung over the side of the mountain.

Reika, who had exclaimed upon entering the clearing, was walking toward the water's edge, Kurama close behind her. Hiei remained at Mai's side, waiting for her reaction to his surprise and hoping it would be worth it. She turned to him slowly, and he was relieved to see her smile. Leaning over, she pressed her lips to his softly, tenderly in thanks. She laced her fingers with his, and pulled him along to a large boulder hidden in the shade of the trees. They made their perch atop it, and the hanyou closed her eyes, letting the wind dance along her skin and play with her hair.

Hiei watched her, almost smiling at the happiness she got from being outdoors. Not that he was sure he could admit it out loud, but he loved that they were both at their most comfortable in the natural world. She sat with her back slightly arched, lifting her face to the wind which was blowing cool air off of the lake. She wore a simple green tank top which hung over her small frame with a pair of short khaki shorts. On her feet were simple slip-on shoes, since he had assured her that the only rough part of the hike would be having to do it at human pace for Reika. He had insisted on carrying anything she felt she may need in his bag, which now lay at the base of the boulder they sat on. Her honey waves, which he noticed were getting a bit longer than they had once been, were falling from a loose ponytail to float in the breeze. He couldn't help but think he was watching a wind demoness at peace in her element.

"In a way, I hope Shuichi and Reika go off somewhere later for a bit," she mentioned, eyes still closed.

"Why is that?"

"I'd love to fly a bit. I haven't in so long…" she trailed off, a dreamy smile coming to her lips. "I have missed it immensely."

Hiei chuckled and said, "I am sure the fox would not feel disinclined if I were to suggest a little time apart later tonight."

"Be nice about it."

"Hn."

She elbowed him playfully before standing up on the rock, her arms spread to the side. Not moving from his perch except to pull up a knee and rest his arm across it, the fire demon just chuckled, muttering vaguely about his crazy little wind demoness.

* * *

><p>"I am truly impressed with you boys," Mai said, accepting the bento box that was handed to her.<p>

"We are capable of simple tasks, onna," Hiei replied, though any real malice was missing from his voice.

"I am assuming it was Shuichi that cooked?" she challenged, raising a thin blonde brow at the short male.

Hiei shrugged, earning a laugh from each of his companions. "Just eat."

The four ate, chatting about random things. Finally, they moved on to the one thing that each of them had been slightly distracted by.

"I am surprised that it is so warm up here," Reika said off-handedly. "If it wasn't for the breeze, it may be unbearable!"

"It is an abnormally warm night," Kurama agreed, nodding his head. "And you're right; it is even stranger for it to be so warm at this elevation."

Mai's eyes strayed from her friends as she said, "Well, there is a lake…"

"Onna, we may have packed food, but neither of us secretly packed swimwear."

"Well, there are other options," she replied, cheeks coloring a light pink. "One of which has secretly been on my bucket list for a while now."

Reika grabbed her wrist, her cheeks also flushing. "That is also on mine! I imagine it would be such a rush! Dangerous, but also so freeing…"

Both women gave each other knowing looks, their eyes alight with adventure and the embarrassment fading from their cheeks at finding someone else who shared the same desire.

Hiei and Kurama exchanged wary, confused glances.

_Any idea what they are going on about? _The fire demon asked his friend telepathically.

_I have an idea, but it isn't something I'd think they would seriously suggest…_

_ Then ask._

_ Why don't you ask?_

_ Because I am not the one with an idea as to what they are talking about._

The fox demon rolled his emerald eyes before replying, _Let's just play dumb and see where they go with this._

_ Hn, whatever you say, fox._

"So are you guys in?" Mai asked, turning to her friends once more.

"Uhm, in on what exactly?" Kurama asked, smiling softly at the hanyou and his girlfriend.

Reika laughed, pushing her hair behind her ears. "On going skinny dipping! Weren't you two listening?"

Color instantly flamed across Kurama's cheeks, and Hiei had to sift through his arsenal of strange ningen vocabulary before he remembered what the brunette was referring to. Once he realized what the two women were suggesting, it was all he could do not to flush along with his red headed friend.

"Do you think that… wise?" he asked, attempting to level a look with Mai but failing.

"It's getting dark," she shrugged. "We'll go just inside the trees on one edge of the lake, you guys go on the other, and once we get in the water, it won't even matter anymore that we won't be wearing anything."

She waved an arm at the lake, drawing their eyes to the waters which were now black except for the sheen of the moonlight. The two demons exchanged wary glances before giving in with a short nod.

"Alright, if that's what you two would like to do," Kurama consented.

"Just one condition," Reika added, after sharing her own glance with Mai.

The blonde finished, "You guys can't be awkward. If my guess is correct, you've both already had some brushes with skin besides our hands, here, so don't act like prepubescent losers who have never been near boobs before, okay?"

Both demons blushed that time, and Hiei groaned in response. "Onna, you have a way of making things awkward to the point of actual pain."

"Suck it up, honey." She winked cheekily at him before laughing and planting a kiss on his cheek. He grumbled in response, but moved to kiss her fully on the lips.

Pulling away, he said, "I see no reason to act like, as you so eloquently put it, 'a prepubescent loser' considering that you were right - your hand is not the only thing I have held in mine. It is surely not my favorite thing to hold either."

He flashed her his own triumphant grin as she had the grace to blush at his statement. Kurama chuckled as well, and the two males stood up, turning to make their way into the trees. The red head said, "I suppose we will meet you in the lake, then."

"Uh, um, yes," Mai spluttered, still taken aback by Hiei's words. Reika laughed at her embarrassment before standing up and offering her a hand. Together, they both made their way into the forestry opposite the trees their boyfriends had disappeared into.

"You and Hiei are quite the couple," she said as they stepped a few feet into the dark forest.

Mai found only her silhouette as she replied, "We certainly enjoy outdoing each other at whatever we are talking about. Including embarrassment."

"It seems very," the brunette paused, searching for the word. "Natural. You two are very natural together."

"It's funny that you say that," the blonde replied, pulling her shirt off over her head. "Because no one really expected us to get together at first."

"Really?"

Mai shook her head as she shimmied her shorts down over her hips, then, realizing she couldn't be seen in the dark, said, "No, I don't think so. I mean, I overheard Yusuke once telling Keiko that they didn't know why I came to like Hiei. Which, I suppose is understandable. At the time I first began realizing I had feelings for him, I was so frustrated with myself. I had no idea why I liked him; he pushed all the wrong buttons and cared not what feelings of mine he hurt. And for his part, he was probably even more surprised than I that he had come to care for me."

"Was he the type that planned on living his life bachelor style?"

The blonde giggled, an image of Hiei lounging around on a brown leather sofa in front of a big screen TV surrounded by candid photographs of scantily clad women popping up in her head. She slipped out of her panties, folding them neatly atop her other clothes before saying, "Something like that."

"Shuichi did mention once that Hiei is much more complex than he appears and that I should not be offended by anything he says. I suppose that takes time to learn without being told?"

"It does," Mai agreed, unhooking her bra and adding it to her pile. "He has a lot of quirks. But then, so does Shuichi."

"He does," Reika replied, and the tone of her voice gave away that she was smiling. "He is very proper and entirely too selfless. It borders on strange how little he cares about himself in comparison to others."

"He is a very, very good guy," Mai nodded. "You may need to force him to see that you would like to think of him as much as he thinks of you and that it is something you truly want. I am sure that has been a challenge for you?"

"Yes, it has. He does everything, and although it is nice, I sometimes feel too… spoiled. I'd love to show him I can take control, too."

"Then do it!" Mai encouraged.

Her friend was silent a moment before asking, "Do… do you ever just take charge in your interactions with Hiei?"

"I have, yes."

"The physical ones?"

"Well, yes, silly!"

"And he did not mind?"

Gathering her clothes in her arms, Mai replied thoughtfully, "I don't think he likes the lack of control initially, but he has never once complained about what kind of… affection I have shown once I am the dominant one. I think it is nice for him to just sit back and let me care for him."

She assumed Reika was nodding, mulling over her words, as it was silent for a moment. "Thank you, Mai. I think that is very good advice. Are you ready to head back over to the lake now?"

"Yes, I am! I think I'll just leave my clothes at the edge of the trees and we can be on our way."

* * *

><p>Hiei and Kurama stood, waiting in the lake for their girlfriends to emerge from the trees. Kurama was waist deep, though the water hit just below Hiei's chest. The water was cold, but refreshing, albeit a tad uncomfortable when they first got in.<p>

"Are you at all worried?" the fox spoke up.

"About?"

"About this… shall we say, fleshy situation we have gotten ourselves into?"

Hiei frowned, looking up at the redhead. "Well, although I would like very much to jump Mai, I don't think even my instincts will help me ignore the fact that there would be two people watching. So, unless we both fall over and by some strange, highly improbably twist of events we slip into that position, no I don't think it will be an entirely worrisome situation."

"No, but there is still the completely real possibility of an accidental brush of skin here or there, and a rather obvious physical reaction…"

The shorter male shrugged, "It's nothing that hasn't happened between us before. I have become less and less embarrassed by it. She knows and has felt what she does to me."

There was silence between them for a while before Kurama chuckled, "You say that so casually."

"I don't see that it really matters anymore. I am sure that one day I will mate her and she is going to do more than brush over my 'physical reaction.' Why bother getting worked up over it when much more than that is in our future?"

"This is a big change in you, Hiei. I never thought I'd see the day you would be dead set on having a mate."

"Things change, fox," the fire apparition answered. "Besides, I don't think I could _not_ want to have sex with her at the very least."

"That was… crude, Hiei."

He rolled his crimson eyes and shot back, "Act like Yoko isn't in the back of your head, whispering, 'Fuck her, Shuichi, come on, just do it,' or some other vulgarities."

"He is becoming rather… insistent. Although I can't say I disagree with him at times," Kurama admitted. "Demonic instincts complicate things, don't they?"

"Hn," Hiei agreed, nodding.

Their conversation ended, however, when they heard the soft rustle that meant the girls were finally making their way across the grassy clearing. Though it was too dark to see clearly, Hiei watched the shorter silhouette approaching. Even if it wasn't for their significant height difference, he would have been able to tell Mai apart in an instant. She walked with such grace, almost as if everything she walked on was just another dance floor. She glided along like perfect balance was as natural as breathing oxygen. It was almost mesmerizing to watch, especially when coupled with the natural sway of her hips. They each turned politely as the women neared the shoreline, and listened as they took their first few steps into the water. He heard one of them pause for a moment, doubtless because of the temperature, but the other pressed on, quickly moving into deeper waters until the sounds of paddling water could be heard. The other soon joined the first, and Hiei deemed it safe to turn around. He saw that Mai was fast approaching the center of the lake, Reika a few meters behind her. He and the fox turned completely and began to make their own way to meeting them.

"Fancy meeting you here," the blonde said, when they did meet, each treading water.

He hummed a reply to which she leaned in to plant a small peck on his lips. Reika and Kurama had soon drifted away a bit, until eventually the two couples were separated enough that they were out of each other's' ear shot. Mai tilted her head back letting her hair dip into the water as she looked up at the waxing moon above them. The fire apparition took the opportunity to admire the delicate curve of her shoulders and the swells of her breasts visible above the water. The thin layer of water upon them gleamed in the moonlight, making them even more tantalizing than usual.

Suddenly she dove beneath the surface of the black waters, surprising him. She resurfaced a moment later behind him, keeping only her face visible. Winking, she said, "I saw you taking a peek."

"Not my fault," he shrugged.

"Oh?" she quirked a brow at him. "Then whose is it?"

"Yours, for being too damned attractive."

"Ah, my apologies then." She laughed and began treading water again instead of just floating, raising herself back to her previous height. The blonde swam closer to him, until he could feel the shift of the water caused by her lights kicks and the fanning motion of her hands.

"Aren't you a little close, onna?"

"I have always wanted to go skinny dipping with a boyfriend," she ignored his question. "There is something very appealing about the thought of an underwater embrace."

"You're naked," he pointed out, arching an eyebrow at her this time.

"So are you," she shrugged. "And you know, you only live once. You have to take opportunities as they come."

"A naked, underwater embrace is not on my bucket list," he smirked facetiously, toying with her.

"Maybe it isn't, but then you should probably just take the opportunity to hold a willing, naked girl."

"Can't argue there," he replied, his voice turning slightly deeper. He angled his head downward to catch her lips with his. They kissed softly, testing out different angles. As they mutually agreed on one, their lips moved in an almost painfully but also incredibly satisfyingly slow way. It made the hairs at the back of his neck prick up. Carefully, his hands found her waist beneath the surface and, stealing himself and his willpower, he pulled her into a tight hug.

If his mind was not already fogged by her kiss, then it surely was as he felt her curves melt into him. She was so soft against him, fitting into him more perfectly than he could have imagined. The supple curves of her breasts against his chest were amazing, and he only wondered in passing if he was pressing her into him too hard. She didn't seem to mind if he was, her hands finding the back of his neck. The movement caused her torso to twist slightly for a moment, and one of her nipples brushed his. He bit down on her lip, much harder than intended as he drew a few droplets of blood, but the feeling shot a bolt of electricity through his being. It was bliss, so much more than he ever thought he could feel from being near a woman, and he was exceptionally glad to have been proven wrong.

Mai didn't even mind that Hiei's lips and teeth had turned rough against hers. She loved the way his hard body pressed into hers. The feeling of his long, toned planes of muscle flattening her own, softer form sent her on a high of near ecstasy. His hands pressing firmly into the small of her back, and the feeling of their chests brushing together… it made her melt right into him. He twitched against her thigh, and she let one hand trail down over his shoulder, tracing light, nonsense patterns over his skin. Her other hand buried itself in his dark hair, her fingers quickly tangling themselves in the tuft at the nape of his neck. She grasped his broad shoulder, feeling the hard strength rippling just below the surface. The blonde tilted her head up farther, letting out a soft moan.

Regretfully, they separated, both for the need for air and for the difficulty of staying afloat. They kept a hand joined beneath the surface, and returned to treading water. The two remained in silence as they continued their leisurely float in the lake.

* * *

><p>"You guys about ready to get out and start heading home?" Reika called some time later.<p>

"It is getting late," Hiei pointed out.

Mai nodded, before shouting back, "Yes! Shall we make our way back to our separate sides of the forest?"

They all consented, and Mai gave Hiei a parting kiss before sliding her hand from his and swimming across the lake. Even with his superior vision, the fire demon found it hard to see her once she emerged from the water and met Reika to walk back to the line of trees. Kurama swam to his side, and with one last look at the blonde's retreating back, he turned and made his own way back to the spot where he had left his clothes.

Mai and Reika laughed and talked idly as they redressed. However, the hairs on the back of the blonde's neck were standing up the entire time, a chill running up her spine every now and again. She sensed around the area, but was unable to detect a cause for the feeling of apprehension she had.

It was just as she bent down to slip on her shoes that she felt it.

Straightening, she shouted, "Reika, move!"

Seeing the brunette freeze in shock and confusion, Mai darted forward, pushing her out of the trees and into the clearing, farther away from the danger she now sensed. The second it took her to do so was just a second too long, however, as she felt an arm grab her around the waist.

From his position tying up his boot across the lake, Hiei froze, his heart stopping for a moment as he heard the distinct sound of Mai's scream.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I loved them as always! I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. I actually changed the beginning a lot, because after the reviews, I felt that what I had was not nearly good enough to follow up the last chapter. Also, I have some concerns that the second half of this chapter is sort of random, but I like it at the same time. I don't know, I think I'm going through a weird period where I'm doubting what I've written. Oh well! Maybe some reviews can fix that! ;P

* * *

><p>Hiei's hand had drawn his katana from within his cloak and he was flying towards the forest in an instant. His mind was incredibly one-tracked – get to Mai and kill whatever it was that she was facing. He could hear Kurama following at top speed, doubtless to get to his woman as well. In almost no time, the fire demon skidded to a halt in the trees, crimson eyes flashing around the area looking for any sign of the blonde hanyou.<p>

Coming to a halt as well, the redheaded fox demon sunk to his knees next to Reika who was still on the ground where Mai had pushed her. Resting a hand on her shoulder, Kurama asked, "What happened to Mai?"

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The fire demon let out an angry growl, ready to leave the clearly incompetent woman behind and look on his own. He turned on his heel, knees bending in preparation to jump up into the trees when he heard, "East!"

Without turning, he gave the woman a curt nod of understanding and sped away in the direction she had indicated.

* * *

><p>Mai struggled against the strong arms that bound her. Her legs flailed, her nails clawing down the enemy's forearms. The fuss was slowing him down, but not nearly enough to her liking. Focusing her Spirit energy, she felt it concentrate in her chest. Tilting her head back, she formed an 'o' with her lips and blew out. A huge gust of air hit her captor square in the jaw, his head knocked back roughly as if by a strong uppercut. He dropped her and she scrambled to her feet, assuming the defensive position she had perfected in training with Hiei.<p>

The demon turned a glare at her before lunging forward, swiping a hand at her. She dodged, aiming her own punch at the spot where a bruise was already forming from her wind attack. He craned his neck to the side, avoiding the blow. He disappeared, reappearing an instant later behind her, an arm crossed tightly over her throat. The flexing of his bicep restricted her airways further, and she was fast becoming light headed. With the flexibility of years of dancing, she swung her leg cleanly backwards, the back of her knee jamming up between his legs as her heel slammed into his kidney.

The hold on her arm loosened enough that she twisted out of his grip once more. He let out an angry growl, throwing another punch her way. She caught his wrist, then quickly caught the other. The demon smirked before swinging his head forward, connecting with her face. The hanyou felt the blood spurt from her nose and returned his growl with her own. She shot him an icy glower, then clamped down harder on his wrists, digging her nails into his skin and drawing blood as well.

They separated, both jumping back. Mai swung her hand up into the air, calling to the wind surrounding them. It flew to her, collecting and condensing into a ball of power in her palm. She lunged at the enemy, taking him by surprise by not making the attack from a distance. Ramming the ball of wind into his abdomen, the demon was sent flying backwards, flipping in the air a few times. His back made contact with a tree, which splintered and cracked from the impact.

Mai crouched back into her defensive pose, her breathing turning heavy. She swiped the back of her hand beneath her still bleeding nose and waited for the demon to make his next move. He slowly stood, and it was almost too late when she realized he had his own orb of power glowing in his hand. She dodged it, but only just; the energy singled the ends of her hair as she ducked out of its path. Taking the opportunity, she jumped into the trees. Pointing her finger at the enemy, she sent out a column of wind, much like a tornado that had touched down on her fingertip. It sent the trees bowing and leaves blowing, but her captor avoided the column of wind, ducking behind a thick tree trunk.

It was silent for a moment as the leaves and branches settled once more. Then, from nowhere, another ball of Spirit energy came racing at her. Moss eyes widened as it broke the branch she was perched on and she tumbled through the air. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she saw the enemy waiting on the ground below her, watching her like a cat watches a canary. She waved her arm below her, conjuring up a pocket of air to ease her fall. She put just enough power into it to slow her down and give her control of the fall, flipping herself around so she was diving towards the demon, fist outstretched and ready for another round of hand to hand combat.

She just hoped it would be their last.

* * *

><p>It didn't take him long to find the blonde and her captor. He felt a surge of pride that she had so quickly delayed his capture. They were stopped in a section of woods that had a slightly thinner jumble of trees. Her captor was significantly taller than her, probably about seven feet in height. He had long hair that was so dark green it was nearly black. His skin was pasty and white, his eyes an almost clear shade of grey.<p>

The demon swung his fist at Mai and she blocked it with her forearm, quickly countering with a well-placed kick to his side. He opened his mouth slightly as the wind was knocked out of him by the blow to the base of his rib cage. Mai twisted her torso around, trying to break the hold he had on her. She succeeded, using the momentum to propel herself forward in a summersault. As she tucked her head under, her right hand flew out in a fanning motion, and immediately, the wind in the clearing was all being channeled at the enemy. He was knocked backwards onto the ground, his hands digging into the dirt as he tried to prevent himself from being blown back even further. Mai came to a rest on her bottom, scrambling to get to her feet once more.

A hand hooked beneath the crook of her elbow, pulling her up. Moss eyes widened in fear before she found that the owner of the hand was Hiei. He pulled her so she was mostly hidden behind him. His other hand was extended in front of him, katana ready and pointed at the demon before them. The foe began to stir on the ground, and the fire apparition darted forwards, lifting the demon by his shirt and pinning him against the closest tree. He angled his katana so that the point was poised above the demon's jugular, ready to end his life in a second.

"Who are you, and why did you attack her?" he barked, eyes narrowed in a deadly glare.

The demon remained silent, looking over Hiei's shoulder to stare at Mai. She shrunk away from his gaze, feeling incredibly uneasy.

"Do not look at her," Hiei ordered, moving the tip of his sword up slightly and digging it into his skin, drawing a thin line of blood. Repositioning it back over his vitals, the fire demon hissed, "Why did you attack?"

Finally, the demon turned his hauntingly light colored eyes to meet Hiei's dead on. When he spoke, his voice was soft and had a surprisingly soothing tone to it. "I was sent after her."

"By whom and for what purpose?"

"I was sent to kill her."

Mai gasped softly, hoping it was not audible. She backed up a step, leaning her back into a tree for support. Her knees knocked together, her legs becoming weak. She was just a nobody – a slave to a trafficking ring to be used and thrown away – who in the world could want her dead?

The grey eyed demon continued, "I was sent by the Royals of the Wind."

Ah. That's who.

* * *

><p>Mai followed Hiei numbly up the stairs in their apartment building. Her thumb hovered idly over her lip as she thought over everything that had happened in the past few hours. She was attacked by someone sent by her family to kill her. She held her own in a fight long enough for Hiei to get there and help her. He forced a vague confession out of her captor, then they, as well as Kurama and Reika, travelled through a portal to Spirit World. The captor was taken away by some of the ogres, and was most likely being questioned further. Kurama and Reika were probably still in Spirit World as well, trying to explain to Reika about the three realms and the truths Kurama had been hoping to reveal to her in increments. Despite her own situation, Mai found herself feeling badly for her friend, having so much dumped on her so unexpectedly.<p>

As the couple moved down the hallway, Mai's hand shot out, grabbing Hiei's wrist and causing him to halt in front of the door to his apartment.

"Onna?"

"I want to stay in your room tonight," she whispered, peering up at him from beneath her lashes.

Hiei raised his eyebrows in surprise; she had never been in his room before. "You don't think you'd feel more comfortable in your own home?"

Green eyes roamed away from his dejectedly. She bit her lip, regretful that she had even made the request. Hiei was private, so why should she have asked to enter his most private place?

The fire demon frowned at her reaction before raising a hand to cup her face. He spoke up, "I was just asking. Come on."

He didn't see her reaction as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders, Hiei backed her over to his door and pulled his key from an inner pocket of his cloak. They made their way through the boys' shared apartment, until they were stepping into Hiei's room. Mai pulled her head from his chest to look around. His room had even fewer personal touches than her own. Most of the things that indicated it was his room at all were the weapons spread over his desk and lined up against the wall by his closet. A stray cloak was strewn on the floor, but otherwise the room was kept meticulously neat.

Hiei leaned forward, sliding an arm behind the hanyou's legs and scooping her up bridal style. He set her down on his bed before leaving the room for a moment. Mai shut her eyes and nuzzled her face into his pillow. She pulled the blankets up around her, tucking them around her shoulders and burying her nose in them. The scent of smoldering pine was all around her, wrapped up in the warmth of the bedding. It was infinitely comforting. Mai took a few deep breaths, feeling her body relaxing with each passing second. She was almost on the verge of sleep when she felt Hiei slip into the bed as well, pulling the blankets away from her for a moment.

His arms were around her again, and he tucked her beneath his chin. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, her body curled into a tight ball. He curved his body around hers, his knees coming up to rest beneath her bottom. Carefully, he dabbed the damp towel he had gotten beneath her nose, trying to clear away the remnants of the blood which had dried there.

"I found my old communication device so that if anything new develops in Spirit World, we will know."

The blonde nodded, but said nothing. They lay in silence for a long time, Hiei unsure of what to say once he had finished with the towel, and Mai because she had reverted to a very apathetic mindset. She didn't want to think about anything that had happened or what it meant for her.

The fire demon trailed his fingers over her stomach, swirling circles into her skin much as how she did when she was trying to distract him. He propped himself up on the elbow of his free arm, trying to see her expression. Angling his head forward, he saw that she was merely staring blankly ahead of her.

Pressing a kiss to her jaw, he ceased his pattern making on her midsection to grab up her hand. "I am proud of how well you fought, onna."

"Thank you," she said blankly. "It was not a very long fight."

"Because you used your element. If he had been stronger even, I still think you would have come out on top."

"I wish I had a different element."

Hiei frowned. "You love the wind; do not lose touch with that."

"Why should I love it? It is only my element because of whom I was born to." Her voice finally grew to hold anger as she said, "Scum that tries to kill their own blood."

"I don't know what I can tell you, onna," he admitted, squeezing her hand tighter. "Demons are not often very good creatures. We are selfish, greedy, and violent."

"I don't want to talk about this."

Frowning, the dark haired male replied, "You should, though."

"Oh, because you always talk to me about things that bother you."

He couldn't argue with her, though he did say, "In all fairness, fewer and fewer things have really been bothering me as we have grown closer."

"Well, I really don't think I can talk out dealing with the fact that my family actually wants me dead. I am willing to bet that tonight wasn't even their first attempt; the snake demon was. And they probably want me dead for being such a fucking disgrace to the royal bloodline. A filthy hanyou in the royal family who becomes a common whore has no place among their ranks."

"They will not harm you again," Hiei stated. "We will kill Kazai and free you, and if that is not enough to satiate them, then they will see just what happens when someone threatens my woman."

Despite the situation, the blonde let out a half-hearted laugh. "You are fairly adorable sometimes."

He scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"It is one, yes," she replied, closing her eyes and rolling over to nuzzle her face in the base of his neck.

The fire apparition ran his fingers idly through her hair, saying, "I will do a better job of protecting you, though. Tonight was a lapse in judgment which will not be repeated."

"You can't possibly think of every situation where harm may befall me, Hiei," Mai pointed out. He huffed his annoyance, but didn't reply, so she said, "I miss my dad."

A few tears slipped from her closed eyes, sliding down the bridge of her nose to land on the fire demon's heated skin. How could he continually forget how much she loved her father? "I am sorry, onna. You should cancel practices tomorrow, considering that we don't even know if Kurama will be back, and go see him."

"I would like for you to meet him as well."

Hiei stiffened considerably, his hand frozen halfway through untangling a small knot in her hair.

"When I visited him last, he asked me if I was seeing someone, and I told him I was… Hiei, I couldn't lie to my father! And anyways, he would really like to meet you, and if we were mates, you would have to meet him eventually!"

The fire demon turned the proposition over in his head, milling it over in silence.

"Plus, he already knows about the three realms and demonic tendencies and all of that; he is technically mated to a demoness! It simplifies things; you won't have to pretend to be human for his benefit!"

He looked into her wide, hopeful green eyes and let out a sigh. "Okay, onna."

She smiled and kissed him happily before settling back down beneath his chin. "I will call him in the morning, then. I do not want to tell him about what has happened tonight, though. It is bad enough that he knows about Kazai; he does not need to know that his mate is trying to kill their daughter."

"He still loves her," Hiei assumed.

Mai nodded slowly. "For reasons I can't even begin to fathom."

* * *

><p>"Hey there, honey!"<p>

Hiei watched as Mai practically flew into the pair of arms that were outstretched to her. His crimson eyes swept over the man, who looked to be in his late forties, early fifties. He had the same blonde hair as Mai, and brown eyes looked down on his daughter from behind thin framed glasses.

"Hi, dad!" Mai stepped out of her father's embrace and took a step back, returning to Hiei's side. "This is Hiei; Hiei, this is my father."

Thankfully, her father took charge and extended his hand, saying, "Great to meet you! I am glad someone has finally made my Mai so happy."

The fire demon had to clear his throat slightly before replying, "And you; Mai speaks very highly of you."

"Well she better speak well of her old man!" he replied jovially. "Come on in, I was just going to take dinner out of the oven."

The couple followed Mai's father into the kitchen, where Mai immediately opened a drawer and took out a pair of oven mits. She set about taking a casserole dish from the oven and setting it on the stove top before quickly moving to set the table. Her father leaned against one of the kitchen chairs, turning a smile on Hiei.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess. Who'd have thought my daughter would also find herself a demon to court?"

"It is improbable," the fire apparition agreed.

"What sort of demon are you, if you don't mind me asking?" The blond man added quickly, "I apologize; it has been a long time since I've had to practice demonic etiquette."

Hiei shrugged it off, answering, "A fire demon."

"Mai tells me you are a fighter?"

Nodding, he answered, "Yes, I always have been."

"Ever do some fighting in the Dark Tournament, then?"

"I did. My team was that year's victors. Later, I also fought in the tournament for the realms."

Mai's father hummed thoughtfully, bringing a hand to his chin. "It was the most recent Spirit Detective that won, right?"

Hiei nodded again, surprised this time. Catching his startled look, Mai's father smiled and explained, "I still keep in touch with the few demon friends I met through Mai's mother. They keep me somewhat up to date on some of the goings on in the Makai."

"Yes, Yusuke Urameshi won the tournament. Now the realms are more connected than ever and the Makai is divided into territories, each with a leader."

"Ah, yes, it's coming back to me now… Yusuke rules one, Yomi another and Mukuro the third?"

"Yes, dad, that's how it works. Hiei is actually Mukuro's second in command."

Her father hummed again, this time in appreciation and Hiei could see where Mai got the habit from. "Does that take you away often?"

"Not too often. Mukuro and her army are usually more than capable of dealing with any disturbances on the border. My job helping the Spirit Detective has also calmed down since the tournament. Koenma doesn't really call on us unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Here, let's sit," Mai said, appearing with a plate in each hand. The two males did as they were instructed, sharing a glance at their own submissiveness. Mai placed one of the plates in front of each of them before turning to get her own. The fire demon looked down and was surprised once again, seeing that it was a dish straight from the Makai.

"I still have some of your mother's old recipe cards," Mai's father addressed her as she sat down. "I figured it would be a good night to break one out and call in a bit of a favor from one of my old friends to get the ingredients."

"That was thoughtful, dad."

"Don't sound so surprised!"

They laughed at their own banter, and Hiei noticed how light and happy her mood was. Throughout most of the dinner, the two talked and caught up, the fire apparition looking on. He didn't mind, though; social situations were not his forte, after all, and it was infinitely more interesting to see how close Mai and her father were.

Finishing his last bite and leaning back in a stretch, her father turned to Mai and said, "Honey, would you be a dear and go grab the dessert I have from the pantry closet? You'll know what it is when you see it."

"Sure," the hanyou smiled, getting up and disappearing into the kitchen once more.

"And now for the obligatory chat with dad," the blond man smiled, chuckling a bit. "No worries, though, I'm not much of a hard ass. And besides, I think we both know I am not the one be handing out threats here."

"I would do no such thing, even if I did dislike you," Hiei replied, adding as an after-thought, "Which I don't."

"Good to know. Anyways, I am assuming you're serious in this courtship?"

"It is not something I would take lightly nor frivolously."

"Excellent. As long as you're as serious as she is. I don't want to see my baby hurt any more than she already has been."

"I will do whatever is necessary to free her from Kazai," Hiei stated perceptively.

Her father sighed, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. He turned his eyes on the fire demon, admitting, "Sometimes it kills me that I am her comparatively helpless, human father. I am honestly powerless to help her, and although she doesn't tell me what kinds of situations she must go through, I know what she must have to be doing. I feel so guilty. She's my baby."

Hiei nodded, imagining how difficult it must be to think about one's child in the context Mai's father had to.

"She would never have been captured if I hadn't been so humanly weak that night." His eyes were fixed off in the distance, clearly lost in his thoughts as he spoke. "She tried to comfort me about the divorce, and look what it got her. I don't know how she could not see that it is my fault."

"She does not blame you in the slightest," Hiei said sternly. "Mai accepts that it happened, and is determined to get out. It has been incredibly hard for her, but she is strong. Do not blame yourself when Mai certainly does not."

They were silent for a moment as Mai's father considered him.

"Dad!" Mai called. "Are you going crazy in your old age? I have no idea what you were trying to get me to find!"

"Sorry, honey, look on the counter next to the cookie jar," her father called back.

Hiei realized that her father knew the location of the dessert the whole time and had led her astray on purpose; he had planned on needing the time.

"I don't know if you love Mai," her father said, breaking the silence between them. "But do not be closed minded to the idea of love between demons, or I suppose between demons and hanyou. I did not have the best marriage, but it did teach me one thing: my mate did love me, at least at one point. She loved me enough to mate me, creating a permanent tie to a human despite the general consensus of demons on humans and especially in spite of her royal bloodline and its forbiddance of our union. There is no other reason but for love that she would turn so far away from all that she had known."

Mai returned before the fire apparition had time to process and come up with a response to her father's words. He ate in stunned silence, thankful that Mai continued her conversation with her father as she left off.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when Mai and Hiei bid Mai's father farewell and set off on their way home. Mai had both of her arms wrapped around one of his, holding it against her as they walked. She leaned her head into his shoulder, and he saw that she was smiling up at him.<p>

"I think my dad likes you a lot," she said cheerfully.

"I'm glad." The fire demon added, "I liked him as well. He loves you very much."

"What did he speak with you about while I was on my fake quest to find the dessert?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. "You knew it was a ploy of his?"

Mai nodded, saying, "I know him much too well for it to have worked."

"Ah," he nodded. "It was just what I imagine is the usual conversation between the father and the boyfriend. Sort of like in the movies the fools have forced me to watch."

"That must have been funny; my dad is the least intimidating person I've ever met," the blonde giggled.

"Trust me, it was not funny. He gave me a lot to think on."

Mai laughed her tinkling, bell-like laugh again, not realizing how serious Hiei was being. He didn't intend for her to; it was something he would have to think of on his own. Maybe he should even talk to Kurama, who must be battling the same questions.

He was lost in thought even later in the night as Mai lay asleep in his arms. Burying his nose in her hair and finding comfort in her familiar vanilla scent, the fire demon did something he didn't think he'd ever have to do; he thought about love.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: So, I never even planned for a KuramaxOC to come into play in this fic, and definitely not for them to have their own part in the plot, but hey, things happen. I'm glad readers seem into it! I don't intend on making them much more central than this, though, as this story is all about Hiei and Mai.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I loved them as always. If anyone new wanted to review that'd be cool, though I love how many of you are consistent reviewers! I seriously appreciate it so much. This chapter is a mix of filler and a lot of questions being answered, so I hope it is both entertaining and that it surprises you a little bit. Did I make the right choices in answering those questions? Also, I feel like I did a strangely decent job at keeping Hiei in character but sort went a tad OOC on Kurama… I don't know… Hopefully I get some awesome reviews! :P

* * *

><p>"How in the hell could we fail again?"<p>

Emiko stormed up and down in front of the gathering of the elders. She was furious; if their strongest demon was no match for even her disgrace of a daughter, how would they ever be able to erase the blemish from the family?

An idea hit her suddenly. "I will go."

"What are you talking about?" one of the elders asked her.

"I will go," she repeated. "We will wait a time, they will drop their guard and I will move in and dispose of the humiliation myself."

"You feel confident you can do so?" inquired the head of the family, looking down at her from his seat which rested higher than all the others.

"I am positive."

* * *

><p>"Ready for the lesson I'm sure you would all have been waiting for if I had told you it was coming?" Mai asked cheerfully, resting a hand on her quirked hip.<p>

"What?" Kuwabara asked, running a finger under his nose idly.

"Today will be a fun day!"

Yusuke laughed and rolled his eyes, "Mai, you've thought every day was fun."

"True," she allowed, but continued, "But today, you guys will have fun, too. Today, we learn how to integrate fighting and dancing."

She was met with surprised silence, so she explained, "Even though not all of you will be in the finals, and especially since the final cut hasn't been announced yet, you are all going to learn today. No matter what, you will all be there and must act like club-goers if you are not competing."

"This could actually be interesting," Kurama said softly, giving Mai a warm smile.

"Woo! Yay for enthusiasm!" Mai cheered, pumping her fist in the air. "Kuwabara, you're up first!"

The wielder of the Spirit Sword stepped forward, taking his spot beside Mai. He asked, "I get that we are gonna hafta go under cover but… Why do we all have to learn if we aren't all gonna have to dance?"

"There is going to be a time where the floor is open to everyone as the judges deliberate. This means you all need to be able to go from dancing to fighting in a second and without being suspected."

The boys nodded, and the lesson began.

"Ok, Kuwabara, you are by far the easiest. All you really need to do is make sure you aren't too close to the other dancers. As for subtlety, I think it will suffice to do something like this," Mai explained. She stood in front of Kuwabara, swaying her hips from side to side. He slowly began to copy her and she placed his hands on her hips. The hanyou reached out her hands and guided him into a spin. "On your heels, good and when you have spun halfway around, draw your sword."

The blonde showed him a few other subtle moves. He would sink to a knee, then as he shifted to the other, he could draw his sword and lunge straight into a nearby enemy. Another move consisted of him making wave-like motions with his arms, as if a pulse was running down one, over his shoulders, then across the other arm. He could draw his sword as he finished the wave, so his arm had a full range of motion.

"Good, I think you will probably be all set. Feel free to improvise as well; it is easy enough to draw your Spirit Sword in any combination of the moves you've already learned."

"Alright, I got this in the bag!" he replied, pumping his fist in the air.

Mai smiled, and waved him off, saying, "C'mon, Yusuke."

Her fellow hanyou strode forward, grinning and running his finger under his nose. "Lay it on me, Mai!"

The blonde smirked, arching an eyebrow at him. He responded with a burst of laughter, pointing his finger at her through his mirth. At the side of the room, Kurama and Kuwabara were chuckling as well.

"What the hell?" she asked, confused.

"You just looked so much like Hiei!" Yusuke laughed. "It was hilarious!"

Mai turned her eyes to her two other friends. Kurama smiled, and agreed, "The resemblance to Hiei's own habit was uncanny."

The blonde rolled her eyes and Hiei spoke up, "Just listen to her, Detective."

"Sure, sure, Hiei," the dark haired man replied through his dying laughter, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Anyways, Yusuke," Mai said sharply, preventing an argument that was sure to come. "Your power is also pretty easy to incorporate into dance, especially your Shotgun."

She then moved to stand next to him, demonstrating how all he really needed to do was something like rocking on his heels, or even grinding, so long as his hand was extended only slightly to the side, as if for balance. Next, she used her hands to position him behind her, his left hand splayed over her stomach, his right hidden behind her back to charge up his Spirit Gun.

"Like Kuwabara, you can also probably improvise and incorporate subtle ways of charging up your Spirit energy into moves you have already been using."

"What about normal fighting moves? You know, hand to hand?" Yusuke asked.

"It's pretty easy, actually. Go stand by the wall."

The four stood, leaning against the wall of mirrors as Mai straightened, feet together on the floor. She slowly shuffled them apart, keeping a space between her legs. She swayed her hips, leaning to the side and dropping straight into a graceful roll, as if dodging an enemy's blow. From the roll, she swept her leg out, unbalancing her imaginary foes. She straightened, moving back into dancing. She rolled her shoulders back and to the left, then to the right. As she moved back to the left, she shoved an elbow backwards, throwing her head back in a head-butting motion. The boys watched on as she gracefully turned simple dance steps into sneak attacks- punches, well-placed kicks, and dodges were worked seamlessly into her dance. Mesmerized, they watched with slightly gaped mouths until she came to a stop, pulling her leg down from a smooth high kick.

"See? Not too hard!"

"I, uh, think we'll leave the fancier moves to you," Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his head.

The blonde rolled her eyes, and said, "Whatever. You're up, Kurama. And, Hiei?"

He lifted his crimson eyes to hers, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, the moves I have for you are even better." Turning to her red haired friend, she said, "Ok, so with you, there is the problem that you don't concentrate your power directly in your hand. Therefore, your moves are designed to access your powers."

"All of my seeds as well as my rose are hidden in my hair," Kurama states, his words laced with confusion.

"Exactly," Mai smiled. She turned so her back was facing him and directed, "Grab my hips."

The fox demon did so, then Mai began grinding against him. He slowly began reciprocating the motion. They grinded for a few moments, then Mai continued circling her bottom against them, but slowly bent her knees, just like she used to grind against the poles in the clubs she worked at. She slowly, sensually grinded her way back up, running her fingers lightly over his thighs. Tossing her head back, she reached her right hand behind her, burying it in Kurama's thick red hair as she continued to move against him. Grasping the stem of the rose hidden in his hair, she quickly freed it from its red prison and presented it to its owner.

It was then Mai realized Kurama had long ago stilled his movement. Her eyes found that his own green orbs were wide, his face slightly flushed and with a flustered expression.

"Is… is that entirely necessary?" the redhead asked, taking a step backwards. "Couldn't I take it myself?"

"No, Kurama; only girls do stuff with their hair while they dance. It won't look natural. And with Kazai there, it won't take him long to figure out something's up and he'll be on the alert. We have to be as secretive as possible if we have to change over to fighting."

Not looking happy, however becoming resigned, Kurama nodded. "What else, then?"

"Well, that was my best idea. Like I said, yours is hard. We'll have to work out a way of signaling what I'm reaching for, as well."

"Okay, we can do that," the fox demon nodded again.

"Tonight," the hanyou decided. Once she was met with a nod, she said, "Hiei?"

The addressed fire demon pushed his shoulders off the wall and strode over to Mai, shooting Kurama a glare as they crossed paths.

"I am very glad this is almost done," he hissed as he reached her side.

"Hiei," she said again, frowning. He growled softly, not meeting her gaze, instead glaring off to the side. She tilted her head up and brushed a kiss over his jaw. He seemed marginally appeased, so she turned her back to him.

It seemed their exchange had escaped their friends, who were seated against the wall, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Relieved, the blonde took Hiei's hands and placed them on her hips.

"This is very similar to what I did with Kurama," she explained. "Except I can't really hand you your sword, so what would you prefer I do?"

"Throw it straight up," he answered, his voice still agitated, though less so.

The hanyou nodded and went through the same series of movements she had just performed with Kurama. As she reached behind his back, she found the hilt of his sword and, in one fluid movement, she drew it from its sheath and tossed it in the air. Disappearing in an instant, Hiei grabbed the weapon out of the air and did a practice lap around the room, slashing at imagined enemies and leaving afterimages behind him as he moved on to the next foe.

When he had stilled beside her once more, Mai noted he looked less angry, and was happy to see that his mood was at least a little better.

"Ok, then here is the other way we can do this."

She stood facing him, only a few paces away. Sending him a sultry smile and lowering the lids of her eyes just slightly to that bedroom-sexy look, she closed the gap between them and rested her hand on his left shoulder. Slowly, she began to circle him, letting her fingers dance lightly over the fabric of his grey t-shirt. They made their way over his collarbone, dipping down to his chest, and back up to his right shoulder. She leaned over and nipped his earlobe playfully before disappearing behind him. Her fingers continued until they found their destination, wrapping around the hilt of his sword once more and drawing it out into the air.

"I think we'll be good," the blonde stated as Hiei easily caught the sword out of the air. He gave her a reassuring smirk before sheathing his sword. Quickly glancing at his comrades and finding them preoccupied, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

* * *

><p>"So, how is Reika taking things?" Mai forced herself to ask.<p>

She was curled up on the couch next to Kurama, cuddled in her thickest sweatshirt. He was reading a book, she was watching the news. Well, she had been trying, but the question was continually nagging at the back of her mind until she couldn't take it any longer.

The red head set his book down, his eyes glazing over. "She has decided a break is in order as she lets things settle in."

"I am so sorry, Kurama," Mai breathed. She clenched her hands until her knuckles turned white. "This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't. I should have told her sooner, when things began to turn more serious," the redhead sighed, resting his cheek against his fist, propped up on his elbow.

"You should have been able to tell her on your own terms, though," she argued. "It's because of me we were attacked."

"And it is also because of you she was not physically harmed," Kurama replied, raising his head to meet her gaze. "You saved her, consequently making yourself defenseless and being taken away, and for that I am eternally grateful."

Her blonde waves bounced over her shoulders as she shook her head in disagreement. "It does not make up for being a magnet that drew an enemy into the midst of a safe place."

"I understand why Hiei is often frustrated with his inability to get through to you; you are incredibly stubborn and thick-headed sometimes, Mai," the fox demon gave her a small smile.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are," he declared. "I believe it sometimes plagues Hiei that he cannot get you to see yourself as he does."

"Listen, my self-esteem issues are not what we should be talking about here," the blonde said sharply. "Do you want me to talk to Reika, or…?"

"No, I am going to respect her wishes. If she wants to, she will talk to me again, and if she does not…" He sighed heavily. "I cannot say I blame her for not wanting to continue a relationship with a demon, let alone one who was not open with her."

"But, Kurama, I could-"

"Don't forget, you lied to her, too."

Unable to argue, Mai looked at her friend sadly. "I'm still sorry."

He gave her a weak smile, not masking his own sadness. Mai leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in a soft hug. Slowly, he lifted his arms to return it.

They stayed in that position, both comforted by it. Eventually, Kurama spoke up again, "You know, Hiei really does worry for you a great deal. And not just about your physical well-being."

"I know he does," the blonde sighed. "He is too hard on himself about it."

Her friend was silent for a moment before saying, "It is in his nature. He already sees you as a mate, so he is going to protect you like one. And besides that, Hiei has never wanted to protect someone else before. He watches the back of his comrades in battle, and he did help Mukuro, but it was never solely to make sure that those he helped were safe, well and happy. Yukina is the only one he has ever tried to protect, but they are twins; it is only natural. He is hell-bent on keeping you happy and safe, Mai and subtlety is not his strong suit."

"I appreciate it, I just…" she broke off uncertainly.

Kurama adjusted his arms around her and pressed, "You just what?"

"I don't want him to protect me because of his instincts to fight for his mate. I want him to do it because he loves me."

The silence between them was the longest yet. Finally, Kurama said, "I can't honestly say I think it likely that he will admit it, even if he realizes he does. You just need to figure out if he does or not and decide if knowing is good enough for you."

Mai took a moment to reply, then said, "I think I'm going to have to be okay with it, because I don't think I could live without him." She quickly added, "Not in a weird, insane girlfriend way, just that… I think I-"

"Hey, man, Hiei's on his way back from training, so you may wanna cut the hug, or be prepared for a battle to the death," Yusuke warned, poking his head into the living. He chuckled and continued, "Especially after today at the dance studio."

The two separated as Yusuke left the room. Kurama picked his book up again, and Mai turned to channel surfing.

"What were you saying?" the fox demon asked politely.

"It was nothing," Mai shook her head, and they fell back into silence.

* * *

><p>Hiei nuzzled his nose into the top of Mai's head, letting her sweet scent fog his senses. She placed a hand lightly atop his, which were clasped on her stomach. Her back was pressed against his front as she was seated in his lap. He moved slightly, getting more comfortable with his back leaning against the arm of the couch.<p>

"I feel bad for kicking Kurama out," Mai spoke up.

"Hn. He left of his own volition."

"Well it would've been awkward if he hadn't," she pointed out.

"So he chose to avoid the uncomfortable situation," the fire apparition said carelessly. The hanyou sighed and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Onna, I have been wondering something."

"What's that?"

"Well… When your father was talking to me the other night, he said some things about your mother, which got me thinking… If they were so in love – if they were mated – what happened to them?"

The blonde stiffened in his arms. "I happened."

"What do you mean?"

Mai turned in his lap so that she was facing him. "I wasn't supposed to be born, Hiei."

The couple sat in silence for a while, staring unblinkingly at one another. Finally, Mai sighed and looked away before continuing her explanation. "The only reason the elders turned a blind eye on her courtship and mating with my father was because they made a deal: my parents could be together in secret on the condition they didn't have children."

"Why would it matter that they had you?"

"Because… because I am more than just a royal, Hiei." Mai closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I am the heiress of the clan. _That _is why I am such a disgrace, why my birth was such a mistake. The clan is mortified that the next in line is a dirty half-breed. Add that to my current… situation, and I am everything they never wanted gift wrapped with a bow around it. This is their worst fear and more.

"My mother was punished by the elders, of course. And the whole situation turned her against my father; she blamed him for getting her pregnant. They stayed together until I was seven, albeit unhappily. Then my mother began pulling away more and more until she was spending more time in the Makai away from us than she was with us in the Ningenkai. Eventually, she just didn't come home. She said she didn't know how she had been so disillusioned, that of course she had never wanted to dirty the Royal bloodline. She became obsessed with the clan and its history and the purity of our blood.

"Then, when I was fifteen, my dad called me one night, completely distraught. I went to his house, because at that time I was bouncing between the realms, trying to find my place. He told me he had been served divorce papers, and that he had received a letter from my mother saying she wanted every last tie to him severed that were severable. Of course, they will always be mates because that much is irreversible, but she wanted nothing else with him. And that was the end. My father still loves her, though I haven't a clue why when she dropped him so easily. He had to raise me himself, too, while she pranced back to the Makai and kissed elder ass until she was let back into the clan and was restored to her former prestige."

"So it was all… shame, the pressure of the clan, and blame which caused their separation?"

"Basically, that sums it up."

"So if they view your birth as the ultimate disgrace, why haven't they acted before recently?"

Mai bit her lip apprehensively. She began slowly, "Obviously, I can't be sure since I was as good as disowned years ago and haven't spoken with the elders in a very long time, but I think it is partially because of my work with Kazai. It's been a long time, and I think they fear that it is only a matter of time before it gets out what blood I am of, thus throwing the whole clan into the light of my disgrace. But beyond that… I am still the heiress of the clan. It is dying out, and no other has arisen. Besides, the few born after me were just that – born after me and cannot rise unless I am dead. However, it is clan law that an heiress must be mated to take her spot as head of the clan, otherwise it goes to the first male heir in line. My death was never necessary because it was always assumed another would come of age before I had even entered a courtship; they'd have their new clan leader and it would not be their biggest disgrace. But now that a mating is in my future… they want to prevent it from happening so I cannot rise to my birth-given position."

"So you were attacked because of our courtship?"

Mai nodded, biting her lip harder. She knew his emotionless tone of voice and blank expression were only indicators of a storm of rage beneath the surface.

"I will be back in a few minutes," the fire demon said tonelessly. He slipped Mai from his lap before flitting from the apartment.

When he came back, Mai's nose instantly scrunched in distaste at the smell of low-class demon blood which rolled off him. He shed his cloak, throwing it in the laundry room before coming to sit next to her once more, the smell more tolerable.

"It is not your fault; you knew nothing of what I told you before."

"I am not angry solely with myself," he replied, suppressing a growl. "It is your… clan."

"Well, that makes two of us," she sighed. "Bet you didn't think courting would be this complicated, huh?"

Though it was said jokingly, Hiei detected the melancholy tone hidden by her words. "Hn, I did not have many expectations, but I certainly didn't think it would be easy."

Mai frowned, breaking their eye contact. Her hands fidgeted in her lap as she struggled to find something to say.

"Hn," Hiei stilled her fingers by lacing them with his own. "Fortunately, it has proven to be worth it."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews I got, though I would LOVE if I got a few more! I am following the suggestion of putting in some filler, and I am pretty happy with how this chapter came out. Also, I am leaving to visit some of my family soon and will be gone for almost a week, so if I get enough reviews, perhaps I will update again before I leave. Not that I'm hinting at anything… So yeah. Review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hiei, what're you doing today?"<p>

The fire demon turned to look at Mai, who was standing at her bureau, slowly tugging a brush through her honey waves. She wore dark wash skinny jeans, pewter gladiator sandals and a soft lilac colored tank top. After setting the brush down, she slowly raked her fingers through the waves, collecting them in a ponytail. She turned around and leaned against the bureau, awaiting a reply. He remained silent for a moment longer, taking the time to admire the soft angles of her face and the thick lashes that framed her moss colored eyes.

"I had no concrete plans," he answered finally, adjusting his position on her comfortable window seat. He toed the pillow there out of his way before asking, "What did you have planned?"

The blonde smiled gently at him and said, "Just need to go get some things from the market. I swear, Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to eat me out of home and house."

He turned his gaze out the window again, training his gaze at the swaying branches of the nearby trees. "Would you like company, onna?"

Mai blinked several times in surprise at his offer. It wasn't a command for her protection; it was a genuine proposal, like perhaps he wanted to go with her.

"If you would like to, I certainly would not argue," she replied carefully.

"I would," the fire demon nodded. He had watched the reaction of her reflection in the window pane and fought the smirk trying to fight its way to his lips. "Don't be so surprised. I do enjoy your company, you know."

"It is just such a mundane way of spending time together. I didn't think you would be horribly keen on it."

The dark haired male shrugged, saying, "I can deal with it."

"Excellent!" she said, smiling wider at him. "Let's go then!"

He chuckled as she demonstrated, once again, how easy it was to please her.

* * *

><p>"This is surprisingly tolerable," Hiei admitted, looking at the blonde beside him. In his left hand was the handle of a basket which was slowly filling up with the foods Mai planned to cook in the coming days. In his right, he held her hand, rubbing small circles into her palm. She smiled at him and placed a small peck on his cheek before turning to grab some lentils off the shelf.<p>

"You didn't have to say yes if you thought it would be torturous," Mai pointed out, setting the item in the basket.

He chuckled and said, "I did not expect torture, onna, just annoying, ningen unpleasantness."

She elbowed him playfully in the ribs, laughing softly.

"Your laugh sounds like bells," he stated, turning to examine a huge assortment of what seemed to be containers of sweet snow in a freezer. "Onna, are these really all different types of sweet snow?"

Mai was surprised, firstly by his comment and then more so at the excitement in his voice. "You like ice cream?"

"Sure, sure, whatever the ningen term is. Answer the question, onna," he replied snappily, as if she was missing the seriousness of the situation.

She giggled and answered, "Yes, it is all different flavors of ice cream. Would you like to pick some up for you to eat?"

The fire demon nodded, pulling her closer to the freezer by their joined hands. His crimson eyes scanned the labels, his brows scrunching in confusion at some. "What in the world is Chubby Hubby? Don't ningens frown heavily on cannibalism?"

Using all of her willpower to hold back her laughter, the hanyou replied, "No, it's a punny name, Hiei. It's just vanilla ice cream with these pretzels that are filled with peanut butter and covered in fudge. The ice cream also has some peanut butter and fudge in it as well."

Hiei nodded, resuming his perusal of the freezer cases. Several minutes and a few cartons of ice cream later due to major indecision, the sweet-toothed fire apparition had made his selections. He turned his crimson eyes on Mai and asked, "Are there any you particularly like, onna?"

The blonde looked up at him and said, "Hiei, I'm lactose intolerant; I can't eat any of it."

She sincerely though she would have to pick his eyes up off the floor; they were nearly popping out of their sockets. "At all?"

The blonde shook her head, giggling at the absolute innocence in his voice as he asked the question. "No, I can't."

"Are you sure it isn't just because of your overly strict diet for this competition?" he asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"No, Hiei, it makes me sick! I can't eat dairy!"

He hummed, still sounding disbelieving. She squeezed his hand and said, "Just look at it this way: more for you."

"True," he nodded, instantly appeased.

"Oh! I forgot to grab some more soba noodles!"

The hanyou turned and quickly made her way back down the aisle, turning the corner sharply. Hiei followed at a slower pace, but quickened when he heard an "Oof!" and the sound of a butt making impact on the floor. He walked around the corner into the next aisle and was surprised to see Mai on the floor having clearly just bumped into Reika.

"Reika?" Mai asked, startled.

"We must stop meeting like this, Mai," the brunette replied before beginning to gather her fallen groceries. Mai scurried to help, packing the other woman's basket back up. They moved in silence, and even Hiei noted that it was tense. He remained standing off to the side, hesitant to become involved.

Once the pair had straightened, Mai finally said, "How are you holding up, Reika?"

The brunette's eye widened in surprise. "I… I am coping. I must say, I was not expecting you to ask."

"What else would I have asked?" The blonde tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"If I was going to stay with Shuichi… er… with Kurama. I don't know, I suppose it would just be something along those lines."

"You are my friend, too, though, and I can only imagine the shock the whole situation must have been, especially to someone who hadn't an inkling about there being other realms and other species of high intelligence."

"It was," the taller woman sighed. She rubbed her hand up and down her arm absently as she continued, "It was a lot to wrap my mind around."

Mai nodded, but did not want to press her to continue.

"I never would have guessed any of it," Reika said. "You all seemed so much like me, like humans!"

Hiei grunted his distaste for her statement before returning to his position of silence. Mai frowned, feeling guilty all over again.

"I apologize, Reika. Kurama was going to tell you everything, but my presence ruined the entire thing."

"Do not apologize, Mai," the brunette shook her head. "It was not your fault. And I have done a lot of thinking – that is why I wanted some space in the first place – and I can understand why Shuichi had not told me about his true identity. It is a lot to explain, and I think if he had told me too early in our relationship that I would have written him off as a crackpot."

"Kurama cares about you very much, Reika," Mai said earnestly. "He only wanted to keep you safe and happy."

"I know," she nodded. "Which is why I am here. I am picking up some things to make a few of his favorites so we can talk over dinner tonight. He is too good of a thing to come into my life to let him go now. I am doing what you advised and am taking charge."

The hanyou smiled before throwing her arms around the other woman in a tight hug. "Oh, Reika, I am so happy!"

"And I will be again soon."

* * *

><p>"Onna?"<p>

"Hmm?" Mai gave her signature hum of reply. She gave a content sigh and snuggled her cheek into the side of Hiei's neck. Her fingers danced lightly over his bandaged arm, her fingertips brushing against the soft but stiff fabric.

"You are happy, right?" He quickly amended, "In our courtship, I mean, because I know your happiness is limited while under the control of Kazai."

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" she asked, her eyebrows meeting in confusion.

He grumbled stiffly, "Reika seemed very sincere when she said she would be happy once she was back with the fox. It made me wonder if you felt the same happiness with me."

"Of course I am happy with you," she replied, her fingers freezing on his forearm. "At the risk of sounding like a clingy girlfriend, I don't know what I would do if we weren't together."

The Jaganshi smirked at her and stated, "You will be the perfect mate, onna."

"Pressure," she mumbled. He nudged the top of her head with his chin, breathing out a small laugh.

The blonde leaned her head against his shoulder, moss eyes fixed on her fingers which had resumed their dance across his bandaged arm.

"You have never seen the Dragon, have you, onna?" She shook her head, prompting him to ask, "Do you want to?"

The hanyou looked up at him and the curiosity in her eyes was answer enough. He removed his left arm from around her shoulders and set about unwrapping the bandages that kept the Dragon trapped in his right arm.

"I have gained even more control over it through the years. It will be fine for you to see it for a few moments," he said, unable to keep a hint of pride from his voice. His fingers made quick work of the constraining bandages, allowing her to see what was hidden beneath them.

Green eyes found the black Dragon twisting elegantly around his arm, wriggling around on his skin. It pawed its snout with one of its short arms, and continued to circle his forearm. The way it moved was like its own dance – twists, turns, swirls, graceful flicks of its tail…

"It is beautiful," she breathed, lifting her eyes to his crimson ones.

"It does not frighten you?"

"No," she answered honestly. Looking at it once more, she said, "The way it moves… it is graceful and powerful at the same time."

"And you have no qualms with the fact that it is literally trapped within my body?"

"Hiei, what you have done to your body in the past is none of my business. It is your body and you can do what you would like to do with it, and what I say does not compare to what you decide."

He noted the slight hitch to her voice and said, "I may have the freedom to do as I please, onna, but I do still value your opinion."

"That was… uncharacteristic of you to admit," she observed.

He shrugged off-handedly, saying, "Guess you've changed me a bit, onna."

"Yes, you are less of an ass now than when we first met," she teased.

"Only to you," he said. "Trust me, I am still an ass."

He began to wind the bandages over his arm again, feeling the Dragon getting antsy to be let free. His fingers fumbled when he felt her lips at that spot behind his ear which he both loved and hated. He struggled to continue binding the Dragon, forcing the distraction from his mind.

He finished the task and gave into her ministrations, inclining his head to the side to grant her better access. Crimson eyes closed as his mind fogged over, lost in the sensation of her attention.

* * *

><p>The fools were acting even stranger than normal. They were continuously exchanging glances and stifling laughter. Hiei was already annoyed, but when he realized they kept glancing at him as well, he began to stew. He knew the room was growing a little warmer and tried to bring his temperature back down, but was finding it difficult to control his anger.<p>

"So, Hiei, what did you do with your day?" Yusuke chortled.

"What does it concern you, Detective?" he snapped, leaning back in the armchair he was seated in.

"Just curious whatcha do with your day when we don't have dance practice," the hanyou replied, smirking at his comrade.

"Hn."

The buffoon had to press his fist to his mouth to suppress his laugh. He and Yusuke exchanged looks again and the fire apparition sighed in frustration.

"You mustn't be this moody around Mai," Kuwabara chuckled. "Otherwise, I don't think she'd be so… friendly.

Yusuke let out a full-bellied laugh which Kuwabara quickly joined in on. It was the last straw as far as Hiei was concerned.

"What are you idiots going on about?"

"Nothing, nothing," Yusuke said, waving his hands in front of him defensively. His wicked grin left Hiei with no doubt that he was not being truthful.

"Just… you have something," Kuwabara began. He pointed behind his own ear. "Right about there."

The fire demon blinked at them in confusion before realization hit him. His eyes narrowed in a glare and he flitted from the room, intent on speaking to the female who had left a visible mark behind his ear which he could not even hide.

"Onna!" he called angrily when he entered her apartment. He stalked to the living room, and when he found it empty, he said, "What were you thinking?"

Hiei made his way to the kitchen, so agitated he didn't even think to sense for her presence. "I had no idea you left a mark! Now the fools have seen it!"

He neared her bedroom, saying, "I looked like a fucking mor-"

The fire apparition stopped dead in his tracks. Mai was curled in a ball in her bed, sleeping soundly. As he moved closer, he noted that the blankets were twisted and entwined with each other in a messy ball behind her. She was trembling slightly with cold, which made him wonder why she was not using the blankets which were stuffed behind her back.

His anger gone, he sat down on the edge of her bed, stroking his fingers lightly down her cheek. It was then he noticed that she had one of the shirts he had left in her apartment wrapped in her arms and pressed tightly against her chest. He raised an eyebrow at her sleeping form before gently shaking her arm. She stirred slightly, her eyes squeezing shut tightly before opening.

The hanyou squinted at him and asked, "Hiei?"

"Mai, what are you doing? You know you get cold at night," he replied, almost grimacing at how much like one of the worrisome women he sounded.

"I can't always sleep when you aren't here," she mumbled sleepily. "The blankets mimic you being here."

"And the shirt?"

"Smells like you…" she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed again.

The fire demon frowned. "You could have just told me you sleep better when I'm here."

"I fixed it," she replied, clearly on the verge of falling back asleep.

"Mai," he said, not knowing what he could say. He climbed over her on the bed, settling down on his side next to her on his side. He pulled the blankets out from between their bodies. Carefully, he threw the blankets over them, making sure Mai was completely covered and that his body heat would be trapped with her. He pulled her flush against him before gently parting her honey locks. Nuzzling his nose against the exposed nape of her neck, he felt her relax and quickly fall back to sleep.

Pressing a kiss to the spot where his nose had been, the fire demon was lost in thought. He glanced around her room, and sensed the surrounding area for unfamiliar presences. Certain that everything was safe, he closed his eyes and began to relax.

Crimson eyes flew open suddenly as his second big realization of the night hit.

"Two days," he whispered aloud; it seemed so much more real that way. In two days, it would all be over with Kazai. In two days, he would have his onna to himself and never again would someone control her. Never again would someone touch her or look at her. Never again would anyone attempt to force themselves on her. She would be free to do as she wanted.

Which included becoming his mate.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Finally back home! I was honestly a little disappointed with the number of reviews I got last time. Three or four I think? Four. Yeah, sounds right. Hence the long time before this update. I'm hoping for just a little more feedback. This chapter is a rare attempt at me trying to be funny. I hope it works, because I really do not have the talent for prolonged comedic relief. Let me know what you think and REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p>"What do ya think the girls do when they're alone together?" Yusuke mused, smacking away at the buttons of the remote control in his hand.<p>

"Who the hell knows, man," Kuwabara answered, poking his tongue out in concentration as he frantically tried to maneuver his character over a pit of lava.

Kurama moved a lock of red hair behind his ear and smiled, "Don't they talk?"

"Well, that's all they ever do," Yusuke pointed out.

"DAMN!" Kuwabara shouted as his character fell to its death.

"Ha! I win again, loser!"

Hiei scoffed, turning to gaze out the window once more.

"What do they talk about?" Kuwabara wondered, hitting the restart button.

Kurama shrugged. "That could be anything, couldn't it? I don't think we have conversations of typical males our age, either."

"Don't they talk about boys or some shit?"

"They are all in serious relationships; I doubt that is what they are talking about, Detective," Hiei broke in, unable to stand sitting by and listening to the idiotic conversation any longer.

"Well, they could be… oh god, they could be talking about us!"

The room fell into a terrified silence at Kuwabara's words. The four fighters exchanged worried looks, their minds racing through all of the embarrassing things their partners could be giggling about together.

"This is not good," Kurama stated, raising a hand to touch his lip in concern.

"They have so much shit on us…" Yusuke said, shaking his head.

"I think I've got you beat there, Urameshi."

The fox demon shook his head, "I don't know, Reika has a lot of stories that are quite embarrassing."

"I think I win in this situation," Hiei mumbled moodily.

"Bullshit!"

"Fine, Detective, try me."

"Challenge accepted," Yusuke declared. "Last week, Keiko made me go see a chick flick with her… and I cried."

The Spirit Detective was met with a moment of silence before Kuwabara roared with laughter, Kurama chuckling along. Even Hiei gave a chuckle which he stifled in his shoulder.

"That is embarrassing, Yusuke," Kurama agreed several minutes later once they had all sobered.

"Yeah, well Urameshi has always been a sissy," Kuwabara stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then what've you got that Yukina could ruin you with?"

The orange haired human cleared his throat and replied, "Well, if you must know, the other day I went to sit down on the couch with Yukina and I accidently sat on my own nuts. Those were manly tears, man."

"Fool," Hiei scoffed. "I would question how you could manage that, but I am not surprised that you could."

"Hey, Shorty, just cuz I am better endowed than you-"

"That is sick, oaf, when did you go around taking a peak?"

"I didn't-!"

"Then you wouldn't know."

"Why I oughta-!"

"What, crush your own balls again?"

"Well here is something Reika could say," Kurama spoke up, breaking up the argument. Kuwabara sat in front of the couch, bristling and glaring at Hiei, who had leaned back in a more relaxed position, waiting for the fox to continue. "Reika has a nasty habit of pantsing me during arguments. Well, a few weeks ago… more than just my pants came down."

Yusuke laughed jovially, and it even cheered Kuwabara up enough to stop glowering at Hiei and join into the laughter.

Hiei, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. "So she just… pulls your pants down? To what end?"

He was met with three blank stares.

"Because it's funny, man," Yusuke explained like the fire demon was a slow child. "Well, for the person doing the pantsing."

"That makes no sense."

"The point is that more than the pants came down this time, Hiei. It was mortifying."

"I told Mai her laugh sounds like bells," the fire demon admitted, arching a brow at Kurama, challenging him to insist that his so called "pantsing" was worse.

"Dude, have you been smoking crack?" Yusuke asked.

"Doing what?"

"Nothin', man, that just isn't like you at all."

"Well, it happened, and if she so much as considers telling those other women that something so vomit-inducing came from my mouth…"

"Maybe they don't even talk about stuff like that," Kurama said optimistically.

"No, girls in committed relationships probably talk about juicier stuff," Kuwabara guessed darkly.

"You mean like… things we do?" Yusuke asked fearfully.

"Oh no…" the green eyed demon breathed.

"I still don't follow," Hiei said, becoming agitated with their stupid, incredibly ningen conversation.

"Well, here is an example," Kuwabara said, trying to sound off-handed. "One day a few weeks ago, I was taking care of uh… you know… after a pretty heated afternoon… and Genkai walked in."

If it wasn't for how the story ended, Hiei would have gutted the oaf right then and there. Luckily, the way his tale turned out was incredibly distracting. He gaped at the human whose face had turned a brilliant red.

"G-grandma walked in on you during a solo session?"

"Hey, it needed to be done, Urameshi! You know what happens when you don't!"

"Speaking of don't…" the Spirit Detective said, instantly sobered. "The other night… Keiko and I were gonna get it on but uhm… it didn't work."

"You mean-?" Kurama broke off, embarrassed for the Spirit Detective.

"Yep. Couldn't get it up," the hanyou answered gruffly.

"Oh, that's rough, man," Kuwabara shook his head, for once not laughing at his friend's misfortune.

Kurama sank dejectedly back into the couch. "I wish I could have let Yoko out sometimes, because he knew exactly what to do around women."

"That sounds like an embarrassing story is lying in wait," the fire demon smirked.

"The first time Reika let me get to second base, she said it was like tuning a radio."

"Ooooooh," Yusuke and Kuwabara chorused. "Rough."

"You're up, Hiei," the Spirit Detective declared.

The fire apparition shrugged. "I have no stories to share on this subject."

"Then you haven't gotten far enough," the Spirit Gun wielder remarked darkly.

"I apologize that I have implemented self-control?" Hiei said, posing it as a mocking question.

"That self-control is gonna bite you in the ass when the big night comes and you have no idea what she likes."

Hiei opened his mouth to respond, but closed it upon realizing the Detective had a point. Finally, he said, "My only embarrassment that is relevant is having to admit to her I'm more clueless than she is."

"All the more reason to study up so the moment isn't a flop," Yusuke said wisely. He smirked, "That goes for all you virgins."

"Yoko, luckily, has been giving me endless – albeit graphic – advice," Kurama defended. "I think I can be fairly successful when the time comes."

"Urameshi, I am way more of a man than you'll ever be; I ain't worried 'bout it."

The three turned to Hiei expectantly, waiting for a witty comeback about how he was so vastly superior that they should all be begging him for tips. They were surprised to see him looking at the floor, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yo, Shrimp, what's eatin' you?"

"Mai and I have sort of talked about this before. She already knows what she's doing to some extent… I haven't an idea. I've been going off instinct, but it just occurred to me that demons are selfish by nature; my instincts will be of no help to me in pleasing her."

"Then seriously, man… read up."

The fire apparition hummed and decided he'd had enough of the conversation. He turned to look out the window, ignoring the chatting between his comrades, all the while turning Yusuke's advice over in his head.

Maybe he had a point.

* * *

><p>"So, what kind of demons are you girls? I couldn't retain all the information Koenma was spurting at me."<p>

Keiko turned to Reika and smiled warmly. "I am human, just like you, Reika."

"I am an Ice Maiden," Yukina answered, placing her hands in her lap as she smiled sweetly at her newest friend.

Mai crossed her legs beneath her and said, "I am a half-demon. Half wind demoness, half human."

"Is that common?" Reika asked, reaching for a dumpling on one of the huge platters they had set on the coffee table.

The four women were sitting on the floor, pigging out in celebration of it being the final night before the end of the competition. Mai had been hesitant, but decided it wouldn't matter if she ate that night; it would all be over one way or another in just a day. Either they would win and she would be free, or they would fail and she would be stuck working for Kazai and face his punishments. She figured it wouldn't hurt to let loose and figured it would at least placate Hiei.

"No, it isn't," she replied, taking a dumpling for herself. "It is actually rather frowned upon."

"So, this whole competition is something more… isn't it?" Reika questioned, her brown eyes roving from face to face.

"It is," Keiko confirmed, nodding gravely. "It is another of their missions."

"I have been their mentor," Mai added. "That much was true; I have spent several months training them and teaching them to dance."

"They have done quite well," smiled the turquoise haired Ice Maiden.

"They have," Mai smiled. "I am quite proud of them."

Keiko grabbed a rice bowl and took a bite before saying, "I am hoping they have a long span of time off again after this mission. It had been a while before this one, and I hope that pattern continues."

"It is difficult not being able to see Kazuma very often."

"I don't know how I would cope without Hiei around," Mai said thoughtfully. "He has become my rock."

"You learn to be your own rock," Keiko said distantly before adding, "At least for some of the time."

"I needed the weeks I spent apart from Shuichi," Reika sighed. "But that does not mean I enjoyed them. I hope there won't be too many more of those."

"Their jobs are unpredictable," replied the other brunette. "We never know when they'll be called to the Reikai."

"You just have to keep busy," Yukina said optimistically.

Reika nodded and grasped a clump of noodles between her chopsticks, moving it to her plate. "What do you think they're doing right now?"

"Who the hell knows?" Keiko asked, moodily stabbing her chopsticks through a dumpling instead of picking it up. "Probably talking about women; that's all men think about."

"Women, sex, food," Mai giggled, listing the stereotypes. She added, "Maybe fighting."

"Men are very simple," Reika laughed.

"If only," Yukina smiled. "Kazuma is very strange sometimes; it is confusing!"

"Well, that's just Kuwabara for you," the hanyou shrugged. "He's an individual."

"If Yusuke is talking about anything private…" Keiko let the threat hang in the air.

Reika giggled and said, "Oh, Keiko, does he have some dirt on you?"

The shorter brunette blushed and said, "Well, of course he does, he's known me our whole lives pretty much."

"They're good guys," Yukina defended. "They won't tell our embarrassing stories."

"Besides, it's not like they can all brag about getting laid, so that probably won't even come up," Mai smiled comfortingly at her friend. Laughing, she continued, "They are probably just sitting around arguing or something."

"I wish Kazuma and Hiei would not fight as they do," said Yukina.

Mai scooped the last dumpling onto the Ice Maiden's plate and replied, "That's just how they are. But I know they have each other's back in the end. They are friends, just somewhere deep down."

"Very, very deep down," Keiko agreed with a laugh. She stood up and disappeared for a moment. When she came back, she had a bottle of sake in her hand. "I hope you don't mind that I brought this, Mai."

"Not at all! Sake is always welcome in my home," she grinned widely.

The bottle made several circuits around the table before resting in the center, significantly lighter than it had been before its journey.

"I think it is getting late," Yukina said, a flush in her cheeks. "I think I am going to go to bed."

She wobbled her way over to the couch before falling down on it and falling asleep immediately.

"Aw, poor thing," Reika said, though her words were a tad slurred. She took another swig from the bottle before passing it back to Keiko. "Can't take her alcohol."

"She doesn't have much of a tolerance built up," Keiko giggled, accepting the bottle and tipping it back in her mouth. "Kuwabara doesn't really let her drink."

"I have no idea what Shuichi, or Kurama, I suppose, thinks about it," Reika said, watching Mai take another sip before passing it to the brunette. She took it, taking another long draw from the bottle.

"Hiei seemed fine that night at the club, just a little apprehensive about it."

"Yusuke doesn't give a shit," Keiko took another draught.

Mai hummed as she took another mouthful, loving the haze that was fogging her brain. "I have missed this."

"Kazai really restricted you, didn't he?" Keiko asked as Reika occupied her mouth with the bottle once more.

Mai nodded, reaching for the bottle despite it being Keiko's turn.

"The boys will not fail you," the short haired brunette assured, taking the bottle.

"Who is…" Reika yawned. "Kazai?"

Her friends watched as she rested her head against the tabletop and, a moment later, began snoring lightly.

"How has Hiei been taking things?"

"He is displeased, obviously. Sometimes, he sees the mark and he gets even moodier than normal. He hates it."

"I am sure it bothers him that he is not the only man to become physically close to you?"

Mai nodded, throwing back another mouthful. "I think it bothers him immensely."

"At least it means he cares," Keiko replied.

"I know he cares," Mai bit her lip. "I just don't know to what extent."

"Well, doesn't he want to become mates?"

"Yes," the blonde confirmed. "But I-"

She stopped, seeing her friend's eyes were glazed over and she was smiling blankly at her, her chin resting on her palm. As they sat in silence, Keiko's face slipped from her hand and she fell against the tabletop, asleep next to Reika.

Mai giggled and finished off the bottle. She stood shakily and staggered into the kitchen. She set the bottle on the counter and closed her eyes. The blonde stretched her senses, searching for a specific energy. Finding it just outside, she walked over to her window, opened it, and jumped out. As she neared the ground, she made a waving motion with her hand, creating a cushion of air to soften her fall. It was a bit more energy than she had planned to use on it, but it was effective nonetheless. Shifting her feet so she landed in a standing position, green eyes roamed around until they found a dark figure sitting beneath a nearby tree. She stumbled over to it.

As she neared the figure, she tripped. Unable to gain her balance, she tumbled right into Hiei's lap. He chuckled at her, his nose having long ago detected the smell of alcohol on her.

"Onna, you reek of drink."

"Hiei, it's okay," she replied, looking up at him with a faraway look in her mossy orbs.

"I wasn't complaining," he said.

"It's all okay. It's almost over. All of it," she stated dreamily.

"I promise you, Mai," the fire apparition said, catching onto her train of thought instantly. "By this time tomorrow night, Kazai will be dead and you will have your freedom."

"Thank you," she said, nuzzling her face in his chest. He brought his arms around her, rocking her gently from side to side.

"You are more than welcome, onna. Do not forget that I am here and will protect you."

Mai let out a content hum. "Hiei… I think I…"

She broke off, leaving her sentence hanging.

"You think you what?"

He was met with silence other than the sound of the deep, sleepy breaths floating in and out of her lips. The fire apparition watched her face, noting how soft her features were when she was not worried.

But what was she going to say?


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks as always for the reviews! I love them and look forward to more! I hope that the lack of an epic fight scene isn't horribly disappointing, but I sort of liked how this came out without one. They aren't my strongest suit, and I really wanted to focus on the competition and battle from all points of view. Anyways, please give me some feedback and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

What could be her only chance at freedom.

She could put an end to following orders. An end to turning dancing into something she hated with her whole being. An end to being treated like she was only worth her body.

This could be the end of it all.

Or it could make everything so much worse.

The thought nagged at the back of Mai's mind, but she pushed it away. She had her friends supporting her, even though they would not all make the cut. She had years of dancing behind her to excel at her own dancing in the night's finals. And she had Hiei, who was determined to earn her freedom and make the monster who had taken it pay.

He had been silent nearly the entire day. His body was always tense, his face set in an angry, unwavering expression. She would have worried about him if she wasn't so distracted by her own thoughts. Going over dance steps in her mind, running through all of the worst case scenarios and her plans to overcome them… her mind was busy even as she began getting ready for the night.

* * *

><p>Mai was dressed in high-waisted black booty shorts, which showed off virtually the entirety of her toned legs and accented the thinness of her flat stomach. She wore a snow white, fitted tank top with a sweetheart neckline. Black, gold rimmed buttons ran down the center of the top. Her chest looked as well-endowed as always, her curves even more dramatic with the tightness of the shirt she wore. She wore knee high black boots, heels making her a few inches taller. Gold laces ran up the back of them, popping against the black. She wore her hair down, the waves falling as they pleased. Her lips were painted cherry red, her eye make-up dark and heavy, giving off a sultry appearance. All in all, she oozed sex appeal.<p>

"I hope these outfits will stop coming out in public, onna," Hiei commented, speaking more words in one sentence than he had so far that day. He grasped her hips in his hands, pulling her to him as she tried to duck around him in embarrassment. "In private, I will still enjoy them, however."

"Hush," she waved him off, her cheeks flushing.

He shrugged, moving his hand to wrap around one of hers. "Are you ready?"

She met him with a hard, determined look. "I think I have been ready for this day to come."

"Then let's do it."

* * *

><p>Hiei's eyes roved slowly around the crowded room, searching for demons which were probably planted by Kazai. He looked closely for any sign of weapons or suspicious looking individuals. Finding a few, he committed their faces to memory and made a mental note to keep an eye on them. Throwing out his senses, he searched for Mai. She was meeting with Kazai with a few of the other girls.<p>

"Have you found them?" Kurama asked quietly, casually stepping up next to the shorter male.

"Yes. Follow me."

The two slowly walked around the edge of the room, swiping drinks from a waitress as they went to make it appear like a simple go around, perhaps seeking out women who were drinking just a little too much. Kurama nudged Hiei with his elbow, inclining his head at a passing blonde. Hiei smirked at his commitment to going undetected, and raised an eyebrow suggestively at his taller friend. He elbowed him back a few times, chuckling.

"Flip your hair; she'll be completely overwhelmed," he grinned impishly.

"Women like my hair," Kurama defended, continuing their staged banter as they continued their circuit of the room. Finally, Hiei stopped walking and gestured with his eyes to where Kurama should look.

In a dark, barely lit corner of the room Hiei found Mai and three other women. They were all taller than her, but just as thin and submissive looking beneath the gaze of the demon before them. Their heads were bowed, hands clasped behind their backs. Just the sight was enough to make Hiei's blood boil. He raised his gaze to look at Kazai for the first time in years.

He looked much the same as the last time the fire demon saw him, though now he was not writhing in pain, clutching a bleeding hand. However, he still had long silver hair which flowed in curtains around his face, giving him an almost transparent, not truly there appearance. His eyes were solid black, the pupil indiscernible from the iris. They gazed down at the women, thought they held no emotion other than cold indifference. His jaw and shoulders were set and he stood at his full height, leaving no question about who had the authority.

"Let's get a little closer so we can hear," Kurama murmured, stepping forward. They moved within hearing range, pausing to mime checking out a group of girls along the way. They stopped again, pretending to look at the crowd as they listened in.

"So pick your partner that you think has the best shot at winning, got it?"

"Yes, my Lord," the women chorused.

"You are all dressed appropriately… Straighten." The four women did so immediately, and the two eavesdropping demons even heard one of their backs crack in their haste. Kazai hummed lightly as his eyes raked over the first girl, a redhead with a short bob who was wearing an off the shoulder mini dress and knee high boots. "Good, Tiana. Remember to use your legs for what they were designed to do. Especially tonight if you win."

"Yes, my Lord," she replied, head bowing again. "I will perform to the best of my abilities and beyond."

The silver haired demon turned his eyes to the second female, a blonde with her long hair swept back in a simple ponytail. She wore a short dress with the sides cut out, exposing a lot of skin. "Excellent, Aimi, exactly what I wanted you to wear. And remember tonight, be vocal with him."

"Yes, my Lord," the woman said, following suit with the redhead and bowing. "I will perform to the best of my abilities and beyond."

"It's as if he has them trained," Kurama whispered, echoing Hiei's thoughts.

The fire demon nodded. "He has turned them into puppets."

The third girl, a brunette, wore a midriff-baring top and skin tight skinny jeans. Kazai nodded, saying, "Good. Now, Taura, be conscious of what he wants. He will tell you exactly what to do. Follow his every order."

"Yes, my Lord. I will perform to the best of my abilities and beyond."

Finally, Kazai turned his gaze to Mai.

"Come on now, whore," he sneered. Hiei almost lost his temper; the scum couldn't even call her by her name. "Don't look so glum."

"I apologize, my-"

She was cut off as Kazai lifted a hand and slapped her. "Do not look at me when you speak, slut."

The hanyou nodded vigorously, head bowed as she mumbled, "I am sorry, my Lord."

"Good outfit choice. Glad to see you have stopped your excessive eating and have decided to give yourself some breasts."

"My Lord always knows best."

"Do not forget it. Tonight, remember every word I have told you." He turned to the three other women. "Go pick your partners."

They each scrambled away, almost tripping over each other in the process. Kazai watched them go before grabbing Mai by the hair and lifting her face up to meet his now blazing gaze. She didn't make a sound, even as his grip tightened. "You smell like male demon, whore."

He grabbed her by the throat with his hand, the one missing a finger, and squeezed. Still, Mai did not pull away or give any indication of pain or fear. Kurama had to grab Hiei's elbow to keep him from attacking the shadow demon. The fire demon couldn't remember being so angry, not in a long, long time. His vision was turning red and he could feel the Dragon writhing like mad in his arm, aching to be released and rid its master of what was upsetting him so. Hiei tightened his bandages, glaring fiercely at the black eyed male.

"Do not think I don't know you have become involved, harlot. The smell of male reeks on you; it is repulsive. You had better perform well tonight if you are to be forgiven. I suggest you also plan to pay for your disservice later."

"I deserve your punishment, my Lord," Mai choked out as the fingers around her throat tightened again before releasing her.

"Go."

Mai instantly spun on her heel and strode back to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting across the room. Hiei and Kurama hastily followed, not bothering with cover-ups this time. Once they met up with their comrades, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood shoulder to shoulder, shielding their shorter friends from view as Hiei grabbed Mai by her arms and positioned her in front of him for closer examination. His fingers feathered over the red spot on her cheek before skimming over her throat. His eyes tried to find hers, but she was staring at the ground, her eyes shining with tears of shame.

"One of you go get her water," the fire demon commanded, turning his eyes to the other three men. Kuwabara met his gaze and gave a curt nod, disappearing quickly into the crowd.

"Yusuke, Kurama," Mai spoke finally, turning her gaze away from the fire demon who was waiting for her to say something, "Get the other girls out. Put them above me. Please."

The two exchanged a glance before nodding at her.

"Do not do anything rash, onna," Hiei said harshly. Softening, he added, "If not for your own benefit, think of your safety for mine."

The hanyou gazed into his eyes for a moment, her moss orbs unreadable. Stepping out of his hold to accept the water Kuwabara had just returned with she said, "I have to pick one of you to be my final partner."

"Well then pick, Dancing Queen, 'cause there isn't much time before we gotta start," Yusuke grinned.

"I… I think it is best if I dance with Hiei. It leaves you three free to get to the others," Mai said, her voice growing stronger as she continued. "You will position yourselves around the perimeter of the room. Hiei and I will begin the fight during our dance. We have the opportunity to take them by surprise and we will take it. You know the move I will use, just be on the alert for my signal. And whatever you do, free the other girls and protect yourselves. All of you," she looked pointedly at Hiei.

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded again, all seriousness.

"Go," she whispered.

"Don't act like this is goodbye, sis," Yusuke reprimanded softly, giving the blonde a one armed hug. He gave her a warm smile before he and his fellow fighters moved to take their positions around the room.

"Onna, you do know that to protect myself… I have to protect you?"

"What I know is that you will do as you see fit, and nothing I can say will change that."

"For once, the Detective is right," the fire apparition said, taking the blonde by the shoulders and moving his face closer to hers. "This is not the end."

"Just in case it is…" the blonde bit her lip nervously. "In case I can't stand up to Kazai, or I am subject to his punishment-"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!"

"Mai!" Hiei prompted urgently as the DJ paused as the crowd turned to focus on him.

"I love you!"

* * *

><p>Hiei was in shock.<p>

He had even been warned this day was coming.

But still, he was blindsided.

Mai loved him? Him? Thieving, murdering, forbidden child him? A demon who had killed more people than he could count? Who had almost no friends and, consequently, next to zero skills in communication and socializing? He who would constantly come close to losing control over his instincts?

His mind was blown.

Thankfully, they had to move apart as the crowd surged and moved off the dance floor and the first couple began to dance. He tried to force her words from his mind – he couldn't be distracted during the coming dance which would be the catalyst to the fight that would end the entire thing. Several lives were in the balance, depending on their success that night. He had to collect himself and focus.

Focus so he could make sure the woman who loved him was safe.

* * *

><p>Yusuke's eyes roamed the crowd, ignoring the couple dancing out on the floor. He rolled his shoulders casually, stretching out the muscles and preparing them for the coming battle.<p>

His eyes found Hiei, whose normally blank expression was not present. He looked surprised, caught off guard. The hanyou could only imagine what had shaken the normally in control demon. Cracking his knuckles, his resolution to kick some serious ass hardened.

* * *

><p>The second couple stepped up and Kuwabara watched them for a few moments. They were good, but the orange haired male wondered if they were really good enough.<p>

He lifted his eyes, looking at Yusuke who was a standing against the wall perpendicular to the one he himself stood against. His old friend nodded his head to the side and Kuwabara followed the gesture with his gaze. He saw Hiei, looking shaken, an emotion he had never seen the Shrimp express before.

Shit.

Did that mean they were all screwed?

Nah. They'd all be okay. After all, the great Kazuma Kuwabara was here.

* * *

><p>Kurama had been watching Hiei since taking his spot on the wall opposite Yusuke. He saw the range of emotions flashing across his friend's face. He could only assume it was in response to something Mai had said or done. That could not bode well either for tonight or else the near future, no matter what she said to him, good or bad. If it caught Hiei off guard, it was going to complicate things.<p>

He saw Hiei's face harden and knew that his friend's head would at least be in the right place for the fight that was due to begin any moment.

The redhead just hoped that whatever had happened didn't throw the fire demon off afterwards. Because really, despite their optimism for Mai's sake, who knew where the night would leave them?

* * *

><p><em>Let's do this.<em>

Mai nibbled Hiei's earlobe flirtatiously, the signal that the fight was about to begin. She was ready for this; she had trained, and she had all the motivation in the world to win.

She pressed her back against Hiei's front, sliding her way down him as she swayed her hips, circling her bottom against him. Making her way back up, she felt Hiei's hand on her hip. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as she reached behind her, raking her fingers through his hair before pulling out his sword from its spot hidden beneath his jacket. She threw it up in the air and he flitted up and caught it, making quick work of the demons who had rushed them as soon as they saw the weapon. He touched down on the ground briefly before jumping up again, backflipping to land behind her, presumably to fight the demons closing in there. Mai ducked into a squat as he sailed over her, extending both of her hands out in front of her. The demons charging her were immediately sliced by her Sonic Wave, falling to the ground in a bloody, unconscious lump. She rose to a crouching position before pushing off the ground and flying over the heads of the clubbers and fighting demons. Kazai was slipping out the back door and she was not going to let him go.

The hanyou flew at him and tackled him to the ground, ready to give it her all to take down the man who had made her life a living hell.

Or else die trying.

* * *

><p>Hiei brought his blade down, slicing through another demon. He sensed a presence moving in on his right and ducked, flitting behind the oncoming foe. He stuck his blade through him before swinging his katana to the side, unceremoniously ridding the blade of the limp body. Diving forward, he charged his fist with flames and slammed it into another enemy.<p>

_Will it ever end?_

Impatiently, the fire apparition flicked his sword to the side harshly, clearing the blood from it in one swift movement before sheathing it once more. He kept the flame alive in his fists, determined to make his way through the surprisingly large resistance as quickly as possible.

He had to get to Mai.

* * *

><p>Mai flew backwards, landing roughly on the ground and skidding back. She jumped to her feet, ignoring the cuts now open on her legs. The blonde opened her mouth, blowing out a huge gust of wind at Kazai. He smirked, melting away just before he was hit by it. He reappeared in front of her and she quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding his fist. She swung her leg out in an attempt to knock his legs out from under him. He jumped back avoiding her attack easily.<p>

The blonde resumed her defense position, but was surprised when the shadow demon disappeared again. A harsh blow to her back knocked the air from her lungs. Her mouth opened in surprise, and she felt blood spurt from it as pain radiated from the spot that was hit. She spun around, raising a hand charged with a ball of wind energy, but her wrist was caught in a vice grip. Mai struggled, teeth bared as she snarled in anger. Kazai tightened his grip and gradually the wind died in her palm. The pain of her constricted joint was increasing with the tightness of Kazai's hold until it popped and cracked audibly. Mai growled and rocked forward violently, headbutting Kazai and finally freeing herself from his hold. She jumped backwards, assuming her defensive position again.

Green eyes noted her hand hanging limply from her crushed wrist and she frowned before raising her good hand and sending out her Sonic Wave, the only attack that had proven effective on her shadowy enemy.

Kazai let out a growl of his own as his skin opened in a multitude of gashes.

"Enough!" he snarled, raising his hand in the air. His fingertips glowed black and Mai felt the seal come to life on her hip.

Then pain was the only thing she could register.

* * *

><p>Hiei took a breath as he toed the final body off the blade of his sword. Yusuke and Kuwabara were taking care of the last few enemies. The fire apparition was about to help Kurama get the women Mai requested they help ready to go when an agonized scream filled the air.<p>

He immediately flitted in the direction of the scream, his heart pounding. Bursting outside, he froze at what he saw. Mai was on the ground, writhing in pain and screaming as if she was being tortured. Her hands were lost in her hair, gripping chunks of her honey waves as if she wanted to rip them from her scalp. The energy from the seal was thick in the air, and Hiei could only guess how much pain Kazai was causing her.

The shadow demon stood above the hanyou, grinning sadistically down at her as she rolled from side to side, tears falling down her cheeks as she continued to cry out in pain.

He drew his sword, springing forward at Kazai. From over his head, he brought the blade down, aiming to slice the demon clean in half. The silver haired enemy noticed at the last moment and was able to move back just enough to make the wound a superficial one that ran diagonally down his torso. The demon instantly dematerialized, his presence filling the air around him. Hiei reached up and tore the bandage from his forehead, opening his Jagan eye. Immediately, he pinpointed where Kazai was reforming, coming out of the shadows behind him. The fire demon whirled around, the darkness flame consuming the blade of his sword.

He was all business.

* * *

><p>Every fiber of Mai's being was on fire. It was like each and every one of her body's cells was bursting and exploding over and over. The pain wasn't even coming in waves; it burned her whole body unceasingly, its strength never wavering. It was worse than being burned alive - at least that would end.<p>

She couldn't stop screaming except to take a breath, filling her lungs with what felt like more flames. It was unbearable. She just wanted it to end.

She couldn't fight it.

She just wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>Hiei vaguely regretted not concentrating on teaching Mai to feel with her senses rather than her element; it was a huge disadvantage when fighting Kazai. He moved from his shadow form to his solid form constantly, making it hard to pinpoint his location even with his senses. If it weren't for the Jagan, the fire apparition would not have been faring so well in the fight.<p>

However, with one decisive slice of his sword, he had brought the enemy down to the ground, a wide gash in his abdomen opened for him to slowly bleed out from. It was the most painful way the Jaganshi could think to end him without it taking too much more of his time. Stomping a foot down over the wound, blood gushed around his boot, earning a raspy moan of pain from the demon.

The sound of Mai's screams had ceased, presumably because Kazai was out of the energy needed to control the seal.

"You are getting your comeuppance," Hiei snarled. "You were not even worth my Dragon. Burn in hell for what you have done."

"I may pass, but your own punishments are in the future," Kazai rasped, before his eyes turned a dull, glassy black. Hiei pressed his fingers to the place where his artery should have been pulsing. There was nothing, and the fire apparition nodded, his death confirmed.

He turned, scrambling to kneel next to Mai, his cold, fighting demeanor evaporating. She was sprawled on her back, her skin impossibly pale. Tear stains covered her face, but no more were falling. Her lips were parted but the breaths coming from between them were shallow and spread out. His fingers went to find her pulse, his heart skipping a beat when he found it pounding feebly beneath her skin.

Reaching into his pocket with hands that were fumbling and shaky for the first time in his memory, Hiei took out his communicator. He flipped it open to find static for a second, followed by the face of the Reikai prince.

"Portal," he barked before slamming the device closed.

He picked the hanyou up bridal style and had just straightened his back when a portal appeared before him. With Mai clutched tightly to his chest, her body limp and losing its warmth, Hiei stepped forward into the portal, his heart racing in a panic; he could not lose her.

As the portal closed behind him, the sound of a tiny stone clattering to the ground was the last thing he heard.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I love my loyal reviewers so much! You're input and reactions always make writing that much better. I know I have been lacking on updates, but I have been working overnights full time with some overtime at my job and it has left me with little time during the day since I have to sleep a bit, and once I'm up, I'm still plain tired. Anyhoo, here is the next chapter and also there will be another note at the end. PLEASE READ IT; IT IS VERY IMPORTANT.

* * *

><p>All he wanted was a sign that she was okay, that she was alive and was going to be fine. He didn't want to open his eyes to find that the image burned in his mind was still his reality. With crimson eyes closed, all he could see was her frail body, her skin so pale it was nearly translucent, stretched taut over her cheek bones. She had lost so much more weight. The warmth had come back to her skin, but barely. Constantly, Hiei would rub his hands over her face, her arms, everywhere, trying to bring some of his heat to her body. He didn't want to open his eyes and see that she was still completely without color or the warmth of life in her skin, to see that she was still so thin. That she looked like death in a bed. He didn't want to see that her chest was still rising and falling slowly, shallowly, or that she still hadn't moved an inch. He didn't want to see her on the verge of leaving him.<p>

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

And saw everything he had hoped he would not find.

An unfamiliar sensation overcame him – he didn't want to think about what it was. All he knew was that he didn't know what he'd do if Mai didn't wake up.

* * *

><p>"I never thought I'd see the day that the Shrimp was so… sad," Kuwabara frowned.<p>

Yusuke nodded, taking a seat on the couch of Genkai's living room.

"What if… what if Mai doesn't make it?"

Kurama turned to look at his orange haired friend. "I don't know how Hiei will cope."

"I can't imagine losing Keiko," Yusuke spoke up quietly, his chin propped up on his hand. "I think it could really destroy him."

"Do you guys think he loves her?"

"I do," Kurama nodded. "I think he loves her deeply."

"Fiercely," the Spirit Detective added. "Which is why she has to make it. He won't recover from losing her."

Kuwabara turned his eyes out the window, not truly seeing the trees swaying gently in the wind.

_Be okay, Mai._

* * *

><p>Everything throbbed.<p>

Pain coursed dully through her veins, though it was strongest in her right hand. It took her several seconds – or maybe minutes, she had no real idea – for Mai to realize it must have been from when Kazai crushed her wrist. She wanted to see what damage he had left her with, but found she hadn't the strength even to open her eyes. It was a struggle just to keep her lungs expanding with oxygen.

Slowly, she became aware that there was someone with her. It took her a while, but she figured it could only be one of two people. Either it was Kazai, who had taken her back to the brothel he did most of his business out of for punishment, or it was Hiei because he had won. She weighed the options, deciding that either would end up alright. If it was Kazai, she would soon be dead and wouldn't feel the pain he had tortured her with ever again. If it was Hiei…

Not wanting to get her hopes up, she mustered all of her strength and opened her eyes.

And saw Hiei sitting beside her.

His lips descended on her immediately. He kissed her lips, up the side of her face, her forehead, down her neck, her nose – every exposed inch of her skin was touched by his lips.

"Mai, please tell me you will be okay."

The hanyou's eyes widened at the raw desperation in his voice. He clutched her left hand tightly in both of his, his eyes wide and focused on hers.

"I will be," she whispered, unable to speak any louder because of her dry throat.

He sighed deeply and smiled at her - real smile. She returned it, closing her eyes briefly. The fire demon nuzzled her neck with his nose, careful not to jostle her bad wrist.

"What happened?" she croaked.

"We defeated Kazai's men and freed the women he had working under him. Then I found you and… I killed Kazai. He will never hurt you again."

"I am sorry I couldn't take care of it myself."

"Shh," he breathed, scooting onto the bed with her. "I had the advantage of the Jagan eye. And you did well. I… I went into your memory and watched the battle. Not once did you let him know he had gotten to you or caused you pain until he used the seal."

"It was still my weakness that-"

"Onna, the image of you writhing in pain and the sound of your screams echoing in my ears are two things I will never, ever forget. You are not weak. You made no noise - did not even flinch - when he completely crushed the bones of your wrist; the pain he must have inflicted on you to cause that reaction must have been unimaginable and I do not blame you for a second for not killing him before I got there."

Mai pressed a kiss to his forehead before resting her head against the pillow again. She was just about spent.

"I'm still exhausted," she muttered.

"You have been through a lot," Hiei replied. He trailed his fingers down her arms, leaving a wave of comfortable warmth in their wake. He squeezed her hand gently, and she became suddenly aware that there was something clenched in her palm.

Raising an arm that felt much like an overcooked noodle, she opened her hand and found a shiny black tear stone resting in her palm. She lifted surprised moss eyes to Hiei's face, finding him looking off to the side and blushing.

"See?" he chuckled nervously. "We all have our moments."

She felt a few tears run down her cheeks. Hiei finally turned his eyes back to her, and they widened in surprise.

"What?" he asked, suddenly frantic. "Do you hurt again? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," she grinned. She closed her hand around the tear stone and held it to her chest. "It means a lot, Hiei."

"You can keep it," he replied gruffly, wrapping an arm around her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Blinking sleepily, she said, "I think I need to sleep some more."

"As long as you wake up again," he answered sternly.

Mai smiled gently at him and he continued, "Really, Mai. I never want to think I've lost you again. Promise me just one thing before you go back to sleep."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you will become my mate once you are well again."

She leveled his gaze with her own, unwavering one. "I promise. Hiei, I want to be your mate very much and… and I want you to be mine. I was serious when I told you that I love you."

The fire apparition was saved having to come up with a reply as the blonde's eyes closed and the sound of her slow, steady breathing filled the room.

He didn't know what he could say; he didn't think he could say it back, not out loud. He had had a lot of time to think, waiting for Mai to wake up, and he had concluded that what he felt must be love. The powerful things he had been feeling, the sense of helplessness and the terror he felt at the prospect of losing her, the fierce protectiveness he felt for her, the way he felt when he looked at her… everything. He had finally realized what it all meant. He loved her, loved her so much.

But how could he bring himself to put it out in the open?

* * *

><p>"Yo,sis!" Yusuke yelled, running forward and enveloping the blonde in a hug.<p>

She embraced him back tightly, laughing softly. Yusuke let go and she was immediately engulfed by Kuwabara.

"You good, Mai?" he asked before he pulled away as well.

"Yes, I am going to be fine!" the hanyou grinned widely.

As Kuwabara stepped aside, she saw Kurama standing a few feet away, looking torn. Mai smiled softly at him, but didn't make a move to step closer. From behind her, she heard Hiei sigh.

"Go ahead, fox."

Kurama smiled and stepped forward, taking Mai in his arms as well. "It is good to see you on your feet again. We were worried."

They separated and Mai sidled back into Hiei's side, where he tossed an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, onna, let's get some food in you."

"But I'm not-"

"Yes you are."

He led her into the kitchen and rifled through the fridge for a moment before finding some riceballs the fox had made. "Do you eat these cold?"

"Yes, but-"

The fire apparition set the plate down in front of her before taking the seat across the table. "Onna, you have lost way too much weight. This is far from being healthy."

"But, Hiei, I'm not hungry!"

"Please, onna, just eat and get better."

"I am better!"

"But you aren't, not entirely," Hiei argued, his frustration building. "And remember our promise?"

She arched a blonde eyebrow at the fire demon.

"About our impending mating?" he clarified.

"I don't think you could have said that in a more formal, less emotionally invested way," she frowned, her nose scrunching slightly.

"Fine," he sighed. "Do you remember our covenant to join ourselves in one union, present each other with our mating marks, and bind ourselves together for the rest of eternity in a completely monogamous relationship?"

She glared at him and pushed the plate across the table before crossing her arms resolutely over her chest.

He leaned back in his seat, regretful of his temper. "Sorry, Mai. I just meant that we promised to mate once you are better again, and by my definition, that means that you are no longer skin and bones. This is not good for you."

She remained silent, not even breaking her skeptical gaze with a blink.

"It is only because I care for you. I want you to be healthy again, and I will not mate you until you are."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

She was silent for a moment before she sighed and her shoulders deflated. "Pass me those riceballs."

* * *

><p>"Hiei!"<p>

The fire demon jumped in his seat in the armchair of Mai's living room. He turned his head in the direction of her angry shout, not making a move to stand.

Yusuke chortled and said, "Oh, man, you are in trouble!"

"Yeah, you may wanna get in there before it gets worse," Kuwabara advised through his laughter.

"I don't need your counseling, fools," Hiei snapped, but stood and flitted to Mai's room nonetheless.

She stood waiting for him in the center of her bedroom. He wasn't prepared for the sight that met him, however. Mai was standing in a pair of short cotton shorts, but that wasn't what had him stopping in his tracks.

"You said eat," she began dangerously, placing her hands on her hips, only serving to bring his attention to the fact that she was not wearing a shirt.

That all that covered her torso was an ill-fitting scarlet bra.

"And this is what eating has gotten me," she hissed venomously. The hanyou crossed the room, an icy glare trained on him.

Hiei gulped, trying to keep his eyes off her ample bosom. "Uhm, what did it get you exactly?"

"It is all going straight to my boobs!"

"Oh?" he feigned surprise, admittedly quite poorly.

"Don't pretend you can't tell. I can't freaking fit in my favorite bra anymore, Hiei!"

"It's not so-"

"Don't even try to tell me it's not so bad! Look at them!"

His mouth opened to say that wasn't a good idea, but his eyes had already shot down at her words. Her breasts were definitely larger. They filled the cups completely, though it must have been a rather tight fit because there was still an abundance of her soft, fleshy mounds swelling above the fabric. It was all he could do not to reach out and take hold of them.

"I… I have to admit that I do not see the problem."

"Do you know how much these things weigh? Or how much they get in the way? I smacked them with the shower door this morning because I'm not used to having to step back farther before shutting it!"

The fire demon couldn't suppress the chuckle that bubbled up his throat.

"It's not funny; it hurt!" the blonde snapped. "And I'm mad that I'm not gaining where I need to be gaining."

"You do look healthier, Mai, even if you aren't seeing the results you thought you'd see."

"It's been a month and a half, I should be back to normal by now," she said, all anger gone from her voice. Clearly, she hadn't really been mad at him, but at the situation itself. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his hands against her lower back.

"You're getting there," he assured.

"Well, I wish my body would hurry up and just gain enough weight for you," she said glumly, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck.

"You don't need to feel rushed, Mai," he frowned. "I have waited this long to make you my mate; I can wait a bit longer."

She bit her full bottom lip nervously before admitting, "But I don't know how much longer I can."

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"You know how I told you the seal suppressed my demoness instincts? Specifically my demoness sex drive?"

He nodded, his eyes flickering down to her hip which no longer held the horrid snake seal.

"Well, since it has been removed, it's like five years of sexual impulses all at once… like it has been building up and the breaking of the seal was the fall of a dam."

"So… your instincts are incredibly heightened?"

"Heightened is an understatement." She blushed a deep red. "I can't even tell you how badly I ache for you, Hiei. It actually hurts at times."

His crimson eyes widened and he felt a twitch in his nether region. "Mai, I haven't even been coming on to you at all; I don't want to hurt your wrist or-"

"I know you've been careful, but it doesn't matter. Think about how strong your instincts are and then multiply it by five, Hiei, and that is how I have been feeling." Her left hand left the back of his neck and travelled downwards. Hiei's eyes followed its journey until it pressed between her thighs. "I am aching for you so bad, Hiei."

He could see the desperate need in her eyes and knew immediately that now that he knew it existed, he wouldn't be able to deny it.

"One second, onna," he whispered, pulling away and flitting back to the living room.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up at him and he said, "She is pretty pissed, so you may want to go back to the apartment before she takes her anger out on you fools, too."

They grumbled but stood nonetheless.

"Good luck, man," Yusuke said, clapping the shorter male on the shoulder.

"Hn."

Yusuke and Kuwabara left Mai's apartment and as soon as the door shut, Yusuke declared, "Looks like our favorite fire demon is about to get laid."

"Yeah, he probably should've tried to hide the tent he was pitchin' a little better," Kuwabara laughed.

"Let's hope he did his research."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, IMPORTANT NOTE. I think you can all see where this is going. The next chapter is going to be a lemon. You can skip it if you want; there is really only one important development that happens in it, but I will put it in the author's note of the following chapter. I obviously cannot poste a lemon to FF as it is not allowed and I'd rather my story did not get deleted, so I will probably post to another site and just insert the link in the chapter. If anyone has a better idea, I'd love to hear it, but I really don't want to PM everyone who wants it, as I honestly do not have time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next one out very soon! Although I am a tad nervous to post a lemon for the first time… :P


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I know that I had originally had this just on my profile, but I have been watching the YYH fandom, and none of the lemons posted there were taken down so I am just gonna go for it. So here it is again, and for future readers. Reviews on the first lemon I have ever posted are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>When Hiei returned to Mai's room, she was standing in the same spot he had left her in. Her hands are wringing themselves together anxiously, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip.<p>

Walking up to her, he took her hands in his. In a low, husky voice, he said, "Let me get that for you."

His lips crashed down on hers, the kiss fast and heated. He skimmed his teeth over her bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth, sucking at the full pink flesh. His canines grazed it before he bit down briefly and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She gave him full reign, letting his lithe appendage dominate hers. It roamed her sweet cavern, flicking over the roof of her mouth as he switched sides. After a few moments, she pushed her tongue against his, pushing it back into his own mouth. Her tongue followed and she tasted him. It was simultaneously urgent and careful in exploring him. His hands flew to a tight grip on her hips when she pressed her tongue against the side of his before rolling it in his mouth.

The fire apparition growled his appreciation at the move before separating their lips. Guiding her over to the bed, he set her down on it before gently easing her to lie on her back. She reached up and skimmed her hands along the side of his face, looking up at him with lustful eyes. He combed his own fingers through her hair for a moment, not wanting to break their gaze.

Mai was the one who finally looked away, pushing herself up to reach his neck. She trailed tiny kisses over his skin before attaching her lips to the spot she always tortured behind his ear. Her tongue flattened against it, slowly running up and down before she nibbled the spot tenderly. She watched the dark haired male close his eyes and the muscles in his biceps tighten at the feeling. Pulling away, the blonde gave the spot one more lick before blowing a gentle puff of air at it. Hiei groaned before opening his eyes once more. The wicked smirk on his face indicated that she would be feeling retribution for what she had just done. Mouth turned up in an excited smile, Mai was ready for whatever he had planned for her.

He moved down her throat in a line of hot, open mouthed kisses before dipping his tongue in the hollow at the base of her throat. Moving up to return to her lips, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that that was his form of vengeance.

Hiei smirked against her lips, catching onto her train of thought. His left hand moved to her right wrist, rubbing his thumb over it gently. She sighed into the kiss, the motion feeling good on the joint which was healed, but still tender. His fingertips skimmed up her arm and across her shoulder before dipping down to trace over the lace trim of her bra. He cupped her through the material, a low noise rumbling in his throat when he found that he had plenty filling his hand. Mai sat up a few inches, granting him the access needed to slip his hand behind her to fumble with the clasp of her bra.

"Damned ningen contraption," he hissed.

"Squeeze the clasp together; it'll be easier to unhook," the hanyou breathed.

He did so, and the garment came loose, sitting atop her full mounds. Crimson eyes moved up to search green, questioning if he could move forward. He had never seen the skin hidden beneath the clothing, and was unsure if she was willing to let him this time. Her face was flushed rosy pink, and she was chewing at her lip once again.

"Mai, are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied softly. "Just… self-conscious."

"Don't be nervous," he muttered into her collarbone before kissing her there. "It's me."

She nodded shortly and guided his hand back to her bra. Keeping his eyes on hers, he slipped the garment off of her, tossing it across the room somewhere, though he did not particularly care where. A soft hum as a sign of permission met his ears and he turned his gaze to her breasts for the first time. His cock twitched again, blood rushing to it as his eyes took in their fill of her bosom. Large, full, rounded mounds of flesh rising and falling in time with her breaths. Crimson orbs found her pert pink buds before his hands covered them. He moved his palms in slow circles, and watched as her moss eyes fluttered closed.

Moving his lips to brush her earlobe he whispered, "To make up for you hurting them earlier."

She hummed again, this time in appreciation for his tender movements that were easing her soreness. His lips skimmed down her neck and over her collarbone to take the place of his palm over her stiffening bud. His tongue swirled around the pebbling skin before flicking up and down over the peak. Enveloping it with his lips, he suckled her, then grazed his canines over it, careful not to be too rough. He could only assume she was sensitive, and didn't want to be too harsh and cause her any pain. Her fingers laced themselves in his hair, combing through the dark locks as he pulled her nipple lightly with his teeth. He switched to the other, his right hand moving to continue his tongue's work. As he twirled his tongue around one bud, his fingers carefully twisted and tugged at the other.

The fire apparition pulled away, smirking at the woman beneath him as she looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes. The look was seductive, so blatantly sexual, his growing erection poked up just a bit more. Mai sat up completely, her hands moving to the bottom hem of his shirt and quickly working it up over his head. Her fingers fanned over his pecs, feeling the firm, raw strength beneath his skin. She raked her fingernails lightly up his arms, smiling at the slight shiver that passed through him. Her fingertips brushed over his nipples and he took in a breath with a hiss. Mai kissed her way from his Adam's apple to just below his belly button, her lips leaving a trail of fire in their wake. His hands idly slid up and down her sides, curving admiringly around the deep slopes of her hourglass.

Mai leaned forward, pushing the fire demon to lean backwards slightly. Her hands moved to his pants, fumbling trying to unbuckle all of his belts.

"Why wear so many?" she asked rhetorically out of frustration.

"Because I enjoy seeing you peeved," he smirked. His eyes flicked down to her breasts again, admiring the bite marks he had left and the red hardness of her once soft pink peaks.

"I will give you something much more enjoyable," she simpered, looking up at him coyly. He gulped in spite of himself and felt her finally begin to tug at his pants.

With the belts out of the way, it was mere moments before Mai had tossed his pants away and her eyes found his member, pointing up at his belly. She ran her tongue over her lips, moistening them, then got down on her knees, bracing her left hand on his bare thigh. Her fingers ran up and down the sensitive skin, taking care to avoid travelling too high. Occasionally, she would tease him with a slight brush of her knuckles against his balls, but it was always brief.

"Mai," he ground out. He was throbbing, aching for her touch.

She smiled at him and lowered her mouth to hover over his tip. Moss orbs looked up at him from beneath thick lashes as she wet her lips again, and the look of pure anticipation on his face informed her it was driving him crazy. The tip of her tongue met the top of his shaft, flicking back and forth, teasing the slit there. Her right hand wrapped around his base and began moving up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. It was doing little to relieve the ache and need; in fact, it only seemed to be building it. Finally, the fire apparition's impatience got the better of him and he pressed his hand at the back of her head, pushing her head down farther on him. She filled her mouth with as much of him as she could take and swirled her tongue over the sensitive underside. He groaned and she looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed in pleasure. The blonde flattened her tongue against his shaft, wanting to create as much friction as possible before she began bobbing her head up and down on him as her hand sped up below her lips. It wasn't long before his hips were bucking, thrusting himself into her mouth. She sensed he was getting close and brought him fully back into her mouth once more before letting out a long hum. The combination of her tongue against him, her hand pumping him and the vibrations of her voice finally brought him over the edge. The tightness coiled in his abdomen sprang loose and he clenched his fists tightly as he came.

His eyes opened and found Mai swallowing the first spurt, the second slowly dripping down her cheek to patter onto her breasts.

"Sorry," he mumbled, cheeks flushing slightly.

She merely smiled genuinely up at him, saying, "I'm happy it felt good."

"Fantastic," he corrected before reaching out to wipe his cum off her face. "I don't think I could have asked for better."

She blushed, probably thinking of how she learned to do it, and he quickly changed the topic, not wanting her to think of her tarnished past. "Your turn."

He pressed his hands against her shoulders, letting her lay back on the pillows. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her shorts, easily dragging them down her toned legs. Pressing his lips to hers, he reached down and slipped her panties off as well, throwing them in a random direction. After a battle of their tongues, he sat back on his heels, only to find her thighs tightly squeezed together. Hiei ran his fingers softly up and down her thighs, diving between them to stroke the inner part of her leg,

"It's me, Mai. Not one of those men, not Kazai," he whispered, unable to look into her eyes as they were shut tightly. "You can trust me."

His fingers resumed their rubbing, successful this time in gently coaxing her legs open. He shifted to lie on his stomach as his hands spread her legs farther apart, opening her womanhood up to him. Conscientious of her immense sensitivity there, especially with her past experiences doubtless flooding her mind, he coated his thumb thoroughly in saliva before pressing it to her swollen clit. He rubbed the bundle of nerves in circles for a few moments, slowly but surely drawing deeper, heavier breaths from the woman before him. Moving his hands to hold her legs apart, he bent his head down and stroked up her slit with his tongue. The tip of the nimble muscle flicked over her clit quickly, and she began squirming beneath him. He sucked at her, mixing in a long stroke of his tongue here and a flick of his tongue there. Hiei could tell from the tenseness of her muscles and the way her legs trembled that she was close – very close – but wasn't letting herself go.

Mai felt Hiei shift on the bed, bringing his lips to her ear once more. He nibbled the lobe softly, tugging at it with his teeth before whispering. "Cum for me, koi."

Green orbs flew open at his words, meeting his crimson eyes. He may not have said the three magic words, but that one word told her everything she needed to know. Hiei disappeared between her legs again, his tongue moving impossibly fast up and down over her knot of nerves, swirling it in circles to mix up the sensations. Finally, she let out a moan and allowed the feelings to wash over her. Her stomach tightened and a warm, tingling, intense feeling rushed out from her core through her entire body, even to the tips of her toes. Hiei mercilessly continued flicking her button as she rode out her first orgasm, eyes closing tightly, and sharp breaths passing between her lips.

As she sagged back into the pillows, he moved up to kiss along her neck and asked, "Feel good, koi?"

"So good," she panted. "I can only hope I gave you as much pleasure before."

"You did," he assured, smirking at how much his researching had paid off. As he shifted, the tip of his fully erect member brushed his abdomen, and he was painfully reminded of his intense need to bury himself within her.

He gave her another moment before easing her legs open with his knee. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he braced his hands on the mattress, hovering above her. After a long, deep kiss that he hoped translated everything he was feeling and all the words he could not voice, he asked, "Ready, koi?"

She nodded and smiled, replying, "Ready to be my mate?"

"Hn."

He reached down and positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his tip over her moist lips to lubricate himself as much as possible. She reached up and dabbed her fingers in the pre-cum dotting his tip and mixed in with her own juices, coating his shaft.

"I know I would be lying if I promised I won't hurt you," he said, "But I do promise that this will be the last time I do so."

The hanyou nodded, wriggling her hand beneath his on the bed and lacing their fingers together. He returned her nod and pushed his hips forward slowly. As soon as his tip was surrounded by her, he had no clue how he would be able to restrain himself. As he moved deeper, stretching her, all he could process was how impossibly hot and tight she was around him. He reached her virgin barrier and molded their lips together again as he stole himself and tore through it. She whimpered against his lips, and her hand tightened on his. He kissed her for a moment longer before moving to kiss behind her ear.

Apologies tumbled from his lips as his left hand stroked her hair and move it from her face. Mai lifted her hand to rub along his back, trying to distract herself from the pain of being stretched to accommodate the intrusion. Her fingertips found the muscles of his lower back quivering with the effort of staying still and preventing himself from thrusting into her. She felt a tear escape her eye at the love in the gesture and she whispered, "Go ahead."

Her word was all he needed, and his feral side quickly took over. He pulled himself out before beginning a fast rhythm of slamming into her. She winced with each thrust for a few minutes before her face relaxed and her breathing grew heavier. Her hips lifted up to meet his, finding time just as easily as if they were dancing. His hands were curled around her hips, guiding them roughly to meet each hard pump. He couldn't quite believe how fully immersed in her he could be, or the way her walls clenched around him so tightly, sucking at his tip when he was pulling out. It was by far the best feeling he had ever experienced.

Mai reached up and gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as her eyes closed tightly. They flew open when she felt Hiei's hands beneath her thighs and him pulling out of her completely. With the speed only her fire demon could use, he quickly turned her around so she was on all fours, bottom in the air and her legs spread enough that she was open to him. She looked over her shoulder as he lined himself up once more before grabbing her hips and forcing her back on him. He slammed into her, and this new angle meant he was tapping her sweet spot with each and every thrust. His name cascaded from her lips between soft moans, only spurring him to move faster.

Hiei could feel himself getting close, but refused to come and leave his woman unsatisfied. His right hand left her hip and buried itself in her damp curls. He pressed the calloused pad of his thumb to her clit and circled furiously in time with his forceful thrusts. She let out a high pitched noise that was short, but nonetheless music to Hiei's ears. Her eyes closed tightly; the hanyou was swept away by her powerful orgasm. Every part of her was tingling in an explosion of ecstasy, right down to her toes which curled with the force of her pleasure.

A gasp flew from Hiei's lips as soon as Mai hit her orgasm. Her walls clenched down on him tighter, milking him for all he was worth. The pleasure was driving him insane and just when he thought he would lose it, Mai pushed herself up higher on her arms, twisted her torso around and sank her teeth into the joint of his neck and shoulder. The mixture of pain, pleasure, and the meaning of the action brought his canines lengthening and his climax building. As the spring in his abdomen uncoiled, he sank his own teeth into the same part of her neck, blood flowing from the puncture holes and across his tongue. His lower back muscles tightened, quivered, and he exploded inside her, giving a last few erratic pumps as he released all of his seed inside her, her walls clenching onto him, squeezing out every last drop.

His arms shook from exertion and he collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. The couple lay on their sides, trying to regain their breath for a moment before Hiei wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to his front, ignoring the sheen of sweat that covered both of them. He remained inside her, though he was rapidly growing soft again. It just didn't feel right to separate so soon after their union.

He placed a kiss over what would soon become her mating mark and she sighed happily.

"I love you, Hiei," she whispered.

He pressed his face sleepily into her hair and answered, "I am happy you are finally my mate – my koi. Forever."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since an update. I have been working over 40 hours a week overnight for the past month, which leaves me with little time out of work when I am not trying to sleep. This chapter is sort of filler, because I enjoy writing frantic Hiei and angry Mai. It's pretty fun. Anyhoo, thank you for the reviews! I am glad that the lemon was well received! I don't really have much else to say… Please review and I will try to get another chapter our soon!

* * *

><p>Mai began to stir and stretch. She noticed almost immediately that she was alone in her bed. Her heart panged in hurt, automatically thinking that Hiei couldn't even stay with her after what had happened the night before. She sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in her hips and the slight twinge of discomfort in her womanhood.<p>

Moss orbs lifted upwards and found Hiei standing at the foot of her bed, watching her with a look of immense apprehension.

"Hiei?"

"I am sorry, koi."

She looked at him with confusion before following his gaze downwards. Bruises colored her hips from his hands and his own hip bones as well as a few on her legs, arms and chest. Her eyes also found a splattering of blood which had set into a stain on her sheets.

"I hurt you more than I thought I would," he stated, the regret audible in his voice. He took a step back, shaking his head slightly.

Mai reached out to him, and he came closer immediately, watching her intently. "Hiei, it's okay. A lot of women bleed their first time, and I bruise easily. It is not a big deal. You were wonderful last night."

"Hn…" He sat next to her on the bed, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, taking special care to swipe his thumb over the bruises.

"Can I see your mating mark?" the hanyou asked, effectively pulling his attention away from the damage he had caused.

The fire apparition tilted his head to the side, granting her a better view of the mark she had left on his skin. It was the black outline of a crown, clearly an effect of the royalty in her blood. Within the crown was the symbol for air, though this was in a shade of green she was fairly certain matched her eyes. It was simple, but clearly identified him as her mate. Hers, and only hers.

"And yours?"

Mai turned her head and Hiei swept her hair over her shoulder to better see the mark he had given her. It was a simple flame outlined in black and filled in with red. Curled around it was a smaller version of the Dragon which resided in his arm. He smiled at it, remembering Mai's reaction to it and knowing she would be pleased. He couldn't help but swell with pride, looking at the mating mark. She was his, only his, forever, and now everyone would know it.

He cut his eyes to the side, and the blood on the sheets caught his attention. Frowning at it, he mentioned, "I forgot a step last night; I had hoped to save you from the pain of it."

"What?" Mai asked, surprised.

"I had wanted to use my fingers a bit to prepare you, especially since you are so small. Sort of screwed that one up, hn?"

"You had a plan?"

The fire apparition shrugged off-handedly. "A basic one."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I'm surprised is all."

"Although I may not have referred to it in – what had you called it? – a sentimental, emotionally invested way, it did not mean I did not take our mating seriously or that I would not have the courtesy to try to keep it relatively comfortable for you."

Mai smiled widely and Hiei lifted a brow at her.

"You are so bad with words sometimes," she laughed.

Taken aback, he replied, "Then what should I have said?"

"Nothing; I enjoy your attempts to express emotion," she winked.

"Then perhaps I will stop attempting," he said, eyes narrowing into a glare.

"No you won't."

"Oh?"

"Nope," Mai shook her head confidently. "You say too much with your actions. And anyways, if you stopped, that means there would never be a repeat of last night."

"That doesn't necessarily express-"

"Lust is an emotion."

Hiei shut his mouth, unable to argue. Mai grinned and lifted her fingers to trail down his cheek. "Luckily for me, there was more than lust there, hm?"

The fire demon did not reply, but the blonde nodded. She pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss which he returned tenderly.

"Like I said," she muttered, pulling away. "Your actions speak too much."

* * *

><p>"So, congratulations are in order, huh guys?" Yusuke snickered.<p>

Mai flushed and her mouth opened and closed several times trying to form a response, but failing. Hiei smirked and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"That seems to be a very ningen sentiment, Detective."

"Fine then," the male hanyou began, a wicked smile spreading his lips. "How was it?"

"Yusuke, that was crude!" Mai replied indignantly.

"So not good?" Yusuke asked, putting on his best sympathetic face.

Mai ducked out from under Hiei's arm and jumped at the Spirit Detective. The momentum sent the armchair the other hanyou was sitting in tumbling backwards. They rolled in a mess of limbs until they skidded to a halt and Yusuke's head made contact with the wall. Mai turned out a barrage of punches before standing up, satisfied.

"You've been hanging out with Keiko too much," said Yusuke, sounding dazed.

"And you pry too much."

"You all fight in my house too much," Genkai's voice came from the doorway.

Yusuke stood up, rubbing a sore spot on his cheek. "Get over it, grandma."

Genkai shot her pupil a glare and took a seat in an armchair. Yukina and Botan followed the older psychic into the room and took seats on the floor in front of the coffee table. Kurama followed, Reika close behind him. They chose seats on the long couch Hiei was still perched on. Mai returned to her own perch beside her mate, smiling and curling into his side. The fire apparition replaced his arm around her, instantly bringing her a familiar, comfortable warmth.

Kuwabara walked in, immediately taking a spot on the floor beside Yukina. Hiei stiffened slightly, but relaxed when he felt Mai's hand making a circuit from his knee halfway up his thigh and back down. He inclined his head to the side, nuzzling his nose against her temple.

"Who'da thought crabby, angry Hiei would be the first of us mated?" Yusuke laughed, righting the chair Mai had knocked him out of.

"Mai was much gentler on you than I will be if you continue, Detective," Hiei glared icily.

"He's got a point, Shrimp. You didn't even think it'd be you. Like… ever. Plus, you hated Mai at first, remember?"

"Kazuma, people change!" Yukina chastised. "Be happy for your friends!"

"Thank you, Yukina," Mai smiled.

The Ice Maiden returned the smile with a warm one of her own, happy to see that her friends were so right together.

* * *

><p>"Hiei?"<p>

"Hn?"

The blonde had to laugh at the sleepiness in her mate's voice. He was sprawled out on his stomach, lying face down on her bed. She sat next to him, lowering herself onto her side and rubbing her palm over his back.

She bit her lip nervously before asking, "Will you ever reconsider telling Yukina the truth?"

"No," he snapped back, his muscles tensing despite her careful ministrations.

"I think it would make her happy," the hanyou pressed, frowning at the back of the fire demon's head.

"I have told you my reasoning," he answered, not even bothering to hide his quickly growing frustration.

"You didn't think I'd love you because of what you are, and I do, don't I?"

"It doesn't matter."

She removed her hand as if his skin was on fire. He groaned internally, wishing he had thought before his last retort.

"It doesn't matter?" Mai repeated, moving off of the bed entirely.

"It does matter, just not in this particular situation," he said, sitting up so he could face her.

The blonde shook her head, moss eyes turned on him in the coldest glare he had seen from her. Hiei sighed regretfully and said, "I just mean that it's not the same. She has no real sense of what it is to be an outcast because of her blood, from her birth… knowing why she has different eyes than the rest of those in the Ice Domain... it could hurt her. And to find out that her long lost brother is me…"

"I think you are more embarrassed and ashamed of who you are and what you have done than anyone that knows you, Hiei. You can't see what Yukina sees; a brave man who helped save her, who fights alongside her other friends and her boyfriend, who fights to save a race she has come to love as well as keep a balance in the world she was born in. And you surely can't see what I see, although," she chuckled humorlessly. "That doesn't fucking matter so…"

She turned on her heel and left the room. Hiei sat, shocked into paralysis. He weighed his options briefly, before steeling himself and flitting after her, wary of the anger he was sure to face.

* * *

><p>"You move much faster than you once did."<p>

Mai didn't reply, or make any sign that she heard. She fought back a sniffle and swiped the back of her hand under her eyes. Hiei jumped onto the branch of their tree that Mai was sitting on, settling on it with a leg draped over each side. The blonde immediately turned her head to the side, making eye contact impossible.

"You said it yourself; I am no good with words."

"Then shut up."

The fire apparition frowned, finding her even angrier than he had anticipated.

"It does matter to me, Mai."

"Could have fooled me. It seemed to come out pretty easily that you don't."

"I didn't mean that it doesn't matter to me. I meant that it wouldn't change my mind."

The blonde made to turn away from him farther, but he reached out to take hold of her wrist. He rubbed his thumb over the spot where her veins ran close to the surface of her skin before lifting her hand to his lips. "It matters to me more than anything, koi. You are my everything."

"You can say that, Hiei, but telling me that it doesn't matter that I love you not even twenty-four hours after I gave myself to you and became your mate says the complete opposite."

"I don't know what I can say to fix it," he admitted. His heart beat erratically, pained that he had already failed his mate so badly.

Mai closed her eyes and sighed. She knew exactly what he could say to fix it, but knew she may never hear it. It was just something she had to get used to.

"Never mind," she mumbled, bringing her knees up to her chest.

The fire demon blinked in surprise at her resignation. "Mai, I don't understand."

"Forget it, Hiei."

"Do you regret becoming my mate?"

For the first time, she turned her eyes to him. They were ringed in red – another regret to add to his growing list. Slowly, she replied, "No. I love you, and cannot imagine not having you as my mate."

"I broke my promise." At her raised eyebrow, he continued, "I promised you I would not cause you anymore pain."

"Hiei, we are not perfect. We are always going to rub each other the wrong way sometimes. It's just how life works."

"But I hurt you. It matters immensely that you… how you feel for me."

"You can come to terms with it, you know." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Believe it, Hiei. I love you; I love you so, so much. I don't care that your mother broke tradition and gave birth to you, a male, through being with a man. How could I judge that when just last night I let you take me? I don't care that you grew up thieving and killing; you did what was necessary to survive and to find yourself. I don't care that you have a past full of dark actions and desires. Because it is in the past and in no way outweighs all of the good things. You worked so hard to find your home, to find those who rejected you, an innocent baby who had no say in your birth, something you know I understand better than anyone else."

The fire apparition lifted his hand to catch a tear that spilled from her eye, but remained silent.

Mai pressed on, "You went through so much pain to receive the implanted Jagan eye in order to find your sister. You have watched over her and guarded her from the shadows for years, thinking only of her safety and happiness. You fought for Yusuke, losing sight of your ulterior incentives after his second death, putting your own life on the line to avenge him. And, Hiei, you have done so much for me, I can't even begin to-"

"Do you know why I decided I needed you as my mate?" the dark haired male cut her off, his eyes peering into hers intently. "Because you are the only person who can see past my darkness, who can make me feel things I never thought I could feel or deserved to feel. Mai, you have made it possible for me to even say the things I am saying now, because it is so much less worth it to keep it from you than to say all the things I struggle to put into words. You are saving me from myself."

The blonde cupped his flushed cheek in her hand before reaching into the pocket of her jeans. From it, she pulled a thin silver chain which she had fashioned around his tear stone. She let the cool metal slide between her fingers, cradling the precious black stone in her palm. "I had hoped you would not mind me wearing it."

He gently lifted the chain from her hands and unclasped it. Wordlessly, he swung the chain around her neck, reclasping the ends. His fingers carefully centered the stone one her chest before he leaned back to admire the contrast of the dark stone against the creaminess of her skin.

"Anything, koi."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! Please keep them coming! I have to apologize again for the long time between chapters… I am seriously working my life away, and when I am not working, I am trying to pack things up for college. Moving in in less than a week! Agh, anxiety! Anyhoo, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it! Also, food for thought, this is sort of winding down to a close… HOWEVER! I plan to make a sequel, as I am building toward the chapter I have had written since before I even began writing this story. It has been what I have been working toward, and I am happy it is almost time to post it. I don't think the sequel will be as long as this fic, but who knows? I could be struck with tons of inspiration for it. But enjoy this chapter and review please!

* * *

><p>"Morning, koi," Hiei greeted, nuzzling the side of Mai's neck. "How do you feel?"<p>

"Are you ever going to stop asking me that?" she mumbled sleepily. "It's been, like, a week since our mating. If I wasn't fine by now I'd be pretty damn concerned."

The fire apparition frowned against her skin before replying, "You are not in very good moods in the morning."

The blonde muttered something unintelligible and buried her face deeper into her pillow. Hiei ran his fingers through her honey waves idly, marveling slightly at how soft her hair always was. The locks felt like silk running over his hands.

"Since you are already upset with me, I suppose I should tell you the news now," the fire demon spoke up, trying to keep the anxiety he was feeling out of his voice.

Mai didn't say anything for a moment, but when she replied her voice was cold and suspicious. "That sounds like it'll be something I am not going to like."

"You infer correctly," Hiei confirmed, applying pressure to the nape of her neck, massaging the skin there gently in the hopes it would keep her more relaxed.

"Shoot."

"I have been summoned to the border."

"Oh."

The dark haired male frowned at the back of her head, not knowing what to say from there. "I… uhm… that isn't all."

"Joy. What else?"

"I will probably be gone for a little while."

The blonde stiffened next to him, and he pulled his hands from her. He had figured out that Mai was not someone who enjoyed being touched when she was angry. She rolled over and aimed a glare at him.

"Define 'a little while.'"

"A week or two."

"Fine," she said, her voice clipping the sentence to a decisive end. "You have your promises to keep, and I can't hold that against you. When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

He watched her jaw shift and clamp down and could only assume she was biting her tongue. After a moment of silence, she sat up and began gathering up the clothes strewn over the floor. She didn't discriminate, grabbing her own and his as she circled the room.

"What're you doing, koi?"

"Laundry," she snapped. "Wouldn't want to seem like a bad mate, sending you off in unwashed clothes. I assume it was already predicted I would be subpar."

"Do not concern yourself over Mukuro."

The hanyou said nothing, exiting the room without even sparing him a glance.

* * *

><p>It was not the relaxing day Hiei had thought it would be, spending time with Mai before he left. Her mood did not improve at all over the course of the day; in fact, she hardly even spoke a multi-word sentence to him. He had anticipated she would be angry, but had no idea why she was as mad as she was.<p>

His hand moved idly up to his mating mark, tracing the outline of the crown he knew was there. Did she regret giving it to him? He hadn't a clue how he could have failed her so many times already.

Shaking his head, the fire apparition tried to remove thoughts of Mai from his mind before having to deal with Mukuro and whatever problems had arisen. He jumped through the window of one of the higher towers of her castle - the one he knew would put him in direct contact with the half android.

"Good evening, Hiei."

"Hn. Mukuro."

"Glad you could make it."

"That makes one of us."

The orange haired woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Not excited to get away and come back home to the Makai?"

"There was nothing in the ningenkai to get away from."

Mukuro studied him, then smirked, nodding knowingly. "Your woman didn't want you to come."

"She did not say that," he said, which was not technically a lie. She had just made it clear through her anger.

His comrade laughed and said, "Well, you know where your room is. We will debrief in the morning."

"Hn."

The fire apparition stuffed his hands into the pockets of his cloak and left the room. He stalked the halls, glaring at each crack in the stone floor. The bed he slept in when in the Makai held no draw to him any longer; all he wanted was to be back with his mate. He thought guiltily of how she told him about her difficulties sleeping without him. Hiei didn't want to think about how she was probably going to be lying awake, unable to sleep, stewing over his departure.

But why was she so angry?

He threw off his cloak, tossing it on the floor before toeing off his boots and collapsing on the middle of his bed. His katana stood up beside the bed, ready should he need it. Removing the bandana from his head, he allowed his Jagan eye to open and his natural eyes to close. He checked first on Yukina, though that was short-lived, considering she was cuddling with the oaf. Turning his attention elsewhere, he found that Mai was not at her apartment. She was at her father's, and he almost demanded a portal back to the ningenkai at the sight that met his Jagan.

She was sitting with her father in his living room, a small box wrapped in shiny paper with balloons on it resting in her palms. Her eyes were cast downward at the box, a frown set on her lips.

"Just one tonight, like always," her father was saying cheerfully. "Then the rest tomorrow on the real day."

"Alright, dad," she said, trying to smile, but failing.

"It's been a long time since we have done this, just you and I," her father continued, sitting on the floor next to her chair as she slipped a finger beneath the seam of the wrapping.

"Yes, I am glad it is just us," Mai replied, but Hiei knew she was lying.

Because she wanted him there tomorrow on her birthday.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Mai!" Yusuke grinned widely, standing in front of the blonde sitting on her couch.<p>

Mai grumbled her thanks and returned to moodily punching the buttons on her remote, flipping through channels. The Spirit Detective frowned and flopped onto the cushion beside her, his arm resting on the back of the couch.

"I know you're bummed that Hiei isn't here, but you can still enjoy your birthday. It only comes once a year!"

"All the more reason he should be here."

Yusuke was quiet for a moment, before replying cautiously, "He is in between a rock and a hard place, Mai. He can't just refuse a call from Mukuro; he has duties to her, the Makai and the three realms. It can be hard balancing that with the duties to those who are important to you."

"I know, Yusuke," Mai sighed. "That doesn't make it hurt any less, though."

"He'll make it up to you," assure Yusuke. "In the meantime, what do you wanna spend your special day doing?"

"Nothing."

"Mai," Yusuke replied warningly. "We are going to go out and do something fun on your birthday."

"Well, I don't know, Yusuke!"

"Anything crazy and wild you've always wanted to do?"

The blonde fell into a thoughtful silence for several minutes.

"Well actually… now that you mention it… there is something. "

* * *

><p>"Mukuro, I am taking my leave," Hiei announced.<p>

The female leader looked over at him in surprise. "I requested you for several more days."

"It has been a week and there haven't even been whispers of this demon you said was supposed to be plotting a large cross-over. We have eyes and ears everywhere; we would have heard something by now if it was truly going to happen."

"Regardless, should it occur-"

"I will return promptly. But you have taken me from my home and comrades for a week and to no end."

The orange haired woman's eyes narrowed. "More like I took you from your woman."

"Hn," Hiei allowed. "You did, and I am not happy to have missed an important day for her. I do not wish to be apart from her any longer without a purpose."

"You are mated, aren't you?"

"It is none of your concern."

"So you are," she replied, her voice icy and venomous. "Then go back to your pathetic little mate and grovel at her knees for forgiveness for whatever it was you missed. The great Hiei Jaganshi, whipped by a filthy half-breed."

The dark haired male's temper rose dangerously, his body temperature rising to a scorching level. His fists clenched and unclenched, and the dragon moved in agitation within his arm.

"Mukuro, I will not stand for the way you speak of my mate. I believe you would even like her, if you could sort out your own misconceptions about her. About us."

"I wonder where those misconceptions came from," she snapped back.

"It was never my intention and you know that. I helped you free yourself from your past, and that was all. Your past did not need to determine your future or your identity, and that is all I wanted to show you. You know that - somewhere deep down perhaps - but you know it."

"Leave," she ordered, voice low and dangerous.

"Gladly," the Jaganshi answered, fed up with his former companion and confidante. He flitted from the castle, making his way toward the portal he knew was nearby. Anyone who would not accept his mate had no place in his life.

Traveling through the portal to the ningenkai, the fire demon began formulating a plan to make up for missing Mai's birthday.

* * *

><p>Mai woke with a start, hearing a noise at her window. She shot up in her bed, throwing the covers off of her. She relaxed when she saw it was only Hiei climbing in to her room. Replacing the blanket in a pool around her waist, she watched him shut the window behind him and stand awkwardly at the foot of her bed. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting expectantly as he stood, not quite able to meet her eyes.<p>

"I left early," he stated, unsure of how to break the ice between them.

"I can see that."

"I missed you."

"Hm."

Hiei sighed, then raised his eyes to hers. "I am sorry, Mai. My hands were tied. I-"

"Save it," she interrupted. "Yusuke already lectured me on being understanding. But understanding doesn't mean I have to be happy about it, or that it won't hurt me."

"I can say with confidence I will not be summoned again for quite some time. Mukuro is not happy with me."

"You don't have a very good track record going then, do you?"

"I am sorry, koi. I do not know what I can say to you to make it better. I do have your birthday present, though, despite being late with it."

Mai glared at him for several minutes. She debated whether or not to accept the present, but decided with a nod to give him the chance. He cautiously stepped forward, and when she didn't react, he sat down on the edge of her bed. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her temple, simultaneously drawing a box from within his cloak. He slipped it into her hand and leaned back, watching her closely. Her fingers turned the box over a few times, feeling the fabric covered exterior. She was surprised; though she was determined not to say it aloud. It had to be some sort of jewelry, which seemed incredibly out of her mate's comfort zone. Pressing her thumb above the seam between the two halves of the box, she lifted the lid, and her eyes widened at what she saw. Nestled in a crushed black velvet lining was a silver charm bracelet. Her fingers gently lifted it from its protective cocoon so she could examine it more closely.

The silver chain was thin and delicate looking. From it hung four charms. First, was the kanji for wind. She had no doubts that it was to represent her. Next, was the symbol for "eternal." Beside it hung "love." The last charm was that of fire.

Wind. Eternal Love. Fire.

Eternal love between Wind and Fire.

Her lower lip trembled and tears quickly gathered in her eyes. Clasping the gift tightly in her hand, she pitched herself forward and buried her face in the crook of Hiei's neck and shoulder.

Crimson eyes widened in surprise, his arms coming up to hover hesitantly at her sides for a moment. Slowly, he moved to wrap her in a hug, feeling her shaking against him.

"I'm sorry I was angry!"

"You had every right to be," he replied, nuzzling his cheek against hers. "I have yet to prove that you chose right in mating me."

"But I know I did," she said. "I am positive and have been positive."

"I would still like to validate it, not to continually hurt you."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, ignoring him. Her arms came around him and pulled him in closer. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back comfortingly.

"Don't be," he replied simply. "I deserved your anger, and I am glad to have at least made up for it a little."

"I love it," Mai smiled, pulling back in his arms and unclasping the bracelet. Hiei helped her put it on her left wrist and admired how it hung for a moment before kissing her tenderly.

As they separated their lips, Mai suddenly exclaimed, "Oh!"

He lifted an eyebrow at her and she said, "I did do something on my birthday. I hope you approve."

"Why wouldn't I?" he questioned.

She bit her lip and said, "Well, I know how you've said you don't want me to change my body, but I have always wanted to do something that Kazai would not allow."

"What is it?"

She scooted back on the mattress and rose up on her knees. Her fingers slipped under the bottom hem of her cami and pulled it up to her rib cage. Crimson eyes found that she had indeed made a change to her body.

Above Mai's navel was a diamond stud and a matching one within it. From the stud nestled in her belly button hung a thin silver chain of three more diamond studs which shone even in the dim moonlight in the room. He felt something stir in his core, and he felt himself becoming more and more feral.

"Do you like it?" she asked, chewing her lip nervously again.

Hiei said nothing, looking up at her with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes. He dove forward, pushing her back on her pillows, his lips descending on any exposed skin they could reach.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thank you to the couple of people who reviewed on the last chapter! Only a few more left to go, so get your comments in while you can! I like this chapter a lot, although if I were to be honest, it took me a long time to write. I couldn't really explain why, but it was a rough start. Anyways, please enjoy and leave a review! It may be a little bit before the next chapter because tomorrow is my last day at home before I move into college and then it'll be orientation week! So motivate me to make time with your feedback!

* * *

><p>"Hiei?"<p>

"Hn," he replied sleepily, draping an arm over her waist. He nuzzled his face into the nape of Mai's neck, not caring that the hair there was damp with sweat.

"You liked it then?"

"I didn't think a piece of jewelry could be so appealing," he allowed, trying to cover just how much he truly liked the new embellishment to her navel.

"Good," she sighed contentedly. "Also, please do not ask me if I feel alright in the morning."

The fire apparition glared at the back of her neck, mouth open in preparation to defend himself and his worries, when she breathed, "Good night… Love you," before snuggling into her pillow and falling asleep. Anger ebbing away, Hiei sank into the pillow beside her, placing a kiss on her shoulder. He lay there in thought for several minutes before chuckling softly to himself at the reversal of roles they seemed to have; she always fell asleep before him after they had sex. He would have to tease her with the new realization.

With that vowed, the Jaganshi yawned and drifted off to sleep next to his mate.

* * *

><p>"Koi?"<p>

"Hm?" she replied, wrapping her arms around one of his. She pulled it into her, loving the feeling of Hiei's raw strength against her.

He smirked down at the blonde, asking facetiously, "How do you feel?"

She aimed a glare up at him, saying, "I told you not to ask me that."

"In the morning. It is currently afternoon."

"Ass."

"Guilty," he smirked again.

"I am going to be guilty of domestic violence soon if you don't watch it," she replied, throwing in a wink at the end.

Mai leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued their walk through the park. The sound of children laughing and the squeak of well-used playground equipment floated on the air. Hanging high in the sky, the sun cast its warmth and light on them, bringing heat to her skin despite the wind that played around her. The grass was a vibrant green and alive with lady bugs and butterflies. Along the path, a small tawny bird bathed in a puddle from a recent rainstorm. It was a beautiful day – the kind the couple simply could not resist being out in.

As they walked, they passed an elderly couple seated on an old, slightly faded park bench. They held hands as the woman tossed bread crumbs for the congregation of birds and squirrels which had gathered before her. The man watched his wife, trying to hide the smile on his face as she continued to care for the animals. When she had run out of bread, she turned to her husband and smiled at him before scooting closer to him on the bench and leaning against him.

Mai watched as they passed before looking up at Hiei. He was looking down at her, as if he had known she had been affected by the sight.

"That… that could be us one day," she said slowly, her left hand releasing his arm to touch her mating mark. "Couldn't it?"

"Hn," he nodded, moving his hand to take hers. "I don't plan to die any younger than that."

She smiled at his less than romantic answer, too happy with the hidden promise. Mating was forever, but she knew better than most that happiness was not. But with her mate, she had a feeling it would be.

* * *

><p>The air was turning crisp, the leaves changing from green to rust orange, gold and deep red. They coasted on puffs of nippy wind and skimmed across the ground before joining many of their brethren to color the ground. Mai's knee high boots crunched them as they pounded across the ground, chasing after a very amused fire demon.<p>

Hiei wished he could run at his normal speed, but with so many ningens present, it was an impossibility. Luckily, Mai was keeping to her human pace as well, meaning she was still a distance behind him thanks to his head start.

Somehow, his plan had turned out even better than he had hoped. The look on the hanyou's face when he crept up behind her, picked her up and threw her in a pile of leaves was worth being chased around the park like a fool.

He ducked behind a tree and as Mai passed, he stepped forward, grabbing her around the waist. She laughed as he spun her around in circles before setting her down once more. Leaning back, his hands pressed against her lower back, crimson eyes took in her appearance. Mai wore dark wash skinny jeans tucked into knee high brown leather boots, bronze buckles running up the sides. A jade green blouse hung over her torso, covered by an unbuttoned khaki jacket. Leaves were stuck beneath the collar and were poking out of her hair in various places. He picked them out of her hair, dropping them to the ground.

"You know, you wouldn't need to do that if you hadn't thrown me in the damned pile in the first place," she said, running her own fingers through her hair to check that nothing had been missed.

"Worth it," Hiei shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Why in the world do ningens do this?"<p>

"Most people find it fun!" Mai explained.

The fire demon mumbled something about foolishness and absurd traditions before taking a pillow and pressing it over his head. Mai huffed to herself. She took a half step back then propelled herself forward, jumping on top of Hiei on the bed. He groaned but made no move to get up.

"Hiei," she whined, nudging his shoulder.

"Hn," he mumbled.

The blonde sighed and gave in. "Fine, Hiei, you don't have to come."

He threw the pillow to the side and brought Mai down to lie on his chest. "What do you want to do instead?"

"I said you don't have to come, not that I am not going," she replied, watching the smirk slide off his face.

"So you're going to go alone?"

The blonde shrugged. "Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Reika and Yukina will all be there, as well as Botan and some of the other people you have all met over the years; I won't be alone."

Crimson eyes narrowed at her. Green orbs stared back, unaffected.

"Onna, that is not what I meant."

"Well, I don't have too many options, so I chose to answer it in the very literal sense. No, I will not be alone there."

"I don't like the-"

The hanyou groaned, rolling her eyes. "Hiei, I want to go! And I don't particularly see the need for your permission to do so!"

The fire demon regarded her for several minutes. "Fine. Go and have fun, but stay close to either Kurama or Yusuke."

She smiled half-heartedly but swung her arms around him nonetheless. "Thanks."

Hiei raised an eyebrow as he returned the embrace. "You still don't seem happy."

He felt her cheek heat up against his neck. After a moment, she mumbled, "Because you won't be there. It's not worth going without you."

The blonde leaned into him farther, coaxing him to lie back down against the pillows. She settled half on top of him, her torso curled on top of his. The fingers of her left hand traveled idly over the cotton of his t-shirt as her right was balled in a loose fist. His right hand rested beneath his head, his left lost in her hair. She said nothing, and he did not know how to break the silence. It wasn't tense, merely melancholic.

Finally, he groaned and conceded, "Alright, I'll go to this damned party with you."

She lifted her head off his chest and he saw her eyes sparkle with excitement. "You will?!"

"Hn," he replied begrudgingly.

"Great!" she said, quickly jumping from the bed and striding over to her closet. She pulled open the door to the right side of it, the side he had slowly begun to take over. From the back she pulled out hangers with clothes he had never seen before.

"What is that?" he asked, his right eye twitching.

"It's a costume party, silly! You're going to be a vampire!"

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em>, Hiei!"

The fire apparition couldn't help but chuckle at his mate's excitement. He let her pull him along by the hand, not bothering to inquire where they were going. The first flakes of snow were slowly floating to the ground, melting on the concrete sidewalk that wasn't quite cold enough to sustain it. He watched his mate's back as she rushed forward, keeping a step ahead of him. She wore her hair beneath a turquoise knit hat which matched the scarf looped around her neck. The ends of the scarf were hidden beneath the grey peacoat she wore. Light blue skinny jeans covered her legs, tucking into her ankle high grey boots. She glanced over her shoulder at him, grinning widely. Her cheeks were pink with cold, but she didn't seem to mind. She just continued on, until they eventually stood in front of her father's house.

Standing side by side, Mai looked up at Hiei, a smile still on her lips. "When I was younger, my father and I would always go outside during the first snow of the year. I wanted to start the tradition again, and wanted you to be part of it from now on."

"Alright, koi."

"Good," she smiled. She practically skipped up the steps to knock on the door. Hiei followed, shoving his hands into the pockets of the black peacoat Mai had insisted he wear. He was thankful he had escaped the red scarf she had picked out for him, too, as it was warm enough in the coat. Now he knew what Mai meant by being tired from trying to keep the wind away – it was a constant battle to keep his body temperature from becoming too high. He arrived at the top of the stairs as the door opened, revealing Mai's father with a surprised look on his face.

"Mai?"

"Hey, Dad!"

"What're you two doing here?" he asked, his eyes shifting to Hiei and back again.

"It's snowing," Mai said simply.

Her father smiled and pulled the door open wider. The couple stepped inside, and Hiei instantly had to lower his body temperature once more. It was becoming stifling in his damned coat. Mai's father disappeared into a closet in the hallway. He reemerged only a few moments later, dressed in a thick coat, wool hat, scarves and mittens.

"Ready to go," he said cheerfully.

Mai and Hiei followed him through the house then out to the backyard. The fire apparition breathed a sigh of relief as the cold air blew against his heated skin. In the short time they had been indoors, the snow had begun falling faster and had started to stick to the ground. The three paced around the yard for a few moments before Mai's father leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow. Shaping it with quick, expert hands, he drew his arm back and threw the snowball straight at his daughter. It hit her square in the chest and she laughed before saying, "Oh, it's on, old man!"

The snowball fight which ensued was by far the most amusing Hiei had ever witnessed. As the snow thickened and fell even faster, they began piling it up into walls of protection, lying on their sides or stomachs to hide behind them. They launched more balls of the powdery substance over their forts, occasionally braving the risk of being hit to rise on their knees to get a better aim.

They were so into it, that the fire demon was surprised when a snowball was hurtling toward him and he was forced to dodge it at the last second.

"C'mon, Hiei!" Mai laughed. She stood at her full height, armed with a snowball in each hand. She pelted one at her father, who was also rising to his feet, before throwing the second at him.

Smirking, the fire demon ducked, avoiding the attack easily as he loaded his own palms with the refreshingly cold snow.

The battle rose to epic proportions, and none of them could positively say how long they were outside. The snow had slowed, and looked to be winding down. Mai's father laughed jovially, brushing snow from his coat and hat.

"I'll go put on a kettle of water for tea; I know how cold you always are, Mai."

He made his way back into the house and Hiei made to follow, but Mai caught his wrist. Turning to face her again, he raised an eyebrow in question. The blonde smiled wickedly at him before pitching herself forward, catching him off guard. They tumbled backwards, Hiei landing on his back on the snowy ground with Mai on top of him.

"What're you doing, koi?"

"You look incredibly sexy in that coat," she said, before her lips were upon him.

He vaguely thought that it was worth spending the afternoon in an almost intolerably hot coat before his mind went blissfully blank.

* * *

><p>"Yusuke, enough drinking!" Keiko scolded. Her boyfriend laughed and flopped back onto the couch beside her. He clumsily tossed an arm around her shoulders and she rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless.<p>

"Kazuma, what time is it?" Yukina asked, her hands clenching in excitement around the fabric of her skirt.

"Just a few more minutes, my love," the orange haired male gushed.

"Oh, I love watching the ball drop on New Year's Eve!" Reika smiled, resting her head on Kurama's shoulder.

Hiei turned to Mai, about to comment on the stench of alcohol reeking from the Spirit Detective, when she stood up, ducking out from under his arm. She disappeared into the kitchen, and he slowly rose to follow her. When he entered the kitchen, his crimson eyes found his mate leaning against the counter, a bottle of sake in her hand. She glanced at him before lifting the bottle to her lips and taking several large gulps.

"What's wrong, koi?" he questioned, his hands traveling to her hips.

"I hate New Year's," she admitted, eyes cast down at the floor.

"Why?" he asked, surprised. She loved every other holiday, and he had no idea why she wouldn't like this one.

"You never know what a new year is going to bring," she explained. "Knowing what happened in the year that is ending… it makes me wonder what in the world can be in store for the one coming up."

Hiei frowned at her, noting the worry in her eyes. She lifted the bottle to her lips again, downing another sip. He wasn't too worried, knowing that she could handle her alcohol pretty well, but still removed it from her hands. Setting it on the counter, he took her hands in each of his, rocking her gently from side to side.

"Next year is nothing to worry about," he stated.

"How can you know?" she asked, her voice small and her eyes gazing up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Because you didn't have me with you for all of last year," he smirked. "Lucky for you, every year from now on, you will, and everything will be fine."

She smiled, but it was short-lived. "But really, Hiei… Life is unpredictable; there is no way of knowing that things will be better in the coming year."

"Then you are just going to have to trust me," he stated. "Koi, I will do anything to keep you happy and safe."

"I know," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Then don't worry. Everything is going to be fine; things will finally go your way... Our way," he added thoughtfully.

"Alright," she smiled, lifting her head to look at him again.

Hiei leaned down caught her lips with his, just as the whoops and hollers of their friends sounded from the living room.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Thank you for the two –yeah, that's right, only two – reviews I got! They were fantastic and greatly appreciated. I believe this is going to be the second to last chapter of this story. I am just realizing now how sad I am to see it go. It is probably going to hit me even more once I finish up the last chapter… Wah! So anyways, in the spirit of this story ending, please, please, PLEASE review! I am begging a little right now. It can be on any chapter I don't even care. It could be on the characters, or on Mai and Hiei's relationship, your hopes for the last chapter or for the sequel… Something! Also, I may go back and just post the lemon in chapter 31 because lemons have been posted for YYH recently and haven't been deleted so… whatever. Any thoughts? But mostly… REVIEW! And enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Why in the hell is everything pink?"<p>

Mai almost laughed at the absolute disgust dripping from each word Hiei forced out. His nose was scrunched in distaste, his right eye twitching uncontrollably.

"It's almost Valentine's Day, Hiei," she explained.

"What is that, that requires such horrid decorations?"

"It's like a day dedicated to couples and romance. Showing that you love each other and whatnot. But really, all it does is make couples mushier and the lonely lonier."

Hiei saw her shudder and frowned. He snaked an arm around her waist and asked, "I presume this Valentine's Day does not have a place in your good memories?"

"Not the past five, no."

"What will make this one a good one?"

She laughed humorlessly and replied, "Pretending it is February 15th."

Nightmares haunted Mai in the week leading up to the holiday. Hiei was appalled the first night looking into her mind at what he saw, and from then on did not use his Jagan eye to scope out how bad the nightmare was. He simply couldn't bring himself to do it. His mate's past was incredibly troubled and his possessiveness and basic sense of morality prevented him from staying in control when looking at the things she had gone through. Instead, he would simply shake her at least part way awake and hold her until she fell back into a calmer slumber. It was taking its toll on both of them, however. Both dreaded the nights where neither spent much time in a restful sleep, and the nighttime revisits to her past had Mai on edge all day.

"Come on, koi, we are going out to the mountains tonight," the fire apparition announced.

"Hiei, I just want to pretend today is not Valentine's Day and just let the time pass. Please no plans to-"

"We're not celebrating some inane ningen holiday that gets people to act like fools. We are going because it is not terribly cold tonight and you need to be out in the fresh air."

"Fine," she grumbled and stood from the table. Grabbing up the dishes from the table, she placed them in the sink and began to wash and rinse them. Hiei stood as well, picking up a towel and drying the things Mai handed him.

"It will do you good," he emphasized.

The blonde just nodded and handed him a bowl. Once they were done, Mai went to her room and changed into layers of warmer clothes. Hiei merely tossed on his cloak and watched her pack a few things into a backpack.

When she straightened and swung the bag onto her shoulder, he asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go."

Without a human accompanying them, the hike was significantly shorter. The pair arrived at the spot by the lake in almost no time at all. Mai perched on the rock she had staked out the last time they had journeyed there, watching the gentle waves skimming the surface of the lake. Hiei sat beside her, though not close enough to interfere with the air flocking to her. Emerald eyes drifted closed as the wind quickly picked up the loose locks of her hair. Her lips separate slightly in a sigh. Raising her arms and outstretching them, Mai felt her worries and tension leave her.

She sat in that way for a long while, to the point where Hiei was beginning to feel uncomfortable sitting on the flat top of the boulder with her. Finally, she opened her eyes and lowered her arms, turning to look at him.

"Thank you," she said earnestly.

"Anytime you need it, koi."

She smiled and leaned into his side, asking, "Are we sleeping out here tonight or going back home?"

"Neither," he said simply.

"Neither?" she repeated.

"Neither," he confirmed. "We aren't sleeping tonight."

Mai lifted her head from his shoulder, her moss orbs widened in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"No nightmares tonight, and to accomplish that, there will be no sleeping."

"Then what will we do instead?"

He smiled devilishly at her, his eyes clearly saying that she shouldn't have asked. As they tumbled to the ground, still cloaked in a blanket of snow, Mai thought vaguely of how Hiei had better be ready to sacrifice his cloak to use as a blanket.

* * *

><p>"Hiei?"<p>

Hiei glanced down at his mate, curled against his side with her chin resting on his shoulder. She was looking up at him from beneath her lashes and her teeth were gnawing at her lower lip – clear indication that she was feeling anxious about whatever it is she had to talk about.

"Hn?"

"Do you… do you want children?"

His heart stopped and his stomach dropped in one fell swoop. Crimson eyes widened in shock and his hands clenched in a death grip. It took him several moments to remember to breathe again, and he choked out, "Are you pregnant?!"

"No, no, no!" she said quickly, waving her hands in front of her for emphasis.

He heaved the biggest sigh of relief Mai had ever heard from him and threw his arm around her.

"Good. Because, koi, I do not want children. You are all I need in my family."

"That's a relief to hear," the hanyou gave him a small smile.

"Why is that?"

She replaced her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Because I cannot give you any."

He quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, it wouldn't do Kazai any good if we had gotten pregnant, would it?"

"What did he do to you?" the fire apparition snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I am surprised you have never noticed the scar," she replied evasively.

"To be fair, I have greater concerns when I am there than to look for scars I do not know exist," he pointed out. "What did he do to you?"

She shuddered and answered, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Mai," he pressed.

"Hiei, would you like to describe to me in detail the process of receiving the Jagan eye?"

The fire demon tensed in spite of himself, memories of the surgery surfacing to the forefront of his mind as if it happened yesterday.

"I didn't think so," the blonde said, snuggling in closer to him.

"Were you… awake for whatever it was he did?"

"Yes."

Hiei nodded slowly. "I think that may have been the worst part of it. There was no escape."

"Pain has a tendency to solidify memories," Mai agreed in a small voice. The couple fell into silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, the blonde cleared her throat and said, "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure that procreation wasn't something you had on your mind, because I would have failed you."

"No, koi, that is not what I want. Just you."

"And that is one reason I love you," she laughed and brought his lips down to hers.

* * *

><p>"But, Hiei-!"<p>

"No freaking way."

"It's been such a long time, though!"

"Doesn't matter; it's not happening."

"Why not?!"

"Because it is less than what I want to do."

"Well I miss it!"

As the couple continued their squabble, Kuwabara nudged Yusuke with his elbow. "What do ya think they're talkin' 'bout? Sounds kinda like-"

"They sure as hell aren't talking about sex," Yusuke replied. "Because it has not been that long since that happened. If I have to hear him tackle her one more time…"

"She isn't really your sister, man."

"Psh. Technicalities."

"It's true though. None of us get all protective over Keiko, and we know you guys go at it."

"Yeah, well these two fuck like rabbits," the Spirit Detective replied bitterly. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared across the living room at the still arguing couple. "I can't wait for this lease to be up and I can go find another place to live."

"Dude, Mai's bedroom doesn't even share a wall with our apartment."

"Her bathroom does."

"Her bath-?"

"The shower, man. I woke up to a morning shower session yesterday."

Kuwabara's face contorted in mild disgust and he looked at his friend sympathetically. "I take it Mai is a screamer?"

"No, neither of them is really vocal. But… ugh, man, he humps her like crazy."

"Well, he is a demon," Kurama said, coming up behind his comrades. "And one of naturally great speed."

"Thanks for the visual, Kurama," Kuwabara groaned.

The redhead shrugged. "It's true. Just let them be, Yusuke."

"It's just cuz Yusuke is all caught up in being, like, Mai's big brother or somethin'."

"Well, she is not, Yusuke."

The hanyou glared at his friends, muttering, "No need to gang up on me, guys."

"We ain't gangin' up on you, Urameshi. You just gotta come to terms with the fact that Mai isn't your sister, and it shouldn't bother you what she and the shrimp do."

"Fine, we'll switch rooms and you can hear them in the shower going at it like-"

"You better not be talking about us, Yusuke," Mai's angry voice broke in. "Because, as I heard, you were on the side of encouraging research to be done."

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly think you two would go crazy and screw each other all the-"

The blonde tackled the Spirit Detective, bringing him to the ground. As they rolled over the floor, their three friends just watched, amused at their antics. Finally, Mai won, pinning Yusuke to the floor.

"Now, do not talk about my sex life ever again, and we will not have to repeat that," the blonde smiled sweetly at him, offsetting the venom dripping from her words.

Yusuke chuckled nervously and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn, and get used to the concept, because it is not stopping any time in the foreseeable future," Hiei smirked.

* * *

><p>Mai awoke to a trail of kisses down her neck. She smiled and rolled over, curling into Hiei's chest. He wrapped an arm around her, tucking her beneath his chin.<p>

"You know what I was thinking?"

"Hm?" she asked, still slightly groggy with sleep.

"It must have been around this time last year we met."

She nodded slowly, thinking over his words. "Yes, it has been about a year. It's crazy how much life has changed since then."

"Hn," the fire demon agreed. "We get along quite a bit better than we did this time last year."

"Yes," she giggled. "Enough to have been mated for a while, too!"

"A very big change," he nodded.

"Kazai is gone," Mai continued the list.

"I don't bounce between the realms anymore,"Hiei added.

"I can dance for fun again."

"I know how to dance."

The blonde laughed again and said, "Yes, yes you do."

"Well, all the other changes are good," he said, earning an elbow to his ribs.

* * *

><p>"Hiei, we are going to go tonight. No arguing like last time."<p>

The Jaganshi looked up from his spot on the windowseat. His mate stood in front of him, a long black coat already buttoned up and belted around her waist. She was ready to go, and determined to go, and he sighed in exasperation.

"Onna, I know you like to dance, but…"

"Right, I do, so we're going."

"You can."

"Fine, if you want me off on my own in my club clothes…"

His neck snapped back to her, crimson eyes narrowing. "What are you wearing under that jacket?"

She unlooped the belt and pulled the buttons apart to reveal a tight red mini dress. It had halter straps and a V-neckline. It was plain and simple, but the fit and color did wonders for her shape and skin tone. The expanse of leg the dress revealed was enough to get any guy's blood flowing, and Hiei groaned at the thought.

"Fine," he gave in. "But don't think this is going to work every time you want to go."

"We'll discuss it later," she said. Then, with a wink, she said, "Or maybe it will wait until tomorrow."

Feeling more motivated, the fire apparition stood up, asking, "What am I supposed to wear?"

* * *

><p>"I swear, you look hotter in that vest every time I see you in it," Mai pointed out flirtatiously.<p>

Hiei just shrugged, looking down at the black vest he wore over a plain white t-shirt. He wore black jeans that sagged slightly without being too baggy. His hands were shoved in his pockets, a sign that he was still not happy to be out that night.

The blonde looped her arms around his, dragging him forward and out on the dance floor as "We Run the Night" by Havana Brown began to play. It was a fast-paced, upbeat song that sent Mai jumping and fist pumping along with the crowd. Hiei more or less stood there, letting her dance in front of him. His hands found her hips during the toned down parts of the song, letting them follow the side-to-side sway she was matching to the beat.

"Run'em like run 'em, run 'em… Whoop!"

Mai jerked her hips around with the lyrics, her arms following in alternating up and down movements. She smiled at him and sang, "Feelin' like a rush, rush, rush, Pushing past all of my skin, I can't get enough, 'nough, 'nough, Cause the beat keep pullin' me in…"

Her emerald eyes were so alight with mirth and her voice oozed with such cheeriness that the fire apparition couldn't stay peeved. He gave her a small smile in return and began moving his hips against hers. She grinned even wider and wrapped her arms around his neck, circling her hips back against his.

* * *

><p>"What business have you here?" the male ground out.<p>

"And what have you, attacking me?" the woman choked out around the hand tightly gripping her throat.

"You appear to be tracking the demon I have my own business with."

"I doubt it; I am tracking the half-breed woman. I can see no reason anyone else would waste their time going after her."

"Well, you are going to be in my way if you continue to follow her. The demon I am after seems to be forever in her company." His grip on her throat tightened dangerously.

"Or!" the woman gasped, hands coming up to struggle against the fingers at her neck. "We could work together!"

* * *

><p>Hiei had to ask Mai later what song this was, because he liked it. Well, he liked how it was affecting Mai. She swayed her body against his, her hips and bottom moving sensually over his groin. Spinning around to face him, she pressed her torso against his.<p>

Her fingers danced over his collar bone and she smirked provocatively at him, all while giving him wicked bedroom eyes as she sang, "But baby there you again, there you again making me love you, Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go, Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo…"

She winked at him and he had to fight against his instincts to drag her back home and take her right then and there. Mai laughed at him, clearly seeing the fight between becoming feral and remaining civil in his eyes.

"Calm it down, I'm not ready to go home just yet," she said, winking at him once more.

* * *

><p>"And how do you propose we do that?"<p>

"I have information on both of them that may interest you, as well as connections with her, meaning that I have ways to him as well. Furthermore, I have the backup and resources of an entire clan behind me. A clan of royalty, in fact."

"Hmm," the male hummed thoughtfully, releasing the woman and placing a hand to his chin. "You have my attention."

The dark haired female smiled wickedly and began to talk.

* * *

><p>"Baby your fire is lighting me up, The way that you move boy is reason enough, That I love to make love to you baby (yeah make love to me), I can't behave, Oh I want you so much, Your lips taste like heaven, So why should I stop? Yeah I love to make love to you baby!"<p>

"These songs are going to undo me, koi," the fire apparition warned as yet another incredibly provocative song played, prompting another of Mai's signature sexual dances.

"Shush, last song before we go home!" the hanyou promised, moving her head along to the beat as well as the rest of her body.

Her body moved perfectly with the music and Hiei knew he wouldn't last too much longer.

"I wanna dance, and love, and dance again, I wanna dance, and love, and dance again," Mai sang, her lips turned up in a huge smile.

The song continued, "Mr. Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman…"

The fire demon had no clue who Mr. Worldwide was, but he knew he was wrong about being with the world's most beautiful woman.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like we have a deal, then."<p>

"That we do."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Ok everyone, this is it! The final chapter of this fic. I almost don't want to post it because I don't want it to be over. But the time has come. This chapter, the final scene, is what I have been working towards this whole story. It was the inspiration for it all and was the first thing I wrote. I am happy with how this story turned out and am so grateful to my loyal reviewers; you guys make me want to write even more. I am not sure when I will begin the sequel to this story. College life is busy, and I know I am going to want to build up a stock pile of chapters before I begin posting, but rest assured, a sequel is coming.

Whether you have or have not reviewed before, please, PLEASE do it this time. I want to know what you thought of the ending, the story as a whole, and what you want to see in the sequel. Was my writing style good, how could I improve, what did you like and not like? I want to know.

Thank you again for sticking it out with me. Without any further ado, I give you… The ending of The Dance of Two Hearts!

* * *

><p>"WOO!"<p>

Mai giggled at the excited whoops Yusuke and Kuwabara kept letting out. Well, drunken, excited whoops. They had their arms linked at the elbow, their free hands occupied by plastic cups of sloshing booze. Keiko and Yukina were dancing together a few feet away, laughing at their once again intoxicated boyfriends. Kurama and Reika were seated on the loveseat, Reika leaning into the redheaded fox demon's arms as they watched their friends. Emerald eyes flicked to the window where Hiei was perched, one foot drawn up on the sill and the other planted on the floor for balance. His arm was draped over his knee, his eyes focused outside. Mai frowned at him, wishing he was dancing with her even though it was just an impromptu living room party in the boys' rented apartment. However, she knew even if she asked it would not happen.

Yukina's laughter broke into her thoughts, causing her to turn toward the pretty Ice Maiden.

"Mai, it is so ironic that you love to dance."

The hanyou smiled, shrugging. "It is funny how that worked out."

"It's really cute," Keiko agreed.

Hiei looked over at the three women, now still from their dancing. He raised an eyebrow at them, wondering what in the world they were talking about. As another song began, Keiko and Yukina began to sway together once more, watchful eyes turned back to their significant others. Mai disappeared into the kitchen and Hiei flitted after her.

The fire apparition found her leaning on the counter, eyes cast downward but clearly out of focus. He frowned at his mate, unused to seeing her in such a mood since Kazai's death. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back into him. Rocking her gently against his chest, he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"What's wrong, koi?"

"I was just reminded of something is all."

"Did it have anything to do with whatever Keiko and Yukina said about your name?"

The blonde nodded, her honey waves tumbling over her shoulders. She spun around in her arms, lifting her head up to look at him.

"Do you know what my name means?"

He shook his head.

"It means dance," she explained. He nodded in understanding, now following why his sister and Keiko had thought it so ironic. She continued, "Well it really isn't just a funny coincidence that I began dancing. I dance because of my name."

"I don't follow," Hiei admitted.

"When I was young and my mother was pulling away from my father and I, all I wanted was for her to stay with us. She named me Mai, so I figured it would make her happy if I learned how to dance. Why would she name me something like that if she didn't like it? So I worked my butt off, pushing through the sore limbs, blisters and bloody toes that come along with learning all different types of dance. When I showed her, she just shook her head and lamented about how humanized I had become. How little respect I had for my lineage and my birthright. And then she left to the Makai for several weeks," the blonde sighed. "I never danced in front of her again."

"Why did you continue if it did not accomplish your goal?"

She hummed thoughtfully for a moment and answered, "I think at first it was because I just didn't want to give up. But then I really did come to love it. It was just another thing my mom hated about me, and if I let what she thought of me control my actions… well I might as well have just died because there would have been nothing for me to do."

"Then maybe that is one good thing you got from your mom," Hiei pointed out, wrapping his arms tighter around her mate.

"Maybe," she sighed.

To her surprise, Hiei began to sway with her still in his arms, following the beat of the slow song floating in from the other room. They slowly revolved around the kitchen, and Mai had soon forgotten about her earlier sadness.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she'll be there tonight?"<p>

"Yes, this is the night she goes out."

"And you can guarantee she will be alone? I do not have expendable men at this point."

"Yes; he has to report to Koenma about his continued estrangement from Mukuro and the implications of their lack of communication."

"Excellent. I have just the man for the job."

* * *

><p>"Hiei."<p>

The fire apparition could hear the slight pout in his mate's voice. He turned his eyes from the window and looked at her, noting her appearance. She wore medium wash skinny jeans and an emerald top that revealed a decent amount of cleavage as well as her pierced navel. The diamonds caught the light and he had to suppress his desire to pounce on her.

"You look really good," he assured, figuring that she wanted his approval. Vaguely, he thought about how she should know by now that he would find her attractive even if she wore a potato sack.

"Thanks," she replied distractedly. The hanyou sat next to him on the window seat, her hands clenched in her lap. "Is it a bad thing that you no longer work with Mukuro?"

He raised an eyebrow, her question surprising him just as much as they usually did when it came to his half android former comrade. "That depends on who you ask."

"Well what about Koenma? Or Yusuke and Kurama?"

"Koenma is displeased," Hiei admitted. "I was an insider in that region just as Yusuke and Kurama are in theirs. It's always a positive to have ears on the inside to report back as well as someone who has influence in a place where one is otherwise powerless. Well, powerless in that the politics between the worlds doesn't give Koenma much say without disrupting the balance," the fire demon rolled his crimson eyes. "The Detective and the fox agree that it would be beneficial for me to still have power in the third region, but they also see why I chose to leave."

"It sounds like it wasn't worth giving up, though," Mai replied, eyes cast out the window, taking in the swaying treeline. "If everyone can see how much of an asset that alliance was-"

"It was worth it," Hiei cut her off. "I cannot align myself with someone who has so many foolish delusions about me, let alone someone who insults my mate."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Aren't those things small prices to pay for the benefits of keeping the Makai in balance and at peace?"

"No," he answered shortly. "Nothing is worth having someone insult my mate."

He tossed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to lean against him. She cuddled into his chest, her index finger lightly tracing patterns on the fabric of his cloak. "I can guarantee you I have heard anything she may have said about me before."

"Well, I am not aligned with those people either, am I?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I am being serious, Hiei. You should make amends with Mukuro."

Again, her words sent his brow creeping toward his hairline. "I was under the impression you did not like Mukuro or her presence in my life?"

"I don't," she conceded. "However, it is because I am a jealous person. I don't like sharing. And, in case you hadn't noticed, I can be wildly insecure."

"I hadn't noticed, actually," he smirked down at her.

More serious, the blonde said, "As much as I am not fond of the arrangement, I can see why it is advantageous. I do not want to be what is preventing you from performing your duties and from aiding in keeping the balance between the worlds.

"Fine," Hiei sighed. "I will tell Koenma tonight that I am ready to go try and reassume my position as Mukuro's second in command. Although, you do know what that means?"

"Your position?"

"Hn," he nodded. "Beyond being on call for emergencies in that portion of the Makai, if anything should happen to Mukuro, you know I would have to drop everything and assume the role of leader, right?"

The hanyou paused, chewing her lip; clearly, the thought had never really crossed her mind. Finally, her emerald eyes met his. "Although you have never said it, and I know you would not wish for Mukuro's death, I think that a position of power in the Makai would be something you would enjoy. It would suit you."

Laughing humorlessly, Hiei just shook his head at her.

"Don't deny it," she warned. "You crave power. Physical, mental, pain endurance, anything! And I don't mean that in a bad way, Hiei. You are always fighting to improve and I think it would be just another set of challenges for you to overcome. Besides, you really are well-suited for it. You are confident and strategic, fast-thinking and level-headed as well as being passionate. I see no problem if you were to have to rise to command of the territory."

"And what of your father?" he countered. "Would you be able to live in a whole other realm from him?"

"It would be hard," she agreed. "But I am also quite confident that Koenma owes me a lot for the sacrifices I made to take down Kazai. Besides," Her eyes suddenly narrowed flirtatiously and she pressed herself into him harder. "I don't think my mate would mind pulling a few strings of his own to make visits feasible."

"Why are you always right?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

"I just am," she smiled.

"So… that's it then. I am going to rejoin forces with Mukuro."

Mai nodded, setting her head on his shoulder. Hiei placed a kiss on the top of her head before whispering, "And don't worry about her. She is no more than a friend to me, and nobody can harm my koi."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Hiei, what delightful news!" Koenma clapped his hands together gleefully, his pacifier doing an excited jump to the other side of the Rekai prince's mouth.<p>

"Hn, don't think this decision was my own or that it comes without conditions," he shot the joyful toddler down.

Settling back in his chair and folding his hands together on his desk, Koenma asked, "Please elaborate."

"Until an hour ago, I was still dead set on refusing to reinstate my agreement with Mukuro. Mai convinced me to do otherwise."

"I always knew she knew what was best! I should have asked her to talk you into it from the very begin-"

"Which leads me to my conditions," the fire apparition pressed on, ignoring Koenma's babbling. "If Mukuro ever threatens her or acts in a way to harm her in any capacity, I am done and there is no going back."

"I accept that condition," Koenma nodded.

"Mai is not to be used as a back-up in one of your little schemes again."

The prince frowned, saying, "She is a capable fighter with unique specialties; I cannot guarantee I will never need to call on her again."

"I meant to be used as a safety – a way to cover your ass. She was in that competition in case we failed. At least it was better than a demon getting to a full blooded human, right?" he glared icily down at the toddler before him.

"I see," Koenma cleared his throat awkwardly. "Term accepted."

"Lastly, if in the event anything were to necessitate my taking over Mukuro's territory, Mai will be able to ask for a portal back to the ningenkai to visit her father whenever she likes."

"Done," the toddler nodded, silently in awe that none of the formerly selfish, power-loving fire demon's conditions had been for his own self-gain. It is amazing how years before he had to be bribed with the Chapter Black tape and now he was doing the three realms a great service with terms to benefit only his mate.

"Having a mate has done you much good, Hiei."

Though the Reikai prince received another blood-chilling glare, Hiei grumbled, "I know."

* * *

><p>Hiei entered Mai's apartment and was surprised when his eyes were met with darkness. He felt her presence in the living room and flitted that way. Crimson eyes fell upon her small frame on the couch. She wore a baggy black sweatshirt and sweat pants. Her honey colored locks fell in messy waves around her face, shielding it from view. Knees drawn up to her chest, tightly hugged by her arms, she looked even smaller than normal.<p>

"Onna?"

He earned no reply and moved closer. "Onna, what's wrong?"

Something was not right. She never blatantly ignored him, and no trace of her normally happy demeanor could be found.

"Mai, are-" He stopped as he moved to stand next to the couch. The scent he detected on her made his anger flare wildly and shut down all thinking processes.

Wordlessly, the fire apparition flew to the window and jumped out of it. He drew his sword as he fell and made hasty work of the first low class demon he found. His skin was aflame with rage and he had to find another apparition to vent on. The anger coursing through his veins slightly soothed, he began his way back to Mai's apartment.

_The scent was male._

That meant one of two things, as far as Hiei could think of. Either she had been unfaithful to him or someone had hurt his onna. Turning it over in his head, he decided that it was probably the latter. His anger grew once more, but in lieu of hunting down another unsuspecting apparition, he jumped back up through Mai's window.

Flitting to the couch, Hiei pulled Mai into his arms. He could smell the saltiness of her tears and saw them slowly trail down her cheeks. Her eyes, usually such a bright, mossy green, were dull and vacant. They were glazed over as if she was in her own world.

"Koi, someone hurt you," he said it as a statement, though he hoped he was wrong.

She nodded in confirmation, but said nothing, her gaze still fixed on something far away.

Hiei growled, his anger soaring to new heights. Between clenched teeth he managed, "Who?"

This time, Mai shook her head and buried her face in his chest. She took in a shaky breath before sobs erupted from her lips. Hiei tried to control himself, knowing the small girl in his arms needed him, but he'd be damned if whoever hurt her got away with it.

"Mai-"

"Please don't make me say it!" she begged. She clutched at his shirt desperately, as if trying to anchor herself and prevent her from falling into her anguish.

The fire demon contented himself with probing her mind for what had happened. He found the event easily and had to implement all of his self-control to manage his fury. In her memories, he watched as she stepped outside of the club, fanning her heated face. She leaned against the door, both to hold it open and to rest against something as she caught her breath. Her chest rose and fell with deep breaths beneath her silk emerald halter top. He took a moment to admire how the shimmery fabric worked with her belly button ring which was visible beneath the midriff baring shirt. As she stood, Hiei watched as a demon crept into the entrance of the alley the door opened up to, trapping his mate. Her head snapped in his direction, clearly having sensed his presence right away. She readied herself to fight and the demon lunged forward. Mai held her own, almost toying with the demon. A pocket of air swept the demon off his feet and she let out one of her tinkling laughs. Behind her, however, Hiei saw another demon enter the alleyway. Mai sensed him and turned, just in time for a senbon to pierce her neck. Her muscles tensed and became rigid, paralyzed. The demons laughed in triumph. Mai's eyes were defiant and Hiei felt a swell of pride for his onna.

"You'll be lookout," the demon with the senbon said, and the first demon scurried to the opening of the alley. Turning to Mai, he drawled, "Well hello there, poppet."

Mai glared daggers at the demon, earning a laugh from him.

"Come now, let me see some fear," he hissed, pushing her shoulder. She fell to the ground, still unable to move. "And to the think, the wielder of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame has chosen you as his mate. Tch, such a weakling."

He dragged his fingers down Mai's face. Wrenching his eyes from the sight, Hiei took the time to study the demon he would soon be hunting down. The demon had green-tinged skin, though it was not quite green in color. Long, stringy orange hair hung around his face, somehow making the vibrant yellow of his eyes more dramatic. He certainly did not know the man, and it perplexed him what his motive was.

"So, poppet, bet you wonder why you're in this predicament," the demon continued, his finger traveling downward. He slowly removed her blouse and Hiei instinctually flew forward, drawing his sword and slashing at the abomination who had the gall to look at what was his. His sword phased through the demon, and Hiei had to remind himself that he was merely in a memory. That fact did not make it any easier to watch as the unknown demon familiarized his hands and mouth with his mate's body. The foe trailed his fingers over the piercing in her navel experimentally, and if she had been able to move, Hiei was sure she would have shuddered in disgust. After a few tugs of the piercing accompanied by a sadistic grin when her naval began to turn red and bleed slightly, the enemy turned his eyes elsewhere. A growl, low and menacing, parted his lips as the demon pushed her jeans down to her knees, leaving her completely vulnerable to him.

At that point, the demon leaned back on his heels, rummaging through his coat pocket. Again, he spoke up, "I won't be telling you, but I will leave you with a message."

He pulled a piece of metal from his pocket and his hand glowed with his spirit energy. Hiei stepped forward again, hoping the demon was not about to do what he suspected. His hope was in vain as the demon pressed the now scorching hot metal to the spot just below her breasts. Unable to open her mouth to make a sound, Mai could only squeeze her eyes shut in pain as her skin sizzled and burned beneath the brand.

"That's nothing, poppet," the demon growled, his voice deepening and becoming more feral. And with that, he pulled his own pants down and plunged himself into her.

Hiei watched, frozen and helpless. His crimson orbs found her green ones and saw that she was focused on the brick wall, unable to watch what was happening. Her eyes were brimmed with unshed tears, and her lower lip trembled but no sound escaped her still.

It seemed like an eternity, watching her suffer as the demon drove himself toward pleasure. His long nails dug deeply into Mai's hips, drawing blood that flowed in small rivers to the dirty ground. He pounded into her roughly, her immobilized body completely at the mercy of his movements. At particularly hard thrusts, Hiei saw her eyes squeeze shut in pain. Hiei was simultaneously unable to look away and to continue watching.

Finally, he finished and stood up, buckling his pants once more. "You'll be able to move again in about a minute poppet. Then you can run crying back to your little fire demon."

He laughed again and Hiei brought himself from Mai's memory. Looking down at her, he held her as tightly as he could without causing pain. As they had so many times before, words failed him.

"You're too hot," Mai muttered through her tears. She sagged against him, exhausted.

Hiei took a deep breath and pulled the reins in on his anger once more, letting his body temperature drop. "Let me see where he branded you."

Mai pulled herself from his grasp and leaned against the opposite arm of the couch. She grasped the edge of her sweatshirt with a trembling hand. The fire demon leaned forward and covered her hand with his, guiding her as she eased the fabric upwards. Crimson deepened to mahogany as his eyes fell upon the scarlet mark on Mai's otherwise flawless skin. It was angry and painful looking, he noted firstly. He examined the design and felt his stomach drop.

"I am so sorry, koi."


End file.
